Recuerdo de una noche
by luzangiel
Summary: Ella deseaba al menos una noche para estar con el hombre que amaba, Él no olvidaría esa noche jamas. [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**Argumento**

* * *

_Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto, pese a lo cual se casó con otro hombre. Pero antes de que se case, ella le pide un favor, su deseo era tener un recuerdo del joven que siempre a amado desde niña, Naruto, como todo caballero que es, intenta negarse, pero Hinata, ya que ha llegado hasta ahí, no puede echarse atrás. Lo que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar es que el recuerdo de ese día, marcaría en parte, sus vidas._

_Seis años más tarde, regresa a casa convertida en viuda. La insistencia de su padre Fugaku, la anima a ir a Londres para hacerse ver de nuevo en los salones de baile y las veladas en Vauxhall, aunque ella no quiere ni oír hablar de volver a contraer matrimonio._

_Naruto no puede creer que la belleza a la que encuentra en casa de su madre una tarde sea la hermana de su mejor amigo, aquella muchacha a la que nunca prestaba atención. Cuando Naruto le propone tener una discreta relación, Hinata acepta. ¿Por qué no? Es todo lo que él no necesita, con veintiséis años, ella ya no está en edad de casarse según ella y él es un duque que requiere herederos. Hinata accede prometiéndose que vivirá el presente y cuando todo termine solo se quedará con los mejores recuerdos._

_Sin embargo, lo que para Naruto no es más que un romance por demás inconveniente a espaldas de su mejor amigo, se va complicando día a día, conforme conoce a la mujer en que Hinata se ha convertido, Y Hinata quien sufre con su pasado y aunque lo ama es realista con su situación._


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**_Berks - Inglaterra, 1813_**

Le esperaba en el establo. Nunca había hecho algo así y no debía hacerlo, pero aquel era el marqués Namikaze, el hombre del que llevaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, el hombre que se marchaba la tarde siguiente a Londres, el hombre que disfrutaría de su Grand Tour* mientras ella debutaba y se casaba. El hombre al que nunca tendría.

Podía decirse que estaba allí porque nadie le había hablado de qué ocurriría entre ella y su esposo cuando se casara, y ni su padre Fugaku ni su hermano se lo contarían; podía decirse que si iba a ser vendida a cambio de una cuantiosa dote bien merecía un momento de felicidad; podía decirse que se había vuelto loca y justificar así lo que iba a hacer... Pero si no quería mentirse confesaría que quería saber, y quería saber en brazos de lord Naruto Uzumaki.

Le vio llegar a lomos de su caballo y esperó en el último compartimento. No había nadie más allí. Le escuchó bajar de la montura y abrir la portezuela y le abordó antes de que la timidez o la cordura la asaltaran.

-Enséñeme qué es la pasión. -No era eso lo que había preparado. No recordaba qué había ensayado ni importaba ya, no cuando aquellos ojos azules la taladraban. Se reafirmó, aunque su voz, trémula, sonó a ruego-. Enséñeme qué es la pasión.

Naruto no esperaba a nadie en las caballerizas, y menos aún a lady Hinata, la hermana de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, aunque no eran hermanos de sangre, ella había sido criada por el padre de este desde que era una bebe, pues su padre verdadero había muerto de tuberculosis, y su madre la Hermana del Sr. Fugaku había muerto en el parto. Pero lo que menos esperaba era lo que había escuchado. Si no lo hubiera repetido, habría jurado que el oído le había fallado. Pero no, ella le estaba pidiendo...

¿Cuándo se había convertido la hermana de Uchiha en una desvergonzada? La miró fijamente, como hacía cuando pretendía intimidar. ¿Acaso aquella dama se había vuelto loca de repente? Era tan tímida, pero solo aparentaba al parecer, por más que únicamente le hubiera dirigido la palabra cuando la etiqueta lo exigiera. Con semejantes dotes no podía ser una mujer pusilánime, y no obstante aquello era excesivo para cualquier joven de buena cuna.

Desde que había dejado de ser una niña había soñado con que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara. Pero conforme se fue convirtiendo en mujer supo que eso no ocurriría: no era lo bastante buena para él. La paciencia y los nervios le hicieron espetar con brusquedad.

-Le he hecho una petición, una que me ha supuesto un esfuerzo enorme. Creo que al menos merezco una respuesta.

-¿Realmente le ha supuesto un esfuerzo enorme?

Ahogó una queja con prudencia. No quería enfadarle, mas no se dejaría insultar.

-¿Qué pretende insinuar?

-Al menos yo insinúo. Usted lo ofrece sin más. ¿Acaso no conoce el decoro? ¿O tal vez ya lo ha perdido?

Se le escapó un gritito indignado. Esperaba ser rechazada; sabía que difícilmente él la aceptaría, y aun así aquel hombre bien valía la vergüenza. Pero no creyó que sería vilipendiada abiertamente.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿Cómo se atreve usted, milady?

El título de cortesía sonó a injuria. Se sentó en una bala de heno próxima; cayó en ella en realidad. El castrado debió de intuir su desánimo porque se le acercó. Ella le acarició el hocico mientras intentaba recomponerse. Sintió cómo le calaban la afrenta, la humillación, el desprecio y la vergüenza. Siempre había temido que no le tendría, y, aun así, saberlo de manera fehaciente asoló el valor que había construido durante dos días. Se levantó para marcharse, pero al pasar por su lado un brazo la tomó y unos ojos helados la obligaron a mirarle.

-¿No quiere saber la respuesta?

-Es obvia, así que, por favor, ahórremela.

Su súplica moderó la furia de Naruto. Suavizó la mano que la aprisionaba pero no la dejó salir.

-¿Entienda que una palabra mía a su padre podría mancharle para siempre?

-Entiendo que una palabra de usted a mi padre le devastaría.

Si aquella respuesta le contrarió o no, nunca lo supo; era difícil saber qué sentía el marqués de Namikaze. Este alzó una ceja con arrogancia exigiéndole explicaciones. Se soltó y sin embargo no se apartó de su cuerpo.

-Mañana se marchan. Mi hermano y usted y también el conde Nara. Mientras tanto yo seré presentada en la ciudad, pero no seré la más hermosa de la temporada y, dada mi timidez -se sonrojó cuando aquella ceja volvió a alzarse refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ocurrir-, tampoco seré especialmente popular. Y no obstante me casaré en mi primer año porque no puede ser de otro modo, porque soy la hija del conde de Hyuga, lo único que queda de esa familia, y ahora pertenezco a otra familia, una familia respetada y que nada en la abundancia también. Mi padre Fugaku comprará un buen marido con mi dote, un lord que estará interesado en mi fortuna y no en mí. Así son los enlaces en nuestro mundo, lo sé, pero mis padres... -Los verdaderos y los de crianza se habían amado como pocos matrimonios, toda la nobleza lo sabía, y él era amigo de la familia así que conocía de primera mano la historia, que después de diecisiete años lord Fugaku continuaba llorando la muerte de lady Uchiha, y el conde Hyuga había muerto casi de depresión que agravó la tuberculosis por la muerte de su esposa. Eso le había significado para ella una niñez solitaria, con un hermano como Sasuke siempre ausente y un nuevo padre presente pero retirado. - No tendré un matrimonio como el que ellos tuvieron, no conoceré el amor, pero me gustaría al menos saber algo de la pasión.

Naruto se compadeció de ella. Todo lo que decía era cierto. No era hermosa, no con sus ojos demasiado grandes, su altura desgarbada y su cuerpo recto. Sería casada por su fortuna y apostaría su caballo a que no sería un matrimonio feliz. Deseaba que como mínimo tuviera más suerte que su propia madre, la duquesa de Namikaze.

-No debería habérmelo pedido -la amonestó.

Hinata supo que era cierto, tanto como supo que no podía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho y de que no iba a retroceder ahora que había comenzado.

-Solo piénselo, se lo ruego. Soy consciente de que lo pongo en una situación delicada, pero no puedo recurrir a nadie más, milord. Esta noche cuando se marche lo estaré esperando aquí, a usted y a su resolución.

Naruto conocía su respuesta, no necesitaba meditarla.

-Lady Hinata, jamás...

Se volvió hacia él, a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, y le colocó un dedo sobre los finos labios.

Naruto quedó obnubilado por un momento por el calor de sus ojos perlas, por su olor a lirios y por el suave contacto, por sus palabras y por su sonrojo.

-Sé que hay modos. Sé que hay formas de que una mujer pueda... gozar... sin dejar de ser doncella. Y sé que usted sabrá mostrármelos sin mancillarme. Y se marchó con paso rápido sin mirar atrás, dejando a un noble contrariado acariciándose la mandíbula al tiempo que taladraba con la mirada la espalda que se alejaba.

Al menos todavía no había cosechado una negativa.

**[...]**

Marqués y vizconde jugaban al billar mientras tomaban sendas copas de brandy francés de las bodegas de la casa Uchiha. El conde Nara se había disculpado tres horas antes, al terminar la cena, y se había retirado dejándolos solos. La camaradería fruto de una amistad de muchos años era evidente en cada gesto, en cada palabra.

-Uchiha, creo que pasaré la noche aquí.

No pensaba ir a los establos con una copa de más, o dos, o las que fueran. Allí le esperaba un problema, y tras pensarlo un poco había decidido no ser cruel con la dama. La cuestión era cómo no serlo y ser a su vez rotundo. Ebrio no sería dueño de sus actos y seguro que erraría, hiriéndola o algo peor.

Una protesta hizo eco en la estancia, perturbando sus pensamientos y molestándole por ende.

-¿Entiendes que no lo has solicitado siquiera? Los invitados suelen pedir quedarse, no lo deciden.

-Paso más tiempo en esta casa que en la mía.

Sasuke sonrió ante el empecinamiento de su amigo en exigir y no requerir.

-Eso es cierto. Pero creo que tus modos se deben más al hecho de que algún día serás duque -una ceja rubia y altiva se izó; solo entonces el otro continuó hablando-, y los futuros duques no piden.

-¿Me llamas arrogante o me niegas tu hospitalidad?

-Tu arrogancia es el rasgo que más me gusta de ti, y desde luego eres más que bienvenido, así que disculpa a tu amigo por ofenderte.

-Te gusta ofenderme, Uchiha, y te falta la agudeza de Nara para hacerlo.

Le fastidió que ignorara su burla. A Uchiha le encantaba referirse a él como el «cabeza hueca». Al menos le escuchó chasquear la lengua.

-Pediré al señor Growne que disponga tu alcoba, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Asintió satisfecho ahora que tenía lo que deseaba, volviendo a concentrarse en la bola blanca.

Cuando Hinata supo por el ama de llaves que el mejor amigo de su hermano pasaría la noche en la casa vaciló. ¿Significaba aquello que se quedaba por ella o que huía de ella? Lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza anegaron sus ojos. Nunca debió pedírselo, se repitió por enésima vez; pero no podía resistirse, se consoló también por enésima vez. Aquel hombre era su único sueño en una existencia en la que se había sentido adulta desde siempre. ¿Qué importaba si la rechazaba? ¿Había alguna diferencia entre que la echara de su recámara o que nunca entrara en ella? No para Hinata. El resultado era exactamente el mismo: no tenerle.

Con esa convicción se dirigió a la alcoba del ala de invitados que siempre utilizaba el marqués de Namikaze cuando dormía allí.

Naruto entró eufórico en el dormitorio. Algo tambaleante y triunfal: había ganado al billar a Uchiha y había logrado emborracharle, además. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró con fuerza de uno y otro pie hasta sacarse las botas. Se quitó chaqueta, pañuelo y chaleco, y era el turno de los pantalones cuando una voz femenina le tomó desprevenido.

-Buenas noches, milord.

Se volvió veloz, claramente enfadado.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Acaso se ha vuelto completamente loca?!

-No alce la voz. -Le amonestó Hinata mientras se acercaba-. Si soy sorprendida en vuestras estancias, ambos estaremos metidos en un buen lío.

Naruto la miró y creyó adivinar su juego. Se puso en pie.

-¿Es eso lo que pretende? ¿Un escándalo? ¿Por eso ha venido?

Hinata lo empujó y sonrió divertida al ver cómo perdía el equilibrio y volvía a caer sobre la cama.

-Ya le he dicho lo que quiero, milord. He venido a por vuestra resp...

-Mi respuesta es taxativa: no. -Sonó tan envarado como se sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse así? Se lo preguntó.

El tono arrogante, aleccionador, enojó a Hinata, quien olvidó o desvió temporalmente su decepción para afrontarle.

-Me atrevo porque no se me ocurre otra solución. ¿Acaso cree que me gusta la idea de venir aquí a ser rechazada? ¿O me pretende tan estúpida para creer que obtendría un sí de vos, del mismísimo marqués de Namikaze?

Disgustado, preguntó lo que no debía.

-¿Por qué me lo pide, entonces?

Hinata no iba a descubrirse. Que rechazara su cuerpo era esperable, que rechazara sus sentimientos sería insoportable.

-Porque es el único caballero al que conozco.

Haber sido elegido por eliminación le ofendió en su orgullo.

-Sabe que podría hacerle gozar, milady. -Recibió a cambio de su bravuconada una mirada escéptica y se sintió retado-. ¿No me cree?

Volvió a arrepentirse de sus palabras. No debería haber bebido tanto esa noche. En realidad, lo que debería haber hecho era tomarse a aquella muchacha más en serio. ¿Y qué narices llevaba puesto? ¿Acaso creía que con semejante camisón le tentaría? ¿Eran esos los camisones que llevaban las mujeres decorosas? No le sorprendía que los caballeros no se les acercaran si así era.

-Sé que no me lo mostrara, en todo caso.

-Alegrese de que la considere una dama.

-Lástima entonces que sea un caballero.

Y encogiéndose de hombros, aceptando con resignación una derrota que conocía de antemano, se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Adónde va? -La dama no se marcharía sin prometerle primero que no buscaría otros brazos antes de casarse. Era lo menos que le debía a Sasuke. Si su hermana, Sakura, le pidiera a su mejor amigo algo así, Naruto esperaría que actuara del mismo modo-. No se ira mientras no me prometa que no pedirá a nadie más lo que me ha pedido a mí.

Infravaloró a Hinata, su inteligencia y su capacidad para reinventarse. Si no hubiera estado de espaldas a él, la astuta mirada que iluminó los enormes ojos le habría puesto en alerta. Así solo pudo ofrecerse como víctima.

-No le prometeré tal cosa, milord. Si no es usted, entonces será otro. Tal vez no sea hermosa, tal vez sea indigna de lord Naruto Uzumaki marqués de Namikaze

-Yo no he dicho...

-Pero otro hombre sabrá apreciar lo que le ofrezco.

-¡Otro hombre...! -Se obligó a bajar la voz a pesar de su exasperación-. Otro hombre tomará más de lo que le ofrece. Y en vuestra inocencia no sabrá qué le arrebata.

Que la considerara inocente a pesar de todo, le produjo alivio.

-Quizá sí, quizá no. Tal vez si le ofreciera -ahora improvisaba, apuntando al azar- algo de dinero a cambio de que cumpliera su palabra...

-¿Sería capaz de pagar por...? Lady Hinata, honestamente creo que...

-¿Acaso no pagan o reciben dinero todos los hombres por sus mujeres, excelencia, ya sea en un burdel o en un altar?

Aquella realidad incontestable le molestó. No tener la última palabra le exacerbó.

-Prométame que no buscara otro hombre. Debe preservarse para vuestro esposo. Esperará a una doncella.

Hinata se alteró, ahora. Malditos hombres arrogantes. ¿Y cómo podía amar al más presuntuoso de todos ellos?

-Esperará a una dama de buena familia que dé lustre a su apellido y con arcas abundadas para colmar sus bolsillos.

Naruto se levantó y la tomó del brazo como hiciera aquella mañana.

-Prométame que se mantendrá pura hasta vuestra noche de bodas.

-Defina pureza, milord. -Y estiró en vano del brazo, tratando de soltarse.

-Prométamelo he dicho.

-¿Qué más le da?

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no permitiré que otro os mancille.

Ahora sí pudo ver la victoria en su cara, la sonrisa engreída en los labios carnosos, y supo que había sido derrotado de la manera más estúpida.

-Hágalo usted, pues. Muéstreme qué es la pasión sin mancillarme.

La soltó como si quemara.

-No haré tal cosa.

-Entonces le prometo que buscaré otro hombre y...

Naruto le tapó la boca con facilidad y la tomó por la cintura pegándole la espalda a su cuerpo, inmovilizándola mientras estudiaba sus opciones. Apartó la mano cuando dio con una respuesta.

-Le contaré a vuestro padre lo que acaba de decirme. la encerrará hasta la temporada, le...

-Mi padre no le creerá. Ni siquiera mi hermano, quien se verá obligado a retarlo a duelo. Jamás lo haría, se dijo Hinata, o no por ella.

¿Recibir un balazo de Uchiha? Imposible, decidió él.

-Y aun así, aunque lo hiciera, igualmente tendría que ir a la Corte a ser presentada -concluyó  
-Durante la temporada se lo pediría a cualquier caballero. He oído que Londres está llena de libertinos.

Si algo funcionaba bien, valía la pena repetirlo. Volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, silenciándola, y respiró hondo. Varias veces. Pero ninguna solución llegó, así que finalmente hubo de soltarla. Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. La miró fijamente, intentando amedrentarla, pero vio una fuerza de carácter semejante a la suya.

¿Qué querría que hiciera Uchiha si su hermana acudiera a él con la promesa de deshonrarse, con él o con otro? Mataría a Uchiha, claro, pero... ¿qué querría que hiciera?

Se supo vencido. Vencido y muerto si su amigo se enteraba.

-Algún día me pagará por esto, lady Hinata.

Ella no respondió. Tenía lo que deseaba, lo que siempre había deseado aunque fuera de una forma tan indigna. Atesoraría aquel recuerdo para siempre.

**[...]**

_Tres años __después_

Al otro lado del Atlántico, una mujer lloraba en silencio. Su marido la había rechazado de nuevo, echándola del lecho. No le había dado un hijo en tres años, y ahora que estaba enfermo prefería no intimar con ella. Sin decírselo directamente, la culpaba de no haber engendrado para él un heredero.

Lloraba por no haber podido ser madre, lloraba por el marido que tenía, y lloraba por el que deseó tener y al que nunca tuvo opción. El mejor amigo de su hermano, su vecino el marqués de Namikaze, sería siempre el amor de su juventud, alguien a quien recordar en los malos momentos como aquel para sentir consuelo.

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas, y el destino tenía una sorpresa preparada para ellos.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_* El llamado Grand Tour era un itinerario de viaje por Europa, antecesor del turismo moderno, que tuvo su auge entre mediados del siglo XVII y la década de 1820. Fue especialmente popular entre los jóvenes británicos de clase media-alta, ya que se consideraba que servía como una etapa educativa y de esparcimiento previa a la edad adulta y al matrimonio._


	3. El Regreso

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.1.**

* * *

**_Londres, finales de octubre de 1820_**

En el número 37 de St. James Street, en el club de caballeros más conocido de la ciudad, se reunían tres de los lores más notorios de la nobleza: el duque de Namikaze, el conde Nara y el vizconde Uchiha. El duque debía regresar a su finca con el fin de administrar sus propiedades; el conde había acudido a la ciudad para tomar parte activa de las sesiones del Parlamento en octubre, pero regresaba ahora con su esposa al norte para pasar el invierno; el vizconde regresaría a su casa después de un recorrido por el país.

-Namikaze.

-Nara.

-Uchiha.

Siempre se saludaban por sus títulos, como si entre Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha, que así se llamaban, no existiera una fraternidad que se había ido fortaleciendo a lo largo de los años hasta convertirse en indestructible.

Sus pesados gabanes, así como sus altos sombreros y abrigados guantes habían sido recogidos y ellos, acompañados a uno de los reservados. El buen humor con aires de despedida acompañaba la suculenta cena.

-Me niego a tener que marcharme, decia Naruto. Entiendo que Nara, ahora que está casado, tenga obligaciones... por cierto, ¿dónde está Temari?

-Lady Temari, Namikaze, ha preferido cenar con un grupo de escritoras a las que pretende patrocinar.

-¿Le has dicho que venía yo?

-Sí, Namikaze -Sasuke se burlaba de Naruto; y el duque se divertía provocando a Shikamaru y él, provocando a Sasuke.

\- ha sido puntualmente informada y aun así ha preferido no venir.

-Seguro que ha sido tu compañía la que la ha refrenado, Uchiha.

Un gruñido acompañó tal afirmación: Temari quería a los amigos de su esposo por igual, pero si bien admiraba y respetaba más a Sasuke, sentía mayor afinidad con Naruto.

-Debiste decírselo más despacio, Namikaze. El ego de un vizconde es tan grande como frágil. -Nara, en cambio, disfrutaba provocándole.

Entre ellos no habían aliados. Las burlas se intercambiaban sin piedad ni favoritismo. El camarero salvó una réplica ácida retirando los platos y sirviendo más champán.

-Por la condesa de Nara, la dama más hermosa de toda Inglaterra. -Shikamaru alzó con orgullo su copa.

-Por Temari -se unieron al brindis los otros.

-Namikaze -Sasuke Uchiha no tardó en volver a la carga-, tolero que ahora que Nara está casado y es un hombre decente se marche, pero ¿realmente vas a dejarme solo en la ciudad? ¿De verdad regresas a Berks?

-Tengo una herencia de la que responsabilizarme. Lo dijo con fastidio. Hacía dos años que su padre, había fallecido y tres desde que se hiciera cargo de las propiedades de la familia. Aborrecía en cierto modo al hombre en el que se había convertido. Añoraba la irresponsabilidad de la que Sasuke gozaba. De la libertad que esta regalaba.

-Ya la gestionaste el año pasado. -Dejó de mirarle, pero supo qué iba a decir y disimuló la sonrisa que le temblaba en los labios- Nara, tú que también tienes un patrimonio, dime la verdad: ¿es cierto que es necesario distribuir todos los años... lo que sea que se distribuye... o lo hace solo para fastidiarme?.

No lo pudo evitar, se echó a reír. También Shikamaru, que desde que se casara era feliz como merecía y nunca lo fue. ¿Sería él feliz en su matrimonio? Pensó Naruto, lo dudaba. ¿Debía decir a sus amigos que para el siguiente año, cuando cumpliera... o mejor dicho todos ellos cumplieran la treintena, esperaba tener ya una esposa? De eso no tenía duda: por supuesto que no.

-Dios, Uchiha, no me sorprende que tu padre se exaspere contigo. Deberías comenzar a interesarte por tu legado. El condado se remonta a muchos años. ¿No pretenderás destruir en una década casi cuatro siglos de historia? Cada vez entiendo mejor las continuas llamadas del conde Uchiha a Berks.

Naruto almorzaba a menudo en la casa Uchiha y había sido testigo de las trifulcas entre padre e hijo por la insensatez de este.

-Esta vez no llama por eso. -Se sirvió más champán, enfurruñado-. La nueva razón es mi hermana. Vuelve a casa.

Una ráfaga a lirios y una piel caliente se deslizaron por el cerebro de Naruto. La vergüenza y el placer le acompañaron.

-Viene con su esposo, ¿no? -Nara estaba tan intrigado como él; Uchiha nunca hablaba de su hermana. Pero Nara no se sentía culpable por preguntar; él probablemente enrojecería si lo hacía-. ¿Será una visita larga, entonces? Uchiha, no me mires como si fuera estúpido. ¿A qué viene tu hermana?.

Sasuke se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió con parsimonia antes de responder:

-A quedarse. Mi hermana enviudó hace unos meses y, dado que no tuvo hijos, regresa a Inglaterra. Me miran perplejos, ¿acaso no les comenté?.

-No, no nos lo comentaste. Y debiste hacerlo, porque hubiéramos debido ofrecer nuestro pésame.

-¿Por qué? Nunca conocí al señor Inuzuka.

-A ti no, a tu padre el conde, Uchiha. -Naruto estaba verdaderamente sulfurado-. Sabemos que no le conociste, estábamos en Grecia, creo, cuando se desposaron. Pero acudo a tu casa a menudo, incluso cuando tú no estás porque prefieres quedarte en la ciudad. Debiste decírmelo para que ofreciera mis condolencias a tu padre.

-Mi padre no te lo tendrá en cuenta; te tiene en alta estima.

-Yo me lo tendré en cuenta.

Irritado, salió del reservado.

-Esta vez te pasaste, Uchiha -escuchó a Nara de fondo.

Lady Hinata volvía a la casa Uchiha, a apenas quince minutos a caballo de la hacienda Namikaze. Intentó mantenerse impávido pero una ola de anticipación lo atravesó. No había pensado en la dama en siete años. La desterró de su mente por el bien de su amistad con Sasuke, más cuando supo que se casaba con un americano y que difícilmente volvería a verla.

Pero ahora regresaba. Y con ella la culpabilidad y cierta curiosidad. Detuvo a uno de los lacayos, le encargó unos habanos y regresó al reservado sereno, convencido de que merecía una disculpa y de que por tanto esta llegaría.

**[...]**

Hinata miraba con nostalgia la costa bañada en plata bajo la luz de la luna. Inglaterra la esperaba paciente. Después de casi siete años regresaba a su país; sin embargo, no estaba segura de a qué lado del Atlántico quedaba su hogar. Si bien había vivido dieciocho años en Berks, había sido al establecerse en Boston el momento en que su vida adulta se había iniciado, y poco quedaba ya de la antigua lady Hinata. Un matrimonio y la libertad y la servidumbre que ello significaba para una mujer, un país con una sociedad tan igual y tan distinta y todo lo que había representado Kiba Inuzuka... definitivamente poco o nada quedaba de aquella joven, solo su rostro y sus cabellos de color negro azulado. Ni siquiera su cuerpo era ya el de la muchacha que se marchara, por más que tardara este en florecer.

Vio acercarse a su doncella por cubierta y le sonrió mientras llegaba a su lado y miraba con curiosidad las luces de Londres.

-Según el contramaestre atracaremos con la marea del alba, Matsuri. Deberías descansar, mañana será un día largo.

-Señora Inuzuka, llevo tiempo queriendo hablarle y creo conveniente hacerlo antes de pisar suelo inglés. -La joven pelicastaña había decidido acompañarla en aquel viaje; si se quedaba o no estaba por ver-. Tengo que confesarle que llevo semanas pensando en las razones que pudieron impulsar al señor Inuzuka a redactar tan extraño testamento y no logro dar con ninguna respuesta convincente. ¿Qué cree usted? ¿Cree que tal vez lo hiciera para disculparse?

El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó al momento, pero no porque la sirvienta hubiera podido transgredir ningún límite, sino por lo espinoso del tema. Había conocido a Matsuri nada más llegar a la gran casa de su esposo; de edad similar habían simpatizado rápidamente y tras más de cinco años eran todo lo amigas que señora y doncella podían ser.

-No lo sé -suspiró; también ella había buscado una explicación a aquel disparate y también ella quería pensar que eran los remordimientos los que habían impelido a un implacable marido a favorecerla tras su muerte..., pero dudaba de que Kiba se sintiera mal por nada de lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Al parecer la culpabilidad era un sentimiento exclusivamente femenino.

-Quizá fue un acto de amor, señora. -Matsuri suavizó la voz ante la mirada apurada-. El señor Inuzuka la quería.

-Y yo a él. -La voz fue apenas un susurro cansado. Había dicho tantas veces aquello..., había justificado tantas veces sus sentimientos... Sintió cómo otra mano, menos suave, cubría la suya con afecto y el calor la reconfortó.

-Él lo supo. Vuestro esposo lo supo, señora.

-Mi esposo -su voz se volvió dura; los recuerdos lo eran- me supo enamorada de otro hombre desde que me declaró sus intenciones y aun así insistió en casarnos, convencido de que el mío era un amor de niñez que pasaría conforme madurara. Cuando las cosas se torcieron me señaló muchas veces cuán estúpida era si no sabía apreciar la verdadera valía de un hombre. Pero yo fui honesta con él antes de aceptar ninguna proposición.

-Una honestidad que le honra.

-Y una estupidez que me delata. -Más silencio, mas estaban cómodas en silencio. Habían vivido tantas cosas en la alcoba de Hinata que no necesitaban hablar sobre nada en concreto-. ¿Sabías que me culpó de no darle hijos por no ser él aquel otro hombre? ¿Qué me acusó de desear un vientre estéril? Sí, claro que lo sabes, fuiste testigo de tantos insultos...

Una lágrima resbaló por la inmaculada piel de la mejilla. Decía tanto aquella pequeña gota salada...: hablaba de frustración, de rabia, de dolor, de desengaño.

-El señor estaba muy enfermo entonces. La enfermedad duró más de tres años, señora, y se lo llevó poco a poco, a su cuerpo, sí, pero también a su conciencia.

-Lástima que no se llevara mis orejas con él. El tono burlón las hizo sonreír aun sin ganas.

-Dada vuestra vasta colección de pendientes sería una lástima no poder lucir las joyas. ¿O querría colgarlos como los _Nez Percé_? -Ahora sí rieron recordando a los nativos con aquellos aros cruzando sus narices. Menos tristes, Matsuri prosiguió con sus reflexiones-. Tal vez fuera en agradecimiento a todo lo que hizo por él durante su enfermedad.

-Cualquier esposa se hubiera hecho cargo de su esposo.

-No como usted lo hizo. se abnegó, señora. Dejo de ser la anfitriona de la alta sociedad de Boston para convertirse en su enfermera: le lavo, le afeito, paso noches en vela por él... No obstante, no me refería a eso, sino a sus negocios. -Una sonrisa ufana volvió al rostro de la dama-. Si la fortuna Inuzuka se mantuvo fue gracias a vos.

Cuando la enfermedad de Kiba lo debilitó, el señor Aburame comenzó a despachar con él los asuntos de negocios en la alcoba con su esposa allí. Y para cuando sus facultades mentales mermaron tanto que perdió cualquier capacidad de decisión había pasado un año, doce meses en los que Hinata había estudiado de la mano de aquel abogado economía y leyes y la estructura del imperio Inuzuka. Los últimos quince meses habían sido el señor Aburame y ella quienes dirigieran las empresas sin que nadie conociera el estado real de Kiba Inuzuka, gran leyenda y uno de los fundadores de la Bolsa de Nueva York. No es que el abogado creyera en las posibilidades de una mujer, como le confiaría una noche con una copa de oporto en la mano tras cerrar un negocio importante, sino que vio en ella interés y un brillo de inteligencia y no le quedó otro remedio, pues no había nadie más a quien pedírselo. La heredera legítima, una tal Hanah, hermana de Kiba, continuaba perdida en el Medio Oeste y ni siquiera para la lectura de las últimas voluntades había sido localizada.

Sospechaba que el abogado podría tener algo que ver en aquel inusual legado sobre su persona.

-Fue lo mejor de mi matrimonio. Sé que es terrible decir que lo mejor de haber estado casada con Kiba fue la oportunidad de sumergirme en el comercio. Y si mi padre me escuchara no me permitiría volver a su casa -bromeó-. Pero aprendí tanto de la superación de un hombre, o de mí misma... Creo que esta Hinata es producto de aquella experiencia -suspiró largamente-. Tal vez sí, tal vez fuera por eso, o tal vez se arrepintió de los desprecios, o quizá...

-Quizá recordó cuánto le había amado, señora...

De nuevo la amargura le cerró la garganta durante unos segundos.

-Puede ser. Pero tengo que volvértelo a pedir, Matsuri: que nadie sepa nada de la herencia. Me causaría más problemas que provechos. Asintiendo, la vio retirarse hacia el camarote, dejándola sola en cubierta sumida en sus pensamientos.

La misma mesa pequeña y familiar, los mismos sirvientes. Su padre algo envejecido pero con la misma mirada bondadosa. Todo seguía igual en la casa Uchiha. Inglaterra se mantenía casi impasible al paso de los años. Ella, por el contrario, estaba cambiada según todos. Estaba más hermosa, le decían; y era cierto y lo sabía. Lo que nadie advertía era hasta qué punto había cambiado, y no solo por fuera. ¿Cuánto tardarían en averiguarlo?

-Hija, ¿no tienes nada que contarme?

Alzó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos como había aprendido a hacer en Boston, como jamás le enseñaran en el aula de estudio.

-El viaje ha sido largo. Las trivialidades podrían esperar a mañana, si no le importa.

-No me refiero a trivialidades, cariño. ¿No tienes nada importante que contarme? -Algo le dijo que su padre sabría pronto de su carácter. Negó con cautela mientras untaba un poco más de paté en el pan recién horneado-. Es curioso tu silencio. El abogado de tu difunto esposo, en cambio, ha sido muy locuaz al escribirme.

-¿El señor Aburame te ha escrito? ¡No tenía ningún derecho!

¿Qué le habría contado?

-El señor Aburame ha considerado con gran acierto que quizá sí tenía derecho a saber -estaba enfadado; supuso que se sentía excluido, pero después de tantos años de independencia volver a dar explicaciones le resultaba incómodo. - que has heredado la mitad de la fortuna de tu esposo, una renta de quince mil libras anuales y una dote de medio millón de libras en caso de que decidas que deseas casarte y yo apruebe dicho matrimonio.

-Hinata a duras penas contuvo la indignación; pero aquello eran negocios y como tales los trataría.

\- Tal vez él haya tenido en cuenta el hecho de que soy tu tutor legal.

-Padre, tengo veinticinco años y soy viuda. Los últimos tres mi marido estuvo impedido, así que he vivido de forma completamente autónoma. No necesito un tutor legal.

Lord Fugaku la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-No sé qué nociones habrás aprendido, u olvidado, en las Colonias, pero mientras vivas bajo mi techo lo harás bajo mis normas.

-Todavía no sé si viviré aquí, aún he de decidirlo. No son las Colonias sino los Estados Unidos de América; hace más de medio siglo que ganaron la guerra. No he heredado la mitad de la fortuna de mi esposo, solo el derecho a decidir sobre ella, trabajo por el que cobraré dichas rentas y que haré a través del señor Aburame, a quien le he apoderado ese mismo derecho...

-¿Trabajo? Lady Hinata Hyuga no trabaja como si fuera una vulgar comerciante.

-La señora Inuzuka tampoco lo hará, no a un océano de distancia, porque lo considero poco prudente para las empresas y no porque no esté capacitada para hacerlo -prosiguió no dándole oportunidad de replicar-: He recibido una dote que no cobraré porque no tengo intención de casarme...

-Tienes veinticinco años, desde luego que...

-Y si lo hiciera no solicitaría vuestro consentimiento; la bendición sí, pero no el consentimiento. Porque volviendo al principio, padre, no necesito un tutor legal.

Lord Fugaku se puso en pie con violencia.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Hinata? Te sientas a mi mesa a negar tu apellido, tus privilegios, y a hablar de ó la servilleta, se dirigió a la salida a grandes zancadas y se marchó dando un portazo.

Al parecer el conde Uchiha ya sabía cuánto había cambiado su hija. Y dado el servicio presente, al día siguiente lo sabría toda la casa.

-Señor Growne, asegúrese de que nadie ha escuchado nada sobre herencias, rentas o dotes, por favor.

-Así se hará, milady.

Remarcó el título con ímpetu y Hinata no quiso contradecirle. No es que no quisiera ser lady Hinata, sino que no se sentía identificada con ella. O no todavía. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para reconciliarse consigo misma, pero en su nueva versión inglesa. ¿O era la versión antigua?

Abandonó también la sala en dirección a su alcoba sabiendo que debía una disculpa. Pero lo dejaría para el día siguiente. El dolor de cabeza había regresado.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Lirios y Rosas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.2.**

* * *

Dos días y cinco discusiones después, Hinata visitaba a lady Kushina, solo para contentar a su padre. Se había mantenido firme en pagar ella su vestuario y en hablar personalmente con el abogado de la familia, al que había despachado en menos de diez minutos: no era posible mantener una conversación con alguien cuya única respuesta a sus sugerencias era: «Lo consultaré con el conde, milady.» Así que intentaba suavizar los impactos de su determinación con pequeñas caricias como aquella. Desde niña había insistido lord Fugaku en que acudiera a visitar a la duquesa, pues socialmente podía ser tan buena aliada como lady Jersey, la señora Drummond Burrell u otra de las benefactoras de Almack's; y desde niña se había negado, aterrada por las formas exigentes, rígidas y distantes de aquella dama.

Ahora, tras veinte minutos escuchando las delicias de lady Sakura, su hija que tenía su tercera temporada aquella primavera, y de las murmuraciones más importantes del último lustro para que no llegara desinformada a los salones de Londres en mayo tras su primer año de luto, estaba aburrida. «Murmuraciones desde luego comentadas desde el esparcimiento y sin buscar la crítica», repitió con cinismo las palabras de lady Kushina, palabras que había dictado antes de lanzarse a una censura encarnizada de las que serían competidoras de su hija el siguiente año.

Afortunadamente, el mayordomo había requerido a la señora de la casa por un asunto repentino y urgente, y Hinata tenía el pretexto adecuado para marcharse conforme la educación exigía, y que se ocupara aquella como debía de tan importante asunto. Otros veinte minutos allí y cometería algún desliz de etiqueta imperdonable. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y se puso en pie de inmediato, dispuesta a agradecer el té, la compañía y los consejos.

-Excelencia, tal vez debería...

No pudo seguir. Se volvió para encontrarse con una figura alta y firme de cabellos rubios, anchos hombros y fuertes brazos que se adivinaban bajo el corte de la exquisita chaqueta oscura de sastre. Las piernas, ceñidas por un pantalón de gamuza también oscuro y cubiertas por unas botas altas de piel negra, envolvían el efecto dando al duque de Namikaze una apariencia tan varonil que la transportaron sin querer a una noche de secretos años atrás. Su mirada se quedó pegada a sus azules ojos, que la observaban fijamente.

-Disculpe la intromisión, milady, buscaba a la duquesa y entré sin llamar siquiera. Nadie me dijo que tuviéramos invitados.

Recordaba aquella voz. Era grave y bien modulada. No eran sus ojos, que podían hacer sentir única a una mujer solo con mirarla, ni su postura tampoco. Era aquella voz de barítono la que lo hacía inolvidable. Hinata había soñado con su voz susurrándole mientras la acariciaba.

Supo que el rubor había sonrosado su tez y se obligó a reaccionar, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Milord.

Naruto sonrió. Quienquiera que fuera la visita le resultaba vagamente familiar. Reconoció el interés en su mirada, ese interés que solía despertar en las mujeres, y sonrió para sus adentros. Las conocidas de su madre estaban vedadas, había mujeres de sobra en Berks, pero aquel sonrojo no expresaba timidez: su sonrojo prometía placer.

Hinata era incapaz de articular sonido. Fue Naruto quien rompió el momento, que se estaba eternizando, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.

-Milady -repitió, y se la llevó a la boca, besándola apenas en un gesto en desuso.

Fue un roce, la caricia más ligera e inocente, pero le robó el aliento y Naruto la escuchó tomar aire tanto como notó el temblor de sus dedos. La sensualidad que los rodeó, tan espontánea, le golpeó también a él. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una respuesta tan física a su contacto y su cuerpo se sintió interesado.

No era tan joven como le había parecido desde la puerta; era ya una mujer, una mujer con unos labios carnosos y una piel inmaculada. Mantenía la vista baja pero adivinaba unos ojos hermosos, no sabía si verdes o castaños, y unas pestañas largas. Y percibía su olor: rosas.

Deseó...

-¡Naruto! Te he estado buscando desde que el mayordomo avisara de que tu caballo había entrado en el establo.

Su cuerpo pareció protestar cuando se acercó a saludar a quien entraba, apartándose de la desconocida.

-Madre. -Un cortés beso en la mejilla y un mismo olor: rosas. ¿Por qué todas las féminas usaban la misma esencia?.

-Debiste avisar de que llegabas, las cocinas tendrán que afanarse en una cena a tu altura. Y debiste llegar en la calesa, también. ¿Por qué te empeñas en viajar cabalgando cuando los caminos hasta aquí son...?

-Madre. -El tono seco la detuvo-. Creo que no tengo el placer...

Y cabeceó hacia ella.

La tristeza la abrazó: no la recordaba. Se había entregado a aquel hombre; aunque fuera fiel a su palabra y la mantuviera doncella, ella se había entregado a él como nunca se dio a su esposo, y él no la recordaba.

-Desde luego -volvió en sí, ambas damas lo hicieron; el tono de lady Kushina, le recordó quién era y dónde se encontraba y se obligó a serenarse-, pero sí conoces a la señora Inuzuka, Naruto. Es la hija de nuestro vecino, el conde Uchiha. Se casó con un americano durante tu Grand Tour.

Vio cómo su mirada azul se posaba en ella de nuevo, con especial interés ahora. Cómo una ceja se movía apenas y cómo una sonrisa tierna tiraba de las comisuras de su boca.

Naruto fue invadido de nuevo por el olor y el calor de una noche lejana. La observó más detenidamente ahora que ella le devolvía también la mirada. Sus ojos eran grandes del color de una perla, pero recordaba haberlos visto plateados mientras la hacía arder. Y la figura que cubría el elegante vestido de lana negro era sin duda la de un cuerpo femenino, equilibrado en cada curva, con un pecho no excesivo pero sí suficiente. A pesar de lo recatado del escote se adivinaba una piel cremosa y unas clavículas bien delineadas. Ya no era una figura a medio formar, sino a la medida del cuerpo de un hombre.

Se acercó y le volvió a tomar la mano, deleitándose esta vez en el contacto, en el roce de sus labios sobre la piel. Y una vez más la sintió temblar. Se apartó pero se quedó a su lado, reacio a alejarse de nuevo.

Hinata se negó a amedrentarse por su presencia y lo miró con una sonrisa serena. Sí, su cuerpo recordaba, y si era sincera si sus sentimientos no lo hacían, pues ya no era una niña, sus fantasías seguían rememorando las veces que soñó con él.

-¿Señora Inuzuka y no lady Hinata, madre? -El tono inquisitivo no requirió de más preguntas.

-Bueno, se casó con el señor Inuzuka, ya lo sabes.

Se volvió para a mirar a Hinata. El tiempo la había tratado bien; era hermosa. Sus ojos, tal vez demasiado grandes cuando la vio por última vez, encajaban perfectamente en su rostro ahora, un rostro decidido y seguro. Pero su cuerpo vibraba aunque sus ojos le miraran con calma. Y eso le complacía. Le complacía muchísimo.

-La hija de un conde siempre será lady, si así lo decide, se case o no con un hombre de las Colonias. -El tono era helado; Naruto sabía que su madre era excesiva con las formas sociales. - Deberías saberlo.

A la duquesa se le estaba exigiendo una disculpa, pero Hinata no quería incomodar ni se sentía ofendida.

-Señora Inuzuka está bien, milady, es como he sido tratada en Boston los últimos seis años y confieso que incluso me gusta. -La exclamación de lady Kushina fue ignorada-. ¿Me permitiría, milord, que en todo caso puntualizara que dejaron de ser Colonias hace ya algunas décadas? Reconozco que tanto tiempo allí me ha vuelto algo quisquillosa al respecto.

La sonrisa radiante de Hinata contrastó con el gesto ahogado de la otra dama, que se dejó caer en el sofá de forma exagerada. Naruto sabía de la tendencia al drama de su madre pero estaba disfrutando con las provocaciones, que temía debían de ser una pequeña venganza. Tal vez fueran por el suplicio al que debía de haberse visto sometida durante el té, pero prefería pensar que lo hacía por él, que sus palabras se debían al hecho de que no la hubiera reconocido.

-Sean, pues, los Estados Unidos de América, lady Hinata -replicó con una sonrisa divertida. No la llamaría señora Inuzuka, no le daría el nombre de otro hombre ni aun siendo viuda. Era su derecho, que se había ganado en una sola noche.

-¿Estados Unidos? -Se volvieron para ver como la duquesa se abanicaba con la mano desde el sofá-. Ahora dirá que habría que prohibir reinar al mismísimo rey. Lord Fugaku se va a disgustar muchísimo cuando le diga que su hija... que su hija... -Parecía no conocer la palabra adecuada para definirla.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron fijamente y esta no pudo resistir la tentación. Quizá porque algo en la mirada de su anfitrión la invitaba a que lo hiciera, la retaba a que dijera en voz alta la obviedad.

-Dado que Jorge IV no ha sido coronado todavía y dado el descontento en la Cámara de los Lores por sus excesos...

-Política. Polít... ¡Mis sales! -El grito de lady Kushina, precedido de un decaimiento mal disimulado, hicieron que Naruto y Hinata se dedicaran a la desfallecida.

Una hora después esperaban el carruaje en las escalinatas. Naruto había preferido llamarlo una vez en la puerta y ganar unos valiosos minutos a solas con ella. Se negaba a dejarla ir, se sentía frustrado por ver que se marchaba, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Habría deseado que el pequeño teatro de su madre se hubiera prolongado un poco más, pues lady Hinata habría sido invitada a dormir y esta hubiera aceptado para cuidar de la duquesa como era preceptivo. Pero lady Kushina lo sabía también y debía de estar convencida ya de tener una republicana radical en la hacienda vecina, si es que conocía alguna de aquellas dos palabras. Difícilmente le permitiría quedarse a dormir. No sería sencillo convencerla de que tomara a broma toda la conversación y la dejara pasar. Por lo poco que había entendido, lord Fugaku le había pedido que la patrocinara en cierta forma en la temporada durante la presentación de su hermana Sakura.

-No se preocupe por las opiniones de mi madre.

Sería mucho más difícil que él dejara pasar sus palabras. Algo en ella, en sus formas, le había fascinado.

-Será mi padre quien se alarme, milord. -Se entristeció-. Y realmente no deseo inquietarlo. Ha estado algo intranquilo desde mi llegada. Vine a la casa Uzumaki para dejarme evaluar imaginando que si su excelencia la duquesa me daba su beneplácito, él hallaría cierto sosiego. Suponía que preguntaría a vuestra madre después...

-Mi madre solo dará las mejores referencias. Puede estar segura de que entenderá que tiene un sentido del humor... exquisito.

La palabra la acarició.

Llegó el coche y un mozo abrió la puerta. Naruto le pidió que se apartara con un gesto para acomodarla él.

-Insisto en que podría volver caminando, milord. En estos momentos no está lloviendo.

No respondió, según su costumbre de no hacerlo cuando quería que se cumplieran sus órdenes. Su actitud arrogante la molestó, aunque no quiso amonestarle al respecto. Que la duquesa la aprobara o no dependía mayormente de lo que su hijo le dijera en cuanto cerrara la portezuela del carruaje y volviera a entrar. Provocarla había sido tan divertido como imprudente.

Tomó su mano para subir la escalerilla y Hinata pudo sentir su fuerza a través de los guantes. Naruto, en cambio, no notó ningún temblor esta vez. Mandó al pescante al cochero y atrás al mozo y volvió a acercarse a la ventanilla abierta. Aquel no azuzaría a los caballos mientras él no diera la orden. Se asomó y la observó, sabiendo que cuando contemplaba a una mujer tan intensamente lograba toda su atención.

-Lamento no haberla reconocido a mi llegada, lady Hinata.

Su mirada, su voz susurrada, la extasiaron. Naruto lo vio en sus ojos y sonrió para sí, satisfecho.

-No se preocupe, milord. Es obvio que no me esperaba. Y debía de llegar agotado de vuestro viaje -dudó y finalmente buscó su aprobación. Se sabía atractiva ahora y quería que él se lo reconociera-. Dicen, además, que he cambiado en estos años.

Naruto supo qué buscaba, y aunque no acostumbraba a regalar lisonjas a las mujeres, sí lo hizo con ella. Se excedió con ella incluso sin querer saber por qué, dejándose llevar por un momento de distensión y el revivir de un recuerdo por años enterrado.

-No. No ha sido eso lo que me ha confundido, milady. -Se sintió decepcionada, pero nada en su rostro la delató. Se mantuvo impávida aunque la decepción le escociera-. Han sido las rosas.

-¿Las rosas? -preguntó asombrada.

Algo prendió en sus azules ojos antes de que su voz la subyugara.

-la recordaba perfumada en lirios.

Y sin decir más golpeó el lateral del carruaje y este se puso en marcha.

La vio mirarlo fijamente, embelesada, hasta que la calesa tomó la curva y desapareció. No supo que ella vio la misma mirada cautivada en él.

-Lamentaré tanto tener que decepcionar a lord Fugaku en esto...

Las cenas de los Uzumaki eran sinónimo de ostentosa elegancia hubiera o no invitados. Naruto vestía de noche y también lo hacía lady Kushina. Detestaba sentirse incómodo en su propia casa; envidiaba las veladas en la casa Uchiha, en la que fuera la sala de lady Mikoto, alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda donde la familia se servía con apenas el mayordomo y un lacayo y la cena y todo lo que la envolvía, incluida la conversación, eran esparcimiento.

-Estaba muy ilusionado con la vuelta de su hija. Tras el fiasco de su temporada cuando cumplió los dieciocho, el conde creía que tendría ahora una segunda oportunidad. Siempre fue poca cosa, Hinata, con aquellos ojos que parecían venirle grandes y el cuerpo desgarbado, pero finalmente lord Fugaku tenía razón y los años la han suavizado. -Naruto opinaba que el tiempo había hecho mucho más que suavizarla, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Además su madre no necesitaba respuestas para seguir divagando. Pasaba muchas cenas sin pronunciar palabra y no por ello la conversación decaía.

\- Pero me temo que con veinticinco años sigue sin ser una belleza, y la avanzada edad y que no haya sido capaz de dar descendencia a su esposo en seis años no la ayudarán. Tendrá que conformarse con un viudo con niños pequeños. El señor No Sabaku, quizá. O lord Senju, si Hashirama paga una buena dote por ella. -Dudaba de que una mujer con su espíritu escogiera a tan soporíferos caballeros-. El barón necesita de una heredera y sus hijos de una madre, y ella no puede permitirse ser exigente...

-Lady Hinata proviene de una de las mejores familias del reino, madre.

-Provenía, Naruto, pero eso era antes. -Aquel tono aleccionador le irritaba especialmente-. Ahora es la señora Inuzuka, la viuda de un americano, la viuda estéril además. Y la demostración de educación que ha hecho esta tarde... Ha sido tan grosera... ¿o no la has oído hablar de la guerra de las Colonias y presumir de haber perdido su título? Lord Fugaku se va a sentir tan decepcionado...

-Lord Fugaku no se sentirá decepcionado porque lady Hinata, e insisto en su título de cortesía por segunda y última vez si pretendes referirte a ella en mi presencia, ha hecho gala de un sentido del humor fino y punzante, madre, y eso ha sido todo.

-Naruto, lamento tener que contradecirte...

-Pues no lo hagas. -Aquello significaba el fin de la discusión, y la duquesa le conocía bien para saberlo-. Lady Hinata ha sido cortés durante toda la tarde y eso es todo lo que le dirás al conde. Y que la favorecerás durante la temporada, también.

Se puso en pie sin esperar respuesta. Ya en la puerta se sintió en la extraña necesidad de explicarse.

-Los Uzumaki y los Uchiha han sido vecinos durante siglos, madre. Mi relación con el conde es cada vez más estrecha y es obvio que ambas fincas se están beneficiando de ello. Por último, lady Hinata es la hermana de mi amigo más antiguo. sobra decir que espero que reciba de nuestra casa la mayor de las lealtades.

Y ahora sí, salió del comedor sabiendo que no eran esas las únicas razones por las que le exigía que apoyara a Hinata en su segundo debut. ¿Qué le importaba a él el destino de la hermana de Uchiha?. Recordar quién era realmente, el vínculo que le unía con Sasuke, detuvo cualquier consideración sobre ella. Lady Hinata seguía desterrada de su mente: ella, su olor a lirios, su piel caliente y sus suspiros apasionados.

Que hubiera regresado inquietantemente femenina y sorprendentemente audaz no era de su incumbencia.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_Esta novela acentúa mucho sobre las normas sociales de la época, como pudieron ver con Kushina, ella es una duquesa y su nivel jerárquico esta por encima de los demás títulos, y por eso su actitud y su incomodidad con la "Rebeldía" de Hinata._

_Los nobles se organizan de forma jerárquica así:_

_\- Realeza_  
\- _Duque_  
\- _Marqués_  
\- _Conde_  
\- _Vizconde_  
\- _Baron_

_No es lo mismo ser un baron que un duque, cuanto mas alto se este en el nivel, mas poderoso y rico suele ser._

**_Almack's_**_: fue uno de los primero clubes en que se daba la bienvenida a hombres y mujeres a la vez. En una época donde la frenética temporada tenía lugar en las grandes casas de la el principio, Almack's fue presidida por un comité de las más influyentes y exclusivas damas de la sociedad, conocidas como Lady Patronas de Almack's (Lady Patronesses of Almacks). Un alto edificio de oficinas ocupa ahora su lugar, llevando una placa de cobre en la entrada para conmemorar la existencia de Almacks en aquel emplazamiento.}_


	5. Lluvia

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.3.**

* * *

Naruto desayunaba en la casa Uchiha. Después se encerraría con lord Fugaku en el estudio, como acostumbraban a hacer una vez por semana durante el otoño y el invierno, a discutir sobre proyectos parlamentarios dadas las fechas y las siembras y trashumancias después, que se planificaban en común desde hacía tres años.

-¿Le transmitirás a lady Kushina mi más profundo agradecimiento por el interés que ha mostrado en mi hija? Anoche recibí una misiva de su puño y letra refiriéndose al té de hace dos días.

Naruto asintió a pesar de que no era habitual que los hombres se molestaran con asuntos banales.

-Estoy convencido de que vuestra hija lo hará personalmente en su próxima visita a los Uzumaki, pero si os complace que mi madre reciba una palabra directa mía o vuestra así lo haré.

Vio cómo su anfitrión dudaba y como finalmente se decidía a hablar. Durante los años que ostentaba el título y su legado aquellas reuniones habían ido forjando entre ellos una relación de carácter casi familiar. Solía hablarle con franqueza de Sasuke; al parecer lo haría también de lady Hinata.

-No estoy seguro de que mi hija esté satisfecha con el patrocinio de la duquesa. No la malinterpretes, entiende el honor que recibe de vuestra casa, es solo que... -Dudó de nuevo-. No entiendo qué le ha ocurrido en las Colonias, pero ya no es la joven dócil que se marchó.

Naruto se abstuvo de señalar que una niña que había regentado el título de su familia, desde los trece años no podía ser dócil ni apocada, y que le constaba de primera mano que tenía ideas propias y una determinación equiparable a la de cualquier varón.

-Quizá necesite un tiempo para aclimatarse de nuevo. Aquella es una tierra salvaje, pero vuestra hija nació siendo una rosa inglesa y, sin duda, prevalecerán su educación y sus raíces. Mi madre está convencida de ello.

Lord Fugaku sonrió con indulgencia, confiado.

Fueron interrumpidos por ella, como si se hubiera sabido invocada. Entró en la sala de desayunos con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Naruto se levantó de la silla en cuanto la vio y cabeceó a modo de respetuoso saludo.

Hinata bajaba a tomar un refrigerio con el traje de montar. Después de varios días, la lluvia daba una pequeña tregua y ella pretendía aprovecharlo y cabalgar por la finca mientras rememoraba viejos tiempos. La idea de dejarse imbuir en soledad por cada rincón del que había sido su hogar le hacía suspirar de impaciencia.

-Padre, buenos días... -saludó alegre. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula: ningún miembro del personal la había advertido de que hubiera visita. Hizo también ella una ligera reverencia-. Excelencia, disculpe mi ausencia hasta este momento y mi vestuario; la señora Growne no me dijo que tuviéramos invitados.

-No hallo mancha en vuestro aspecto, milady. Solo lamento que no haya sido advertida antes y se nos haya privado de vuestra compañía.

El conde Uchiha rio ante lo rígido de la conversación, amonestándolos a ambos.

-Hinata, conoces a lord Naruto desde siempre; y lo mismo ocurre con vos, Naruto. Así que dejemos de lado las formalidades. La señora Growne no te ha avisado porque el duque es un visitante asiduo a esta casa, cariño. De hecho lo verás con frecuencia. Edward, sirve algo de té para milady, por favor.

-Café... -corrigió está acomodándose frente al invitado, quien se sentó un instante después.

-¿Tomarás una yegua de los establos? Es probable que llueva de nuevo en cualquier momento. Confío en que vayas acompañada.

No, Hinata no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que nadie perturbara la paz que ansiaba, y que su padre aprovechara que había un huésped para manipularla la molestó. Se mantuvo firme.

-Me parece desconsiderado que alguien deje sus tareas por mis caprichos. No me alejaré...

-Insisto en que no deberías salir sola, hija. Hace años que no montas por la finca. Muchos de los linderos que había entre las tierras de los Uzumaki y las nuestras se han levantado -sus cejas se arquearon queriendo saber más al respecto, pero no obtuvo explicación alguna- y podrías perderte.

Naruto removía su té sin entrometerse. Aquella conversación con tintes de pulso no era de su incumbencia.

-¿Perderme? Solo tendría que seguir el curso del río para dar con el pueblo y esperar allí a que amainara.

-¿Sola?, ¿en el pueblo? Eso sería del todo inconveniente. -El tono del conde delataba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? Muchas mozas acuden al pueblo a...

-Tú no eres una moza; tú eres lady Hinata.

-En realidad, padre, dejé de...

-¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla, milady?

Se había propuesto no intervenir; ni siquiera sabía que fuera a hablar. No supo si lo hizo por evitar a un padre que su hija negara su título, por la trifulca que vendría después o porque quería acompañarla. Pero en cuanto interfirió supo que era una buena idea. Dos pares de ojos le miraban ahora: unos agradecidos; los tono perla, en cambio, incrédulos. Flemático, sorbió su té sin hacer ruido.

-Excelente idea. Cariño, lord Naruto te ha hecho una pregunta y deberías responderle.

-Estoy convencida de que su excelencia -el modo en que pronunciaba la forma de cortesía no le gustaba nada; tenía la sensación de que en cierto modo se reía de él. - ha venido a menesteres más importantes que ese.

-No -declaró con voz monocorde-. Ninguno en realidad.

Lord Fugaku le reconoció la caballerosidad con la mirada. Su rebeldía, al saberse derrotada solo por ser mujer, se sacudió.

-Qué privilegiado es entonces al tener una vida tan falta de obligaciones. Qué afortunado de poder malgastar vuestro tiempo en acudir a agasajar a una vecina recién llegada que no requiere de dichas atenciones.

-Por qué dirigía su furia al invitado y no a su padre no lo sabía, pero extrañamente le culpaba a él; era por él por quien se sentía manipulada.

-¡Hinata! -La voz de lord Fugaku atronó en la salita. Naruto alzó las cejas genuinamente sorprendido: el conde Uchiha era un hombre tranquilo que rara vez elevaba el tono; solo a veces perdía el temple con su hijo, el vizconde Sasuke, y únicamente cuando había buenas razones para ello. El servicio, en cambio, se había habituado a aquellos arrebatos en menos de una semana-. Lo que mi hija quiere decir, milord, es que estará encantada de gozar de vuestra compañía.

Hinata supo que se había propasado y asintió en silencio.

-No he dudado en ningún momento del placer que podría causarle mi cercanía.

La vio enrojecer en alusión a aquello que ninguno debía recordar. Bien, era lo menos que merecía por insultarle. Era también una canallada por su parte, pero extrañamente se había sentido cuestionado por la dama desde que la viera en el salón de su madre, cuestionado como nunca se había sentido por nadie.

Salieron de los establos sin hablar. Naruto prefirió no presionarla mientras se habituaba a su cabalgadura. Por lo que había entendido era la primera vez que montaba a _Felicity _y la yegua era tan fiel como briosa, así que de momento le permitía concentrarse en ella y le reconocía su calidad como amazona.

Hinata, por su parte, agradecía el silencio. No le había gustado su último comentario y estaba valorando si enfrentarlo o dejarlo pasar.

No sabía que su acompañante conocía bien las fincas, tanto como los colores del horizonte; que el tono plomizo auguraba lluvias en menos de media hora y que la dirigía hacia el noroeste, donde se hallaba un antiguo refugio vacío ahora. Veinte minutos después el cielo rugió y una cortina de agua se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Sígame!

Y ella se dejó guiar. Se veía una pequeña casa con un cobertizo lateral. Ataron sus monturas y entraron. Dentro olía a cerrado pero estaba seco.

-Abriré las ventanas de detrás para que entre la luz y no la lluvia.

Hinata mientras apartó los lienzos que cubrían una mesa desvencijada y dos pequeñas sillas humildes pero recias. Vio una chimenea y leña.

-¿Sabe encender un fuego?

Aquellos ojos podrían hacer arder cualquier cosa, se dijo. Cuando Naruto miraba así a una mujer era irresistible.

-¿Debería? -fue la respuesta que recibió, envuelta en orgullo.

¿Debía un lord saber encender un fuego? Obviamente no, ya que tenía sirvientes que lo hicieran por él. Así se lo dijo, molestándole, haciéndole sentirse poco hombre.

-Supongo que vuestro esposo sabría encender un fuego.

No le gustó que mencionara a Kiba tanto como no le gustó mencionarlo a él. Estaban tensos, encerrados allí con la única compañía del otro.

-¿Quiere decir que mi esposo no era un caballero?

-¿Lo era?

Algo en Hinata se revolvió. Detestaba las comparaciones entre hombres y aquella había sido el paragón de todas ellas durante su matrimonio. Había pasado años escuchando a Kiba compararse con el entonces marqués de Namikaze así que solo tuvo que repetir lo que tantas veces había tenido que escuchar: que no sabía valorar según los criterios adecuados.

-Desde luego que no lo era, pues no poseía ningún título, si es eso lo que me pregunta... excelencia.

-Naruto comenzaba a aborrecer la palabra

-... No heredó su fortuna. Aunque no nació siendo pobre se enriqueció trabajando y realizando las mejores inversiones. Fue uno de los cofundadores de la Bolsa de Nueva York, de hecho. Así que si me pregunta si fue un caballero: no, no lo fue. Pero si me pregunta si fue un hombre admirable, entonces mi respuesta es un rotundo sí. Y fue admirado por toda la sociedad americana, además.

Algo prendió en Naruto. No eran celos, lo supo, sino competitividad masculina.

-Solo le he preguntado si sabía encender un fuego.

Hinata enrojeció. Kiba no había encendido una hoguera en toda su vida; ni siquiera sabía a qué había venido aquella estúpida conversación. Pero ni quería sentirse ridícula admitiéndolo ni quería mentir, así que optó por callar. Él se negó a zanjar la discusión, no sin estar seguro de haberla ganado fuera lo que fuera lo que significara una victoria en aquel caso

\- ¿Sabía? Le he hecho una pregunta, milady.

-No me llame así.

-Lo haré mientras use «excelencia» a modo de insulto.

-Yo no hago tal cosa -exclamó indignada, intentando desviar la conversación.

-Le he preguntado si sabía encender un fuego -insistió implacable.

Acorralada respondió con honestidad, en voz baja:-No, no sabía.

Había ganado, y aun así no le sabía a nada. Estaba enfadado, se sentía menospreciado. ¿Su marido, un hombre del comercio, más admirable que él, un duque? ¿Con más hombría que él, que remaba y boxeaba con frecuencia? En todo caso era a él a quien había acudido... No debía y no obstante continuó:-¿Y a usted? ¿Supo encenderla? ¿Encontró aquello que buscaba en vuestro matrimonio?

Dio un paso atrás en un acto reflejo hasta tocar la pared con la espalda y se llevó la mano al pecho, claramente ofendida.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

Habían perdido cualquier cortesía. Eran un hombre y una mujer enfadados sin razón y sin objetivo.

-Me atrevo porque tengo derecho.

-Usted no tiene derecho a nada.

-Me lo concedió una noche...

-Un caballero jamás recuerda algo así.

-Ni sabe encender un fuego, ya me ha declarado la baja estima en que me tiene. Pero me eligió a mí, milady, y recuerdo. Desde luego que recuerdo.

La rabia y la humillación se mezclaban en su interior. Deseaba golpearle tanto como deseaba huir de allí. -Se lo dije: fue usted porque no había nadie más.

-Le creo -dijo en voz baja burlándose de ella, acercándose hasta quedar casi pegados, hasta que solo una ráfaga de viento cupo entre sus cuerpos. Acercó la cara a la curva de su cuello y la acarició con la nariz. Un escalofrío cruzó la espina dorsal de Hinata y Naruto sonrió con presunción al sentir su estremecimiento- Huele a lirios.

Sí, desde que le dijera que las rosas le habían confundido había recuperado su anterior perfume. Y ahora se arrepentía de su impulso.

-Uso varias fragancias. -La voz le temblaba, su defensa era tan endeble como su cuerpo, que comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la presencia del duque. Necesitaba reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que cometiera un desliz.

Sintió como su aliento, caliente, se deslizaba junto a su oreja. Naruto estaba embelesado con su olor, con la intensidad de su mirada. Ni siquiera recordaba ya por qué se había enfadado con ella; desde el momento que se había acercado a su figura y había reconocido aquel calor había deseado volver a sentirla. Una mano frenó su pecho deteniendo su avance. Pero la sintió conmoverse. Supo que solo con mirarla, con susurrarle que era hermosa, sería suya.

Hinata jugó una carta desesperada. Era una bajeza, pero no quería volver a suspirar por el hombre equivocado; lo había hecho durante toda su infancia y no iba a extender aquel error al resto de su vida.

Su voz sonó urgente.

-¿No es aquel que se acerca mi hermano?

Definitivamente aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para Naruto. Se hizo un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, nervioso. Hinata rio histérica; el duque soltó una palabrota sabiéndose engañado.

-¿Le parece divertido, milady?

-¿No lo es? -No podía dejar de reír, presa de los nervios- Ni siquiera lo reconocería si yo lo viera... excelencia.

Suspiró sonoramente y se alejó. Si se acercaba otra vez la zarandearía.

-Lo haría, pues es una versión vuestra en masculino. A excepcion de los ojos, en realidad aunque no son hermanos de sangre son muy parecidos, en su forma de ser.

-Entiendo, pues, que eso explica el repentino afecto que me ha tomado.

Otra palabrota resonó en la estancia. Sabiendo de su victoria decidió marcharse.

-¿Se puede saber adónde va?

-A casa.

-Llueve a cántaros. No es una buena idea.

-Ni tampoco lo es que una dama esté a solas en compañía de un hombre si no están los dos en movimiento -había repetido la lección tantas veces escuchada sin pensar.

La mirada de Naruto fue casi perversa.

-¿Desea que nos mezamos juntos, Hinata? Como le he dicho a vuestro padre en el desayuno, no dudo de lo mucho que gozaría conmigo. Ella había comenzado. ¿Acaso los americanos no creían en la igualdad? Pues que recibiera de su propia medicina. A fin de cuentas le estaba menospreciando por ser un caballero y pretendía presumir de no ser una dama- De nuevo.

La pulla acertó en su orgullo y quiso anotarse el último tanto. Abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir, ya bajo el vano, se volvió -Mi esposo me hubiera besado igualmente. Fuera mi hermano o el mismísimo rey quien se acercara, nada le habría detenido. Excelencia.

Ni siquiera la puerta al cerrarse silenció la palabrota. Pero no la siguió.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Deseos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.4.**

* * *

-Tu hermano llegó anoche, cariño.

Aquella mañana se había despertado después de lo habitual y Matsuri le había subido un café, tostadas y el periódico a su habitación, así que el enorme reloj de similor dela sala ya había dado las once cuando entró en la salita con un libro. Su padre la aguardaba para darle la noticia. Se esperaba que se mostrara feliz, pero ¿por qué habría de alegrarse por ver a alguien a quien apenas conocía?.

Entendía que la educación de los hombres y las mujeres pudiera ser distinta, pero no compartía que en los meses que su hermano había pasado fuera de Eton o de Cambridge la hubiera ignorado. Él era hombre, podía hacer lo que considerara; ella, en cambio, había estado confinada en la Hacienda Uchiha sin más compañía que la de su padre mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de su propia independencia. Era cinco años menor que él, de acuerdo, pero pudo tener algún miramiento bajo sus capas de egoísmo y superficialidad.

No le guardaba rencor, pero poco le importaba ya. Él no había mostrado interés alguno en ella, así que no sería ella quien quisiera saber ahora de él.

-¿Cariño? -Se sentó en el sillón, asintiendo-. ¿No te alegra que haya regresado?

-Supongo que estará en sus habitaciones. -Esquivó la respuesta pero se aseguró de que nada en su tono desvelara su apatía.

-Oh, no, no. Está con los Uzumaki. -Resopló. Era poco femenino y la mirada de su padre se lo hizo saber, pero no le importó-. Es íntimo del duque.

El orgullo al referirse al título de Naruto, como si aquello fuera suficiente para honrar a un hombre, casi sacó a relucir los últimos seis años en América. Se contuvo a tiempo, pero no dominó una réplica ácida. Hubiera sido demasiado.

-Y yo su hermana. Aunque supongo que en una escala de importancia... -Calló. El conde la miraba como si fuera una niña y se sintió pueril. No quería discutir por la atención de alguien a quien apenas conocía. Se encogió de hombros y tomó su novela-. En todo caso, y hasta donde sé, su demora en Londres se ha debido a una actriz de teatro, lo que nos dejaría al duque de Namikaze y a mí misma en un segundo plano.

El Platón del conde se estrelló contra la mesa.

-Se supone que no deberías saber nada sobre actrices, Hinata.

-Es tu hijo quien se supone que no debería saber nada de ellas, padre.

-Tu hermano... tu hermano... -Lo miró curiosa; no le hablaría sobre los amoríos de Sasuke, ¿o sí?-. Una dama no sabe de actrices de teatro.

-Una dama sorda, tal vez. En esta casa todos saben de la tal Ino, sería imposible no haber oído...

-No pronuncies su nombre. -El tono hosco de su padre la alarmó-. No vuelvas a hablar de ella. -No parecía capaz de rebajar la aspereza de su voz-. Ni mi hijo ni mi hija ni ningún descendiente de la casa Uchiha conoce el nombre de una mujer deshonrosa.

Algo le dijo que aquello era más que una cuestión ceremonial. El servicio hablaba de una discusión entre padre e hijo al respecto, pero ¿no pretendería su hermano algo más que un devaneo con una joven que se subía cada noche a las tablas, no? De repente deseaba conocerle mejor, ironizó.

Una vez más, lord Fugaku, en lo que parecía haberse constituido ya en costumbre, se marchó cerrando con estrépito para dejar patente su descontento y pidió que le sirvieran el almuerzo en su habitación alegando malestar.

Hinata tomó su novela de nuevo sin estar segura de qué había ocurrido, pero convencida de que lo que fuera no tenía nada que ver con ella. No habían pasado diez minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y un caballero con el cabello oscuro y los ojos de color negro, y una medio sonrisa invadió la salita.

-Y tú debes de ser Hinata.

Recordó las palabras de Naruto del día anterior: una versión en masculino de ella misma, su cabello eran casi del mismo tono pero sus ojos eran diferentes a los de ella, aun así, tenían cierto aire, después de todo eran de la misma familia, así no fueran hermanos de sangre.

-Y vos el vizconde Uchiha. -Sonrió. No supo por qué pero se sintió feliz de verlo.

Se le acercó y la tomó de las manos, la levantó sin previo aviso y le besó la mejilla sonoramente.

\- Vaya que eres hermosa. Namikaze me lo dijo, pero no le creí. Cuando te fuiste... Bueno, no te ofendas, pero cuando te fuiste no eras... como ahora.

Supo que debía de tener a todas las damas encandiladas con la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y su postura. Incluso ella, escéptica declarada, deseaba charlar con él aunque acabara de recordarle su falta de gracias cuando debutó. Aun así, no se había dejado amilanar por el amor de su padre y no lo haría por el embrujo del hermano pródigo.

-No fui yo quien se marchó. Fue usted, y le recuerdo que ni siquiera acudió a mi boda.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas rasuradas, lo que para Hinata resultó enternecedor.

-Una boda precipitada, la tuya. Estaba en Grecia, creo. Aventuré que pudieras estar en cinta_, _pero mis amigos son unos auténticos caballeros, y descartaron esa idea. -Condenado fuera por hacerla reír ante la posibilidad de un embarazo antes de llegar al altar, imposibilidad que tanto la había disgustado durante su matrimonio

\- Y tutéame. Somos hermanos y sería raro que nos tratáramos de otro modo, ¿no te parece?

-Siempre nos hemos tratado de otro modo. O diré mejor que nunca nos hemos tratado.

Se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en el instante mismo en que brotaron de su boca. El buen ambiente se marchitó.

-Lo sé -reconoció con nobleza.

Entró justo entonces el señor Growne, rompiendo la tensión.

-Avise a la señora Growne de que Namikaze vendrá a cenar esta noche. ¿Dónde se encuentra el conde? -De pronto pareció advertir su ausencia inusitada.

-Su gracia ha pedido no ser molestado, milord.

Y con cierta reprobación en sus formas los dejó solos. Sasuke alzó una ceja y la observó.

-No te interrogaré por la nueva costumbre de padre de desaparecer de esta salita y de maltratar tan vetustas puertas como las de esta propiedad, ¿Te sonrojas? Bien, eso implica que tienes algún pecado que confesar y eso siempre es agradable. - Se puso más serio-: Y hablando de pecados, me temo que tengo que reconocer y asumir como delito propio que nunca hayamos tenido una relación... de ningún tipo. Pero déjame que te hable de Temari.

-Creí que se llamaba Ino.

Sí, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era un peligro para cualquier fémina de entre catorce y cien años, se ratificó Hinata cuando su hermano rio ante su descaro.

Aquella mañana le habló de la esposa de su amigo el conde Nara, de cómo las circunstancias la habían convertido en su amiga también y de cómo al conocerla se lamentó de no haber intimidado más con su hermana cuando tuvo ocasión, preguntándose si quizá se perdió a una mujer tan admirable como la ahora condesa.

-Por lo poco que he oído de ti en apenas medio día, empiezo a sospechar que nos vamos a llevar maravillosamente bien, tú y yo.

Se preguntó, vanidosa, si sería el duque de Namikaze quien habría dado aquellas referencias.

-A padre le encantará saber que con los años nuestra relación se ha estrechado.

-¿Crees de verdad le encantará? He oído hablar de dinero en esta casa.

Dichosos ingleses, pensó, sintiéndose culpable al instante. Hablar de dinero era vulgar, desde luego que lo era, pero si se hacía en público y de manera ostentosa. Que se considerara escandaloso insinuar siquiera lo acomodado de su posición en la salita de su hogar, con discreción y únicamente con los suyos, era excesivo.

-¿De dinero, dices? -¿Cuánto sabría? pensó Hinata.

-Y también de dotes... -Demasiado. Al parecer la intimidad estaba infravalorada

-Y de negativas a matrimonios. ¿No dices nada?

-No tengo nada que decirte.

Levantó las manos en son de paz.

-No te estoy reclamando nada. Es más, si no deseas casarte no me veré en la necesidad de escoltarte esta temporada. Así que apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes al respecto.

Hinata rio, una carcajada musical que resonó en la sala.

-¿Realmente me acompañarías? Porque que no busque un esposo no significa que no vaya a acudir a Londres.

La cara del vizconde fue de fingido sufrimiento antes de volverse solemne y sorprenderla. Había hablado en serio al decir que quería saber más de ella; y parecía un hombre de palabra.

-Ya te lo he dicho: quiero conocerte y ser tu amigo. Y si eso significa recorrer los salones de la capital, que así sea. -Le besó la mejilla-. Solo espero que también tú desees ser mi amiga y que haya espacio para la compasión en tu corazón si pretendes arrastrarme hasta Almack's.

**...**

-¡Consentí tus corredurías por el continente dada tu juventud, Sasuke; y he permitido tus excesos en Londres! ¡Pero si no asumes tu posición tendré que imponértela yo, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas!

-¡No puede imponerme el cariño por unas tierras que no me interesan! ¡Y desde luego no puede imponerme el amor!

-¿Amor? ¿Amor? ¡Qué sabrás tú del amor! Porque permitas que se meta entre tus sábanas una cualquiera...

-Padre, se lo advierto, Ino...

-¡Nadie pronunciará ese nombre en mi casa!

Padre e hijo llevaban toda la cena discutiendo. El servicio, siempre discreto, había salido antes de los postres dejando a los cuatro comensales. Lo que pretendía ser una charla acerca de lo que podría aprender durante el invierno del vasto patrimonio de los Uchiha había derivado en una trifulca sobre la disoluta forma de vida del vizconde para desembocar en una batalla en la que parecía que no habría vencedores ni vencidos.

Hinata estaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de ambos, pero no le correspondía a ella refrenarlo. Y el duque de Namikaze parecía estar acostumbrado a aquellas disputas.

-Supongo que es deseo de todo cabeza de familia que el primogénito se case y perpetúe el apellido de su casa -disculpó a su padre.

-Y yo supongo que es prerrogativa de cualquier hijo casarse convencido.

-Si este es un hombre, sí -reflexionó más para ella que para él; conde y vizconde no atendían a nada que no fueran sus voces, que constituían ya un alboroto. -Si se trata de una hija, en cambio...

Naruto dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y aprovechó el movimiento para rozarle la muñeca desnuda con el dedo meñique. Sintió cómo se erizaba la delicada piel ante el ligero contacto. Hinata se volvió a reprender su osadía y se perdió en aquellos ojos que parecían existir únicamente para contemplarla. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada mientras respiraba profundamente, hipnotizándola. De nuevo deslizó el dedo por su muñeca y lo prolongó hasta la palma de la mano sin dejar de observarla, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no le podía decir con palabras. Había esperado a que el servicio se marchara para hacerle saber cuánto la deseaba.

Hinata apartó la mano como si le ardiera y tomo la copa de agua buscando refrescarse. ¿Cómo era posible que los otros se mantuvieran ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos? Naruto siguió hablándole en un ronco susurro, acercándose a su oído, tentándola.

-Vuestro hermano desea estar seguro de que elige a la dama adecuada, a la compañera idónea. Y no se le puede culpar por ello. -Bajó algo más la voz y cambió de postura, haciendo que su recio muslo contactara con el de Hinata. Esta casi saltó ante la sorpresa- Tampoco culparía a una dama por desear conocer qué esperar de su matrimonio.

Sintió arder las mejillas mientras debajo de la mesa sentía una nueva caricia, pero no se apartó.

-Excelencia, por favor...

-Shh..., baja la voz. No repararán en nosotros mientras no se muestre cohibida.

-Detengase entonces.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando llevo toda la noche mirándola y prometiéndome un festín? Vuestra piel pide a mis labios que la recorran, que conquisten cada centímetro de ella. Me arden las manos ante la idea de tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a mí como hice aquella noche, y sentirla temblar mientras le...

-Milord, por favor. -El ruego desesperado pareció desviar por un momento la atención del conde.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Iba a replicar que se encontraba cansada para huir de allí, pero el duque fue más rápido.

-Me temo que está algo acalorada.

Lord Fugaku se sintió responsable, creyendo que era la discusión que protagonizaba la que había caldeado la sala.

-Tal vez podrías acompañarla a la terraza unos instantes, Namikaze. Mientras mi hijo y yo terminamos nuestra conversación -y continuó increpando a Sasuke.

Para desazón de Hinata, el escolta que acababan de imponerle se puso en pie y le apartó la silla con galantería, ofreciéndole el brazo. Le miró incrédula.

-No puedo salir con vos a la terraza, milord. No a solas.

-Sí, si nos mantenemos a la vista de ambos.

-No nos mirarán.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No lo harán? Debieran.

-Milord, realmente...

-En aras del decoro nos mantendremos en movimiento todo el tiempo si lo considera necesario.

Una pequeña alusión al paseo del día anterior sumada a la descripción interrumpida de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche años atrás... su cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Miró en dirección a su padre y con cierto rencor se vio ignorada.

-No estoy segura de que conozca los límites del decoro, excelencia.

Sonrió cuando ella le llamó excelencia. Hasta cierto punto podía divertirle.

-¿No confía en mí? Una vez lo hiciste.

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Maldito fuera.

-Un caballero no...

-Ya hemos discutido sobre lo que debería y no debería hacer un caballero, milady. -Tomándola del codo la llevó hacia las marquesinas-. Quizá podríamos analizar ahora qué podría hacer una dama... una dama viuda.

-Afuera hace frío -se resistió, volviéndose una vez más hacia el conde y el vizconde, absortos en su propia conversación.

-Yo podría mantenerla en calor.

Aquello, dicho en voz baja, seductora, ralentizó su paso.

-Lord Naruto, creo sinceramente...

-Voy a besarla, Hinata -le susurró convencido-. Y lo haré con vuestro hermano y vuestro padre a apenas unos metros de distancia.

Y aprovechando su sorpresa abrió la puerta y la sacó afuera, saliendo él y entornando la puerta de nuevo. No hubo ninguna objeción desde dentro.

La apoyó con suavidad contra la pared y se acercó lentamente a su cuerpo. Le apartó un mechón y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja únicamente por el placer de rozarle la piel. Solo la luna les vigilaba.

-Excelencia -se agarró a su orgullo, masticando el título-, si hace esto porque ayer se sintió retado...

-Voy a besarla -la interrumpió, no queriendo enfadarla. Una palabra hermosa en el tono adecuado y sería suya, lo sabía: siempre era así. - porque eres preciosa y llevo toda la noche deseando hacerlo. Porque me he tenido que conformar con acariciarla apenas y porque solo he podido mirar esos los labios y he deseado ardientemente ser el vino para deslizarme entre ellos. La beso porque la deseo tanto que temo perder la cordura.

Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositando en el dorso un beso apasionado. La escuchó suspirar y la supo rendida. Sonriente se deleitó con su victoria, elevando la fina barbilla para acceder a su boca.

Hinata sintió los firmes dedos del duque sobre su mentón y alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules estaban oscuros como el mar en la noche. Cuando sus alientos se encontraron su cuerpo recordó y cobró vida propia. Se puso de puntillas, levantó las manos que enredó en el cuello masculino embelesándose con las hebras de su cabello, y abrió la boca permitiéndole seducirla, seduciéndole también. Y se dejó llevar por una pasión que hacía años que parecía esperarla, por aquel torbellino de sentimientos que solo aquel hombre había despertado en ella.

Naruto no contaba con una respuesta tan ardiente; no la desaprovechó. Invadió su boca con la lengua, acariciandola, invitándola a que se uniera en un dulce baile de húmedas caricias, y la acercó más hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Cuando las delicadas caderas se mecieron contra él, gimió y enardeció el beso, tomándola de la espalda, deseando sentirla toda ella contra sí.

Algo, quizás aquel gemido, quizás el toque algo más brusco, hicieron a Hinata consciente de la realidad que los rodeaba. Sutilmente pero con decisión rebajó el beso y la presión de ambos cuerpos hasta ponerles fin.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-Entonces tú te has confundido también en mi locura, Hinata.

Se apartó, tratando de recomponer su vestido, sin querer pensar en cómo habría quedado su peinado. Las manos le temblaban, el cuerpo le rogaba que olvidara todo excepto al hombre que la había besado. Pero el frío de la noche estaba de su parte.

-Milord...

-Naruto.

-Milord...

-Naruto.

Se rindió, no queriendo perder el tiempo en sutilezas.

-Naruto... -y calló entonces, no sabiendo qué decir.

-Esta noche te iré a ver.

-¡¿Qué dice?!

-Esta noche acudiré a tu alcoba, a reclamar tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu...

-No lo haga -le interrumpió, a él y a la tentación que regresaba.

La mirada que recibió no admitía negativas. Estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-De ti dependerá recibirme o no.

-Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco. Mi padre, mi hermano, el servicio...

-Tu padre duerme al otro lado del pasillo y me aseguraré de que tu hermano duerma casi inconsciente. El servicio tiene las habitaciones dos plantas más arriba. Vete ahora y espérame.

Y le abrió la puerta para que regresara al comedor. Entró y dando las buenas noches se marchó sin mirar atrás, casi huyendo. Ni su padre ni su hermano se fijaron en lo desordenado de su atuendo, continuaban ambos enfrascados en su discusión, que parecía haber alcanzado su punto álgido, pues vociferaban ya.

No creía que el duque cumpliera su palabra. Estaba convencida de que entraría en razón. O de que la lucidez volvería a él. O de que no era tanto el deseo que sentía por ella en realidad.

Por si acaso, pediría a Matsuri que se quedara en la recámara.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Confesión

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.5.**

* * *

-Matsuri, creo que preferiría que esta noche durmieras aquí.

Hinata notó cómo la doncella detenía por un momento los dedos antes de continuar retirando de su recogido las horquillas. Se sintió mal por un momento; sabía que ella estaba ligando con un joven de los establos. Mientras fuera discreta y la señora Growne, el ama de llaves, no se quejara no la reprendería, no cuando ella misma acababa de ser besada por el invitado; y, no obstante, aquella noche necesitaba de ella aunque eso supusiera arruinarle una cita secreta.

-Como desee, señora.

Se sentía tensa. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse mientras las manos expertas de la americana le deshacían las trenzas y le aplicaba el cepillo con suavidad. Algo más segura ahora, buscó una solución que pudiera satisfacer a ambas.

-Aunque quizá no quieras acostarte tan temprano. No considero necesario que te encierres ya en la recámara si no tienes sueño todavía. Tal vez prefieras dar un pequeño paseo antes...

La sonrisa cómplice que el espejo le devolvía le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Sintiéndose mejor volvió a entornar los ojos. Suponiendo que Naruto osara acudir a su alcoba todavía tardaría horas en hacerlo. Matsuri había viajado a Inglaterra libremente. Las damas más adineradas de la ciudad le ofrecieron trabajo cuando supieron que la señora Inuzuka regresaba a Europa. Pudo quedarse en su país natal, pero una mala experiencia en la casa y una lealtad que superaba cualquier empleo la habían impulsado a acompañarla. Matsuri era mucho más que su doncella.

-Le he visto, señora.

Abrió los ojos, confusa.

-¿A quién? -La miró incrédula- No me digas que también tú has caído rendida a los encantos de mi hermano Sasuke, por favor.

-No, aunque he de reconocer que vuestro hermano es un hombre muy apuesto. -Rio ante el resoplido exagerado que recibió- Pero me refería al otro lord: al duque. A su duque, señora.

-No es mi duque -se apresuró a replicar.

-suyo o no, no me sorprende que se enamorara de él.

-Era una niña, Matsuri, y él, uno de los pocos caballeros que yo conocía. -Sonrió nostálgica-. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Después me casé, me fui a Boston y aquel amor de juventud no resistió la distancia, el tiempo y un matrimonio con otro hombre. -Se reafirmó-. Y así debía ser.

-Pero ahora ya no está en Boston ni casada -insistió la doncella, mientras continuaba cepillando la larga melena de color negro con suavidad.

Suspiró con tristeza.

-¿De verdad desearías que volviera a enamorarme de él? ¿O de cualquier otro hombre, en realidad?

La peli castaña meditó su respuesta.

-No todos los matrimonios son como el que vivió. Y no tengo que recordarle que durante los primeros meses fue feliz. Ambos lo fueron.

-A eso me refiero. Fuimos felices hasta que debí quedarme embarazada y no lo hice. Kiba nunca me perdonó mi esterilidad. ¿Crees que con un inglés sería distinto, acaso? Él es un duque y necesita herederos y yo no podría dárselos. Todo hombre desea hijos, lo sabes, y... -Calló.

Ambas lo hicieron durante un rato. Cuando la camisola fue sustituida por el camisón y Hinata estuvo acomodada en la cama continuaron.

-Vuestro esposo estaba enfermo, señora. Y fue una enfermedad progresiva. Muchas veces me pregunté si tal vez fue él y no vos quien no pudo...

También ella lo había pensado, pero no tenía sentido darse esperanzas al respecto de algo que difícilmente averiguaría ya. Ni tampoco quería saber.

-En todo caso no es una carta que ningún hombre esté dispuesto a jugar, ¿no crees? -Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza; aquello le agotaba la mente-. Ni, honestamente, yo tampoco. Antes de irte -pidió zanjando la cuestión- acércame los sonetos de Shakespeare, por favor.

Así lo hizo Matsuri, y ya en la puerta no pudo resistir la tentación de volverse y con picardía proponer a su señora:

-No se enamore, entonces. Limítese a gozar de su compañía. Y guiñándole un ojo salió, cerrando la puerta. Desde el otro lado Hinata escuchó su carcajada.

¿Quería a Naruto como amante?, se preguntó. ¿Sería capaz de tener un amante?, se corrigió. Supo que sí. No sabía cuándo ni con quién, desde luego no bajo el techo de su padre, no en esta hacienda, pero sí entendió que no guardaría ese tipo de duelo como tampoco se obligaría a un retiro social. Era joven para imponerse una reclusión sentimental, para no volver a sentir el calor de los brazos de un hombre. Ahora bien, ¿los brazos del duque de Namikaze?

Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Si se dejaba llevar volvería a enamorarse de él, estaba convencida. Quisiera o no, ocurriría y ya no serían los sentimientos de una niña ni buscaría un océano de distancia para sobrellevarlos.

.

.

-Uchiha, amigo, colabora -se mofó Naruto mientras cruzaba el brazo del vizconde sobre sus hombros y tiraba de él hacia el dormitorio principal. Hacía años que el conde ya no utilizaba las habitaciones que compartiera una vez con su esposa.

-El ala de invitados es por allá, Namikaze -farfulló Sasuke.

-Creo que no llegarías a tu habitación solo ni en un millar de años.

Este asintió dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante, de donde ya no se movió. Naruto llegó a la recámara condal y literalmente se lo entregó al sirviente que allí esperaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría este en desvestir a un Sasuke casi inconsciente y marcharse? ¿Y si Hinata se ponía difícil y le costaba entrar en su alcoba más de lo esperado? No deseaba ser sorprendido donde no debía; era la mínima lealtad que debía a los Uchiha. Les debía, supo, mucho más de lo que iba a hacer. Pero supo también que en aquel asunto nada tenían que ver Fugaku o Sasuke: aquello era algo entre Hinata y él, y nadie tenía nada que decir al respecto. Era un asunto íntimo, muy íntimo.

Diez minutos después vio la espalda del sirviente desaparecer escaleras arriba y regresó al corredor principal. A cada paso su impaciencia se acrecentaba. Hacía menos de una semana que la había visto y desde entonces apenas era dueño de sus pensamientos. Pasaba el día recordándola, buscando encontrársela de un modo u otro; y las noches rememorando aquel encuentro a la luz de la luna e imaginando qué haría cuando fuera invitado a su alcoba de nuevo.

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad y poco después escuchó unos pasos descalzos acercarse. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era una joven peli castaña y no una hermosa dama de ojos perlas quien abría. Escuchó de fondo una queja susurrada.

-Matsuri, no lo hagas.

Pero la doncella había sabido desde el principio la razón por la que había sido llamada aquella noche a la recámara y su señora había sufrido demasiado para ser tan joven. No quería que se impusiera carencias innecesarias.

Naruto entró sin esperar a ser invitado. Hinata estaba en pie, al lado de uno de los postes de la cama. Se detuvo en cuanto la vio. Se la veía hermosa con el cabello recogido en una larga trenza mientras que algunos mechones sueltos se derramaban por sus hombros y espalda; parecía llegarle hasta la cintura. Incluso con aquel camisón blanco virginal la deseaba. Ella, en cambio, no le miraba a él sino a la sirvienta. Y estaba enfadada.

-No debiste abrir.

Recibió ante su queja una mirada llena de afecto, de ternura.

-No debió pedirme que me quedara, señora -respondió con voz suave Matsuri.

Y haciendo una pésima reverencia, la primera de su vida como supo Hinata y adivinó Naruto, salió de la alcoba en dirección a las habitaciones del tercer piso, no sin antes advertir al duque:

-Caballero o no, confío en que sea un hombre honorable.

Ya solos alzó de nuevo la ceja entre divertido e irritado por la falta de postración. -¿Cuál es el problema en el otro lado del Atlántico con los caballeros?

Hinata se puso la bata satinada que yacía a los pies de la cama.

-No se nace con el honor supuesto, milord. El respeto hay que ganárselo.

Sonrió, una sonrisa que la puso en alerta. Se acercó a la puerta de roble y cruzó el cerrojo. Y se volvió.

-Entonces he venido aquí a ganarme el vuestro.

No pudo reprimir el que se le escapase un gritito femenino e indignado.

-¿Cómo se atreve, excelencia?

En menos de una semana Naruto había aborrecido una de sus palabras preferidas.

-No digas que no me esperabas, Hinata.

-No le creí capaz. -Que la tuteara era el menor de sus problemas.

-En cambio, ¿me creías capaz de alejarme después del beso que hemos compartido? -Se detuvo frente a ella; Hinata se negó a dejarse intimidar- ¿Después de haber sentido la calidez de tu boca? ¿El sabor de la pasión en tus labios? ¿El calor de tu lengua?.

Cuando la contemplaba de ese modo, con la mirada incandescente fija en la suya como si nada más importara, apenas podía respirar. Y sus palabras habían calado en ella, en su deseo.

-Milord...

-Naruto.

Y se acercó de nuevo, tomando una hebra oscura y deleitándose con su tacto sedoso. La acarició contra el hermoso cuerpo, deslizando los dedos contra la nuca con suavidad, dejándolos resbalar por los hombros y el costado hasta llegar al talle. Allí abrió la mano y la tomo con firmeza desde la estrecha cintura. Sintió un ligero temblor y volvió a maravillarse ante la reacción de sus cuerpos al tocarse.

-Después de probarte, nada podría alejarme de ti.

Y aquella voz susurrada fue la perdición de Hinata. Se dejó llevar por el brazo que tiraba de ella y se adaptó al pecho duro que la esperaba, dejándose acunar por el calor de Naruto. Cuando su boca fue cautivada la abrió levemente, permitiéndose ser conquistada, deseando ser derrotada. La supo rendida y con la otra mano le tomó la barbilla, tornándola y profundizando en el beso. Sus labios se buscaban y se encontraban con deseo. Las manos femeninas, conmovidas, exploraban los hombros y la ancha espalda fascinada con la fuerza y el ardor que de su cuerpo emanaban.

Naruto giró ambos cuerpos despacio, no queriendo hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la sacara de su embrujo, hasta que notó el poste de la cama contra su propia espalda. Solo entonces separó con sutileza los suaves muslos introduciendo una pierna entre ellos, cerrando cualquier espacio.

Hinata sintió que todo su cuerpo prendía halagado por el contacto masculino. Se puso de puntillas y tomándolo de la nuca le ofreció su cuello. Al momento la exigente boca abandonaba la suya obediente y serpenteaba hacia el latido bajo su oreja y la lengua humedecía la piel justo allí.

-Naruto -gimió sin saberlo.

Era suya. Tal vez no hubiera querido aquello de manera consciente, quizá su mente le rechazara pero su cuerpo le pertenecía. Y se prometió que haría que algún día no muy lejano fuera ella quien acudiera a él por su propia voluntad.

Le mordisqueó el cuello y regresó a sus labios agasajando su mentón, mordisqueando la línea de la mandíbula. Sus manos bajaron hasta el nudo de su bata, deshaciéndolo y dejando que la fina tela se deslizara por sus hombros. Se aplicó después con los lazos del cuello, uno a uno.

Hinata fue consciente por un momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo y protestó débilmente.

-No deberíamos...

Experto bajó las manos hasta sus pechos y los presionó con delicadeza acallando cualquier duda. Ella se hizo adelante buscando un contacto más íntimo por lo que las cerró sobre los montículos llenos y sintió cómo su cima se endurecía. Cualquier queja murió en su boca.

No queriendo arriesgarse, deseando controlar cada movimiento hasta saberla perdida en un punto de no retorno, olvidó por un momento el camisón y bajó la palma hasta sus muslos, acariciando su contorno. El atrevimiento de Hinata, que sabiendo lo que él deseaba alzó la pierna y la enredó alrededor de Naruto, le hizo perder parte del control que se había exigido.

Las manos regresaron a los senos, sin piedad esta vez, acallando sus gemidos y los propios con besos ardientes que convirtieron sus respiraciones en pequeños jadeos. Finalmente los lazos desaparecieron y los labios de Naruto avanzaron con premura por la piel recién descubierta hasta introducirse un pecho en la boca. La delicada figura se curvó atrás prendida permitiéndole mejor acceso y la agarró por las nalgas, frotándose contra la evidencia de su deseo. Y cualquier control se evaporó.

-Mía... -susurró sobre su piel, acercándose al otro pecho, dándose un festín-. Mía lo quieras o no.

Naruto no sabía qué decía, pero Hinata le escuchó. Aquellas palabras se colaron por una pequeña grieta hasta llegar a su entendimiento y la cordura regresó mezclada con la vergüenza. Se separó de él con brusquedad. Naruto no esperaba ninguna resistencia y no pudo hacer nada más que lamentar la pérdida de su cuerpo.

La miró, se miraron largamente sin aliento todavía.

Abochornada recogió la bata del suelo y se cubrió, anudándola y protegiéndose con ella a modo de escudo. Naruto valoró presionarla de nuevo. La deseaba, no recordaba haberse deleitado así jamás con el cuerpo de una mujer, y sentirse rechazado le frustraba.

-No deseo ser tuya.

El fiasco creció con aquella afirmación, pero también el enfado.

-¿No lo deseas? Hace un momento hubiera hecho que me suplicaras, milady.

Se negó a avergonzarse. Si él no se sentía mortificado tampoco mostraría ella turbación alguna.

-Entonces digamos que no seré vuestra, excelencia.

Rio sin humor.

-De veras que cada vez me gusta menos esa palabra en vuestra boca. -Bajó la voz; Hinata podía derretirse cuando le susurraba-. Hace unos minutos, en cambio, cuando gemías mi nombre...

Se acercó a él y tentada estuvo de cruzarle la cara de una bofetada para castigar su descaro. Naruto esperó el impacto, mas no llegó.

-Márchese de mi alcoba.

-Lo haré esta noche, milady. Pero regresaré. Eres mía lo quieras o no yaceremos juntos en esa cama, tu y yo, desnudos, como ya hiciéramos una noche en el ala oeste de esta casa.

La impotencia oscureció sus ojos perlas.

-No lo hagas.

-No puedo evitarlo -confesó antes de saber qué diría, antes de meditarlo, comprendiendo que era cierto.

Pero ella no lo tomó como una debilidad sino como un reto.

-Solo desea a una mujer que le rechaza.

-Deseo a una mujer hermosa de la que guardo el mejor de los recuerdos.

Se deslizó una lágrima por su mejilla y se la limpió con resignación.

-Deseas a la mujer que tuviste una noche y que ahora se te niega. Hay pocas mujeres en Berks, y por la razón que sea has decidido hacer de mí un desafío.

Ante tal afirmación Naruto no respondió, solo reaccionó tomándola de nuevo y besándola. No fue un beso dado para tentar ni para seducir: fue un beso duro, exigente, a rebosar de crudo deseo. Cuando se separaron poco después, apenas respiraban.

-Deseo a una mujer hermosa de la que guardo el mejor de los recuerdos -repitió con la voz enronquecida.

No quiso creerle, no quiso creer en nada privado que tuviera que ver con ellos. Se defendió de lo que su corazón anhelaba, aunque para ello tuviera que desvelar su secreto más íntimo. Se defendió porque solo así podría mantenerse cuerda. Se defendió porque necesitaba que comprendiera y la protegiera de sí misma.

-Estaba enamorada de ti. Si tu preocupación reside en que te elegí hace siete años por un mero proceso de eliminación, entérate entonces que estaba enamorada de ti. ¿Cura eso tu orgullo herido? -De nuevo fluían las lágrimas pero esta vez las dejó resbalar por sus mejillas-. Si haces esto solo para demostrarme que puedo caer rendida a tus pies, excelencia, no es necesario. Soy plenamente consciente de ello. -La amargura en sus palabras no escapó a Naruto, que se sintió un miserable sin saber por qué-. Así que añade una nueva conquista donde creíste fracasar y busca a otra mujer a la que enamorar, a la que llamar tuya. Yo no deseo volver a amar al hombre equivocado.

La miró largamente, sobrecogido por la muestra de su honestidad, admirado por su valentía, postrado ante su dignidad.

Hinata no se movió. La situación la había superado con creces. Solo deseaba que se marchara para quedarse a solas y dejar de contener el llanto. Vio que se acercaba y notó el suave contacto de sus pulgares limpiándole los pómulos. Sintió el tacto de su frente contra la suya cuando se pegó a ella hasta que sus alientos se confundieron, y la mirada azul cayó sobre ella tierna y cercana. Escuchó su voz y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en él.

-Vine porque deseo a una mujer hermosa de la que guardo el mejor de los recuerdos -repitió por tercera vez. Y depositando un beso sobre ella, sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, se marchó dejándola sola, sintiendo su pecho lleno de calor por aquella extraordinaria dama.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Placer y Negocios

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.6.**

* * *

Naruto lanzó la carta al fuego con hastío; las llamas devoraron el papel con avaricia. Era la quinta educada evasiva que recibía del bufete de abogados mejor recomendado de Estados Unidos. Hacía más de un año que la idea de invertir una parte de su patrimonio en la Bolsa de Nueva York se le había instalado en la cabeza. Había preguntado a sus asesores, quienes se habían mostrado desconfiados: nada era más seguro que un bono inglés. Pero su hombre de confianza, el señor Hatake, le apoyó. Habían decidido cantidades y se habían asegurado de pedir a la mejor casa de finanzas de América que velara por el dinero de los Namikaze, y, no obstante, no habían cosechado éxito en ese extremo. Y Naruto quería lo mejor. Estaba convencido de merecer solo lo mejor, en realidad; y también seguro de que si lograra una reunión con el tal señor Aburame de Boston este se mostraría honrado de llevar sus negocios. Pero mediante el correo solo había logrado corteses negativas que se negaba a aceptar como definitivas.

Miró el cielo a través de los altos ventanales de la biblioteca. Estaba cubierto, pero apostaría su mejor pañuelo a que no llovería en la siguiente hora. Quizás una buena cabalgada le ayudaría a relajarse. Se encogió de hombros, decidido: lo peor que podía ocurrir era que se empapara o que perdiera lo que quedaba de la mañana encerrado en el pequeño refugio al norte de las fincas.

-¡Yamato! -gritó, llamando al mayordomo, quitándose chaqueta y corbata mientras esperaba.

Este entró tras un discreto toque en la puerta.

-¿Excelencia?

-Pida a Sora que prepare a Thor. Y quiero mi gabán negro.

-Sí, milord.

Iba a cumplir sus peticiones cuando Naruto interrumpió su salida.

-¿Hiciste llevar al refugio lo necesario para encender fuego?

-Sí, milord -repitió imperturbable.

Si Yamato tenía curiosidad por el interés repentino del duque por la química o por el refugio se guardó de decir nada. Naruto sonrió cuando volvió a quedarse solo. Aquel hombre le conocía desde que llevaba pantalones cortos: si creyera que estaba haciendo algo indebido, algún inconveniente ridículo le habría impedido llevar nada al refugio a modo de censura. Teuchi, el mayordomo de la ciudad, era todavía más rotundo y más silencioso en sus opiniones; pero después del encargado que tuvo antes de heredar y trasladarse a la vivienda familiar... no quiso recordar a aquel hombre, cuyo nombre de pila nunca llegó a conocer y que tanto había acobardado a sus amigos cuando regresaron del Grand Tour.

Mientras esperaba en la entrada principal ajustándose los guantes, diligentemente abrigado, a que acercaran su montura, pensó en cuánto le gustaría poder ser censurado por Yamato. Pero hacía cinco días que no veía a Hinata. Se había acercado a la Hacienda Uchiha con un pretexto ridículo, pero ella no había acudido a darle la bienvenida; la supuso ocupada. Había desafiado al mal tiempo cabalgando tres días antes con la esperanza de encontrársela, pero la finca era grande. Si no fuera absurdo diría incluso que le huía. ¿Que no quería tener que ver con él? No lo entendía, honestamente no comprendía qué quería decirle al negarse a intimar. No podía ser un rechazo, no en realidad. No cuando ardía en sus brazos. Comprendía que no quisiera enamorarse de él... bueno, al parecer ya le había amado y según se decía las mujeres nunca olvidaban, y aun así...

-Hace un día de perros, si me permite decírselo, milord.

Sonrió al sirviente, amo y señor de las caballerizas, que detuvo sus pensamientos. Tampoco le importó ser importunado: tendría a Hinata en sus brazos y más antes que después.

-Dentro de la mansión el día siempre es peor, Sora.

Y sin más puso a Thoral trote hasta llegar a campo abierto. Allí le dio rienda suelta y disfrutó del viento frío en la cara conforme todo pasaba a gran velocidad.

Sin saberlo, Hinata salía de los establos de la finca con idénticas intenciones. Llevaba cinco días recluida, temerosa de encontrarse con Naruto. Había sabido que había visitado la casa y se había mantenido oculta en su recámara.

Pero con el correo de la mañana había llegado una carta del señor Aburame: al parecer la heredera de su esposo había sido localizada y acudiría a Boston en breve a tomar posesión de sus bienes. La idea de que una desconocida se hiciera cargo de todo aquello que Kiba levantó con esfuerzo, de lo que ella mantuvo a base de sacrificio... se sentía inquieta a pesar de saber que el abogado de la familia, uno de los mejores abogados del país, sabría manejar bien la situación, y que en última instancia y hasta cierto punto ella tenía un derecho de veto.

No obstante, asumir que una desconocida o mas bien, el esposo de esta, ocuparía el que había sido su hogar, se sentaría en el escritorio que había sido de su esposo...

Había desistido de dar una respuesta adecuada porque no la hallaba, había pedido a Matsuri que la ayudara a cambiarse de ropa y había salido a la carrera hacia el norte sabiendo que si llovía siempre podría guarecerse en el pequeño refugio que Naruto le enseñó aquella mañana.

Cuando Naruto avistó la casita diluviaba. Hubiera perdido su mejor pañuelo, pues la lluvia había caído sobre él de improviso y no obstante sus ojos sonrieron y su boca se torció en un gesto malicioso: ¿no era aquella acaso la mejor yegua de los establos de Sasuke?, ¿la misma que montara su hermana unas mañanas antes en el paseo que dieron juntos?

Rodeó el pequeño cobertizo tratando de no ser visto, intentando que nada advirtiera a Hinata de su llegada. Ató con sigilo a Thor, le dio una pequeña palmada en el lomo cuando este pateó nervioso el suelo ante la inesperada compañía, y se dirigió a la entrada con paso decidido. A través de un ventanuco la vio sentada en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida. Su sonrisa decidida se ensanchó. Entró sin llamar.

-Milady, qué sorpresa.

La sorprendida fue ella, sin duda.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a la chimenea apagada con el vestido empapado, ensimismada, tratando de reconciliarse con las nuevas que llegaban de Boston cuando la puerta se abrió. Saltó prácticamente de la silla para quedarse en pie frente al duque de Namikaze.

-Milord. -Hizo una ligera reverencia, desorientada, mientras él se quitaba la prenda de abrigo completamente calada y la colgaba de un pequeño garfio.

¿Qué hacía allí? Suspiró cansada. No quería verle, no quería enfrentarse al deseo que la atravesaba cada vez que él se acercaba. Había salido en busca de paz y con aquel hombre allí no la hallaría.

Naruto leyó todo aquello en su rostro. Quizá no supiera qué provocaba aquel desaliento, pero quiso acercarse y deslizar las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de sus ojos para borrar los pliegues que la preocupación había marcado.

Del mismo modo, también Hinata leyó sus intenciones de acercarse y acariciarla. Cómo dos personas que no se habían tratado podían conocerse así era difícil de entender, pero ocurría y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar contra la tentación, no cuando sus anhelos crecían al mismo ritmo que su prudencia parecía acallarlos.

Se dispuso a marcharse. Cubrió la silla que acababa de dejar con el lienzo que retiró al sentarse e iba a tomar sus guantes de la mesa cuando Naruto se los arrebató.

-No puedes marcharte. No con esta lluvia. No sería sensato.

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación, excelencia. Y le recuerdo que me fui igualmente. -El empecinamiento despuntaba en su voz.

Naruto aprisionó con una mano su muñeca sin decir nada. Con la otra tiró de la tela que ella acababa de colocar dejándola caer con descuido en el suelo. Volvió a sentarla sin mediar palabra.

Hinata no se molestó en resistirse de manera fútil. Sabía que él era más fuerte y que no tenía sentido tratar de liberarse. Se cruzó de brazos, dejando patente su desacuerdo.

-Celebro que hayas entrado en razón -la aguijoneó.

-He decidido que es más sabio quedarme aquí y morir de fiebres, en una habitación fría y con la ropa empapada.

Su insolencia recibió como respuesta una mirada engreída. Naruto se quitó el chaleco de fino brocado, se agachó frente a la chimenea, tomó del lateral de la repisa inferior una pequeña bolsa con azufre, una piedra y otros materiales, comprobó que hubiera hojarasca en el alcabor y la prendió tal y como le habían enseñado. Añadió después leña fina y cuando una pequeña pira tomó fuerza colocó dos troncos gruesos. En todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, ambos lo hicieron: él fascinado por el fuego; ella, por cada movimiento de los brazos y manos del duque.

Cuando terminó se volvió sin presunciones. No había nada que decir: era obvio que ahora sabía prender una hoguera. Se colocó frente a Hinata y le tendió la mano, pero ella se mantuvo impávida. Ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras le observaba manejarse en la chimenea se había relajado, y no obstante ni alzó la vista ni atendió sus requerimientos. Le escuchó chasquear la lengua antes de sentir sus manos en los hombros y verse impulsada y puesta en pie. Fue un toque impersonal, pero si no protestó se debió a la sorpresa inicial y no a su manifiesta falta de interés. O no lo hizo hasta que las manos se acercaron a los pequeños botones de ónice de su corpiño.

-¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?!

Dio un paso atrás indignada para verse arrojada de nuevo frente a él.

-Evitar que mueras de fiebres, milady: primero caldeando la habitación y después quitándonos la ropa empapada.

La desapasionada respuesta la dejó obnubilada por unos instantes, segundos preciosos que Naruto aprovechó para retirar los botones con manos expertas y dedos firmes. Cuando finalizó tomó la prenda desde los hombros y comenzó a retirarla del cuerpo para vislumbrar una camisa de batista blanca en claro contraste con el luto de su vestido pasado de moda que dejaba entrever las formas de sus senos. Sus ojos no atendieron a su cabeza, que le decía que no presionara a la dama y mantuviera a raya su deseo, y se prendaron con aquella hermosa visión, se recrearon en ella.

Por un momento, también Hinata se sintió hipnotizada. Hacía tantos años que un hombre no la miraba así, que no la hacía sentirse hermosa, deseable... mujer. Pero cuando los brazos masculinos se posaron en sus caderas en busca del cierre de la falda le dio un manotazo y se hizo atrás.

-¿Cómo se atreve tocarme?

Esta vez él no la acercó, sino que se alejó prudentemente. Abrió un armario y sacó de él una manta. Sintiéndose más seguro con las manos ocupadas, regresó a su lado y la dejó sobre la mesilla.

-Quítate la falda, entonces, y cúbrete. Conozco estos cielos: pasará más de una hora antes de que amaine. Deja la ropa cerca del fuego para que se seque.

Y sin más se volvió de espaldas a ella dejándole algo de intimidad.

-Esto es del todo incorrecto -la oyó decir al tiempo que crujían las telas.

-¿Prefieres que nos mantengamos en movimiento en aras del decoro? -Ante su grito ahogado rio, una carcajada genuina, una que rara vez profería y que ella nunca había escuchado. Aquel sonido espontáneo salvó la situación-Hinata, nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí si ninguno de los dos lo cuenta.

Silencio. Un silencio que se prolongó durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos. Pero aunque no lo supiera aquella carcajada había calado donde sus besos no llegaban. Escuchó de nuevo el ruido de la falda antes de caer esta y cómo se sentaba de nuevo.

-¿Puedo volverme?

-Sí, puede -respondió en tono seco.

Naruto la encontró adorable, con el cabello desordenado y envuelta en aquella manta blanca. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado a mirar el fuego.

Pasaron varios minutos callados, embrujados por las llamas rojas, amarillas y azules, en paz el uno con el otro, antes de que alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar.

-Finalmente aprendió a encender un fuego.

Era un comentario estúpido que podía desembocar en una conversación similar a la que mantuvieron en la otra ocasión en que estuvieron allí, se percató demasiado tarde. Pero ¿de qué podía hablar? La última vez se habían besado y acariciado, le había confesado que la deseaba y ella le había rechazado y confesado también que era por temor a enamorarse de nuevo. Todos los comentarios le parecerían estúpidos después de aquello.

Naruto valoró su respuesta. La tenía medio desnuda a su lado y a su merced durante al menos una hora, tiempo más que suficiente para... y no obstante no la quería así. Como se prometiera, cuando la tuviera en sus brazos ella estaría convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Si para ello tenía que conquistarla, que así fuera. ¿No quería enamorarse de él? De acuerdo, tampoco él quería su amor. Pero el amor no estaba reñido con lo que tenía en mente.

-Así es... -respondió escueto, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Por primera vez en sus veintinueve años no se sentía seguro sobre cómo proceder con una mujer.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y habló. Una auténtica dama había sido educada para mantener una conversación en cualquier situación.

-Vuestra madre fue muy amable...

-No -la atajó, claramente molesto- Si vamos a mantener una charla insulsa prefiero el silencio, Hinata.

¿Realmente pretendía tratarle como a cualquier otro caballero después de todo lo que habían compartido? Era insultante.

Seguía tuteándola, pero no estuvo segura de qué le molestó más, si el exceso de confianza o que la tachara de insulsa.

-¿Qué pretende entonces? ¿Una charla amistosa? Los hombres y las mujeres no nacieron para ser amigos, excelencia. Mantengámonos, pues, en silencio.

Naruto se volvió y la miró fijamente, de aquella manera que hacía que su estómago se convirtiera en una red de mariposas. Bajó la vista temerosa de revelar más de lo debido.

-¿Has oído hablar de la condesa Nara, Hinata?

Si no le exigía ahora que se dirigiera a ella como a la dama de alcurnia que era, le estaría permitiendo de forma implícita la informalidad en el trato, pero escuchar mencionar a aquella condesa prendió la llama de los celos.

-¿Lady Temari? Sí, mi hermano me ha hablado de ella. ¿No me diga que también es vuestra... amiga? -Una sonrisa engreída cruzó la boca del duque-. ¿Y puedo preguntar de qué hablaban vuestra amiga y vos, excelencia?

La sonrisa se ensanchó y Hinata deseó poder borrársela; en realidad deseó ser ella quien le hiciera sonreír, ya fuera con engreimiento o con ternura, como cuando su hermano Sasuke le había hablado de aquella dama.

-Teníamos un interés en común... -La oyó resoplar y una nueva carcajada inundó la pequeña casita; aquel sonido le templó el corazón. ¿Habría logrado la tal Temari aquel gesto en él?

-Dudo mucho de que vos y yo halláramos nada de qué hablar. -Su voz se había suavizado.

-En realidad -cayó Naruto de pronto- hay algo que me gustaría saber, algo que conoces mejor que yo.

-¿Alguien conoce algo mejor que el duque de Namikaze? ¿Está seguro?

-Así que la dama es impertinente. Y ni siquiera enrojeces, lo que te delata. Pero sí, sí hay algo que deseo saber y que podrías conocer mejor que yo.

-Podría.

-Sí, podrías. -Sonrió-. tu esposo fundó la Bolsa de Nueva York, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto aborrecía la sola idea de nombrar a su difunto esposo, pero no sacaría nada ventajoso de aquella mañana, así que al menos podría aprovecharla de otro modo.

Lo miró fijamente, dudosa.

-Así fue. Un grupo de empresarios de prestigio decidieron aunar a quienes vendían sus títulos en la acera de Wall Street en un solo lugar y dar un mínimo de orden a aquellas ventas para la seguridad de todos.

-Quizá conoces a alguno de aquellos hombres. Quizás acudieron a tu casa como invitados, o sus esposas...

-¿Adónde desea llegar? -La impaciencia la venció.

Dudó, pero finalmente optó por cierta sinceridad. Ella podía ser una carta importante.

-Estoy pensando en invertir en América.

-Pero si no hay nada más seguro que un bono inglés -le replicó sin pensar, con sorna, repitiendo las palabras del abogado de su padre.

-¿Qué sabes de bonos ingleses, milady?

Cualquier ataque era mejor que una defensa en aquel terreno.

-¿Qué sabe usted de finanzas americanas?

Naruto lo dejó pasar, de momento. Su respuesta le había intrigado y supo que antes o después preguntaría de nuevo.

-Menos de lo que desearía.

-Necesita un buen abogado allí. No es posible manejar un patrimonio desde este lado del Atlántico.

Su curiosidad aumentó; parecía hablar desde la reflexión y el entendimiento.

-Lo sé, pero no logro contratar al que deseo.

-Debería hablar con el señor Aburame, de Aburame, Netway y Broster. Llevaban las finanzas del imperio Inuzuka y se dice de ellos que son los mejores.

-Me temo que no están interesados.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de reírse abiertamente. Él, sin embargo, no valoró el gesto. Ante la mirada taladrante moderó el tono.

-¿Ha contactado con ellos?

-Cinco veces... -confesó sin saber por qué se sinceraba en su fracaso.

Hinata suspiró.

¿Debía? No, no debía. ¿Quería? Sí, sí quería fervientemente.

-Escribiré al señor Aburame. Mañana mismo debo enviarle una carta por un asunto urgente. Puedo hablarle de vuestras intenciones. Puedo incluso añadir unas letras vuestras si tiene preparada una misiva para que salga en el correo de la tarde.

Ambos se miraron, midiéndose, sabiendo que acababan de encontrar un punto común de interés, valorar explorarlo o no. Naruto decidía si hablar con una dama sobre sus negocios; Hinata, si confesar a un caballero sus conocimientos. Cualquier comentario acerca de la fortuna de los Namikaze o de la extraordinaria situación de Hinata estaba descartado por improcedente, desde luego.

Pero era una decisión que ambos habían tomado ya lo supieran o no: se habían decidido una noche, siete años atrás. Si habían confiado el uno en el otro entonces, lo harían ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de inversión busca exactamente?

Naruto le habló de expectativas a medio plazo y Hinata, de astilleros y ferrocarriles; el duque preguntó sobre inversiones con pequeño capital, alto riesgo y buenas perspectivas y ella le mencionó algunos inventores...

Dejó de llover pero no fue hasta que el hambre acució que regresaron cada uno a su casa habiendo profundizado en una nueva faceta de la extraña relación que mantenían.

Más profunda pero igual de explosiva, pues en ningún momento Naruto pudo dejar de apreciar la belleza de las clavículas de Hinata, ni su cremosa piel, ni la pasión que ardía en sus ojos cuando hablaba de finanzas, ni dejó de desear tumbarla frente al fuego y hacerle el amor con suavidad.

Hinata regresó a casa con un sentimiento que no logró reconocer, pues hacía tanto tiempo que no la invadía que le resultaba ajeno: la ilusión irrumpía en su alma después de años y el anhelo de encontrarse con él al día siguiente para recibir su carta superaba el deseo y comenzaba a plantar las semillas de algo nuevo y más hermoso.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Invitación

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.7.**

* * *

Casi siete semanas después el refugio había sido acondicionado: un escritorio de tamaño medio, dos sillas cómodas, un sillón y un sofá constituían el nuevo mobiliario. Pero, además, se habían reparado puerta y ventanas y cubierto estas con cortinas. Un cuadro y un jarrón con flores hacían de la estancia una salita matutina y no un antiguo refugio de pastores.

Había sido Naruto el responsable de la reforma: convencido de que podría trabajar en América con garantías, había ordenado reconvertir aquel pequeño cobertizo. Si la duquesa sabía o no de su mandato o había escuchado al servicio murmurar sobre la amante secreta de su hijo, sabiamente había preferido callar.

También los rumores habían llegado a la Hacienda Uchiha, claro. Pero nadie podía sospechar que las largas ausencias matutinas de lady Hinata a caballo tuvieran nada que ver con todo ello.

Y aquel era un lugar apartado, nadie pasaba por allí sin una razón.

-Sigo sin saber cómo sabes tanto de -señaló la documentación esparcida sobre la mesa- esto.

Se llevó a la boca el sándwich de pepino que tenía entre los dedos, dándose tiempo. Hacía menos de tres semanas que se reunían allí martes y viernes a hablar sobre negocios, desde que el señor Aburame aceptara a la casa de Namikaze como cliente. La estrategia de Naruto era similar a la del imperio Inuzuka, lo que no era de extrañar dado que las posibilidades de inversión eran limitadas y los orientaba desde América la misma persona.  
Naruto, no tenía sentido guardar las formas al dirigirse el uno al otro cuando habían traspasado cualquier límite coincidiendo a solas a pesar de la inocencia de aquellos encuentros, había mostrado un interés creciente por su pasado, por entender qué había ocurrido en los Estados Unidos para que una dama se reconvirtiera en financiera.

En su cuerpo, no obstante, parecía haber perdido interés. No era cierto, se corrigió presumida. El deseo entre ellos seguía latente y se manifestaba en la forma en la que se sorprendían mirándose a veces, en cómo evitaban rozarse siquiera, en la corriente que parecía fluir entre ellos cuando sus pieles se acariciaban ya fuera de manera casual o intencionada cuando el anhelo los superaba. Pero no había vuelto a besarla, ni lo había intentado tampoco. Y, sin embargo, el respeto creciente que sabía que le profesaba y el vínculo que se estaba forjando entre ellos era extraordinario.

-No lo sabes porque nunca te lo he contado. -Una ceja arrogante se alzó. Suspiró y se decidió a contarle una verdad a medias- A Kiba le apasionaban sus negocios y aun sin deber hablaba de ellos cuando yo estaba presente. Descubrí que sentía curiosidad por lo que escuchaba y quise saber más, así que pedí que me orientara, que me recomendara algunas lecturas. Comencé a leer la prensa y a interesarme en la política y en cómo esta afectaba al comercio, en las diferencias entre el norte y el sur del país... -Se encogió de hombros y no quiso seguir.

-Magnífico, sencillamente extraordinario... -La reverencia en su voz la hizo enrojecer

-Dudo sin embargo de que pudieras hablar de ello más allá de los confines de vuestro...

¿Dormitorio? No quiso imaginarla con otro hombre. La posesividad le invadió. Aquella mujer se le había entregado. Era el primer hombre que la había besado, que la había acariciado. También había sido el último y hacía demasiado tiempo desde que probara sus labios, su cuerpo no dejaba de recordárselo.

-Pocas mujeres son escuchadas sobre nada en realidad, ya sea en sus casas o fuera de ellas, Naruto.

No supo qué contestar. Era cierto y era así. Las mujeres no sabían de política ni de ninguna otra cosa relevante, por todos los hombres era sobradamente conocido. Y de pronto descubría a una que sabía más que muchos caballeros sobre casi todo. Si el conde Uchiha conociera aquella faceta de su hija... sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Disculpa?

-Has callado y de pronto sonríes como si se te hubiera ocurrido algo hilarante. Lo haces en ocasiones tras un silencio prolongado.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó al saberse estudiado.

-Pensaba que administrarías tu mejor las propiedades de tu hermano que él mismo, y que si tu padre lo supiera...

Lo absurdo de cualquier supuesto a partir de aquella idea le hizo reír.

-Conoces a mi hermano mejor que yo, sin duda. Pero por las conversaciones que he tenido con él desde que regresé... Es un hombre inteligente.

-Lo es. Tiene un don para la geografía y la historia, de hecho... ¿Sabes que se le ofreció una plaza de profesor en Cambridge? ¿No? No le digas que fui yo quien te lo dijo, pero así es. Uchiha es un hombre con grandes capacidades, pero poco interesado por el momento en asentarse y crear una familia.

-«Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.»

Naruto la miró, sus azules ojos incandescentes fijos en ella. Hinata sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y su respiración se volvía pesada. Apartó la vista, tímida de repente.

-Te gustará la condesa Nara, Hinata.

No deseaba conocer a una mujer que despertaba tanta admiración en él.

-¿Lo hará?

Naruto se preguntó si tras aquel tono seco se esconderían los celos, los mismos que él había sentido al escucharla referirse a su esposo por su nombre de pila.

-Si te gustan las novelas entonces sí, lo hará. ¿Te ha dicho tu hermano que es escritora? -Vio un brillo de interés en sus ojos, que se aclararon-. Ya veo que no. Es también editora, y ha patrocinado a alguna joven con talento. Su esposo le proporcionó una imprenta como regalo nupcial.

Incluso ella hubo de admirar a la condesa. Y al conde también.

-Creo que me gustará, entonces. Tal vez la conozca durante la temporada.

-Tal vez.

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar habían terminado el pequeño refrigerio que Naruto había llevado en una cesta de mimbre y Hinata se afanaba en recoger la porcelana para regresar a sus papeles. De algún modo el ambiente se había vuelto íntimo como no había ocurrido desde que comenzaran a frecuentar aquel lugar y supo que los nervios estaban superándola.

Estaba por colocar la cesta sobre el sillón cuando lo sintió a su espalda y se quedó quieta, tensa, esperando.

-Creo que voy a besarte -le susurró en el oído, de espaldas a ella.

Naruto vio cómo su columna se volvía rígida y como en cierto modo se alejaba de él. Pero también la había visto temblar cuando le había susurrado.

-Creo que no deberías -le respondió, mas siguió allí plantada, sin apartarse.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, Hinata, pero hace demasiado tiempo que no te beso. Y hablar de su marido, de la temporada que estaba por empezar, de la frase de Orgullo y prejuicio le habían recordado indefectiblemente que también él tendría que acudir a los salones de Londres a buscar una esposa y el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos se había vuelto acuciante. Besarla le era tan imprescindible como respirar. Se acercó de nuevo a su oído y susurró en voz apenas audible:

-Demasiado tiempo; tanto que casi he olvidado vuestro sabor.

Le acarició con la nariz el cuello antes de posar sus labios sobre el latido de su pulso y acariciarle la piel con la lengua. El suspiro que recibió le hizo abrir la boca y besarla con pasión cerca del hombro, mientras las manos la tomaban por las caderas y ascendían poco a poco por el talle hasta situarse al lado de sus pechos.

-Déjame probarte -la tentó cuando Hinata reposó la cabeza en su hombro, a su merced. Volvió a deslizar las palmas de las manos por sus costados arriba y abajo, encendiéndola.

Suavemente la giró y la tomó por las mejillas. La observó fijamente y se acercó más sin separar sus ojos de la mirada apasionada que ella le devolvía. Bajó las manos por los hombros hasta envolverla entre sus brazos, hasta pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo.

-Naruto. -El tono de Hinata fue suplicante.

No supo si le pedía que se apartara o que la besara, pero estaba tan cautivado en aquel abrazo como ella.

-Pruébame -la instó también en un ruego.

Y fue Hinata quien cerró la distancia que los separaba, quien le tomó por la nuca y le pegó a ella, quien asaltó su boca con hambre y se coló dentro con desesperación.

Naruto la apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón y la besó, la acarició tratando de memorizar cada matiz, de retener cada estremecimiento, de paladear cada sensación.

Sus labios se buscaban, sus lenguas bailaban juntas una danza antigua llena de lujuria, ora deliciosamente despacio, ora llenos de necesidad. Y cuando sus bocas no eran encuentro suficiente, sus cuerpos comenzaron a buscarse también tratando de sentir la piel del otro sobre la propia. Cuando los labios de Naruto se aplicaron de nuevo sobre su cuello y se deslizaron más allá de las clavículas, Hinata fue consciente de que la parte delantera de su vestido había sido desabrochada. Estaba tan perdida en un mar de deseo, tan ahogada en él que apenas se había percatado de lo íntimas que se habían vuelto las caricias. Pero sentir la humedad de su boca sobre sus pechos por encima de la suave tela de su camisola la volvió consciente de la situación. Si se dejaba llevar perdería el control por completo. Disfrutaría, lo sabía; estaba tan convencida de ello como de los miedos que llegarían después.

Naruto sintió como salía de su embrujo, como el deseo decrecía en ella. Podía presionar, volver a su boca y arrasarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido, pero algo le impidió seguir, algo que no comprendió: supo que Hinata no estaba preparada y quiso respetar sus tiempos convencido, ansioso de que finalmente se rindiera por completo a él, sabiendo que solo así la querría. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó aire despacio, torturándose con su olor, no queriéndose apartar de la figura que, no obstante, se estaba negando.

Ella supo que se detenía y sabedora de que no continuaría se permitió retenerlo unos minutos más entre sus brazos antes de que se apartara. Posó las manos en sus hombros y allí las mantuvo, ávida de su contacto.

-Si me acaricias asi olvidaré mis buenos propósitos. -Había sorna en su voz y también ella sonrió. No se había percatado de que sus dedos se habían enredado en los mechones de su nuca y efectivamente los rozaba con mimo.

Apartó las manos definitivamente de Naruto y este se separó. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos interminables buscando en el otro el mismo deseo retenido antes de arreglarse las ropas. Con las mejillas sonrosadas comprobó que también sus propias manos habían ido más allá de su camisa, que estaba fuera de los pantalones.

Salieron por sus monturas una vez abrigados. Un sirviente de confianza recogería la cesta y las carpetas, el mismo que se encargaba de la lumbre y la limpieza.

-Volverás el martes.

-¿Eres consciente de que exiges y no preguntas, excelencia?

-No quiero perderte.

Aquellas tres palabras, pronunciadas con seguridad mientras la ayudaba a montar, le hicieron olvidar su arrogancia.

-Volveré el martes -prometió. Y puso a Felicity al trote.

Él se quedó unos minutos a pensar. No había mentido: no quería perderla.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, el conde les dio noticias sobre la casa Uzumaki.

-La duquesa nos ha invitado a cenar allí el domingo. Al parecer, su hija, lady Sakura, regresa mañana del internado para pasar las Navidades con su familia. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para Nochebuena.

-Apenas recuerdo a la perfecta lady Sakura -reconoció Hinata.

-¿Perfecta? ¿Lady Sakura? -bufó su hermano- ¿Quién te ha dicho tal cosa?

-La duquesa. -Enrojeció. ¿Acaso sospechaba que podía haber sido Naruto? La cara de su padre, claramente molesta, aumentó su preocupación-¿Quién si no?

-Por supuesto, ¿quién si no?

Cogió la cuchara para seguir tomando sopa pero le tembló en las manos.

-Sasuke. -El tono admonitorio de su padre no la tranquilizó.

¿Por qué le preguntaban qué sabía de la hermana de Naruto? ¿Qué intuían?

-Solo confirmo que quién si no su madre la consideraría perfecta. Su hermano no, desde luego.

-¿No mantienen una buena relación el duque y lady Sakura? -inquirió algo más tranquila.

-Desde luego que sí... -respondió lord Fugaku- Desde que el padre de ambos se muriera; lord Naruto ha pasado largas temporadas aquí en Berks. La relación con su hermana es magnífica a pesar de que haya sido enviada a un internado como corresponde.

El conde miró a sus hijos con orgullo; también la relación entre Sasuke y Hinata se había estrechado. Y más de lo que él podía saber.

-Pero te garantizo, padre, que Namikaze no considera perfecta a su hermana. Básicamente porque no lo es.

-¡Sasuke! -le amonestó, sorprendida por su falta de caballerosidad.

-Sasuke -le advertía de nuevo su padre.

-Estamos en familia, ¿no? Así que no entiendo que no pueda decir que la dama es una descarada con demasiado carácter.

Una risa gorgoteó en la garganta de Hinata.

-¿Puede una dama tener demasiado carácter?

-Hinata. -Ahora su padre la reñía a ella.

-Oh, créeme, esa pelirosa no ha atendido nunca más razones que las propias. Su padre debió de ser más firme con ella.

-No la censuraré por ello. Incluso puede que me guste más.

-Te gustará -sentenció su padre- dado que acudirás con ella a la capital. Con ella y con la duquesa como acompañante.

Una palabrota quedó suspendida a medio pronunciar. El vizconde Sasuke parecía a punto de perder el control.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Me temo que sí.

-No me hablaste de lady Sakura cuando dijiste que irías a Londres.

-La patrocina la duquesa de Namikaze y su hija va a su tercera temporada este año, tras su luto. Se sobreentiende.

-Sasuke -le tendió la mano con cariño- puedes retractarte de tu promesa.

-¡No lo hará! -atronó la voz de su padre.

Su hermano pareció pensarlo unos segundos. La calma volvió a él.

-No, no lo haré, Hinata. Bien pensado será interesante ver cómo se las arregla la joven Sakura en Londres. O diré mejor cómo se las arreglan los salones de Londres con ella. Pero maldito seré si le solicito bailar una sola pieza.

-Es la hija de la patrocinadora de tu hermana y por tanto le pedirás bailar.

-No, no me pidas eso, esa molestia no, prefiero antes cabalgar desnudo por Hyde Park.

Tosió el señor Growne. Hinata alzó la vista y vio al otro sirviente, un joven lacayo del pueblo, contener una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, harás... -Su padre estaba enfadándose ahora.

-Quiero decir -le interrumpió su hijo con una sonrisa y con algo de vergüenza - que antes cabalgaría desnudo por Hyde Park de nuevo.

-¿Has cabalgado desnudo por Hyde Park?

Lord Fugaku se horrorizó. No hubiera creído capaz a su hijo de semejante revelación frente a su hermana, ni a esta interesarse por tamaña majadería. Pero el conde no sabía de las conversaciones que ambos tenían cuando él se acostaba, conversaciones llenas de camaradería.

-Creo que lady Sakura será una magnífica influencia para ti, cariño.

-¿Lo hiciste? -ignoró a su padre.

-Y también tú para ella, en realidad -insistió este perdiendo el tono, y al parecer la paciencia.

-¿Desnudo?

-No... o no del todo. Además fue culpa de Namikaze, él muy idiota se atrevió a emborracharme como siempre y decidió hacer una apuesta y meterme a mí en sus cosas, también a pesar de lo que oigas por ahí no llegué a desvestirme, él muy imbécil, todo fue su culpa, si supieras las cosas que él ha hecho, pero ahora con su cara de correcto y decente y de que no mata una mosca...

-¡Sasuke!

-Pero, padre -le justificó Hinata-, parece ser un secreto a voces, y como bien ha señalado mi hermano estamos en familia.

En una costumbre ya conocida por todos los presentes el conde soltó su servilleta. El lacayo le apartó la silla y el señor Growne se afanó en abrir la puerta para evitar el estrépito de esta si era el conde quien la cerraba. Salieron tras él y los dejaron solos.

Se miraron, cómplices. Hinata compuso una mirada traviesa.

-¿Qué hacías no desnudo del todo por Hyde Park? ¿Qué hora era?¿Y qué influencias tiene el duque en todo esto?

-Te va a gustar la ciudad si esas pequeñas anécdotas te divierten, Hinata.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor.

-De acuerdo fue... una carrera.

Y le contó cómo sus amigos y él habían conocido a lady Temari.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_**«Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.»... Y así comienza Orgullo y Prejuicio :D**_


	10. Hermanos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.8.**

* * *

Ambas familias volvieron a reunirse después de la cena, una vez que los hombres habían terminado sus licores. Las damas les esperaban en una salita con la chimenea encendida y únicamente un par de lacayos para servirles. Lord Fugaku escuchaba amablemente a lady Kushina hablar sobre los últimos sucesos del vecindario. Los jóvenes jugaban a los naipes por parejas en el otro extremo.

Hinata iba a recoger las cartas de la mesa cuando la mano de Naruto se posó sobre la suya.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó su hermana, divertida porque era la tercera vez que trataba de tomar un juego que no se había embolsado- su jugada era mejor que la tuya, ganamos nosotras.

Este se disculpó con la mirada simulando no haberse dado cuenta.

-Lo hace mi hermana, querrás decir, lady Sakura. Vuestra puntuación era la peor de todas las de la mesa.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado para señalármelo, lord Sasuke? -se ofendió.

-Vos no has tenido problemas en hacérmelo saber en las dos últimas partidas.

-Eso es porque es un pésimo jugador, milord.

Miró a Hinata con una sonrisa ladeada. Sus respectivos hermanos habían estado discutiendo desde que se sentaran. Ajenos a ellos, Naruto había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para tocarla: por tercera vez le acariciaba con suavidad las manos antes de retirarlas de los naipes que no le correspondían.

Lord Fugaku se acercó a mediar paz.

-Sasuke, hace tiempo que deseo retirarme pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo sin que tú falta de caballerosidad se acreciente todavía más.

-No le culpes a él, milord. -La duquesa se acercó, reprobadora-. Es mi hija quien padece de una competitividad excesiva, fuera de lugar en cualquier dama de bien. Naruto, hijo, ¿puedo confiar en tu decencia para que tu hermana se comporte?

-Permítanme que le diga, excelencia, que siempre se puede contar con la rectitud de vuestro hijo.

-Gracias, lord Fugaku -respondió con orgullo lady Kushina.

-Sasuke, solo pensaba para él, como había hecho Namikaze para tener a todos convencidos de su buen juicio, como el haber heredado el título de su padre lo cambio de la noche a la mañana, las responsabilidades son cosa seria, concluyo, si supieran como les decían cuando los tres amigos se juntaban y era él, quien los inducia a hacer de las suyas, eran buenas épocas.

Tras unas pocas advertencias más los dejaron solos. Terminaron la partida en tenso silencio, pero en cuanto la última carta fue mostrada y las damas se adueñaron de la victoria, lady Sakura se alzó orgullosa, vanagloriándose.

-Se lo he dicho, lord Sasuke, es un pésimo jugador. He competido cientos de veces con mi hermano y rara vez le he vencido, lo que significa que vuestra compañía le supone una clara desventaja.

-Si habitualmente pierde y esta noche no lo ha hecho, quizás es la ayuda de mi hermana la que se supone una ventaja a vos, milady.

Picada en su orgullo, Sakura mostró el papel donde estaba anotada cada partida.

-Jugaría otra mano, pero me temo que me resultaría tedioso. Y removió la hoja ante él.

Sendos hermanos se miraban divertidos.

Sasuke tomó el papel que se le mostraba de un tirón y levantándose con fiereza lo lanzó al fuego. Con un movimiento de cabeza pidió al lacayo que se marchara.

-Pero ¿qué...? No me importa. -Se cruzó de brazos la joven-. Podría volverlos a anotar. Me encanta escribir cosas y recuerdo perfectamente la puntuación.

Sasuke la ignoró, proponiendo otro entretenimiento.

-Tal vez podríamos probar con el faro, milady...

-El faro es un juego de azar, milord, que no requiere de ninguna habilidad -presumió Sakura.

-... apostando -terminó con voz helada.

Cayó el silencio por unos momentos. Naruto hizo lo que menos se esperaba de él, cuando de juegos de azar se trataba...

-Uchiha, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto Sakura

-Sabes por qué, Sak. -Naruto llamaba a su hermana así desde siempre.

-¿Sak? -preguntó Hinata, sulfurada.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. Confieso que cuando era niña me sacaba de mis casillas, pero ahora adoro el apelativo.

-¿Sak, en serio? -repitió. Sakura era toda feminidad, se dijo, con su cuerpo delgado pero tenía algunas curvas, su cabello en tono rosa, algo extraño y exótico, pero le acentuaba bien con su color de piel y el color de sus ojos y su clara voz. Un mote masculino era ridículo.

-Yo te llamo Hina -expuso Sasuke con satisfacción. -A veces.

-¿La llamas Hina? -Ahora el extrañado era Naruto- Pero si hace apenas unas semanas que la conoces.

-Es mi hermana. Y tú a la tuya la llamas como si de un hombre se tratara; Hina es, sin duda, un nombre de mujer.

Sakura era una joven poco versada en la paciencia.

-¿Apostamos o no?

-No -respondieron a la vez Hinata y Naruto.

-Desde luego -sentenció Sasuke.

-Uchiha...

-Vete si no te interesa, Naruto, y déjanos, le dijo Sakura.

-Excelente idea, Por una vez coincido con tu hermana.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Excelente idea, Uchiha -repitió- Dejaré a mi hermana a solas contigo.

Saltó esta contra su hermano al instante.

-¿Qué demonios insinuas?

Era un rasgo familiar que ambos hermanos compartían: dejar de tutear a los allegados y emplear un tono gélido cuando se sentían ofendidos.

-No jures, Sakura -respondió el otro, calmándola.

Suspiró esta.

-Naruto -sonó más dócil ahora. Hinata ahogó una risita- Solo jugaremos un par de manos. Puedes marcharte con Hinata a la terraza.

-Afuera hace frío -respondió la aludida de forma automática antes de enrojecer al recordar cómo se mantuvo en calor la otra vez que estuvo en una terraza con él. Nadie atendió al rubor de sus mejillas, más en los labios de Naruto salió una sonrisa.

-Abrígate. Si no quieres ser cómplice ponte un chal y márchate con él -proveyó su hermano tomando el mazo de cartas y barajando, trato de verse con habilidad.

-No podemos ser ambos el banquero; uno de ellos habrá de quedarse. -Sakura pensaba ya únicamente en ganar al amigo de su hermano, a aquel asno arrogante al que desaprobaba desde hacía años por más apuesto que fuera.

-¿No confía en mí? Puedo ser juez y jugador a la vez.

-No, desde luego que no confío en vos. ¿Debería acaso? Por lo poco que he oído de sus andanzas...

-Namikaze, dile a tu hermana si soy o no un hombre de confianza. No sonrías, maldita sea, y dile...

-¿No le dirás nada a él por jurar ante ti? -Sakura hablaba medio en serio medio en broma.

Naruto no entendía demasiado qué ocurría en aquella mesa, pero su hermana era ocho años menor que Uchiha y este la aborrecía, así que no se sentía preocupado en absoluto por lo que pudiera ocurrir allí..., no más allá de una apuesta.

-¿Confías tú en mí, Uchiha? Porque me estás enviando a un lugar oscuro con tu hermana sin más compañía que la noche.

Sasuke pareció apartar su atención por un momento de la joven con la melena rosa para centrarse en aquella idea. Pero Sakura vio sus dudas y pinchó.

-También ellos nos dejan a solas, milord. ¿Tengo yo algo que temer?

Aquello despejó cualquier recelo.

-Dios, marchense ya.

-No hasta no conocer los términos de la apuesta -declaró Hinata.

Deseaba salir a la terraza con Naruto y zanjar la cuestión del faro; por poco que le agradara la idea de que una joven apostara, sería la forma más segura de no ser interrumpidos durante unos valiosos minutos.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál será la apuesta?

Hinata no esperó ideas, las dio.

-Si mi hermano pierde bailará con Sakura esta temporada.

Sakura protestó.

-Desde luego que lo hará. Somos vecinos y debutaremos de nuevo juntas, Hinata. Bailará conmigo de todos modos.

-Maldito si lo haré. No, Namikaze, lo lamento pero no bailaré con ella. Hay cosas que superan la lealtad entre amigos y bailar con una condesa en su tercera temporada, en un salón lleno de dragones -así llamaban a las matronas más cotillas de la ciudad- es una de ellas.

-Será un vals, no el primero. Y será en Almack's -respondió Sakura con presteza.

-prefiero la cabalgata desnudo por Hyde Park.

Hinata simuló una sonrisa y Naruto supo que conocía aquella pequeña aventura, ¿sabría también como les llamaban?.

-Nadie cabalgaría desnudo por Hyde Park, milord, ni siquiera vos. Y en todo caso, ¿no dice estar convencido de ganarme? ¿Qué importa entonces vuestro pago si no pretende perder?

-Si gano yo, vos...

-Bailará con los sosos del reino en todos los bailes de la temporada -atajó Naruto, no deseando saber qué castigo tendría en mente su amigo.

Los sosos del reino eran tres herederos muy respetables, bastante jóvenes, menos apuestos y en absoluto interesantes.

-¿Quién se supone que son...?

-Hecho. -Sasuke cerró la apuesta.

Naruto ofreció el brazo a Hinata y la acercó a las puertas de la terraza. Esta tomó un echarpe que pasó por sus hombros antes de aceptarlo y acompañarlo. Justo antes de cruzar las puertas miró atrás, insegura de que los otros no sospecharan lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos, pero solo vio dos gestos obstinados frente a un tapete azul con un mazo de naipes entre ellos.

Nada más salir Naruto la besó. Aquella noche se la veía espléndida. A pesar de la moda imperante ella lucía una falda abullonada y un corpiño; supuso que en el continente americano los vestidos más sueltos no habían llegado todavía. Y el negro le sentaba extrañamente bien. Pero habían sido las miradas fogosas apenas disimuladas, las caricias secretas, las palabras no dichas las que le habían excitado. Si sus respectivos hermanos hubieran estado más atentos... Pero todo ello carecía de importancia ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Hinata -susurró antes de volver a tomar su boca.

Ella no escondió su deseo. Le tomó por las hebras de la nuca y se deleitó con el tacto de su pelo mientras salía al encuentro de las caricias de sus labios.

-Naruto -respondió entre besos y susurros.

Bajó las manos por la espalda sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos a través de su chaqueta. Cuando llegó hasta la cintura la rodeó y sacó la camisa por la parte delantera, ocultando sus manos en ella, rozando la piel de su estómago. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que hacía. Toda la noche había sido cortejada del modo más íntimo y la tentación la había vencido.

El duque sabía que no podía ir más allá de unos besos, que cualquier exceso sería descubierto por Uchiha después. La contención le estaba volviendo loco. Tiró con suavidad de sus brazos hasta recuperar sus manos, evitando perder el control de la situación.

-Me llevaras a la locura. -Continuó besándola con más deseo ahora, dándole con la boca lo que no podía darle con su cuerpo.

Hinata gimió desesperada tratando de soltarse, así que sin desearlo se separó de ella con cierta brusquedad y dio un paso atrás. La miró, vio cómo asumía su distancia, cómo temblaba y se cerraba el chal, cómo le preguntaba en silencio por qué se alejaba.

-Vuestro hermano lo adivinaría.

Hinata enrojeció sabiendo que tenía razón pero sintiéndose frustrada y culpándole por ello. Finalmente se resignó también ella.

-Ahí dentro hay demasiado silencio. -Señaló el salón.

-No creo que se hayan matado. -Sonrieron, más relajados-. Estarán concentrados en las cartas. Permíteme.

Y le colocó unos mechones lo mejor que supo. Hinata suspiró.

-Esto no está bien. No podemos abusar así de la confianza de quienes nos quieren. Y no, no lo niegues, es eso exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.

Naruto se pasó la mano por la mandíbula con impaciencia.

-¿Me estas pidiendo acaso que deje de verte?

En su voz se mezcló la incredulidad con una pequeña dosis de temor. Y ese pequeño resquicio en su seguridad la conmovió.

-Sabes que no podría -confesó.

Naruto se sintió fuerte y presionó con voz seductora.

-Y si te pidiera en cambio que me permitieras besarte, acariciarte, hacerte el amor. ¿Me concederías eso? ¿Nos permitirías gozar el uno del otro? Sin limitaciones, tú y yo y nuestro deseo sin nada que nos detenga. -Leyó la duda momentánea en su rostro, supo que estaba haciendo mella su resolución. Le acarició la mejilla con mimo y continuó hablando con cuidado-: No me responda -dejó de tutearla-, tiene tiempo para meditar la respuesta; tanto tiempo como yo para fantasear con todo aquello que deseo hacerle. Desgraciadamente, mientras mi hermana esté en la finca no podremos encontrarnos, pues no sé muy bien cómo pero Sakura nos descubriría. Cabalga por la propiedad de norte a sur y de este a oeste a diario. Antes o después llegaría a nuestro refugio.

«Nuestro refugio.» El corazón de Hinata se saltó un latido.

-Naruto, no creo que debamos.

-Piénselo. -Posó un dedo en sus labios, callándola. Acarició después con el pulgar el perímetro de su boca y recibió un beso sentido a cambio-. No se marchará al internado hasta pasada la semana de la duodécima noche. Nos veremos el martes siguiente a su marcha. Piénselo y deme entonces una respuesta. Y por Dios, no se niegue mas, Hinata, o logrará hacerme perder la cordura.

Y besándola suavemente entró de nuevo, dejándola a solas. Ella todavía alcanzó a oír la voz de Sakura, triunfante.

-Naruto, adivina... ¡he ganado!

-Hinata, Hinata.

Escuchó el grito susurrado y se sobresaltó. Hacía más de una hora que se había acostado, después de intercambiarse los regalos de Nochebuena con su hermano y su padre, cuando unos ruiditos en la ventana la habían despertado ligeramente. Escuchar su nombre la había despejado del todo. Extrañada se cubrió con una bata y se acercó a la ventana, descorriendo la cortina. Una alegría invadió su alma sin permiso al ver a Naruto al otro lado sobre la rama de un árbol. Descorrió los pestillos y abrió las cristaleras sonriente.

-¿Qué haces ahí afuera? Podrías romperte una pierna...

Se deleitó con su belleza. Hacía doce días que no la veía. La había añorado cada maldito minuto.

-Bien me estaría por jugar a Romeos y Julietas... Un hombre de mi edad y condición...

Rio ante lo afectado de su voz.

-¿Qué deseas? -La mirada de él, que le dijo que era a ella a quien deseaba, la hizo arder. Había soñado con él cada noche y le había deseado cada día.

-No me tiente, milady, no me tiente. ¿No va a dejarme entrar?

-¿A mi dormitorio?

-No sea mojigata, no sería la primera vez que nos halláramos solos en una recámara. Ni la segunda. Y estirando las piernas las cruzó por el umbral de la ventana, tomando impulso y entrando todo él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

aquella noche en que le pidió... y sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo.

Se acercó sin responder, la besó con suavidad, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un paquete envuelto.

-Feliz Navidad, Hinata.

Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Respondió con reverencia.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto. Pero me temo que yo no tengo nada para ti.

-Nada me debes. La volvía a tutear

-¿Y tú a mí sí?

-Contactos en América y conocimientos. -Le tendió el paquete y cerró sus dedos sobre los de ella cuando lo tomó-. Pero te he comprado esto porque cuando fui a encargar el regalo de mi hermana los vi y no pude dejar de pensarla. Es tu recuerdo constante y no mi agradecimiento el que me trae aquí esta noche.

Cualquier respuesta se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Hubo de bajar la mirada, temerosa de revelar más de lo que debiera, de dejarse llevar por el impulso que cada día la asaltaba y prometerle lo que le había pedido casi dos semanas antes.

Abrió el paquete con cuidado y un par de pendientes de filigrana, dos hermosas mariposas de oro con pequeños brillantes engarzados en ellas, le llenaron los ojos. Sobrecogida tomó con fuerza el paquete y le abrazó con ardor.

-Gracias -le susurró, y se quedó pegada a él.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y se mantuvo quieto. La tentación era enorme y la situación, más propicia de lo que nunca había sido.

Hinata se apoyó en su pecho y sintió su calor, recordándolo; su olor, rememorándolo. Se llenó de él consciente únicamente de su esencia, reconociendo para sí cuánto le deseaba, cuánto le necesitaba. Y cedió y se dejó llevar.

-El martes después de la Epifanía: te estaré esperando.

Naruto no necesitó preguntar. La abrazó con más fuerza, pero siguió sin avanzar. En apenas dos semanas, al fin, sería suya. Se mantuvieron abrazados durante más de diez minutos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, deleitándose en lo que estaba por venir.

Solo cuando estuvo fuera de la casa, de nuevo en la rama del árbol y alejado de cualquier incitación, le respondió:

-Contaré los días.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_La duodécima noche es una traducción literal del inglés de la noche de Reyes, pues contada a partir de Nochebuena es precisamente la noche de la Epifanía o Adoración de los Reyes, y así la llaman en el Reino Unido. «La duodécima noche» curiosamente es también el título de una comedia de Shakespeare donde los protagonistas son, precisamente, dos hermanos, y se narran sus respectivos romances..._


	11. ¿Matrimonio?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.9.**

* * *

Había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo habitual para estar sola unos momentos, para adaptarse al lugar y a la idea de lo que iba a hacer, así que no le complació del todo ver al castrado de Naruto ya allí. Rodeó los muros y ató a Felicity, dándose unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Sabía que quería estar en aquel refugio y se negaba a valorar nada más. Viviría su relación con el duque de Namikaze tal y como esta viniera, y cuando terminara se prometía quedarse únicamente con los mejores recuerdos. No meditaría ni profundizaría en sus sentimientos. Se dedicaría a disfrutar del extraño regalo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Todavía no había rozado la madera cuando la puerta se abrió y la imponente figura de Naruto llenó la puerta.

-Hinata -no dijo más, pero el tono grave al susurrar su nombre no hizo necesarias más palabras, la sonrisa enternecida al recibirla no hizo necesarias más palabras, los ojos ardientes al mirarla no hicieron necesarias más palabras.

Ella quedó atrapada por él, por la pasión que parecía impelerles. Naruto la tomó de la mano y la entró en la pequeña cabaña. La mesa y las dos sillas habían desaparecido y los sillones habían sido apartados, el fuego de la chimenea ardía discreto y tres docenas de velas iluminaban la estancia. Justo en medio, mullidos cojines granates cubrían el suelo y sobre ellos parecían haber llovido flores de colores, tantos eran los pétalos que los cubrían.

-Te he estado esperando. -Hinata se volvió a mirarle, tomando sus mejillas rasuradas con manos acariciantes-Llevo semanas esperándote -confesó él con voz contenida, y nada más dijo.

La pegó a su pecho con fogosidad y se contentó por unos momentos con abrazarla apasionadamente, con saber que iba a ser suya, que ya era suya. Hinata por su parte se aferró a sus hombros y se dejó rodear por él, inhalando su olor amaderado y terroso, dejándose imbuir por su calor. Solo cuando el contacto no fue suficiente, cuando la necesidad urgió, la separó de su cuerpo y la miró intensamente dándole una última oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Fue Hinata quien le besó, quien buscó su boca con anhelo, quien selló con aquel beso su romance. En el momento en que sintió el roce cálido sobre él, tomó el control del beso y del cuerpo de ella. Acarició sus labios con dulzura a veces, con necesidad otras, antes de que su lengua conquistara la tierna oquedad que se le ofrecía, moviéndose entonces ambas en un atávico baile que parecía haber sido creado solo para ellos. Los dedos de Naruto se aplicaron con destreza sobre el cabello oscuro. Se moría por verla con la melena suelta. Ni siquiera la víspera de Navidad cuando se acercó a su ventana pudo sorprenderla, pues una vez más una larga trenza se lo recogía. Así que sin dejar de besarla fue dejando caer las horquillas, que resonaron alegremente en el suelo al caer con descuido. Una vez desaparecida la última abrió la mano y se permitió pasar los dedos por los sedosos mechones. Hinata gimió de placer ante la caricia y aquel suave jadeo volvió audaz a Naruto, que condujo su boca por la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde descubrió los pendientes que le regalara por Navidad. Sonrió complacido.

-Eres preciosa -le susurró-. Desde que vi las mariposas de filigrana he estado soñando con vértelas puestas completamente desnuda, preguntándome si tus ojos tendrían el mismo brillo que sus perlas cuando te haga arder conmigo.

Hinata sintió que comenzaba a encenderse como le estaba prometiendo que haría.

Continuó un lento sendero por el pulso del cuello, la garganta y la clavícula antes de escalar de nuevo hasta su boca, que tomó con inflamada pasión. Las delicadas manos que hasta entonces habían reposado en los hombros masculinos dejaron de mantenerse ociosas y tomaron primero su nuca para acercarlo más a sus labios, y después se movieron con frenesí por la espalda, la cintura, hasta llegar a las solapas de la chaqueta, de donde tiró para retirar esta y dejarle en mangas de camisa, pues no vestía chaleco. Palpó su pecho duro, ancho y se deleitó con su tacto mientras recibía sus mimos en el cuello. Cuando volvieron a besarse se dedicó a los botones y poco después la nívea camisa de batista yacía también en el suelo junto a sus horquillas.

La curiosidad mezclada con el deseo tanto tiempo guardado le hicieron dar un paso atrás y deleitarse con la vista. Los hombros anchos, el pecho apenas cubierto de vello con un pequeño sendero que se escondía más allá del ombligo en un vientre completamente plano... Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago ante el tacto inminente. Alargó una mano y dibujó un pequeño círculo en torno a uno de sus pezones y le escuchó retener el aliento. Más segura apoyó toda la palma sobre su pecho y bajó poco a poco hacia su vientre mirando hipnotizada cómo un poco más allá crecía la evidencia de su deseo.

-Me deseas -dijo para sí, maravillada.

-Tanto que me duele estar lejos de ti.

-Entonces no te alejes.

Naruto la miró intensamente durante unos segundos, con una mirada indescifrable que la puso algo nerviosa.

-Ven aquí.

-Ya estoy aquí -le respondió a tan solo un paso de él.

-Mucho más cerca, quiero sentirte sin necesidad de tocarte. -Avanzó un poco y quedó apenas a un suspiro de su cuerpo-. Esta es la distancia a la que puedo tenerte sin añorarte. Nunca te alejes más allá.

Sin saber qué responder, sintiéndose dichosa, bajó la cabeza con timidez. Él la rodeó y se colocó a su espalda. Hinata sintió su cálido aliento en la nuca.

Algo se removió dentro del duque al verla así, tan confiada, tan... suya; algo tan interior, tan profundo, que nunca había sido conquistado. Con calma, apreciando cada movimiento, desabrochó los botones del vestido. Cuando ella intentó volverse para besarle la tomó por los hombros y la mantuvo de espaldas a él. Tiró del vestido, y cuando estuvo este en el suelo se agachó a por él y lo lanzó a un lado de la improvisada y enorme cama. Se levantó poco a poco, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que iba encontrando a su paso, sintiéndola temblar. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la fina camisola de muselina la arrastró hacia arriba con él. Sin pudor, sabiéndose deseada, alzó los brazos y dejó que se la sacara por la cabeza, quedándose en calcetas, agradecida de estar de espaldas y que no pudiera verla del todo. Todavía.

-Hermosa -se dijo Naruto; ella le escuchó y se sintió deseada- Tan suave y tan hermosa.

Depositó un suave beso en su hombro mientras apartaba la larga melena y la colocaba sobre el otro. Besó seguidamente la piel que descubrió y avanzó lo que pudo hacia el cuello, para regresar finalmente a su nuca y deslizar su boca lentamente por la columna vertebral. Estremecimientos de placer la hacían temblar. Cuando llegó a sus caderas tiró con suavidad de las calcetas y la vergüenza la asaltó. Tomó el dobladillo de la prenda.

-Naruto -dijo sin saber qué más decir.

-Shh... -la tranquilizó, acariciándola por los costados hasta rodear sus pechos, notando cómo sus cimas se erguían, enhiestas- Permíteme desearte, permíteme tenerte.

Suspirando soltó la tela y sintió cómo está quedaba arremolinada sobre sus tobillos.

Naruto deseó besar cada nalga, darle la vuelta y tomarla con los labios, pero no estaba seguro de la reacción de Hinata ni de su propio control. Él mismo se sentía vibrar y no entendía cómo no se había abalanzado todavía sobre ella. Se puso en pie, le dio la vuelta y sus pechos llenos fueron su perdición. Asaltó su boca sin ninguna delicadeza mientras sus manos se dedicaban a palpar aquí y allá, acariciando, asiendo, presionando. La tomó en brazos y la tumbó sobre los cojines y se recreó un momento con la imagen de su larga melena desparramada sobre un fondo rojo lleno de pétalos.

-Te vestiré de flores todos los días -le prometió mientras se desvestía a toda prisa.

Hinata se embebió de sus palabras, de su cuerpo, de su calor.

Cuando se colocó sobre ella y besó sus pechos y las sensibles cúspides de estos, la pasión pareció querer desbordarse. Abrió las piernas y rodeó la cintura de Naruto con ellas, intentando unirse a él, pidiéndole que pusiera fin a aquella dulce agonía.

Verse envuelto en ella rebasó su límite. Quería haber ido despacio, haberla preparado mejor, haber gozado también él mientras la acariciaba íntimamente, pero su inesperada fogosidad lo había desbordado haciéndole olvidar lo que no fuera sentirse enteramente rodeado por aquella mujer. Tomó sus manos con las suyas, la miró una vez más para asegurarse de que deseaba aquello tanto como él y cuando vio el fuego en sus ojos, cuando vio cómo su mirada se había vuelto del color de los lirios lilas de encendido ardor, entró en ella con suavidad. Sintió cierta reticencia y en un momento le pareció incluso que se retiraba.

-¿Estás bien?

¿Estaba bien? Se preguntó también ella. Lo estaba. Tenía a Naruto dentro de ella, llenándola, encendido de necesidad y ternura. Tan íntimamente ligados como un hombre y una mujer podían estarlo; como nunca se había sentido.

-Ha pasado algún tiempo.

La besó con delicadeza.

-Lo haremos despacio, pequeña.

Volvió a besarla con más deseo y comenzó a mecerse en ella con suavidad, poco a poco, permitiendo que se adaptara a su tamaño. Fue Hinata quien alzó las caderas buscándole, quien aumentó el ritmo; fue ella quien le tomó por las nalgas y le pidió en mudo silencio que imprimiera más fuerza a sus embestidas; quien gimió ininteligiblemente ida por la pasión. Y fue Naruto quien perdió el control de su cuerpo y entró en ella inclemente, con ímpetu, buscando su liberación tanto como la de ella.

Cuando ambos creyeron que no lo soportarían, que sus cuerpos se partirían en dos de tensión, el placer les alcanzó y les llenó y les superó, dejando tras él una estela de ternura, paz y silencio, pues no encontraron palabras para definir lo que acababan de vivir juntos. Naruto se sostuvo sobre sus antebrazos evitando que soportara todo su peso y se dejó acariciar la espalda unos minutos. Exhausto, saciado como no recordaba haber estado, le besó la punta de la nariz y se acostó a su lado, boca abajo.

Hinata sonrió y se acostó sobre su espalda también boca abajo, toda ella sobre el duro cuerpo de Naruto. Le besó la nuca, la oreja, y finalmente apoyó la cabeza sobre su omoplato y se relajó.

Diez minutos después se terminó la tranquilidad.

-Quizá deberías casarte conmigo.

Naruto, responsable de tan irresponsables palabras, sintió cómo el suave cuerpo que tenía sobre él se tensaba antes de apartarse.

Hinata se levantó negándose a mirarlo y buscó sus calcetas. No podía encararle desnuda. Sentía su alma descubierta en aquel momento; al menos cubriría su cuerpo. Una vez se puso estas y la camisola se volvió para enfrentarle tratando de mantenerse serena. Él, por su parte, no se había movido, seguía boca abajo mirando el fuego, sorprendido por su petición pero no arrepentido.

-Naruto, ¿has dicho lo que creo que has dicho?

Su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Casarse con él? Era lo peor que podría haberle pedido. Con una sola pregunta, dicha solo Dios sabría por qué, había desvelado para sí todos sus sentimientos, esos en los que no quería profundizar. La alegría que había inundado a Hinata antes de que pudiera refrenarla, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con él le había llenado el pecho de esperanzas antes de recordar que no debía casarse con un hombre que esperara descendencia.

Ni siquiera había reparado en su tono desapasionado. Había mencionado el matrimonio y su corazón había gritado lo que su alma ya sospechaba y su cerebro negaba inútilmente: que amaba a aquel hombre, que no había dejado de amarlo, que era el amor lo que la había llevado allí aquella mañana. Pero como se había prometido, ahora era adulta y no viviría de esperanzas vanas ni de rencores por no ser una mujer completa.

-¿Naruto? -repitió, su tono algo amenazante ahora.

-Tal vez me he precipitado -reflexionó. Solo iba a pedir matrimonio una vez en su vida, como era lógico, y al igual que el resto de las cosas que llevaba a término debía hacerse bien. A una esposa se le pedía matrimonio arrodillado por mucho que ella le fuera inferior en rango, y con un anillo de pedida.

Ahora sí, Hinata se enfadó. Su indiferencia, su tranquilidad, la desquiciaron.

-¿Acostumbras a pedir matrimonio siempre así? Déjame decirte que como declaración deja mucho que desear.

Al menos logró que se volviera. Se incorporó, de hecho, sentándose sobre los cojines, y la miró.

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos de mí? Te pedí que no te alejaras.

-No soy uno de tus perros, Naruto, al que acercar a tu antojo. Acabas de pedirme matrimonio. No, espera, no es cierto, acabas de decirme que tal vez «yo» debería casarme «contigo». No sé cómo me he vuelto merecedora de tal honor -terminó con ironía.

Naruto se puso en pie, se acercó e ignorando sus protestas la tomó en brazos y la devolvió a su lado.

-Quizá no ha sido la mejor manera de hacerte una proposición. Tendrás que disculparme, es la primera vez que pido a una mujer que se case conmigo.

Se hizo el silencio. Le satisfizo saber que nunca se lo había pedido a nadie. Claro, que si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría casado: ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se negaría al duque de Namikaze como marido.

-¿Y bien? -le inquirió con una ceja alzada y voz desapasionada.

-¿Y bien qué, Naruto?

¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué le ocurría? Era una mujer inteligente, lo había descubierto durante las semanas que habían estado trabajando juntos, planeando estrategias de inversión... Quizá quería que se lo pidiera de nuevo; a las mujeres les gustaba ser aduladas, a fin de cuentas.

-Que si te casarás conmigo, pequeña.

Contuvo el aliento y le miró. Hablaba en serio. El maldito... soltó el aire que retenía, sintiéndose vencida. Preguntó sin necesidad:

-¿Deseas en realidad casarte conmigo, Naruto?

Esquivó la respuesta, pues no la conocía ni quería conocerla. Se lo había propuesto en un impulso y de repente la idea le atraía. Con ella al menos sabía que disfrutaría en el lecho y también en la biblioteca de los Uzumaki. Era más de lo que podía decir de muchas mujeres.

-Es la primera vez que me relaciono con una dama casadera.

-No soy una dama casadera -dijo con brusquedad. ¿Por qué todos asumían que su mayor deseo era volver a casarse?

-Con una dama, entonces.

Resopló molesta, haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Pretendes hacerme creer que nunca has compartido lecho con una dama viuda? Te recuerdo que eres amigo de mi hermano, además de un noble bastante notorio.

Naruto sonrió sabiéndose sorprendido.

-No con una que acudirá a la temporada con intenciones...

-Las intenciones las tiene mi padre, no yo. Así que te eximo de...

-Ni tampoco me he aprovechado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Se miraron midiéndose. Hinata chasqueó la lengua.

-No te has aprovechado de mí y lo sabes.

-Aun así.

-No me lo pediste hace siete años.

-Hace siete años no te desfloré.

-Tampoco lo has hecho ahora.

Fue el turno de Naruto de chasquear la lengua.

-¿Me estás rechazando? -Lo dudaba, pero la vio asentir para su asombro. Su negativa le escocía. ¿Una mujer que se le había entregado y ahora se negaba a atraparle? ¿Cómo era posible? Era el duque de Namikaze, todas las mujeres querían casarse con él... Bueno, no todas, claro.

-No te rechazo. -Eso le parecía más lógico-. En realidad te estoy dando la oportunidad de casarte con una mujer que te merezca más.

Ahora sí estaba anonadado. Una viuda americana de veinticinco años no quería casarse con el mejor partido de la sociedad inglesa. Mejor le explicaba a qué estaba renunciando por si seis años rodeada de republicanos le habían hecho olvidar los escalafones sociales.

-Pienso que...

-En estos momentos no estás pensando -le interrumpió ella con voz dura, queriendo zanjar el tema; deseando volver a perderse en sus brazos y olvidar la decepción que acababa de sobrecogerle sustituyéndola por su piel, por su calor, por su mismísima esencia-. Te estás dejando llevar por un extraño código de honor que te honra, pero que no es necesario. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? Perfecto. Olvidemos que esto ha ocurrido y vuelve a tomarme.

Y sin esperar respuesta le besó, un beso apasionado destinado a hacerle callar, a dejarse llevar. Naruto se dejó hacer, le dejó descubrir cada parte de sí deleitándose con su curiosidad y su pericia hasta que temió disfrutar solo él y en apenas un movimiento la colocó bajo su cuerpo y se deleitó con su sabor antes de hacerle el amor con ferocidad. La lógica de su argumento, dado lo ridículo de su proposición, hizo que su rechazo quedara aparcado en algún lugar de su mente; su corazón, sin embargo, no entendía de razones y resultó tan agraviado como su orgullo.

Se despidieron con un beso apasionado y en buenos términos, con el acuerdo tácito de no volver a hablar de aquella absurda propuesta.

-Hasta el viernes, Hinata -le prometió, palmeando la grupa de Felicity para que se moviera esta, jurándose que la tendría a sus pies, que le haría comprender que la proposición de matrimonio que había dejado pasar era la mejor que jamás recibiría.

Y, sin embargo, el encuentro del viernes jamás llegó a producirse. El jueves, Naruto fue llamado a Carlton House por el rey. Prinny quería a la casa de Namikaze de su lado ahora que había decidido presentar la Ley de las Penas y los Dolores que permitiría su divorcio de la reina Carlota sin necesidad de juicio y sería, además, el preludio de la Ley de Emancipación Católica.

Hasta que no se cumpliera un año del luto y Hinata se trasladara a la capital, en mayo, no volverían a verse ni a saber el uno del otro.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Hechos y Palabras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.10.**

* * *

**_Londres, mayo de 1821_**

Ataviada de mañana con un vestido de muselina del color del chocolate y un lazo dorado tratando de alegrar la imagen pero manteniendo un tono oscuro, pues apenas hacía dos semanas que había abandonado el luto riguroso, Hinata bajó del carruaje y se dio un segundo para contemplar la fachada construida un siglo y medio atrás por el mejor discípulo de Iñigo Jones, una muestra más de la importancia del ducado de Namikaze.

Había demorado al máximo su partida a Londres pero ya allí no podía excusarse y no acudir a presentarse a quien la patrocinaría durante la temporada: supondría abrir un frente contra su padre. Habían llegado la tarde anterior y esa misma mañana durante el desayuno había sido apremiada para visitar a la duquesa y advertirle personalmente de su llegada.

Se encontraba frente a la casa del hombre al que no había visto en cinco meses, del que nada había sabido en cinco meses. El hombre que la llenó de caricias y promesas un día y desapareció al siguiente sin decir adiós.

Negándose a pensar en aquella mañana, que había olvidado para que no le doliera, puso un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalinata. Cuando pisaba exactamente el tercero, en la mitad del recorrido, se abrió la puerta y un mayordomo de edad avanzada abrió la puerta, franqueándola con su cuerpo espigado.

-Buenos días, milady. La duquesa y su hija no se encuentran en la casa.

Suspiró aliviada. Podía dejar una nota y esperar que fueran ellas quienes la visitaran. Sabía que solo retrasaba lo inevitable, que su encuentro era indefectible, pero prefería coincidir la primera vez en un baile atestado de gente y no en la mansión ducal con apenas compañía, donde seguro que él se sentiría tan cómodo como ella incómoda.

-¿Milady?

El mayordomo la miraba expectante ante su silencio.

-Entiendo... -respondió con calma- Tal vez podría decirles que he venido. Soy...

-¿Quién es, Teuchi?

Reconoció al instante la voz que preguntaba desde dentro, cercana. El sirviente alzó las cejas esperando una respuesta suya para informar puntualmente al dueño de la casa. Subió los otros dos escalones y respondió con seguridad, elevando la voz para ser oída.

-Dígale que la señora Inuzuka ha venido a visitar a la duquesa.

Los pocos segundos en que tardó Naruto en llenar el quicio de la puerta se le hicieron eternos. Escuchó sus pasos cada vez más próximos, vio cómo el otro hombre se hacía a un lado y cómo el sol iluminaba la imponente figura del duque de Namikaze.

Se hizo el silencio. El rostro de Hinata pálido no queriendo revelar ningún estado de ánimo. El de Naruto, por contra, se mostraba claramente ofendido. Ninguno dijo nada; durante casi un minuto se limitaron a observarse el uno al otro: Hinata retadora, Naruto tratando de templar los nervios. Fue el mayordomo quien rompió el tenso silencio.

-Excelencia, la señora Inuzuka ha venido...

-No es la señora Inuzuka, Teuchi. Se trata de lady Hinata Hyuga, hija del conde Uchiha y hermana del vizconde Sasuke Uchiha. -Y se volvió a mirarla aunque no dejó de hablarle- Y si pretende dejar una nota lo hará como lady Hinata o no lo hará.  
Y si pretendía decirle a él que había sido la mujer de otro hombre, le recordaría que él había sido el primero y el último en besarla, en acariciarla. Delante de Teuchi si era necesario.

Ella era suya.

Hinata no le daría el gusto de discutir con él. Le había enfadado, lo que por cierto le parecía perfecto; pero no le dejaría descargar su ira, o no con ella.

-Teuchi -repitió el nombre que había escuchado-. ¿Dirá a lady Kushina y a lady Sakura que lady Hinata Hyuga estuvo aquí? Muchísimas gracias.

Y haciendo una ligera reverencia tomó apenas la tela de su falda y bajó los escalones dispuesta a cruzar el jardín y regresar al carruaje que la esperaba fuera, en la calle. No llegó muy lejos. Apenas había dado cuatro pasos cuando una mano le aprisionó el brazo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

Miró fijamente los dedos que la atenazaban y después lo miró a él. Naruto la soltó y se alejó un poco pero su mirada seria no se rebajó.

-Vuelvo a mi casa en Grosvenor Street, desde luego.

-Mi madre y mi hermana no tardarán en regresar. Podrías esperarlas dentro. Teuchi -no se volvió, seguro de que el mayordomo seguía allí-, pida que preparen dos servicios de té y que los lleven a mi biblioteca.

-¿Té para dos en vuestra biblioteca? ¿Espera visita? -replicó Hinata con condescendencia-. Entonces mejor no le entretengo, excelencia. Y haciendo una vaga reverencia se alejó. O lo intentó. De nuevo se vio detenida. Pero ¿Qué se había creído? Se preguntaron el uno del otro simultáneamente.

Naruto ardía de rabia porque le ignorara, a Hinata la ira la superaba porque la retuviera.

-Creo que te tomarás ese té conmigo, Hinata.

-Tendrá que llevarme a rastras, milord.

Una ceja se alzó con petulancia y le hablaría de usted. Pero Hinata no podía saber que era signo inequívoco del nivel de su enfado.

-¿Está segura de que es eso lo que quiere?

Ahogó una queja indignada.

-No te atreverías.

-Teuchi, pida el té y entorne la puerta. -Seguía sin apartar la vista de ella- Y asegúrese de que nadie deambula por el corredor de la planta baja en los próximos cinco minutos.

-Milord... -supo por la forma en que lo pronunció que iba a negarse- me temo que acabo de percatarme de la suciedad de esta puerta y voy a tener que quedarme aquí hasta que pase un sirviente para pedirle que...

-Teuchi. -El tono seco fue suficiente.

El viejo sirviente había intentado hacerle entrar en razón y Naruto se lo agradecía, pero no era él quien tenía que entrar en razón, sino Hinata.

Hinata vio marcharse al mayordomo. ¿Despejaría realmente el pasillo? Maldito arrogante. Se mantuvo firme.

-Excelencia...

-Me llamo Naruto, como bien sabes... Y te lo repito por última vez: ¿entrarás por tu propio pie o quizá tengo que entrarte yo?

Hinata calibró la seriedad de su amenaza. ¿Sería capaz? De acuerdo, si algo había aprendido en los negocios era a dar un pequeño margen para saber cuándo alguien retaba en balde. Era una buena ocasión para saber a qué jugaba Naruto Uzumaki, Duque de Namikaze.

-Que tenga un buen día.

Y no llegó a volverse. Dos fuertes manos la aferraron por la cintura y la alzaron, y se vio cargada sobre un hombro.

Bien, se dijo con cinismo, el duque de Namikaze no amenazaba ociosamente. Maldita forma de averiguarlo. Se mantuvo callada todo el trayecto, vislumbrando un mármol blanquísimo, unas ricas alfombras y afortunadamente un pasillo en apariencia desierto como se había exigido. No emitió ni una sola protesta para evitar ser sorprendida en semejante situación y quiso pensar que la discreción del mayordomo era infinita. Pero en el momento en que fuera descargada... Cuando pisara el suelo se mantendría impávida, se prometió. No le daría el gusto de saberla enfurecida.

Naruto entró en la biblioteca, la depositó en el suelo y calló a la espera de que comenzaran los gritos. Vio con sorpresa cómo Hinata se sentaba en una silla con reposabrazos, se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba sobre la mesilla con descuido.

Contrariado ante su calma atinó a decir:-Celebro que no hayas optado por levantar la voz. -Ninguna respuesta-. Y que te estés poniendo cómoda. -Más silencio-. Dado que tenemos una larga conversación pendiente. -Tampoco ninguna reacción.

Si esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar era mejor que se sentara también. No tenía nada que decirle. No le reprocharía que no le hubiera enviado ni una sola carta en aquellos cinco meses; que no hubiera encontrado un momento para acercarse a su casa en Berks. Había decidido vivir lo que llegara con él y lo que fuera había llegado y se había marchado en tan solo una mañana. Nada de rencores se había jurado, por más que quisiera golpearle por la ira que no debía sentir, gritarle por las explicaciones no facilitadas, herirle por el sufrimiento que se negaba a reconocer.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Sí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo -se cruzó de brazos-te escucho.

¿Le escuchaba? Lo normal sería que le preguntara ella, no que él diera explicaciones generales. Él no acostumbraba a excusarse y de hecho no tenía nada por lo que disculparse; el rey le había llamado a la corte en St. James y él había obedecido a su rey. Mejor dejaba que comenzara ella.

-Quizá quieras decirme algo.

-Si quisiera hablar contigo no habrías necesitado arrastrarme hasta aquí cargada como un maldito saco de harina.

Por eso sí podía disculparse, pensó.

-No debí hacerlo.

¿Se suponía que eso era una disculpa? Antes de poder evitarlo soltó un bufido.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Naruto aprovechó para comenzar.

-Prinny me llamó al día siguiente de...

¿Cómo lo explicaba? ¿Al día siguiente de la mañana más maravillosa que recordaba? No, no le diría eso, dudaba de que en aquel momento lo apreciara. ¿Después de nuestro encuentro amoroso? ¿Era la palabra amor adecuada si ella estaba enfadada?

-Al día siguiente... ¿de?

Había prometido no vengarse y no lo haría, pero si él quería hablar de ello no podía ser rencorosa y negarse, ¿verdad?

-Al día siguiente de que nosotros...

La vio esperar. ¿Por qué no decía que ya sabía a qué se refería y le ahorraba tener que buscar cómo explicar lo que aquella mañana había significado?

-¿A que nosotros...?

Suspiró, se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y finalmente se sentó, dejándolo pasar.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, lo cierto es...

-Y tuve que ir a Londres, pues la nobleza obliga -le interrumpió con tono seco-. Estuve dos semanas debatiendo con el rey Jorge sobre la conveniencia de sus exigencias y sus dispendios, tratando de que su majestad comprendiera...

-En realidad no me interesan los secretos de Estado. Cuando te dije que me dijeras algo que no supiera no lo decía en sentido literal.

Naruto se levantó de la silla como un resorte. ¿No quería explicaciones? Muy bien, pues no se las daría.

-La cuestión es que no pude regresar a Berks y enviarte una carta me parecía arriesgado. Sé que fue poco caballeroso por mi parte...

No quería escucharlo. Sencillamente no quería que él se desahogara. Ella había portado la angustia, esa que negaba sentir, durante semanas; que se la quedara él ahora. Y si por ello era una resentida, se confesaría con el capellán.

-Fuiste más que caballeroso ofreciéndome matrimonio. Y estoy convencida de que si no volviste a Berks fue porque asuntos más importantes te retuvieron en Londres. Y que si no me escribiste fue por mi propio bien.

Naruto la miró incrédulo. ¿Y eso era todo? ¿No quería explicaciones y le exoneraba de cualquier culpa? Había comenzado al menos una docena de cartas que había lanzado al fuego por improcedentes. Había abierto cada correo de Berks con la esperanza de encontrar unas letras suyas. Había recordado sus ojos cada día y su cuerpo cada noche.

-Tampoco tú viniste a la capital con ningún pretexto plausible ni me escribiste.

¿Pretendía mostrarse agraviado? Era más arrogante de lo que recordaba. Maldito altanero. Respondió con fingida dulzura:-Y tú estarás convencido de que si no te escribí fue por prudencia y si no acudí a Londres con algún pretexto banal para poder verte fue porque asuntos más importantes me retuvieron en Berks.

La miró fijamente. Él se había alejado de ella por mandato real. Ella, en cambio...

-Hinata. Parecía advertirle de que su paciencia estaba por desbordarse.

-Naruto... Ella, en cambio, se esforzó por intentar parecer hastiada

-Me alegro de haber podido aclarar contigo lo que pasó. Hace tanto tiempo ya que no estaba segura de que mereciera la pena mencionarlo, pero ya que tú sí parecías querer hab...

-Si dices una sola palabra más -su voz cortante la calló- cerraré la puerta, te tumbaré sobre la alfombra y te haré recordar lo que pareces haber olvidado. Y te juro por mi honor que me suplicarás, lady Hinata.

Dos imágenes cruzaron su mente: él cargándola a hombros tras una promesa similar y la mañana compartida en el refugio. Y sin querer imaginó el magnífico cuerpo de Naruto desnudo cubriéndole la piel sobre aquella preciosa alfombra. Por un segundo contuvo el aliento.

Naruto sintió su cambio y se relajó al momento. Le deseaba; que se mostrara orgullosa si quería, pero la realidad era que le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-Hinata...

El tono susurrado le erizó la piel.

-¡Hinata! -Se abrió la puerta y Sakura entró mostrando un gesto sonriente- Teuchi nos ha dicho que estabas aquí.

-Buenos días, lady Hinata. Hijo. La duquesa venía detrás- Disculpa la impetuosidad de mi hija, lleva esperándola desde hace cinco días. -Me temo que nos hemos...

-Naruto -la ignoró- no deberían estar solos aquí. Por más viuda que sea, la dama busca esposo y si alguien supiera que han estado a solas... No la culpo, milady, pues tras seis años en las Colonias... pero tú deberías haber sido más cauto, por discreto que pueda ser el servicio. Subiremos a refrescarnos. He pedido a Teuchi que sirva el té en la sala de pintura, imagino que nos acompañarás. Por favor, llévala hasta allí y evita más descuidos.

Hinata se preguntó cuándo tomaba aire para respirar la duquesa

-¿Sakura? Acompáñame. Lady Hinata, nos vemos en unos minutos. Naruto, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Y tú, hija?.

Los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento. Aquella mujer tenía voz de mando, gustara o no lo que se dijera. Naruto y Hinata recorrieron el pasillo en el que, ahora sí, Hinata pudo apreciar hermosas figuras romanas y paredes paneladas en madera noble. Llegaron a una salita vestida de cuadros de todos los tamaños y estilos. No había nadie allí. Todavía.

-Dile a mi madre que he tenido que marcharme.

Le miró sin comprender. En un momento estaban discutiendo, al siguiente sentía el deseo crepitar entre ellos, y ahora iba a tomar el té con lady Kushina en un marco de civilizada cordialidad.

-De acuerdo.

Se sentó, todavía desconcertada.

-Y Hinata -se volvió a mirarle; se observaron fijamente - Esta conversación apenas ha comenzado.

La figura de Naruto desapareció antes de que a ella se le ocurriera algo inteligente que replicar.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. No habrán nuevos recuerdos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.11.**

* * *

No se estaba humillando, estaba allí para visitar a Sasuke.

Que este estuviera en otro lugar, buscando una yegua era secundario, siempre podía saludar al conde. Que este estuviera en White's, lugar que él mismo había abandonado al verlo entrar, también era secundario. Acudía a la residencia Uchiha en Grosvenor a saludar a un buen amigo. Si no estaba presentaría sus respetos a su padre. Y si se daba el caso de que tampoco lord Fugaku estaba pero lady Hinata sí se encontraba en la casa, ¿no sería acaso grosero irse sin saludarla al menos?

Así pues, no se humillaba acudiendo allí. Aquel iba a ser un encuentro casual. Pero hablarían; como le dijera el día anterior, tenían una conversación pendiente. Y pensaba cobrársela. Nodly, el mayordomo abrió presto la puerta y le informó de que el vizconde no se encontraba en la casa.

-Tal vez pueda entonces saludar al conde.

-Me temo que también su gracia ha salido. Quizá desee su excelencia esperar aquí hasta su regreso -preguntó dubitativo.

Era lógico que dudara, ¿qué hacía él allí si Sasuke no estaba?

-Creo que esperaré -dijo con el mismo aire dudoso-Sí, esperaré. ¿En la biblioteca, Nodly?

Este se apartó y le dejó entrar, y a pesar de los años que hacía que visitaba a los Uchiha fue acompañado hasta la gran sala.

-Avisaré a la señora de que está aquí.

Cabeceó en respuesta mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

-Pida que traigan el periódico. Y café.

-Sí, excelencia. Desde luego.

Y se marchó dejándolo solo.

¿Así que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pertenecía al pasado y no era digno de recordar? Estiró las piernas y se dispuso a esperar a su presa cómodamente. Llegó un sirviente con el diario y un servicio de café. Se marchó el lacayo, se acabó el café, volvió a servirse, siguió leyendo el diario, se acabó de nuevo el café y también la lectura.

¿Dónde estaría Hinata? ¿No se habría marchado sin...? Se calmó. La hubiera escuchado bajar, desde la biblioteca se oían los ruidos del hall que reverberaban hasta allí. Suspiró y volvió a tomar el diario, pero lo volvió a dejar caer con irritación. Dudaba de que el mayordomo no le hubiera avisado. ¡Condenada cabezota! Se puso en pie y salió de nuevo al enorme corredor que daba a la entrada. Encontró a una muchacha que al verle se detuvo y le hizo una reverencia, cediéndole el paso.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a lady Hinata?

Respondió dudando, sin levantar la vista.

-En la sala de costura, milord.

¿Esa casa tenía una sala de costura? Lo desconocía.

-¿Y la sala de costura está...?

De nuevo recibió una reverencia.

-Por aquí, milord.

Deshizo el camino hasta la entrada y desde allí fue dirigido por un pequeño corredor que siempre supuso de servicio y que nunca había pisado. La joven lo llevó hasta la segunda puerta.

-Gracias -dijo, cuidándose de levantar la voz.

Y la doncella se fue. Una sonrisa sutil cruzó su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Llamó y esperó.

-¿Eres tú, Anne? ¿Se ha marchado ya el duque Namikaze?

Su mirada se endureció tanto como su voz, que sonó cortante cuando respondió, entrando sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Me temo que tengo que decepcionarte por partida doble. Ni soy Anne ni me he marchado.

Hinata profirió un lamento al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Lejos de avergonzarse por haber sido sorprendida huyendo de él, pues cuando le informaron de que Naruto estaba en la casa se había ocultado allí y había dado órdenes a una de las sirvientas de que le avisara cuando este se marchara, compuso una actitud casi desafiante. No quería saber de su compañía. Maldito fuera por obligarla a verle, por recordarle solo con su presencia cuánto le había añorado aquellos cinco meses. Replicó con la misma dureza en su voz.

-¡No deberías entrar en esta sala sin ser invitado!

-Lo sé. Y tú no deberías ignorar a las visitas, menos cuando es un duque quien llama a tu puerta. Y ahora que ha quedado claro que ambos conocemos las normas de mínima cortesía y que las ignoramos a placer... ¿se puede saber por qué no has venido a recibirme? Te he estado esperando. Y se sentó tranquilamente en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

-Un caballero no se sentaría habiendo una dama en pie.

Adoraba su sarcasmo tanto como detestaba que lo menospreciara. Estaba preciosa enfadada, acusándole con la mirada y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, haciendo que estos asomaran por el escote. ¿Y pretendía que no volviera a deslizar su boca por aquella piel? Si creía que podía impedirlo estaba muy equivocada. La deseaba más que antes de tenerla. Había pasado semanas pensando en ella y ahora que la tenía delante sabía que la haría suya de nuevo. Y que ambos lo disfrutarían.

-Te he dicho que...

-No me interesan tus ideas sobre hombres y caballeros, Hinata. No cuando se construyen sobre la idea de que yo no sea ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Mis criterios no se moldean en función de tu persona, Naruto. No seas arrogante.

-¿Es acaso la arrogancia una falta, Hinata?

-Debes de estar convencido de que no lo es o no en tu caso.

Calló y ella deseó pegar una patada en el suelo a modo de protesta. O mejor todavía patear su espinilla. Naruto adivinó un brillo peligroso.

-Sea lo que sea lo que estás pensando, si me incluye no me gusta. Siéntate. -Palmeó el sillón-. Siéntate, no seamos absurdos.

Ella suspiró largamente. No quería sentarse pero, efectivamente, se sentía ridícula en pie, fuera de lugar. Finalmente cedió y trató de acomodarse en el pequeño sillón. Se maldijo por no haber elegido su dormitorio para esconderse. ¿Habría sido él capaz de buscarla allí? Supo que sí; después de cargarla sobre su hombro el día anterior no tenía dudas. Recordar cómo la había transportado le trajo a la memoria la amenaza de hacerle el amor sobre la alfombra y su corazón se agitó.

-En cambio -susurró una voz ronca cerca de su oído; ensimismada no había notado que se acercaba. - lo que estás pensando ahora me gusta. Lo que sea que hace que tus pupilas se dilaten, que tus ojos se vean más oscuros como lilas, que tu respiración se sulfure y que tus pechos se eleven me produce placer.

-Se sentía hipnotizada por su voz, por el ligero, cálido aliento rozándole la oreja

-¿Piensas en mí, pequeña? ¿En nosotros?

Apartó la cabeza con brusquedad y se alejó de Naruto tanto como el menudo sofá le permitió.

-¿Qué qu...? -No le preguntaría qué quería-. ¿A qué has venido?

Naruto se apartó un poco para poder mirarla. Sonrió sin querer al verla a su lado. Era tan hermosa... ¿Siempre le había parecido una belleza?

-He venido a ver a tu hermano...

-No está y deberías saberlo.

-Y entonces he pensado en saludar a tu padre.

-Está en White's.

-Lo sé.

De nuevo calló. Y le sonrió con engreimiento. Hinata comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Creo entender que conocías el paradero de mi hermano y que cuando dices que sabes que mi padre está en White's te refieres a que eras consciente de ambas cosas antes de decidir venir.

-¿Y soy yo el arrogante?

-Condenado...

Dejó el insulto suspendido en el aire. Él profirió una carcajada y ella se dejó abrazar por su sonido, relajándose. Durante unos instantes se contemplaron en silencio, Hinata con gesto tímido y Naruto sonriente. El ambiente se convirtió en algo más íntimo.

-No me digas que lo que ocurrió aquella mañana pertenece al pasado -le dijo él en voz baja, enronquecida.

-Naruto... -empezó, sin saber qué decir.

-Por favor -la interrumpió con suavidad.

¿Habría pedido el duque alguna vez en su vida? Aquellas dos palabras la ablandaron pero no hicieron mella en su disposición.

-Ocurrió...

-Y fue sublime -le susurró él.

Se sintió enrojecer. Había sido efectivamente glorioso. -Pero eso fue hace muchas semanas. El tiempo ha pasado.

-No es cierto. Podemos hacer que ocurra de nuevo. Podemos hacer que sea extraordinario una vez más. O dos, o las que queramos. Ocurrió hace siete años y fue hermoso. Ocurrió hace cinco meses y fue hermoso. Solo depende de nosotros, de nuestros deseos. Y por Dios, Hinata, que te deseo, te deseo como no recuerdo haber deseado nunca. Sé que contigo siempre será hermoso. Creemos los mejores recuerdos juntos.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos, él sorprendido de sentirlas, ella extasiada al escucharlas. Hinata quería creer, quería dejarse llevar, pero sabía que no todo sería hermoso y que solo serían eso, recuerdos, pues antes o después formarían parte de su pasado. Ya había sufrido el desencanto de verlo desaparecer sin mirar atrás. No volvería a pasar por ello. Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, fue recuerdo suficiente para seis años de azaroso matrimonio; esta segunda tendría que bastar para toda una vida.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y se alejó hacia una de las estanterías. Pasó los dedos por las cestas llenas de cintas que nadie usaba desde que su madre se marchara y que su padre había dejado así para siempre.

-¿A qué has venido, Naruto?

Se levantó también él, pero no se acercó. Reticente, respondió:-Sabes a qué he venido.

¿Pretendía que le dijera que había venido por ella? Le había pedido que lo escuchara, le había declarado su deseo... decenas de jóvenes querrían estar en su lugar y decenas de mujeres menos jóvenes también. ¿Acaso disfrutaba viéndole humillarse?

Hinata reconoció su tono molesto y adivinó su causa. Le rectificó.

-A Londres. ¿A qué has venido a Londres?

-Sabes a qué he venido -le repitió más molesto todavía.

-Sé, todos sabemos, que has venido a acompañar a tu hermana en su presentación. Y sospecho, todos sospechamos, que has venido también a buscar esposa.

Malditos dragones. Había sido discreto, no había bailado con ninguna joven casadera más que con otras. Y aunque era cierto que tres damas habían llamado su atención por tener las habilidades y capacidades suficientes para convertirse en duquesas de Namikaze, no había comentado con nadie sus reflexiones.

En dos pasos estaba frente a ella. Tiró de su brazo y la volvió, colocándola frente a él. Sus palabras denotaban tanto enfado como exigencia. -Nada debería importarle lo que de mí se diga en ningún salón. Poco le incumbe lo que decida o no hacer. ¿O acaso me esta pidiendo explicaciones? -Sabía que debía soltarla pero no podía. A cada palabra, a cada mirada desafiante su furia crecía- Le he ofrecido mi cama, es cierto, pero eso no le da derecho a juzgar mis actos o mis propósitos.

Hinata trató de liberarse en vano. Respondió con la misma virulencia y con el mismo trato. Si él decidía no tutearla, ella le insultaría con su título como sabía que aborrecía.

-Poco me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, excelencia.

La soltó. Detestaba que le llamara excelencia tanto como ella que la tratara de usted. Dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. Había acudido a seducirla no a insultarla. Pero era ella quien le había insultado a él al no aceptar su propuesta y exigirle en cambio aclaraciones. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sí, por ella haría excepciones que no había hecho con otras mujeres, con ella había compartido cosas que no había compartido con nadie. Pero era un duque y tenía obligaciones, sí, y también planes, y no iba a hacerla partícipe de ellos.

-Entonces no deberías preguntarme.

Hinata respondió airosa:-No te preguntaba, en realidad. Sé a qué has venido. Todo Londres habla de ello. Y de la atención que estás dedicando a lady Sâra Thorny y a lady Amaru Winwood.

Condenación. Malditas fueran todas las cotillas de Inglaterra.

-Hinata, eso nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

Intentó tomarle la mano pero ella se apartó con brusquedad.

-No hay un nosotros. No me relacionaría con un hombre mientras este busca esposa.

La frustración le invadió. -¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone cualquier intención de matrimonio para poder estar contigo?

La decepción la golpeó tan fuerte que sintió que los pulmones se le vaciaban.

Él pudo verlo y reconocer su dolor: -Así que es cierto -susurró.

Deseó poder desdecir sus palabras. Deseó poder acariciarle el corazón, donde al parecer acababa de herirla. -Pequeña, lo siento.

Sintió cómo su mano le acariciaba la espalda y quiso dejarse llevar por su consuelo. Pero el orgullo, el orgullo de su propia dignidad, se interpuso.

-No lo sientas. -Su voz sonaba tan hueca como lo era su mirada- No tienes que sentirlo ni quiero que lo hagas. Te lo dije una vez, Naruto, y te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario si es que sientes algún placer hedonista al escucharlo. Te amé, te amé durante años e hizo falta un océano y un esposo para olvidarte. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo que ocurrió aquella mañana fue hermoso -repetir sus mismas palabras hizo que le temblara la voz - pero no haremos nuevos recuerdos hermosos juntos.

Lejos de sentirse alabado, Naruto repitió su pregunta con voz helada: -¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone cualquier intención de matrimonio para poder estar contigo?

El enfado sustituyó al dolor. Lo tomó con fuerzas. -Te estoy diciendo que no aceptaré ser tu amante, excelencia. Como bien me has puntualizado, tus planes como duque de Namikaze no son de mi incumbencia y honestamente no deseo que lo sean, excelencia. Te estoy rechazando busques esposa o no, excelencia. Te rechazo porque no deseo estar contigo, excel...

Sus fuertes manos rodearon su cabeza y la inmovilizaron al tiempo que se abalanzó contra sus labios en un beso crudo, despiadado. Abrió la boca para protestar y Naruto la invadió irrumpiendo con deseo en ella. En el momento en que sus lenguas se enlazaron quedó olvidada cualquier afrenta. Dejaron de ser un duque rechazado y una viuda dolida para ser un hombre y una mujer anhelantes el uno del otro. Hinata se le acercó lo suficiente como para que cada parte de su cuerpo fuera rozada por el suyo y con las manos acarició sus hombros y se dejó llevar por su sabor. Naruto aflojó la presión de las suyas y le acarició el cabello introduciendo los dedos en los sedosos mechones que tanto había recordado, despeinándola con descuido.

-Naruto... Susurró su nombre suplicante.

Él entendió y rebajó la presión de sus labios, endulzando el beso a pesar del ardor que los consumía.

Un sonido seco en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Debe de ser Sasuke! -susurró con urgencia Hinata, separándose y tocándose el recogido, sabiéndolo deshecho y delator de su placer prohibido.

-Tu hermano está en otro lugar en Tattersalls. Debe de ser tu padre. -La vio ponerse lívida-. ¿Hay alguna forma de que subas a tu dormitorio sin usar la escalera principal?

Asintió.

-Este corredor da a las alhacenas donde se guardan muebles y otros utensilios que se usan en contadas ocasiones. Desde allí hay una escalera para el servicio que sube hasta la tercera planta.

Cabeceó él a modo de respuesta, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nadie. Le hizo una seña y la invitó a salir. Al cruzarse con él le detuvo el paso interponiendo su brazo.

-Esta conversación continúa inconclusa -le advirtió.

Hinata bufó y lo apartó de un manotazo. -Excelencia. Y se marchó con una sonrisa enorme que el duque no pudo ver.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Celos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.12.**

* * *

Aquella misma noche Naruto cenaba con Sasuke en St. James Street.

-No entiendo tu empeño, Namikaze, en habernos citado en Boodle's. Apenas nueve casas más abajo está White's y no solo su cocina es mejor -protestaba Sasuke solo por el placer de contradecirle- sino también el lugar. El estado de este club es ruinoso.

Efectivamente el edificio requería de una transformación importante.

-Comienzan las labores de rehabilitación en cuanto termine la temporada.

-¿Van a reformarlo? -preguntó, alarmado el vizconde.

Una sonrisa ladeada acompañó a la respuesta.

-Tú mismo has dicho que su aspecto es lamentable.

-Lo es... -respondió airado-, pero eso no significa que deba ser recompuesto. Boodle's es así, siempre lo ha sido. Es decadente y arcaico pero forma parte de lo que es. ¿Quién querrá venir a un sitio que no conoce?

-Cualquiera que huya del conde de Liverpool.

-¿Por eso estamos aquí?

Asintió.

-Precisamente.

Desde la muerte de Jorge III, su heredero y el primer ministro mantenían un pulso sobre las asignaciones a la Corona y el pago de las cuantiosas deudas del hasta entonces príncipe de Gales, pulso al que se sumaba ahora la pretensión de divorcio del rey. Y el conde de Liverpool le estaba presionando a él, sabedor de su influencia sobre el monarca.

Sasuke se lamentó del momento que atravesaba la corona. -Perceval hubiera sabido manejar mejor la situación. Lástima que le dispararan a bocajarro en la mismísima entrada de la Cámara.

-El primer ministro Perceval escribió un pliego de ciento cincuenta y seis páginas narrando las correrías de Prinny y encargó su impresión -arguyó Naruto- No creo que este quisiera saber nada de él.

-Se dice que tu padre consiguió una copia de La Delicada Investigación.

-Mi padre despreciaba la política, así que dudo de que tuviera ningún interés en la reina Carolina o en la supuesta bigamia del rey.

Sasuke lo dejó correr; si Namikaze tenía "El libro" jamás se lo mostraría.

-¿Apoyarás las presunciones de Jorge o los ajustes de Liverpool? En el libro de apuestas de White's se dice que Wellington desafiará a ambos no acudiendo a las sesiones del Parlamento.

Hacía más de cuatro meses que la política ocupaba gran parte de la agenda de Naruto. Se había reunido con el rey, con el primer ministro, con el líder de los whig lord Grenville y también y en secreto con Wellington, y no había cosechado éxito alguno. El rey no convencía, su desastroso matrimonio no convencía, su vida disipada no convencía, sus intervenciones en la política no convencían, y todos aquellos con los que había hablado al respecto sabían que no había solución. Prinny sería coronado rey aquel año, un rey que no gustaría y en un momento delicado además, pues tras las guerras en Europa las políticas restrictivas habían causado gran descontento y los dispendios del monarca significarían revuelos en las clases medias. Y a ellos había que sumar la Emancipación Católica que ya iniciara con empeño su antecesor.

Le gustaban las maniobras de gobierno aunque no fuera un estadista pero había sacrificado mucho para ser parte de ellas. Demasiado.

-Si tan interesado estás tal vez deberías acudir a alguna sesión. Tienes un sillón allí que tu padre te cedió hace tres años, por si no lo recuerdas.

Sasuke sonrió y se disculpó, saliendo del reservado.

Condenada política, la maldijo, porque le había mantenido alejado de Berks y de Hinata. Su olor, su sabor, su calor le llenaron por un momento y se dejó llevar por su recuerdo. No había estado con otra mujer desde que yaciera con ella. No le había hecho promesas, ni a ella ni antes a ninguna otra amante, pero aquella mañana algo había sido distinto, algo que no sabía definir. Y la idea de tocar a otra ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Tenía que ser Hinata. Con su perfume de lirios, sus pequeñas manos firmes y seguras y su mirada lilas transida por la pasión.

La había esperado más de cuatro meses, pero el reencuentro del día anterior no había sido como esperaba. Ella se mantenía distante, indiferente incluso. Si no hubiera sentido cómo temblaba al acariciarla, cómo ardía al besarla, quizás hubiera desistido y hubiera buscado en otra cama satisfacer el deseo largamente contenido. O probablemente hubiera cumplido su amenaza de tumbarla sobre la alfombra de su estudio y amarla hasta hacerle suplicar de deseo.

Pero había respondido y la obligaría a reconocer que le deseaba tanto como él a ella. O más, incluso.

Sasuke regresó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te has tomado tu tiempo -protestó malhumorado, como cada vez que recordaba que Hinata se le estaba negando, que no había dejado de negársele desde que se conocieran y que solo una vez le dijo que sí, tras semanas de esmerado cortejo.

-Vengo de escribir en el libro de la entrada. -Una ceja rubia inquirió en silencio-. He apostado de forma anónima cinco guineas a que acudiré a la próxima sesión del Parlamento.

Naruto casi se atraganta.

-No puedes apostar siendo tú el sujeto.

La sonrisa de su amigo fue diabólica.

-Sí, si voy a perder.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua.

-No acudirías, ¿no es cierto?

-No, pero será divertido hacer creer que sí.

-Tu padre no lo encontrará divertido.

-Últimamente mi padre ha perdido el sentido del humor. Tal vez haya que molestarle un poco para que recobre la perspectiva.

Naruto lo miró fijamente y por primera vez se atrevió a abordar el tema de su amante.

-¿Ino? Sería injusto para ambos.

Era cierto. La joven sería repudiada y no soportaría la presión de no ser la esposa que el hombre al que amaba necesitaba. Y Sasuke terminaría culpándola y culpándose por un matrimonio inconveniente.

Este en cambio se encogió de hombros aun sabedor de todo aquello. En Navidad hubiera desafiado a la alta sociedad por la actriz, pero tras varias semanas sin verla ni añorarla no estaba tan seguro de lo que tenían. Desvió el tema sabiendo que el duque no insistiría.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? En el libro de White's se habla de lady Amaru Winwood.

Así que de ahí venían los rumores sobre la hija del conde, del libro de apuestas más famoso de la ciudad. Dichosos cotillas... un mal presagio le llevó a exclamar:

-Sasuke, maldito seas si has sido tú quien ha iniciado el chisme apostando por la hija del conde de Clarmont. -La enorme sonrisa que respondió a su acusación fue suficiente. Desdeñoso, solo replicó-: Allá tú si quieres derrochar tu dinero en envites absurdos.

-Solo son cien guineas, ¿y son realmente absurdos? Tienes que casarte, Namikaze. Y lady Amaru es mejor que muchas otras. Solo lady Sâra Thorny, la hija del marqués de Bernieth, la supera en rango.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo la imagen de Hinata cruzó su mente. La desechó a la velocidad del rayo, sintiéndose ridículo.

-Cómo te dijera una vez, todos nos casaremos. Nara ya lo hizo, y tú y yo lo haremos antes o después. Pero eso no significa nada.

-Tú lo harás antes y yo bastante después.

Se puso en pie y se abotonó la chaqueta.

-No estoy de humor para esta conversación.

-Como prefiera su excelencia.

Que se burlara de él como tantas veces lo hiciera su hermana empeoró su talante. Atacó.

-Confío en que estés preparado para bailar con Sakura, Uchiha. Una apuesta es una apuesta y tú eres a pesar de todo un caballero.

Le satisfizo ver que el júbilo en Sasuke se evaporaba, aunque fuera a costa de su propia hermana.

-Solo lo haré en Almack's y hoy no es miércoles. Pasarán al menos un par de semanas antes de que Hinata sea bienvenida...

-Mi madre podría adelantar...

-Así que -continuó no queriendo escuchar lo que Naruto tuviera que decir al respecto- tardaré al menos tres semanas en danzar con ella, si es que para entonces no se ha prometido ya. Si es así no bailaría un vals como acepté, no sería adecuado. Y dado que me comprometí a un vals, ninguna otra danza servirá.

Poco más se podía decir. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de veladas en sociedad y la realidad era que dejaban Boodle's para acudir al baile de los Senju. El duque había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos había acudido acompañando a su hermana en las últimas nueve semanas, el vizconde acudía por primera vez a uno ya que Hinata saldría por primera vez esa noche y como le prometiera estaría con ella, apoyándola.

Era el segundo año que lady Senju ofrecía un baile pero la exquisita selección de los invitados, la fastuosidad en la ambientación y la calidad del bufé auguraban que su festejo fuera a convertirse en un imprescindible cada temporada.

Hinata apreciaba maravillada los pesados cortinajes en granate, la cantidad de velas refugiadas en pequeños espejos para aumentar la luz, el pan de oro salpicado aquí y allá, los arreglos florales mezclados con espigas y rafias y las pequeñas esculturas en forma de gárgolas y otros personajes mitológicos oscuros que daban un toque gótico a la sala, tan en boga en esos días. En la pista hombres y mujeres en fila se mecían al son de la música, cruzándose y saludándose al compás de un quinteto de cuerda.

Sonreía con nostalgia recordando los nervios de siete años atrás, disfrutando ahora de la velada como nunca pudo hacer cuando debutó. Rodeada de mujeres de edad, las escuchaba parlotear sobre los presentes y los ausentes.

-Supongo que después de seis años en las Colonias añoras los bailes, ¿no es cierto?

Se sintió provocada por lady Hertow e iba a responder que también en Boston sabían bailar cuando lady Nohara se le adelantó.

-No dudo de que en los Estados Unidos haya también veladas como estas, Guren.

Hinata agradeció la defensa, pero aquella estirada dama no pareció satisfecha con la contestación.

-Y si es así, ¿por qué lady Hinata permanece aquí sentada?

Todas las mujeres de alrededor callaron esperando una justificación a las negativas que había dirigido a quienes le habían pedido su carné de baile. Suspiró.

-Hace apenas doce meses que murió mi esposo. No me siento con ánimos de festejar nada todavía. Una voz interior le dijo que había hecho mucho más que disfrutar de un inocente baile con otro hombre, y que deseaba volver a hacerlo por más que no debiera. Que poco tenía que ver el supuesto luto y sí mucho con evitar pretendientes.

-Vuestra devoción os honra -la alabó lady Kushina.

Y volvieron a sus conversaciones o eso pretendieron, pues el maestro de ceremonias golpeó su bastón contra el suelo dos veces una vez finalizada la música y el resto calló al escuchar a quién anunciaba.

-¡Su excelencia lord Naruto Uzumaki, duque de Namikaze, y el honorable lord Sasuke Uchiha, vizconde de Uchiha!

Todas las mujeres se volvieron y se distinguieron suspiros por encima de los murmullos. Incluso muchos hombres dirigieron sus ojos hacia lo alto de la escalera. Hinata sonrió ante la situación, aunque hubo de reconocer que tanto su hermano como Naruto eran dignos de admiración.

Vestían colores oscuros a pesar de que los dictados de Brummell sobre los pantalones claros seguían en auge, pero conseguían lo que tanto buscó aquel caballero: pasar desapercibidos por sus vestimentas en una mezcla de discreción y elegancia. Era su porte, la seguridad que emanaban, la que hacía que todas las miradas los siguieran. La alcanzó la vanidad por conocer íntimamente a tan valorados lores.

-Naruto es un caballero excelente, ¿no le parece? -le susurró una atractiva viuda unos años mayor que ella- Supongo que debe de conocerlo pues es un buen amigo de vuestro hermano.

-Efectivamente así es; hemos coincidido en alguna ocasión -apenas pudo responder antes de que la pelirroja siguiera hablando.

-Yo tengo el placer de conocerlo... íntimamente -sus ojos dejaron tan claro como sus palabras a qué tipo de conocimiento se refería, y la posesividad, un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces, la invadió- y le aseguro que es un hombre magnífico.

-Si usted lo dice -no quería seguir escuchándola. No quería saber de otras mujeres en su vida.

-se lo garantizo -sentenció con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se volvió enfadada. Quiso convencerse de que su indignación se debía a la falta de discreción de aquella dama. ¿Cómo se atrevía la baronesa a jactarse de una forma tan deshonrosa? Pero sabía que el arrebato de furia que se esforzaba en controlar era consecuencia de saber que otras habían compartido con Naruto lo mismo que ella.

Para Hinata aquella mañana de enero había sido especial. Única. Con su esposo... no deseaba compararlo con Kiba, no cuando había tenido que soportar dicha comparación durante los momentos más complicados de su matrimonio, pero a pesar de todo yacer con su marido había sido tierno. Los reproches, los celos no alteraron jamás su deseo. Con el duque, en cambio, había sido mucho más que tierno. Sí, había sido hermoso como él dijera, pero también carnal, vehemente, voluptuoso, exquisito, ardiente. Con Naruto había sido... no tenía experiencia suficiente para definirlo. Había descubierto tras seis años de matrimonio, aunque algo menos de cuatro de intimidad conyugal, que yacer con un hombre podía ser más que un acto lleno de sentimiento; que amar con el cuerpo y ser correspondida a su vez con el cuerpo de un hombre, con su piel, sus manos y su boca, podía ser excepcional.

Para ella había sido un acto lleno de sentimientos, desde luego, pero con un significado mucho más pleno; la había completado de algún modo. Obviamente para Naruto ella había sido solo una más. El ultraje se unió a la indignación. El arrepentimiento, sin embargo, no la alcanzó.

Tan centrada estaba en sí misma, en no mostrar sus enfurecidos pensamientos, que no supo que él había llegado a donde se encontraba hasta que vio su mano tendida frente a ella. Sorprendida alzó la vista.

-Lady Hinata -le dijo con voz acariciadora.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía en un ligero apretón y respondió con una sonrisa tan dulce como falsa.

-Excelencia.

Naruto reconoció su afectación. Tal vez se mostraba distante para que nadie supiera lo que había entre ellos. Para que ninguna de las damas presentes reconociera la pasión que surgía entre ambos cada vez que estaban cerca.

Demonios, la deseaba tanto... Ojalá pudieran estar de nuevo en el pequeño refugio, solos. Su imagen hablando de inversiones le sobrevino y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Soltó su mano porque no podía retenerla por más tiempo, pero necesitaba tocarla tanto como necesitaba respirar.

-¿Me concederá el honor del siguiente baile, milady, si no ha acordado ya otro acompañante?

Saber que en apenas unos minutos la tendría entre sus brazos aunque fuera a la vista de casi trescientas personas provocó un suave cosquilleo en sus manos.

Hinata apenas le miró antes de contestar:-Me temo que no será posible, excelencia.

Alzó la vista sorprendido por su rechazo. Se rehízo, forzándose a sonreír.

-Entiendo, pues, que ya lo tiene reservado. -Esperaría-. Que sea el siguiente, entonces.

-No, no lo tengo reservado, excelencia. Ni el siguiente tampoco. Pero debo rehusar.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Naruto la miraba incrédulo. ¿Acaso le estaba rechazando? ¿A él, al duque de Namikaze? La viuda de un americano, una mujer que distaba de ser una debutante y que por tanto tendría serias desventajas a la hora de encontrar un esposo, ¿le estaba rechazando? ¿A él? ¿Cómo osaba hacer algo tan imprudente? Si era por orgullo doblegaría aquel orgullo aunque tuviera que gritarle lo precario de su situación. Una palabra a su madre y perdería el favor de muchos. Maldita fuera su terquedad.

-Lady Hinata no bailará esta temporada, hijo -la duquesa se explicó, queriendo justificar la negativa, molesta por la falta de delicadeza de la protegida que le habían impuesto- Respeta el duelo por su esposo. Lo que es muy loable.

-¿Lo es? -preguntó mientras arqueaba apenas la ceja derecha.

Mas no miraba a su madre sino a ella. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Habían hecho el amor y ahora se negaba a bailar con él. La furia le invadió. Seco, se dispuso a despedirse.

-Siendo así confío en que disfrute de la temporada en la medida en que vuestro duelo se lo permita, milady. -Ahora sí se volvió a mirar al resto de damas-. Madre, señoras, si me disculpan.

Y dio media vuelta. Pero Hinata estaba más que enfadada, estaba iracunda. Sabía que la estaba juzgando. Que la calificaba de inconsistente por no querer bailar con él después de la intimidad compartida en la casita al norte de sus fincas. Se dijo que era como su marido; que creía que por haber tenido su cuerpo se había ganado el derecho a decretar cómo debía comportarse.

Malditos hombres moralistas que tenían dos varas de medir: una para ellos del tamaño del río Támesis y otra de apenas una pulgada para las mujeres.

-Sería de mal gusto desatender al resto de las presentes, excelencia. -Vio cómo se volvía y cómo su mirada la taladraba-. Estoy convencida de que lady Mei, la baronesa aquí presente, estaría encantada de disfrutar de vuestra compañía.

Esta sonrió de placer y Naruto se supo en un aprieto. ¿Le retaba? Perfecto, si ella no le quería otras sí; que supiera cuánto. Bailaría con Mei y les seguiría el juego a ambas. A la baronesa, que seguro coquetería con él, y también a Hinata, fuera cual fuese su apuesta, que todavía no conocía.

-Desde luego. -Tendió la mano hacia la otra-. ¿Mei?

La llamó por su nombre dejando clara su amistad íntima. Y la llevó hasta la pista con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras unos ojos perlas ardían de celos. Salió a la terraza tratando de controlar su furia. Afortunadamente había sido educado para mostrarse frío siempre.

-Podrías haberme comentado que tu hermana no bailaría esta temporada, Uchiha. No acostumbro a ser rechazado. Si esta es tu forma de vengarte de mí por nuestras aventuras de antes, tengo que señalarte que...

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hermana no bailará esta temporada? ¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí si ella no va a buscar un esposo, entonces? Sasuke, estaba contrariado. Naruto le miró fijamente. Realmente no conocía los planes de su hermana. Al parecer Hinata se había reído de ambos.

-El ridículo. El mismo que he hecho yo al pedirle un baile, supongo.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia los oscuros jardines. Sasuke parecía contrariado.

-Maldita sea, mi hermana debería casarse de nuevo. Será una excelente esposa y una mejor madre. Lo sé, la conozco bien y sé que hará feliz al hombre que tenga la fortuna de ser el elegido.

Naruto no quería oír hablar de Hinata buscando un esposo. Recordó que ella había razonado de manera similar al preguntarle qué hacía en Londres. No queriendo profundizar en ello preguntó sonriente:

-¿No fue en estos jardines donde fueron sorprendidos hace ahora un año lord y lady Akimichi, y forzados a casarse a la semana siguiente?

Sasuke rio al recordar la anécdota. Lord Akimichi había acudido a White's esa misma noche tras el escándalo y había bebido hasta caer completamente ebrio.

-Así es. Juró que no había tenido ningún interés inicial en la que es hoy su esposa. Que fueron los jardines, que están malditos.

Naruto sonrió también al recordar las lamentaciones del hermano del conde.

Menos de un minuto después se escucharon gritos y todos los presentes en la terraza más un nutrido grupo que se unió rápidamente fueron testigos de la llegada del conde de Clarmont seguido de su hija mayor y de un sir casi desconocido originario de Gales. Se auguraba el inminente compromiso de lady Amaru Winwood, una de las favoritas de la temporada.

-Creo, Uchiha -susurró Naruto- que acabas de perder cien guineas. Tengo la impresión de que no me casaré con ella.

.

.

Continuará...

**_Contexto histórico:_**

_Spencer Perceval fue primer ministro tory durante tres años, hasta que fue asesinado en su cargo, en mayo 1812, por un burgués descontento porque se hubiera desatendido una de sus peticiones. Es el único primer ministro británico asesinado hasta la fecha. Conservador y puritano, antes de ser jefe de Gobierno llevó a cabo La Delicada Investigación, donde recopiló las perversiones del entonces príncipe Jorge, defendiendo así a la princesa Carolina y por ende su matrimonio, negando las alegaciones de Prinny para que la Cámara le concediera el divorcio. Irónicamente, una vez impreso el que fue llamado El libro y comenzada su distribución fue nombrado primer ministro y hubo de recomprar todos los ejemplares como su posición le exigía para defender al regente._


	15. Palabras Hirientes

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.13.**

* * *

No se estaba humillando.

No estaba allí como la vez anterior con un pretexto estúpido para poder verla. Y eso no significaba que unos días antes se hubiera rebajado, pues tampoco había sido el caso. Días antes había ido a visitar a Sasuke y este estaba en otro lugar buscando una yegua. Su encuentro había sido fruto de una casualidad calculada.

Pero esta vez no quería verla, quería hablar con ella. No, no era cierto, lo que quería era discutir con ella. Y después besarla hasta robarle el sentido y hacerle el amor hasta que ella se lo robara a él.

Así que no se estaba humillando a pesar de estar escondido... no, mejor oculto en uno de sus carruajes, el que tenía sin distintivos de la casa de Namikaze, esperando a que Hinata saliera para invitarla a subir y tener una maldita conversación con ella. Invitarla o lo que fuera necesario.

Por lo tanto, no se estaba humillando.

La vio salir de la casa sola y a pesar de que era lo mejor para sus planes alzó la ceja incrédulo. ¿Acaso no sabía que debía salir acompañada por la ciudad? Los dragones hablarían si la encontraban sin una acompañante... Pero su pecho se templó ante su independencia.

Hinata salía a pasear. Vivía a apenas diez minutos del extremo más alejado de Old Bond Street. Pasearía hasta New Bond Street sin rumbo deteniéndose a mirar las nuevas tiendas. A pesar de que había confeccionado ya un nuevo vestuario en colores oscuros, siempre podía adquirir algunas cintas o un sombrero. No había estado en Londres, no realmente. Cuando acudió lo hizo para casarse y fue la modista quien se presentó en su residencia de Grosvenor. Hinata acudió únicamente a otras mansiones y a Hyde Park cuando Kiba comenzó a cortejarla. Y siempre que se movió por la ciudad lo hizo en carruaje. Ahora quería pasear, dejarse imbuir por la ciudad y sus gentes y colores. Su padre se enfadaría cuando se enterara de que había salido sin una acompañante. Suponiendo que llegara a su conocimiento, claro, pues a pesar de hallarse el conde en la capital no acudía a ningún acontecimiento dejando que Sasuke la escoltase y permitiendo que fuera la duquesa quien organizara su agenda. Él acudía por las mañanas a su club y pasaba las tardes en la casa.

Respiró hondo y sonrió elevando la vista. Hacía un hermoso día primaveral con el sol como protagonista de un plácido cielo azul.

-No deberías mirar directamente hacia su luz o te saldrán pecas.

Se volvió sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía él dentro de un carruaje tan cerca de su casa? ¿Y por qué iba en uno sin distintivo? Las sospechas hicieron que entornara la mirada.

-Ni tampoco entrecerrar los ojos o te saldrán arrugas.

Cuadró los hombros, molesta.

-Si tengo pecas y arrugas no...

-No -la interrumpió-. Incluso con pecas y arrugas te desearía.

Se sintió absurdamente complacida. Era lo más hermoso que nadie le había dicho. Sin quererlo sonrió.

-Buenos días, Naruto, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí?

-Tú.

La contundente respuesta lejos de aumentar su vanidad la puso en alerta. Respondió aparentando indiferencia.

-Entonces no hacía falta que te tomaras la molestia. Me temo que la familia recibe los martes.

-No he venido a ver a tu familia, solo a ti. Así que si eres tan amable de honrarme con tu compañía...

-No, gracias -atajó, interrumpiéndolo. Y altiva comenzó a caminar. Para su horror el coche se movió a su mismo ritmo. Apenas dio diez pasos antes de exasperarse.

-Esto es ridículo, excelencia.

-¿Lo es? Entonces sube.

-Ya he dicho que no. Supongo que es una palabra que se te hace extraña porque rara vez la escuchas, pero debo insistir en mi negativa: no. Y reanudó el paso. Y también lo hizo el tiro de caballos. Quiso gritar de impotencia. Se volvió para encararse con él, aparentando sosiego.

-No pienso subir a un carruaje cerrado contigo.

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos en todo momento en movimiento.

El recordatorio de aquella dichosa frase volatilizó su calma.

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto!

Se sonrojó ante su grosería. El cochero miraba al frente simulando no haberla escuchado jurar. No había lacayos. Pero había sido ordinaria.

-Hinata, sube al coche.

-Sería del todo incorrecto. Y ¿si alguien nos viera?...

-Nadie nos verá porque no transitaremos por el centro de la ciudad.

-Si estás pensando en alguna... -se atragantó en su protesta- en algún acto indecoroso déjame decirte que...

-No tengo en mente tocarte si no es para retorcerte tu hermoso cuello. Y ahora sube al coche.

Hinata no supo dilucidar qué le había ofendido más, que quisiera ahogarla o que no la deseara

\- Sube al maldito coche de una vez -insistió Naruto al borde de su estoicismo.

-No -replicó con orgullo, volviéndose para regresar a casa.

Si subía a aquel coche no sería dueña de sus actos. Sería su cuerpo quien tomara decisiones y este, cautivo de un deseo traidor, anhelaba estar a merced del duque de Namikaze. Adivinó sus intenciones de huir y la amenazó.

-Sube o te subiré yo. Quedas advertida.

Se detuvo en seco y le miró, y vio en sus ojos la determinación que ella no tenía. Respiró hondo. ¿Sería capaz de cargarla en el coche a plena luz del día? Miró a uno y otro extremo de la calle pero no vio a nadie. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Cuando su padre le advertía de los inconvenientes de salir sola, dudaba de que se refiriera a encontrarse a Naruto y ser obligada a tolerar su compañía.

¿Sabría su padre de qué era capaz él? Lo tenía por un hombre calculador y civilizado, pero ella lo conocía mejor que eso. ¿Lo sabría Sasuke, acaso? Prefería pensar que a su hermano aquellos delirios de despotismo le eran ajenos. El mayordomo de él, el tal Teuchi, en cambio, había intentado evitar que...

-Mi paciencia es limitada. Muy limitada.

Sabedora de que cumpliría su amenaza se acercó hasta la portezuela con resignación y negándose a tomar la mano que se le ofrecía subió y se acomodó. En cuanto él cerró la puerta los caballos se pusieron en movimiento.

-Agradecería no tener que amenazarte cada vez.

-Agradecería que respetaras mis decisiones cada vez.

-Lo haré cuando tus decisiones me parezcan sabias.

-Entiendo que solo lo serán cuando coincidan con las tuyas. ¿Me hallo ante un sabio, entonces? Disculpa que no haya reconocido tu intelecto superior en todo ese tiempo, exc...

-No me llames excelencia.

El tono ofendido sumado a la forzada situación la hicieron reír. Profirió una carcajada y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento en una postura del todo inconveniente para cualquier dama. Las risas continuaron sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo, pues la cara de espanto frente a ella le resultaba hilarante.

Naruto la miraba incrédulo. Nadie se había reído jamás de él. No seriamente. Nara y Uchiha sí se burlaban, sí, pero lo hacían de manera jocosa, buscando divertirse. Ella en cambio le ofendía. Se negó a dejar pasar la afrenta.

-Tal vez no respeto vuestras decisiones, milady, porque pecan de inconsistentes.

Presintió que iba a ser aleccionada y reaccionó con furia. Había vivido imposiciones durante su matrimonio mientras Kiba tuvo fuerzas para exigir, y sermones después. Incluso su padre, ahora que había regresado a Inglaterra, pretendía dirigirle hacia donde no deseaba ir. Tal vez sus sentimientos hacia Naruto... quizás él fuera alguien especial para ella, decidió sin querer pensar en cómo le afectaba, pero no iba a consentir que volvieran a obligarle a ser quien no era mediante intimidaciones. Ahora era una viuda con una economía holgada y podía permitirse ser libre, le costara ello o no una posición social que poco le impresionaba.

-Me temo que no tengo ningún interés en conocer tu opinión, así que si eso es todo te agradeceré que pidas a tu cochero que dé la vuelta y me deje de nuevo a las puertas de mi casa.

Naruto golpeó el techo de la cabina pero Hinata no se hizo ilusiones. Los caballos aumentaron el ritmo y supo que no era para devolverla a Grosvenor Street.

-¡Y yo me temo que lo quieras o no vas a escucharla! -Sus oídos le dijeron que había gritado pero su cabeza los corrigió; él nunca perdía la compostura. Por si acaso bajó el tono-. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué no bailas?

Supo qué le reprocharía, así que se negó a satisfacerle con una respuesta.

-Tú eres el sabio. Dímelo tú.

Casi olvidó cualquier calma.

-Mi madre me explicó que seguías guardando duelo por tu difunto esposo.

-La duquesa tiene fama de ser una mujer bien informada -supo que la estaba tachando de chismosa, pero en aquel carruaje al parecer las formas se habían obviado- y es una lección aprendida desde niños creer aquello que nuestra madre nos dice.

Definitivamente olvidó cualquier calma.

-¡Así que es cierto!

La vio encogerse de hombros.

-Si su excelencia la duquesa lo dice...

Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle, perdidas calma y compostura.

-¡¿Lo es?!

Se zafó de él.

-¡No pienso responderte!

El grito de ella le obligó a calmarse. Mas no rebajaría su enfado.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora o puedes hacerlo la próxima vez que te pida bailar.

-No lo harás. El duque de Namikaze es demasiado orgulloso para verse rechazado por segunda vez -cayó en la cuenta tras mofarse de él- De eso se trata, ¿no es cierto?

La miró sin comprender; algo en su tono le decía que lo que fuera era importante para ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas -respondió sin humor.

-Te sientes rechazado. Te negué un baile y te sientes ninguneado y has venido a vengarte.

Fue su orgullo el que habló:-Podría hacerte bailar conmigo si lo deseara. Podría cerciorarme de que Prinny acudiera a Almack's y que él te pidiera que bailaras conmigo. Incluso podría decirle que deseaba que tú me lo pidieras a mí. -Rio sin ganas- No te negarías a tu rey.

-Jorge IV tiene suficientes problemas intentando lidiar con la Cámara de los Lores para dedicarse a esas nimiedades. Y en todo caso dudo mucho de que mi rey me lo exigiera sabiendo que guardo luto.

-¡Han pasado más de doce meses!

-Es decisión de una viuda mantener el duelo cuanto tiempo...

-¡Hemos hecho el amor, Hinata!

La verdad, dicha de un modo tan directo y negando crudamente sus razones para apartarse de él, espolearon su rabia hasta un límite que incluso ella desconocía. Levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearlo, pero Naruto la tomó por la muñeca. Intentó safarse para poder golpearlo, pero el duque era más fuerte y la redujo con facilidad.

Sus palabras eran la única arma que le quedaba así que se ensañó diciendo cosas de las que supo que se arrepentiría pero dejándose llevar por la ira, por la verdad de sus insultos.

-Una sola vez. Solo una. El mayor error de mi vida, sin duda. Pero no volveré a caer rendida a tus brazos.

-Naruto se hizo atrás ante la rabia de sus palabras, que le golpearon con más fuerza de lo que sus manos lo hubieran hecho

\- ¿Me oyes, Naruto? Jamás volverás a tenerme... ¡Jamás!

Ofendido en lo más hondo gritó también.

-¡Entonces que así sea! Jamás volveré a tocarte. ¿Sabes cuántas damas desearían que las acariciara? ¿Lo sabes acaso? La baronesa con la que me forzaste a bailar fue mi amante. La idea de sus manos acariciando a otra la superaron.

-¡Un caballero nunca hablaría de ello!

-Y una dama no retozaría con un hombre una mañana de enero sin más intenciones que las de divertirse.

-Bastardo -le insultó, enardecida.

A punto estuvo él de responder al insulto, pero la ira de ella le recordó quién era y se obligó a mantener las formas. Recuperó el control aunque no por ello mermó su cólera.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabía que me lanzabas a los brazos de otra mujer que felizmente los hubiera abierto para mí? Tal vez la próxima vez que quieras importunarme seas más cuidadosa.

-Desde luego que lo sabía -susurró contenida-. La dama no dejó de presumir de cuán íntimamente te conocía. ¡Fue por eso que te pedí que te marcharas con ella!

Una furia helada le traspasó. ¿Prefería que otra le acompañara y no ella?

-Que así sea entonces, señora Inuzuka.

Que la llamara por el nombre de su difunto esposo laceró lo que quedaba de su corazón roto. Rompió a llorar de frustración. De tristeza. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso como lo que habían compartido podía llevarles a tamaña bajeza? ¿Cómo podían haberse tratado con respeto delante de los libros de cuentas y herirse así ahora?

Supo la respuesta y le dolió tanto que lloró con más emoción. Solo el sentimiento más intenso la llevaría al filo de la razón. Si había dejado de amarle alguna vez, los momentos compartidos en su pequeño refugio y la intimidad más allá de aquella mañana le habían devuelto aquel amor. Pero ahora era una mujer quien sufría, no una niña.

Naruto se detestó. A cada lágrima se aborrecía más y más. ¿Cómo podía haberla dañado a ella precisamente?, ¿a la dama menos interesada que había conocido? A diferencia del resto de mujeres que había tratado, ella se le había entregado sin esperar nada a cambio. Nunca, ni aquella lejana primera vez ni después, le había pedido nada. Recordó que incluso había rechazado su torpe proposición de matrimonio hacía unos meses. Un nudo le apretó el estómago hasta causarle dolor físico y se supo tan bastardo como ella le había llamado.

-Hinata -la llamó con suavidad, mas ella no hizo el menor signo de escucharle. Se mantuvo frente a él cubriéndose la cara con manos temblorosas. Le ofreció su pañuelo y volvió a susurrar su nombre-: Hinata. -No obtuvo mejores resultados. Desesperado le acercó el fino lienzo-. Pequeña, lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto... Por favor, Hinata, te lo suplico, mírame.

Sus palabras calaron tan hondo como sus afrentas. Alzó la vista y le miró sin importarle su aspecto. Nunca volvería a tenerle, así se lo había asegurado.

Tomó el pañuelo y se secó los ojos lentamente, dándose tiempo, dejando que la calma volviera a ella. Lo amaba. Reconocerlo hizo que una nueva lágrima se derramara. Y no sabía cómo iba a vivir con la desazón de su amor.

-Hinata.

Alzó la vista y le miró con seriedad.

-¿Sí, Naruto?

No supo qué contestarle. No sabía qué decirle. Pero sí supo qué quería.

-¿Por qué no olvidamos lo que acaba de ocurrir?, ¿todo lo que nos hemos dicho?

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar sus sentimientos, para entender lo que significaban e intentar construir defensas y evitar que la tristeza le robara la cordura. Y aquella discusión, aferrarse a sus insultos, la ayudaría si no a no amarle sí a respetarle menos. Respondió convencida:-No. No quiero olvidarlo.

Y le tendió el pañuelo.

Lo tomó por inercia.

-Hinata, me he excedido, ambos nos hemos excedido. No permitamos que unas palabras a destiempo empañen lo que tenemos.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! -replicó despechada- Compartimos una mañana de pasión y nada más. Y si eso me convierte a tus ojos en algo menos que una dama, que así sea. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a respetar a un hombre por sus actos, no por su condición.

Cualquier buena intención por parte de Naruto se evaporó sintiendo que le insultaba de nuevo considerándolo menos que un caballero. Le habló con fría serenidad, asegurándose de que cada palabra se clavara en su alma, sincerándose para herirla como hiciera ella una vez.

-He venido a Londres en busca de una esposa, es cierto. Pero cuando me dijiste que no intimarías con un hombre que pretendiera casarse quise olvidar mis propósitos una última temporada. Quise doblegarme a ti si ello significaba que tú te entregaras a mí.

Vio como alzaba la mirada hacia él y se la mantenía. No obstante, cualquier signo de obstinación, de lucha, había desaparecido y sus ojos hablaban de dolor; insatisfecho siguió lacerándola con su verdad

\- Esta mañana te esperaba porque quería discutir contigo, porque nunca había alterado mis planes por nadie y estaba enfadado porque solo tú puedes hacer que dude de mis juicios. Porque te deseo tanto que prescindo de mi orgullo para volver a sentirte.

¿Sería cierto? Dentro de Hinata una mezcla de ilusión y esperanza renacieron olvidándose de la necesidad de no amarle. Se miró las manos, apoyadas en su regazo, no queriendo creerle, no deseando soñar. ¿Qué importaba una temporada más o menos? Él se casaría y ella quedaría devastada.

Pero si iba a sufrir igualmente, ¿acaso no merecía aprovechar el tiempo que pudieran tener?, le susurró su corazón, ilusionado. Quiso incluso creer que tal vez tras un tiempo juntos sus sentimientos se enfriarían hasta extinguirse. Si iba a ocurrirle a él, ¿por qué no a ella?, terminó de convencerse, sabiéndose voluble y perdonándose por ello, por su debilidad, por él.

Naruto parecía ver la lucha que mantenía.

-¿No dices nada?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Poco puedo decir.

-Dime que deseas que espere otro año para casarme. Dime que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Le levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran. La miró con infinita ternura

\- Pídeme que me retracte de mis palabras.

Profirió una sonrisa temblorosa: Naruto era un hombre orgulloso. Pero había confesado desearla tanto como para olvidar las campanas de boda y eso debía haberle supuesto un esfuerzo enorme. Suspiró. No podía ofrecerle una rendición sin condiciones. Había cosas a las que no estaba dispuesta por el bien de su familia, y él debía saberlas.

-No seré tu amante aquí, en la ciudad. Cualquiera podría descubrirnos y mi padre sufriría...

-Desde luego que no. No te sometería a semejante riesgo.

No lo había valorado hasta que no había sentido que era una opción real, tangible. Esperaría. La dama bien lo merecía

\- Pídeme que me retracte, Hinata. -Su tono era más seguro ahora.

-No tengo derecho a pedir que esperes y no me tendrás si no lo haces.

Le dolió el corazón con sus últimas palabras. Le estaba exigiendo exclusividad y él no se la daría. No mentía cuando decía que no podía pedirle nada, pues nada suficiente había entre ellos para esperar que el duque se sacrificara.

-Sí tienes ese derecho.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto la tentaban.

-No puedo pedirte nada, Naruto.

Ni quería hacerlo. No deseaba creer en ningún derecho. Viviría el presente como decidiera en Navidades, cuando quiso entregársele. Pero sin promesas.

-No es necesario que lo pidas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Naruto -susurró apenas.

-No he vuelto a desear a otra. No podría -le confesó con aquel tono íntimo que derretía las defensas de Hinata- Pídeme que me retracte, pequeña. -Silencio- Pídemelo -la exhorto con cariño.

Y ella se permitió creer.

-Olvida lo que has dicho, Naruto. Olvida cualquier propósito de boda. Olvida a otras mujeres. -Rendida abandonó su orgullo como había hecho él- Solo espérame, por favor.

Su sonrisa derritió cualquier resquicio de duda que le quedara del mismo modo que las palabras de ella habían calmado cualquier enfado en él. Hinata se acercó y le tomó por las mejillas deseosa de besarle, de sentirle de nuevo. Pero vio como le tomaba las manos y las apartaba de sí para besarlas con postración. Sabiendo Naruto que se sentiría rechazada, se apresuró a explicarse:

-Cualquier beso que me des ahora será un beso de disculpa. Por eso tampoco te besaré yo. La próxima vez que nos besemos será porque nos deseamos. Será un beso lleno de necesidad, no de arrepentimiento.

No supo por qué pero le pareció romántico. Y aun así se quedó con ganas de probar sus labios. Olvidado cualquier error se permitió bromear.

-Siento que me castigas.

Le vio alzar la ceja con arrogancia y deseó pasar el dedo suavemente por su frente.

-Siéntate conmigo y sufriremos juntos.

En cuanto Hinata se acomodó a su lado dio dos golpes al techo y el cochero supo que volvían a Grosvenor Street.

Durante el camino de vuelta se mantuvieron abrazados, los mechones de color negro vistiendo el ancho hombro masculino y la mano reposando en uno de sus brazos mientras el otro la rodeaba y le acariciaba el cuello.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Dulces Palabras

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.14.**

* * *

Se celebraba un festivalen Vauxhall. Rara vez se utilizaba un parque público para tal evento, pero los anfitriones se habían asegurado una porción importante en el suroeste de los vastos jardines y habían colocado cojines, carpas similares a las que usaban los bereberes y se mostraban en el British Museum, mantas... Alguna mesa aquí o allá atendía las necesidades de las personas de edad, pero se pretendía mantener la apariencia de un picnic casual a rebosar de pequeños lujos. A pesar de que habían sido reclamados a las cuatro de la tarde, el sol se pondría pronto. Si se había previsto o no la demora en la marcha de los comensales y si habría fuegos artificiales y una pequeña cena estaba por verse, pero los asistentes no parecían tener prisa por volver a sus mansiones en el centro de la ciudad.

Hinata y Sakura conversaban con otros jóvenes escoltadas por sus hermanos, quienes algo apartados evitaban conversaciones insustanciales sobre la temporada. Pero Sakura tenía otra idea y en cuanto le fue posible apartó a Hinata e iniciaron un pequeño paseo los cuatro, cerca de otros donde podían ser vistos pero alejados para no ser oídos. Coqueta, abrió su sombrilla e invitó a Hinata a guarecerse bajo ella.

—Sasuke, tod...

—Lord Sasuke, Sak.

Naruto recibió una mirada llena de altanería pero no transigió. Que se conocieran desde siempre no significaba que ella fuera a perder las formas. Si se acostumbraba a hacerlo en privado finalmente cometería un desliz en público. Y un desliz en público con Uchiha podía implicar una condena.

—Lord Sasuke —concedió la joven— me debe un vals. Pensé que no sería necesario recordar a un caballero sus deudas de honor.

—Lo haré cuando mi hermana, que fue juez y decidió los términos de la apuesta, pueda ser testigo de vuestra satisfacción, milady.

—Poco podrá satisfacerme bailar con vos, milord.

—Haberlo pensado antes de aceptar, entonces.

—Me complacerá, no obstante, saber que todas las matronas hablarán del vizconde Uchiha atendiendo un baile en Almack's al día siguiente.

—Me temo, Sak, que las matronas hablarán de ambos, pues serás tú el objeto de sus atenciones, le dijo Naruto.

Una pequeña carcajada de Hinata y Sasuke acompañó la obviedad.

—En todo caso, continúo esperando.

—Mi hermana todavía no ha sido aceptada por sus patrocinadoras. Hablo Sasuke.

—Mañana es miércoles.

—Tendras que esperar al menos otra semana. ¿Impaciente por bailar conmigo?

—Sasuke —le amonestó Hinata.

—Jamás —atajó Sakura— Pero creo que debería ser compensada por la espera.

—El rencor no te sienta bien, Sak.

Suspiró largamente, frustrada. Hinata decidió unirse a ella. Era divertido aguijonear a sus hermanos.

—Coincido en que ganamos todas las partidas aquella noche

innumerables veces había rememorado la intimidad que compartió con Naruto después, mientras los otros dos apostaban

— y no fuimos recompensadas.

Vio un brillo travieso en los ojos del duque. Ella sí había sido recompensada.

—Exacto. —Sakura sonrió más firme ahora que contaba con una aliada.

—¿Qué desean? —La voz de Naruto la acarició.

—¿Qué podríamos pedirles, Hinata?

—Algo que les moleste pero que no sea excesivo. No permitamos que nos tachen de rencorosas.

La joven no hubo de pensar demasiado.

—Mañana debo ir a buscar una sombrilla nueva. Y quizás un sombrero. Y unas cintas de color verde. Y he encargado...

—las acompañaremos —sentenció Naruto.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—¿Lo haremos, Namikaze?

—Me temo que sí. Y nos mostraremos encantados de gozar de su compañía, además.

Sasuke observó a Sakura fijamente antes de mirar al resto y despedirse.

—Entonces será mejor que me separe de las damas ahora para comenzar a sentir ya la impaciencia por volver a disfrutar de su presencia. ¿Namikaze?

—Márchate pues. Yo las llevaré a casa.

Siguieron paseando en silencio tras las debidas reverencias.

—Deberías ser más comedida con Uchiha, Sakura.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo? Apenas alterna en sociedad y es un caballero a pesar de todo. No se atrevería a nombrarme sino para favorecerme.

—Una dama lo es ante sí misma y ante los demás, Sakura. Ya sean los demás de su misma clase u otra inferior. Es ella quien se evalúa y es exigente en sus valoraciones, no el resto.

La muchacha enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello sabiéndose amonestada con razón.

—¿Podría volver por más té, Naruto?

—Desde luego, Sak.

Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se alejó también, avergonzada.

Se quedaban solos a la vista de todos pero sin más compañía. Hinata dudó y Naruto intuyó su indecisión y la instó a continuar paseando, alejándose del grupo más nutrido.

—Me temo que la influencia de mi madre ha sido inevitable. Mi hermana es elitista.

—También tú lo eres.

Por un momento quiso replicar pero se contuvo a tiempo. Estaba a solas con ella, habían dejado de discutir tras una semana de desencuentros y se habían prometido un romance cuando volvieran a Berks. No quería estropearlo. Se acercó algo más a ella y le susurró, le acarició el oído con solo dos palabras.

—Te deseo.

El estómago pareció temblarle. Se detuvo y se volvió a mirarle. Sus ojos azules se veían casi negros, tal era la intensidad de su mirada. Se supo perdida.

—Naruto, por favor.

—No he dejado de desearte desde nuestra primera vez. Borré de mi memoria aquella primera noche como se suponía que debía hacer; pero después de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos las imágenes han vuelto a mí con ímpetu. Recuerdo tus manos, curiosas, acariciándome. Recuerdo tus pechos, tan sensibles a mis besos. Todo tu cuerpo cimbreándose mientras te daba placer, con mis dedos primero y con mi boca después. Tus suspiros, tus jadeos, tu mirada llena de confianza a pesar de tu inocencia. La espontaneidad de tus gestos, la calma que sobrevenía cada vez que te llevaba al éxtasis y como volvías a temblar bajo mis caricias poco después. Jamás entenderé cómo pude contenerme, pero por Dios que te necesito otra noche a mi merced si es que una noche es suficiente para saciar el anhelo que guardo desde entonces y que ha regresado con fuerza ahora que sé que la contención es innecesaria y que no existen más límites que los que la discreción impone.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba. También ella había recordado. Y lo que en su inocencia no entendió entonces, lo comprendía ahora.

—No supe complacerte.

No había arrepentimiento en su voz, pero sí la pena de no haberle proporcionado el placer que él le había regalado a ella.

—No te confundas, pequeña. Aquella noche recibí más satisfacción de la que jamás me ha dado nadie. Nunca soñé con una dama que fuera tan pura como apasionada, una mujer que se diera... No, no te sonrojes, no puedes avergonzarte de lo que ocurrió. Fue hermoso, tú lo convertiste en hermoso. No necesité de la petite mort(Pequeña muerte) para gozar. Aquella noche aprendí que dar placer puede ser más gozoso que recibirlo.

Hinata había perdido cualquier compostura y temió que a pesar de la distancia alguien pudiera sospechar de la intimidad de sus palabras.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió él ante su sonrojo.

—Naruto —reaccionó al ver que la alejaba hacia uno de los célebres caminos ocultos de Vauxhall.

—Ven conmigo —la instó de nuevo con voz ronca.

Y la introdujo en un pequeño sendero que en apenas quince metros ocultaba el follaje oscureciéndose por la falta de la luz que todavía restaba en el ocaso y dando intimidad a los amantes. Entendió Hinata entonces por qué eran considerados pecaminosos aquellos jardines por las noches. La mirada que recibió, llena de pasión, la sobrecogió.

—Naruto. —Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

Este no respondió. Continuó mirándola con lujuria como si ella fuera única para él, como si ninguna otra mujer existiera en su memoria. Extendió el brazo, rozó la mano de ella, tan suave, y subió los dedos con delicadeza por la muñeca acariciando el antebrazo y el codo, sintiendo cómo la satinada piel se erizaba con su contacto, hasta el dobladillo de la manga. No satisfecho repitió el mismo gesto con la otra mano y notó cómo ella temblaba y cerraba los ojos. Cuando la tela le impidió seguir avanzando puso las manos en sus mejillas, las bajó hacia la línea del mentón y desde allí halagó con su tacto las delineadas clavículas. La muselina del escote no le detuvo; con decisión pero sin imprimir mayor presión se introdujo en su camisola y mimó la piel desnuda de los senos. Sintió cómo sus ápices se endurecían y los agasajó con suavidad.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que los acaricié, Hinata. —Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba a pequeños jadeos— Llevabas aquel camisón de lino y los rocé con temor, preparado para un rechazo. Pero se endurecieron y gemiste y te acercaste a mis dedos deseando más. Como también ocurrió aquella mañana de enero. Como siento que está ocurriendo ahora. Así que deshice los lazos que los cubrían —comenzó a desabrochar los botones del escote— y los arrullé, y cuando comenzaste a impacientarte los exhalé apenas con mi aliento y en tu dulce lujuria alzaste el cuerpo y me introdujiste uno entre los labios.

Naruto colocó la cabeza entre sus pechos, se humedeció el dedo, acarició las endurecidas cúspides y espiró con suavidad. Un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Hinata, y como él predijera dirigió hacia él su busto pidiendo su contacto. Se deleitó con su sabor y con el placer que le regalaba.

—Estás hecha para el amor. Moldeada para mis manos y mi boca. Para que te dé placer y me deleite solo por ello. —Atendió la cima gemela y succionó con gozo, haciendo que Hinata se arqueara contra él casi con desesperación— Y tras lo que compartimos en el refugio la fría mañana de primero de año, Hinata, sé que tienes que ser tú. Ni yo mismo alcanzo a entender cuánto me fascinas.

Recordando dónde se encontraban apoyó la cabeza sobre su ardiente piel hasta serenarse. También ella se calmó. Naruto alzó la cabeza y volvió a abrochar cada botón con intencionada lentitud. Le colocó las ropas y una vez recompuesta la tomó por las mejillas, ladeó la cabeza y asaltó su boca con un hambre que desmentía el control que procuraba aparentar.

Hinata cerró las manos alrededor de su nuca y respondió a cada envite de su lengua, de sus caderas, de su cuerpo.

—Naruto... —suspiraba entre beso y beso, perdida en él—, Naruto...

Cuando sintió este cómo sus dulces manos sacaban del ojal el botón de la pretina de sus pantalones, los forzó a detenerse. Sabiendo que no debían continuar, que se habían prometido esperar a volver a Berks y de la necesidad de mantener esa promesa, se impusieron retirarse el uno del otro.

—Hinata... —Se pasó la mano por el cabello intentando serenarse—. Pequeña, me llevas a la locura como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho.

—Shh... No requieres de palabras dulces para tenerme. No digas cosas que no necesito escuchar. Serás tú, tú y ningún otro.

Se sintió despechado por un instante. Hubiera deseado escuchar lo mismo, que le respondiera que tampoco su esposo la había llevado a tal grado de locura. Tanto como que hubiera dicho necesitar de sus anhelos, de sus halagos.

—¿Crees acaso que me he arriesgado alguna vez a ser sorprendido con una dama en una situación como esta? Solo tú me haces olvidar dónde me encuentro, quién soy. Solo tú —se reafirmó.

Recibió a cambio de su confesión un beso, pero no una respuesta similar. Extrañamente abatido le ofreció el brazo para devolverla al resto de invitados.

Como prometieran, a la mañana siguiente ambos caballeros acompañaban a sendas hermanas por Old Bond Street pero si Naruto lo hacía encantado de poder observar a placer a Hinata caminando tras ella y deleitándose con el suave movimiento de sus caderas al pasear, Sasuke comenzaba a impacientarse. Hacía ya casi tres horas que entraban y salían de los pequeños establecimientos y el aburrimiento estaba haciendo mella en él. Sakura pretendía entrar en cada tienda pero esperó a que su hermana propusiera ojear la quinta mercería para protestar, aprovechando que no era la otra joven quien tenía el capricho esa vez.

—¿Qué crees que encontrarás en esta que no haya en las demás, Hinata? Porque en las otras cuatro que ya hemos visitado he podido apreciar que tenían exactamente las mismas cintas, hilos y botones.

—Dudo mucho de que hayas podido apreciarlo desde la puerta, Sasuke —le respondió esta con una sonrisa.

Naruto rió.

—Me temo, Uchiha, que tiene razón. No hemos pisado ningún comercio, sino que las hemos esperado fuera, en la acera.

—Como dos sirvientes —se quejó.

—¿Y soy yo el pretencioso?

—¿Hinata, entraremos o les levantaremos el castigo? —La voz de Sakura era jocosa. Estaba de buen humor, orgullosa, feliz con la compañía.

—Mejor nos tomamos un helado al final de la calle y nos das un descanso —decidió Naruto, de acuerdo con Uchiha en que habían cumplido su promesa con creces.

Complacidas por la paciencia que habían demostrado sus hermanos las damas continuaron paseando hacia la tienda de comestibles donde servían los mejores helados de la ciudad parloteando sobre sus compras mientras otras las miraban con envidia dados sus escoltas: no era habitual ver a duque y vizconde pasear por aquella zona.

Uchiha le estaba contando algo sobre un tiro de bayos cuando un carruaje pequeño giró velozmente desde una bocacalle y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Dado que Naruto se había colocado justo detrás de Hinata para apreciar sus cimbreantes pasos, Sasuke tomó a Sakura, que paseaba por la parte interior de la acera, y la protegió con su cuerpo colocándola entre él y la pared. Naruto en cambio no pudo hacer lo mismo. Tiró del brazo de Hinata y la acercó a él, pero esta perdió el equilibrio al recibir el estirón y sin querer le empujó, y como no había podido afianzar bien su posición antes de envolverla con su cuerpo, se vio vencido por el ímpetu de su impulso y cayeron los dos al suelo, él debajo y ella encima.

El grito de Hinata al verse derribada se le clavó en el corazón. No era un quejido consecuencia del susto; se había lastimado. Sorprendido ante su inmovilidad la separó de sí con cuidado y se arrodilló, acunándola contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel mas pálida.

—Hinata —la llamó suavemente. Supo que su voz reflejaba parte del pánico que sentía, pero por una vez no le importó que otros supieran de su estado de ánimo— ¿Hinata?

No respondía.

Sakura se arrodilló también a su lado mientras Sasuke trataba de alejar a la multitud que se había congregado, curiosa, y llamaba al carruaje que les seguía de cerca y que portaba los paquetes que habían comprado, pidiendo al lacayo que vaciara el vehículo y tomara uno de alquiler después para transportarlo todo: regresaban a Grosvenor; los cuatro; inmediatamente.

—Se ha desmayado, Naruto.

La dulzura en la voz de su hermana hizo que la voz se le atascara.

—Hinata —le susurró inútilmente.

Sasuke se acercó en aquel momento, arrodillándose también.

—¿Está bien?

—No, no lo está —respondió sin mirarle— No he llegado a tiempo. Lo lamento.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron interrogantes, sorprendidos por la angustia de su voz. Fue ella quien habló:

—No te culpes, Naruto. Estabas en la parte exterior de la acera, si no llegas a apartarla hubiera sido arrollada.

—Es la muñeca —le indicó Sasuke al ver la hinchazón, apoyando una mano en su hombro, infundiéndole ánimos— Debe de habérsela lastimado al caer. No obstante, si no llegas a tirar de ella hubiéramos tenido que lamentar mucho más, Namikaze. Ah, aquí llega el coche. Será mejor que entremos.

Naruto no la soltó. Si era correcto o no no le importó, olvidó que estaban en pleno Old Bond Street a media mañana, olvidó a los dragones presentes que seguro comentarían lo extraño de que fuera el duque y no el hermano de lady Hinata quien la cargara en brazos, olvidó todo excepto su cuerpo inerte perfumado en lirios.

Una vez dentro el carruaje comenzó su marcha. Ajeno a los demás le desabrochó con cuidado los pequeños botones del puño de la zona inflamada intentando aliviarla, queriendo sentirse útil de algún modo.

—Condenado Club de la Cuadriga —maldijo Sakura.

Extrañado ante la falta de amonestación, Sasuke tomó el mando de la situación y del decoro.

—Lady Sakura, debo entender que nada he escuchado, pues nada debería saber de dicho club. Ni tampoco conocer la primera palabra que ha utilizado. —Antes de que esta pudiera replicar continuó—: Y Namikaze, creo que debería ser yo quien llevara a mi hermana en brazos.

Naruto dejó por un momento su desasosiego para responder con sequedad:

—Excelente idea, Uchiha. Ahora explícame, si eres tan amable, cómo hacerlo. Este carruaje es estrecho y para que puedas tomarla deberías tener el espacio de tu lado libre. ¿Cómo va a apartarse mi hermana si tampoco cabe a mi lado ahora? —Le miró fijamente, rayano al desprecio, y su voz se endureció—. Si lo deseas podemos pedir al cochero que se detenga, bajar los cuatro y volver a acomodarnos según consideres conveniente.

Su amigo confundió la causa de su enfado.

—No te culpes, Naruto —le llamó por su nombre de pila— Si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera paseado detrás de mi hermana, el resultado habría sido el mismo: no era posible evitar una caída. Te agradezco profundamente que tiraras de ella y la protegieras de la mejor manera posible. De otro modo...

No necesitó seguir hablando; era obvio.

Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Uchiha en Grosvenor Street.

.

.

Continuará...

**Contexto Histórico:**

_\- Jardines de Vauxhall: fueron unos jardines de recreo, como un parque o una plaza, era uno de los locales más destacados para el entretenimiento público en londres, desde mediados del siglo XVII hasta mediados del XIX. Los Jardines de Vauxhall se encontraban en la orilla meridional del Támesis, que no era una parte construida de la metrópolis hasta finales de la existencia de los Jardines, a mediados del siglo XIX._


	17. Te Esperaré

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.15.**

* * *

En el momento en que alcanzaron la residencia Uchiha un sirviente abrió la portezuela y el personal de la casa comenzó a movilizarse. Sasuke bajó primero, ofreció la mano a Sakura e inmediatamente después lo hizo Naruto con ella en brazos. Ignoró a Sasuke cuando este tendió los suyos reclamando a su hermana y entró en la casa. Nodly sostenía la puerta con su mirada inalterable, pero a tenor del movimiento que descubrió dentro, que rara vez se turbara no significaba que no hubiera dado aviso al ama de llaves de lo que ocurría en cuanto los vio llegar. Sin pedir permiso a nadie se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a subir con Sasuke y Sakura pegados a sus talones. Arriba la doncella americana le esperaba y lo dirigió hasta la recámara de su señora.

Reticente, la depositó en la cama, separándose de ella. En aquel momento entró el conde Fugaku, alterado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Su hijo le hizo un rápido resumen del accidente-Será mejor que bajemos a mi biblioteca y dejemos que sean las damas las que se encarguen. Nodly ha pedido que llamen al médico de la familia y sé que hasta su llegada Matsuri la cuidará.

-Me gustaría quedarme con ella también yo, milord -pidió Sakura.

Lord Fugaku se emocionó.

-Mayor será mi agradecimiento hacia vuestra casa, milady. Primero vuestro hermano y ahora vos preocupándose personalmente por mi hija.

Dicho esto los caballeros las dejaron y bajaron al estudio, donde ya había preparado un servicio de té con un pequeño refrigerio y una licorera con oporto.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo es posible que fuera otro quien rescatara a tu hermana del Club de la Cuadriga?

La cara de Uchiha entre incrédula y dolida hizo reaccionar a Naruto. Cuando el vizconde se sentía mal era duro e imprevisible.

-No le culpe, Lord Fugaku, pues él caminaba detrás de mi hermana y Sakura no sufrió daño alguno. Si busca a quién responsabilizar por el estado de vuestra hija, entonces debe mirarme a mí.

-No te molestes, Namikaze. A los ojos de mi padre tú eres un héroe y yo un villano perezoso e irresponsable a quien culpar de cualquier desgracia.

-Sasuke. -El tono de su padre era lastimoso, sabiendo que se había excedido.

-Buenos días.

Y se marchó de la sala sin cerrar la puerta siquiera.

Durante unos incómodos segundos ni el conde ni el duque dijeron nada. Al fin fue aquel quien habló:

-A veces creo que soy demasiado exigente con él. Otras, en cambio, siento que solo así llegará a ser un caballero de provecho.

Naruto se sintió incómodo, mas se decidió a opinar.

-Vuestro hijo es un hombre de honor, Fugaku. un caballero frente a toda la sociedad y, lo que es más importante, frente a sí mismo. -Recordó sin querer una conversación similar con Hinata y se le encogió el pecho- Cuando llegue el momento se hará cargo de la heredad.

El conde sonrió sin ganas.

-Lo sé, pero me encantaría poder verlo. El momento llegará cuando yo haya muerto.

-Entonces acepte mi palabra de que Uchiha hará lo correcto.

-Sé que lo hará -replicó en voz baja, para repetir con voz más firme-: Sé que lo hará.

Naruto dio por terminada la conversación y supo que debía marcharse por más que deseara subir de nuevo a la alcoba de Hinata. Se despidió y se marchó a White's, donde finalmente pasaría el resto del día. No estaba de humor para las excentricidades de su madre y no quiso que pagara esta su pésimo estado de ánimo.

Tras cuatro días de confinamiento comenzaba a desesperarse. Quería salir a pasear, quería despejarse, acudir a algún evento y hablar de nimiedades... Pero sobre todo necesitaba ver a Naruto. Le echaba tanto de menos. Y, sin embargo, una dama no permitía que se la viera convaleciente. No salía de casa y limitaba sus visitas. Así era y así lo asumía por más que le desesperara.

Sakura estaba con ella como cada mañana y cada tarde.

-La Casa Real ha anunciado la fecha definitiva de la coronación. Será el diecinueve de julio. Es probable que para entonces ya estés recuperada y puedas acudir.

Hinata no tenía ningún interés en aquella ceremonia.

-Mi padre ha pensado que tal vez debería instalarme en la finca y descansar allí. Estar recluida en esta casa me está desquiciando.

La joven asintió comprensiva.

-Yo no podría soportarlo.

-Tampoco yo. Creo que seguiré su consejo y regresaré a la Hacienda.

Si no podía ver a Naruto prefería marcharse. Tal vez con suerte él lograra escaparse a la hacienda Namikaze antes de que finalizara la temporada y pudieran gozar de algún momento de intimidad.

-Pero regresarás para la coronación, ¿no es cierto? Se dice que no permitirán la presencia de la reina Carolina, que ha sido vetada en todas las embajadas de Europa. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-El ostracismo social es muy duro -la riñó con cariño- Entiendo que siendo la reina quien lo sufre genere cierta expectación, pero no debería ser mencionado de forma tan liviana. ¿Puedes imaginarte en su lugar? ¿Esposa de un hombre que te ha sido infiel de manera notoria y pública y siendo tú la señalada por sus faltas?

De algún modo la situación de la reina le había recordado su propio matrimonio en el que aun en privado fue siempre menospreciada por su infertilidad.

Alzó la vista y miró a Sakura. Los ojos de la joven se veían llenos de tristeza. Era una damisela sensible a pesar de su ligereza y volubilidad. Teniendo todo lo que una muchacha de su edad ambicionaba: belleza, riqueza y posición, le era difícil imaginar que su vida fuera a ser menos que perfecta. Y Hinata le deseaba lo mejor. La apreciaba y esperaba que no tuviera que sufrir en su matrimonio. Matsuri, sentada en un rincón por si era necesitada, la miró preocupada. La conocía bien y sabía en qué estaba pensando. Se puso en pie dispuesta a desviar la conversación cuando llamaron a la puerta y una doncella explicó que a pesar de lo excepcional de la situación el duque de Namikaze había pedido verla en sus habitaciones y el conde lo había aprobado.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de todas ellas. La doncella insistió con voz queda.

-¿Qué le digo a su excelencia, milady?

-Puedo asegurarte, Hinata, que mi hermano no acostumbra a entrar en el dormitorio de ninguna dama -enrojeció al decirlo, pues en realidad sospechaba que sí lo hacía y que ella no lo sabía- De hecho, desde que dejé la sala de estudio no ha pisado el mío.

-Entiendo.

Pero no quería entender, quería dejarle entrar. Afortunadamente ella siguió hablando, justificando tan extraña petición.

-No obstante, estoy convencida de que desea verte y asegurarse de que estás bien. Naruto tiene un criterio propio y no suele dejarse guiar por el de otros. -Sonrieron las dos-. Y sospecho que se siente culpable de lo que ocurrió, de no haber evitado tu caída y de la hinchazón de tu muñeca. Es la única explicación plausible que encuentro a su deseo de entrar en tu recámara.

Se escuchó una risita de fondo, que la doncella americana se afanó en disimular con una tos.

-Siendo así, Anne, dígale al duque que espere diez minutos y que suba entonces.

En cuanto esta se marchó, Hinata se levantó del lecho, sus sábanas fueron batidas y recolocadas. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Sakura le cepillaba el cabello. En cuanto Matsuri terminó de ordenar las mantas, se lo recogió en una trenza y la ayudó a cambiarse el camisón con Sakura vuelta respetando su pudor. Le puso una hermosa bata satinada en color crudo por encima y volvió a dejarse abrazar por la cama de nuevo.

Justo entonces sonó de nuevo la puerta y Sakura abrió para dejar entrar a su hermano, recibiendo de este un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la vio, ya solo tuvo ojos para ella. La había añorado tanto... Deseó poder acomodarse sobre el colchón y abrazarla, acunarla entre sus brazos como hiciera aquel fatídico día en que se había desmayado y acariciarle suavemente su gloriosa melena de color negro, deshecha la trenza y libre su cabello.

-Milord -lo llamó Hinata, incómoda ante su íntima mirada.

-Lady Hinata -respondió él con voz acariciadora- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Se encuentra bien, Naruto, como te he dicho cada mañana y cada tarde desde que ocurrió el desafortunado accidente. Y, sin embargo, no me sorprende que hayas venido a comprobarlo por ti mismo a pesar de lo poco convencional de tu solicitud.

Sonrió y el corazón de Hinata tembló. Aquel gesto le hizo parecer joven, le recordó al hombre a quien pidió que la instruyera en la pasión tanto tiempo atrás.

-Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos. Lady Hinata, lamento que mi falta de reflejos propiciara...

-No se disculpe. Gracias a usted solo tengo que lamentar una torcedura en la muñeca.

-Aun así...

-Naruto, nadie te culpa.

-Yo me culpo -respondió a su hermana sin dejar de mirar a Hinata

-Lo que confirma mi teoría de por qué estás aquí. Me he explicado por ti cuando una de las doncellas ha venido con tu extraña...

-Sakura, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

Ahora sí Naruto se volvió a mirarla.

-Te estoy pidiendo que nos dejes a solas.

La mera idea de quedarse a solas con él, aun inviable, hizo que el corazón de Hinata estallara de júbilo.

-Naruto, no puedes hablar en serio. No sería... no sería decoroso. Tu presencia aquí ya no lo es a pesar de que vengas movido por tu sentido de la responsabilidad. Si se supiera...

-El conde y yo damos por sentado que no se sabrá -le advirtió.

-Desde luego que no. Pero permitirte quedarte a solas con ella es excesivo. ¿No lo es, Hinata? -Dudó ella en cómo justificarlo y la joven malinterpretó sus dudas-. ¿Ves?

Se apresuró a cambiar la impresión de Sakura.

-En realidad no nos quedaríamos a solas. Matsuri está aquí. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que toda la situación es excepcional y no puede ser revelada, pero por lo poco que sé de tu hermano estoy convencida de que no querrá que escuches lo que sea que tenga que decirme.

Sentía sus profundos ojos azules sobre ella e intuyó una sonrisa privada, un gesto solo para ella.

-Desde luego que no -malinterpretó de nuevo su explicación en su inexperiencia-. Si mi hermano ha de emitir algo similar a una disculpa no querrá público. Y aun así...

-Sakura -repitió su hermano.

Esta suspiró resignada.

-¿Deseas que te suba otro libro, Hinata? Tal vez podría bajar a la biblioteca y buscar uno que sea de tu agrado y que podría llevarme algunos minutos encontrar.

-Una media hora -exigió Naruto.

-No -terció Hinata, sabiéndolo excesivo-. Sea lo que sea lo que tiene que decirme, quince minutos serán más que suficientes, milord.

Justo en aquel momento el reloj de la planta de arriba sonó dando tres campanadas, marcando que faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro.

-Buscaré una buena novela para que te entretengas hasta tu marcha.

Y salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido. Todos eran conscientes de que lord Fugaku, encerrado en la salita azul, no tenía que saber de aquella pequeña transgresión.

-Señora... -Matsuri hizo una pequeña reverencia-, estaré en la antecámara hasta que el reloj marque las cuatro en punto.

Y se quedaron solos.

A pesar del poco tiempo del que disponían, Naruto avanzó despacio hacia ella.

-Pequeña, lamento tanto lo ocurrido, ojalá hubiera...

-Shh... -lo interrumpió-. Solo acércate y abrázame. No necesito de tus disculpas, solo quiero sentirte.

Se sentó sobre la cama y la miró a los ojos.

-Te he echado de menos -le susurró.

Hinata alzó la mano y pasó los dedos por su cuello.

-Y yo a ti. He añorado tu pelo -le dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en él-, el tacto de tu piel -acarició con mimo su cuello y sus mejillas-, el sabor de tus labios.

Naruto no necesitó más para acercarse a la boca que se le ofrecía y besarla. Deseaba decirle con su aliento lo que no sabía expresar con palabras, hablarle de cuán preocupado había estado, de cuánto la había recordado aquellos cuatro días, de su sufrimiento al tenerla inerte entre sus brazos. Pero los besos de Hinata hablaban de añoranza, de deseo, de necesidad. Y el cálido roce se convirtió en ardiente caricia. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Naruto olvidó dónde estaban, el poco tiempo de que disponían y solo rememoró su piel, sus besos, la redondez de sus pechos. Cuando acariciarla no fue suficiente, cuando necesitó sentirla pegada a su cuerpo, abarcó su espalda con una mano y con la otra la hizo atrás, tumbándola, recostándose sobre ella. El gemido de protesta al tomar su mano herida le hizo detenerse. Quiso separarse pero una dulce mano se lo impidió con apenas un roce.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y dejó que su frente acariciara la suya frotando con cariño sus narices.

-Me vuelves loco.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Te necesito, Hinata. No llegaré cuerdo a Berks.

Recibió un beso contenido y una sonrisa.

-Regreso mañana a la finca.

La sorpresa le golpeó y se apartó.

-¿Regresas? ¿Por qué?

Hinata se incorporó y le tomó la mano, besándola con ternura.

-Estoy recluida. Que estés ahora aquí es más de lo que cabría esperar. No volverán a dejarte entrar, Naruto. Y si no estás conmigo no sé qué hago en la ciudad.

Sus palabras, dichas con frustración, le sonaron dulces y le hincharon el pecho. Le añoraba, le necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Quizá lo hubiera reconocido en un arrebato de impotencia, pero por primera vez le permitía escucharlo.

-Una vez escalé tu ventana.

-Eso fue en el campo. Aquí no hay árboles -señaló la ventana- ni un corredor enorme. Mi padre duerme a un lado y mi hermano, al otro.

La volvió a besar. La besó porque su cara de fastidio le llenó tanto como le hizo sonreír, la besó porque enfadada era capaz de mostrar cómo se sentía y la encontraba adorable, la besó porque supo que no volvería a hacerlo hasta que Prinny fuera proclamado rey.

-No podré acudir. No con la coronación tan cercana, no con el Parlamento revuelto a pesar de que las sesiones están prácticamente paralizadas dada la situación. No cuando mi hermana acude a la temporada y soy su acompañante. -La besó de nuevo más lentamente-. No cuando no tengo ninguna maldita excusa para hacerlo.

Hinata ya sabía todo aquello, lo había valorado antes de decidir irse y aun así su ausencia volvió a hacerle sentir vacía.

-Dime que me esperarás.

-Te esperaré.

-Naruto, por favor...

-Ninguna otra podría saciar lo que tú prendes. -La miró fijamente, sus ojos llenos de promesas-. Solo tú llegas al mismo origen de mi deseo y solo tú puedes colmarlo.

Después de sus palabras no pudo sino volver a tomar su boca. Se regalaron mimos y suaves caricias, tiernos besos y miradas soñadoras, se susurraron afectos hasta que Matsuri hizo un pequeño ruido y volvió a entrar.

-Será mejor que la peine de nuevo.

Y en cuanto lo hubo hecho se escucharon cuatro campanadas y Sakura llamó a la puerta, siendo invitada a entrar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido un ejemplar de "María o Los agravios de la Mujer_"_?

Naruto alzó una ceja inquisitivo al tiempo que le quitaba a Sakura el libro de las manos.

-No debería haber llamado tu atención un libro así, Sakura -le dijo Hinata.

Era joven y maleable y aunque era una gran obra, las memorias de su autora había causado un revuelo social y la impopularidad de Mary Wollstonecraft crecía. No era una lectura conveniente para una joven casadera. O no todavía. La realidad de un matrimonio de conveniencia podía ser insoportable si era analizada desde el punto de vista adecuado.

-Se supone que ni siquiera deberías saber nada de su autora, Sak.

La decepción de la joven se dejó ver en sus ojos verdes. -Debí guardármelo y pedírtelo prestado cuando él no estuviera. Sonrió con indulgencia, mas no cedió.

-Me temo que no te lo habría prestado. -¿Cómo lo has conseguido? -insistió ella.

-¿Sabe el conde que lo tienes? -preguntó a la vez Naruto.

Se encogió de hombros y no quiso responder a ninguno de los dos.

-Señora, ¿más té?

-Por favor.

Dando la conversación por finalizada y por ende la visita, los Uzumaki se despidieron. Sakura con la promesa de volver a la mañana siguiente. Naruto con otra promesa en su intensa mirada azul: esperarla.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Contexto Histórico:**_

**_-Mary Wollstonecraft,_**_ escritora inglesa (1759-1797) y una de las iniciadoras del pensamiento feminista, autora de **Vindicación de los derechos del hombre** y (1791) y de **Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer** (1792), obra en la que condena la educación que se daba a las mujeres porque las hacía "más artificiales y débiles de carácter de lo que de otra forma podrían haber sido" y porque deformaba sus valores con "nociones equivocadas de la excelencia femenina"._

_La responsabilidad que Wollstonecraft atribuye al Estado respecto a la educación aparece también en sus escritos sobre el matrimonio: debía intervenir para rescatar a las mujeres de maridos crueles y de aquellos que abusaban de su fuerza. En la novela póstuma **María, o las injusticias que sufre la mujer** (1797), retrata un matrimonio de pesadilla y aparece en las últimas páginas la petición de divorcio que María le hace a un juez. Al creer que el Estado debía reformar el matrimonio y la educación y que las leyes debían acabar con la subordinación de las mujeres y que éstas no debían ser excluidas de la vida política, Mary Wollstonecraft inicia una nueva era en el discurso feminista. Muere al dar a luz a su segunda hija._


	18. Hermosos Recuerdos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.16.**

* * *

La fina llovizna que una hora atrás apenas le mojara el gabán se había convertido ahora en una cortina de agua persistente y los colores del cielo auguraban una fuerte tormenta. Calculó que en menos de veinte minutos llegaría a la Hacienda Namikaze. Apenas tres horas antes se despedía del recién coronado Jorge IV y tras un breve paso por Bekerley Square ponía a Thor al galope rumbo a Berks. Su madre y su hermana lo harían en un par de días como la mayoría de la nobleza, pero no él. Necesitaba poner fin a su contención y al celibato tanto como necesitaba poner fin a la agonía de no ver a Hinata.

Una parte de él era consciente de que jamás había necesitado a una mujer. Sabía que era mucho más que lujuria, que la quería tanto en su cama como a su lado en su buró de ébano planeando inversiones. Esa misma parte de él sabía que sus deseos hablaban de futuro, así que la acallaba y se había concentrado únicamente en los meses que pasaría con ella hasta la siguiente temporada. Qué ocurriera después no importaba. A apenas unas millas de su destino se impacientó, tenía que verla, dejarse llevar y poseerla tanto como ser tomado.

Pensó en acudir directamente a la Hacienda Uchiha y dado el tiempo cobijarse allí del aguacero, pasando incluso la noche en la casa, en su compañía. Desgraciadamente carecía de pretexto alguno para ello. La Finca Namikaze estaba más cerca y nada urgente le reclamaba en la otra heredad.

Tal era su necesidad de sentirla que en un impulso cargado de nostalgia azuzó a su castrado y puso dirección al pequeño refugio. Allí hallaría su presencia en cada rincón. El pequeño lienzo que colgó de una niña corriendo por una playa de acantilados con un soldado a lo lejos para vestir sus paredes, dos libros sobre historia de los Estados Unidos...

A apenas cien metros de su destino una sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro al tiempo que el cielo se iluminaba y estallaba dejando ver a una hermosa yegua que conocía bien atada en el pequeño cobertizo. Thor parecía tan ansioso como él por llegar a cubierto. Bajó, ató las riendas y rodeó la casita hasta su puerta. La abrió de par en par sin contemplaciones.

-¡Naruto!

El grito agudo de Hinata, la mano en su pecho, el asombro reflejado en sus ojos no le detuvieron. Conforme se le acercaba con paso firme, se fue quitando el empapado gabán y lo lanzó al suelo sin importarle dónde caía. Y cuando la alcanzó la tomó por la nuca y bajó la cabeza uniendo sus bocas en un beso anhelante que revelaba cada minuto de añoranza.

Hinata apenas pudo pensar. Antes de reponerse de la sorpresa, él la había tomado entre sus brazos y la besaba como jamás lo había hecho, como nadie la había besado: con desesperación. Con un deseo delirante que la traspasó también a ella.

Sin separar sus labios comenzaron a quitarse la ropa casi con violencia, tirando sin reparos de cintas y botones y cualquier otra barrera que les separara. Camisa, chaleco, vestido, todo fue desapareciendo, separando sus bocas únicamente cuando era indispensable, volviendo a buscar el aliento del otro con más necesidad que antes. Finalmente Hinata quedó desnuda, los dedos errantes de Naruto presionando sus senos, sus nalgas, pegándola a él para separarla de nuevo y volver a dejar que sus manos se confundieran con su nívea piel. Ella en cambio trataba sin éxito de quitarle las botas con los pies, tirando de ellas absurdamente, queriendo hacer desaparecer cualquier impedimento para que sus pantalones se amontonaran junto al resto de prendas, pero subyugada hasta el punto de no razonar más allá de la acuciante necesidad de sentirlo en ella.

Naruto, con más experiencia, la tomó por las caderas y la alzó sin separar sus bocas. Instintivamente ella rodeó con sus piernas las caderas enjutas y se apretó más contra él. No sin cierta brusquedad, fruto de la pasión que los consumía, la depositó sobre la mesa y se situó entre sus muslos. Sus manos bajaron por sus pechos, su cintura, hasta sus contorneadas pantorrillas, ascendiendo en un ardoroso sendero para tentarla en el centro de su deseo. La sintió preparada y perdió cualquier control que pudiera restarle. Con manos temblorosas desabrochó su botón, se bajó pantalones y calzones hasta las rodillas y se sumergió sin más en ella. El gemido de placer que recibió en respuesta a su embestida lo llevó a entrar de nuevo con más fuerza, ansioso por acompasar sus acometidas a sus besos pero habiendo perdido la batalla contra el control.

Hinata se sentía aprisionada contra el fuerte cuerpo de Naruto, incapaz de acompañarle, obligada a recibir aquello que él quisiera darle. Pero supo que no se estaba guardando nada, que se le estaba entregando como ella hiciera años atrás. Incapaz de hablar o moverse colocó las manos en su nuca queriendo fundir sus pieles, dándole pequeños tirones en el pelo conforme el deseo le iba robando la cordura. Ya transida se dejó caer sobre la mesa con indolencia aumentando sin saberlo su propio placer. Naruto la tomó por las caderas e imprimió un mayor ritmo, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más enardecido hasta que se volvió errático, hasta que fue la necesidad la que tomó el mando y los condujo a la mayor explosión de gozo que ninguno hubiera experimentado antes. Los gritos de ambos en el momento de la culminación, que llegó a la par, se confundieron en uno solo tanto como lo habían hecho sus cuerpos. Y lo supieran o no, también sus corazones.

Cuando el placer pasó Naruto se dejó caer sobre su preciosa Hinata y la besó con ternura. Esta apenas respondió al beso, tan relajada estaba. Sonrió con cariño y le apartó algunos de los mechones que le caían sobre la frente.

-Naruto. le susurró en voz baja, casi perezosa.

-Pequeña.

-Naruto. repitió solo por el placer de decir su nombre. Cuando sintió que se apartaba alzó una mano y le retuvo - No, por favor.

Su dulce súplica lo llenó de calor.

-Hinata, me siento como un adolescente en su primera vez, contigo sobre una mesa y con los pantalones atascados en las botas.

Y a pesar de que así era, no se arrepintió de haberse perdido en ella y haberla tratado como a una amante y no como a una dama. Tampoco protestó ella por haber sido amada con fiereza por primera vez, como si hasta aquel día hubiera sido considerada frágil en el lecho.

-Yo también me sentí así una vez contigo: como una joven inexperta en mi primera vez.

Se agachó y la besó de nuevo llenándola de promesas. Sin embargo, se apartó después. Sintiéndose expuesta, sola y sin nada que la cubriera se puso también en pie y buscó su camisola. Estaba por ponérsela cuando de un tirón suave pero firme le fue arrebatada.

-Prefiero desvestirme yo. Y guiñándole el ojo lanzó la prenda fuera de su alcance y la invitó a sentarse.

-Naruto. protestó. No se sentía cómoda allí desnuda frente a él.

-¿Hinata?. dijo él mientras se desprendía de la segunda bota y se quitaba pantalones y calzones de un tirón.

Calló. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico y se embebió de él, de su pecho, de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su... Se sonrojó y el duque, que había seguido la dirección de sus ojos, profirió una feliz, espontánea carcajada.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?. le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo frente al fuego y se dejaba cubrir por la sábana que había sacado él del pequeño armario - La coronación ha sido hoy.

-Ha sido esta mañana. He acudido también a la comida en St. James, pero después me he excusado.

-¿La duquesa y Sakura...?

-Sabrán que me he ido cuando regresen a casa, imagino que hacia el amanecer.

Suspiró satisfecha y le acarició el hombro. Le encantaban sus hombros, decidió. Tan firmes, duros pero suaves. Depositó un beso allí antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía. Y ante su mirada solo dijo-: Subí a mi caballo y me trajo a ti.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, no tanto por sus palabras, que ya conocía, sino por la solemnidad con que fueron pronunciadas, por la honestidad que sus ojos declararon.

Sin saber qué decir volvió a besarle el hombro y sin permiso su boca se abrió y su lengua acarició la piel que sus labios habían ya mimado. Ascendió por su cuello y notó cómo él ladeaba la cabeza permitiéndole un mayor acceso. Le vio cerrar los ojos y el coraje la instó a seguir, a seducirle. Se arrodilló a su lado y siguió dejando un reguero de besos por su nuca. Una vez más la predisposición de Naruto, que agachó la cabeza para que le fuera más fácil, le infundió valor. Así que se puso frente a él, tomó la cara entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas todavía rasuradas, y tomó su boca. No fue un beso experto el suyo. Siempre había sido besada y sabía que no estaba siendo sensual. Y no obstante, su actitud la animaba. Tras algunas tentativas dejó de pensar y sencillamente sintió. Sintió los labios de Naruto bajo los suyos, sintió su lengua al acariciarla con la propia, mordisqueó apenas aquí y allá porque ni pudo ni quiso evitarlo, porque quería probarlo, extasiarse con el sabor de su piel, con su olor. Aunque algo avergonzada se sentó en su regazo y se llenó las manos con las cortas hebras que caían por su nuca, controlando la presión de su boca, ora apasionada y frenética, ora marcada por tierna impaciencia.

Cuando los besos no bastaron, cuando ya no tuvo suficiente con su boca y su cuello, sus manos empujaron con seguridad intentado que se tendiera de espaldas.

Naruto intuía que era la primera vez que seducía a un hombre y quiso dejarla hacer, pero cuando tiró de él la rodeó con sus brazos y los tumbó a ambos, él sobre ella. Colocó una rodilla entre sus muslos con delicadeza y se acercó a sus labios.

Como antes, dos manos le detuvieron colocándose en su pecho con firmeza. La solidez de su mirada le hizo ceder. Pasó una mano por su espalda y sonriente la giró con él, dejándola sobre su cuerpo. Hinata no necesitó más. Con las piernas a sus costados se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento no supo bien cómo continuar. Adivinando sus dudas la tomó por el cuello y la besó. Y volvió a dejarla hacer.

Hinata se deleitó con cada parte de su cuerpo. Besó el latido de su pulso justo bajo su oreja, sus brazos, su pecho y, tras bajar más allá de su ombligo, el valor flaqueó y agasajó sus piernas. Pero cuando recorrió el camino desde sus rodillas hacia arriba sí se detuvo en su entrepierna y lo tomo con reverencia. Su gemido la hizo sonreír y le dio placer con las manos hasta que el deseo la venció y bajó la cabeza para saborearle.

Se había mantenido pasivo todo el tiempo, dejándose seducir y dejándola seducir, pero si continuaba, si le besaba allí... perdería el control. Y necesitaba mantenerse calmado el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando Hinata le introdujera en ella, las sensaciones se desbordarían y quería que experimentara el placer de la seducción hasta el final. Si su dulce curiosidad y sus sensuales manos no le llevaban a la locura mucho antes.

-Naruto. protestó al verse alejada.

-No ahora. Su voz enronquecida no la convenció - Pequeña, no me tientes. Me volverás loco y quiero estar cuerdo, quiero verte gozar.

-Quiero volverte loco. le respondió mientras movía la mano como había aprendido que le gustaba.

-Ya me vuelves loco. Le apartó esa misma mano con firmeza a pesar de que le temblaba tanto como la voz - Completamente loco.

Y acarició el secreto que sus muslos escondían, maravillándose al sentirla de nuevo preparada. Hinata gimió y se incorporó, abriéndose a él, exhibiendo sus senos al hacerlo. Naruto aprovechó para agasajarla como ella había hecho, para aumentar su necesidad. Fue ella quien apartó su mano e instintivamente le buscó, quien los unió poco a poco. Una vez más se obligó a quedarse quieto. Quería verla disfrutar; quería ver cómo aumentaba su placer hasta someterlos a ambos a su dulce tormento.

Hinata hizo una pequeña tentativa; se hizo adelante y un suspiro escapó entre sus labios. El placer que sintió dentro de ella la sorprendió.

El pecho masculino se llenó de orgullo al verla abrir los ojos cuando el gozo se intensificó.

-Recuerdo tu mirada. Recuerdo todo de aquella lejana noche -le susurró mientras ella apoyaba las manos en su cuerpo para alzarse y deslizarse de nuevo en él. Naruto se incorporó sobre los codos, mirándola de frente-. Recuerdo tus pequeñas manos acariciando mi pecho, como ahora. Recuerdo cómo tanteabas mi cuerpo al principio y cómo me arañaste la espalda cuando te venció la pasión. -Le miró hipnotizada por sus palabras, sus ojos fijos en él mientras su cuerpo se mecía al son de su deseo-. Recuerdo tus pechos, su sabor. -Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó uno en su boca succionándolo con suavidad. Hinata lo tomo por la cabeza y lo atrajo más pidiéndole en silencio, mostrándole su urgencia mientras sus caderas se movían con vida propia-. Recuerdo tu pasión, Hinata. Lo recuerdo todo de aquella noche -repitió con voz contenida.

Y se movió también él con ímpetu y ella perdió el control. Comenzó a moverse buscando la liberación. Experto, se acostó de nuevo y la tomó por las caderas guiando cada movimiento, acompasándose a ella.

-Naruto... gimió al límite - Naruto...

La tensión estalló en Hinata haciéndola gritar, dejándola inmóvil por un momento antes de caer sobre él, exhausta. Su grito estalló en el cuerpo masculino, que embistió apenas dos veces más antes de caer también rendido.

-Naruto... susurró serena. Y no dijo más.

-Lo sé. respondió él - Lo sé.

Cogió la sábana que habían apartado anteriormente y los cubrió con ella. Cuando quiso apartarse de él la retuvo. Necesitaba sentirla sobre sí, acariciar toda su piel con su cuerpo. Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza. Poco después la supo dormida y se limitó a disfrutar de su presencia, a abrazarla con suavidad. Se llenó de ella. Hacía todavía calor aunque estuviera cerca el ocaso del verano. Naruto y Hinata almorzaban tras más de una hora de discusión acerca de la conveniencia de invertir en un nuevo invento que les había propuesto el señor Hatake.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás mantener a Sakura alejada de aquí? -le preguntó mientras se servía un poco más de estofado. La ama de llaves, toda la casa en realidad incluido el conde, la creían cabalgando y visitando aquí y allá a los arrendatarios, lo que hacía, efectivamente, los días que no estaba con Naruto, esto es, los martes y los viernes, así que la cocinera preparaba suculentos almuerzos todos los días por si comía lejos de la Finca.

-Poco tiempo más. Le pedí que no se acercara a la parte norte porque el puente del molino había sido arrastrado por los torrentes crecidos y no se habían revisado todavía el resto de accesos y, dado que la cosecha no llega hasta el próximo mes, he dilatado al máximo su reparación con el pleno consentimiento de tu padre. Pero me temo que han comenzado ya las obras. En menos de dos semanas estará de nuevo en servicio.

Callaron. Sakura cabalgaría de nuevo por la finca a placer. Y prohibirle el extremo norte sin razón aparente provocaría que subiera precisamente a las tierras septentrionales a curiosear.

-Mi hermano vendrá a finales de octubre.

Naruto asintió.

-Es lo que suponía. Sasuke no había regresado todavía de Londres - Esperará a que terminen las sesiones para volver.

-¿Participará en el Parlamento?. preguntó con escepticismo Hinata.

-No. negó él con cierto pesar- Pero sí lo hará Nara y volveremos a estar juntos durante unos días.

-Los tres mosqueteros. dijo en voz baja.

-Los tres mosqueteros. repitió él con sequedad. No le gustaba aquel ridículo mote.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que se decidiera a preguntarle: -¿Acudirá la condesa de Nara?

-¿Temari?. Escucharle llamarla por su nombre de pila removió la daga de los celos. Naruto lo supo y se apresuró a apaciguarla mimoso - Supongo que viajará con su esposo para visitar a algunas de las escritoras a las que patrocina y hablar con el gestor de la editorial de la que es propietaria.

-Ya.

Se acercó a abrazarla por la espalda.

-Temari está perdidamente enamorada de su esposo.

Se encogió de hombros. No eran los sentimientos de la condesa los que le preocupaban, sino los que esta pudiera despertar en el duque. Después de tres meses de romance temía perderle sin estar preparada para ello. Querer creer que el tiempo los alejaría había sido tan ridículo como insensato.

-Y a mí no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú con quien deshacer mi lecho. La vio encogerse de hombros una vez más - ¿No me crees? Quizá tenga que demostrártelo.

Se encogió de hombros por tercera vez, no queriendo creerle. Provocadora, le sonrió con escepticismo.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Tú lo has pedido.

Y se abalanzó sobre ella, cargándola sobre su hombro como hiciera cuando llegó a Londres meses atrás y acostándola sobre los cojines que habían utilizado un par de horas antes, cubriendo su cuerpo unos segundos después y retirando cualquier tejido que se interpusiera entre sus manos y la dulce piel de su amante.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! -Si el repiquetear de pequeños impactos la había despertado, la voz de Naruto llamándola terminó de despejarla.

Con una sonrisa se cubrió con una bata satinada y corrió de puntillas hacia la ventana, que abrió de par en par dejándole entrar.

-Llegas tarde... le susurró - Estaba pensando que quizá ya no vend...

La tomó por la nuca y la espalda y la besó con fuerza, también sonriendo él.

-Feliz Navidad, pequeña.

Y le entregó un paquete que parecía contener un libro envuelto. Lo cogió pero no lo abrió sino que se dirigió a su mesilla de noche de la que extrajo otro paquete de menor tamaño finamente envuelto, y se lo ofreció.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto.

Sorprendido apenas atinó a abrir la mano y sentir cómo ella lo depositaba en su palma.

-¿Me esperabas?

-Ya viniste el año pasado.

Frunció el entrecejo con fastidio. Hubiera querido sorprenderla.

-Te dije que no podría venir, que no nos veríamos hasta pasadas las fiestas.

Lo miró ufana.

-Me lo dijiste cinco veces en una mañana. Negarlo tanto era casi como confirmarlo a gritos.

Volvió a rodearle la cintura con el brazo en un gesto juguetón.

-¿Así que la dama presume de conocerme?. Quiso besarla pero ella le apartó.

-Ábrelo. le pidió impaciente.

Naruto rió por lo bajo.

-Se supone que deberías estar ansiosa por abrir el mío.

Miró el regalo hermosamente cubierto en papel.

-Y desde luego que lo estoy. Pero ábrelo, Naruto. Él la miró- Por favor.

Tímido de repente, se hizo un paso atrás y deshizo despacio el delicado lazo. Sintió las manos temblorosas. No recordaba la última vez que había recibido un regalo. Aquella noche, claro, su madre le había entregado un alfiler de corbata como cada año y Sakura le había sorprendido con un libro antiguo... pero nadie más le había hecho un regalo, o no uno para sorprenderle y que no pagara él en cierto modo.

Apartó el envoltorio dorado y encontró un estuche de madera. Le falló apenas el pulso mientras lo abría, sintiendo la mirada nerviosa de Hinata fija en él, llenándolo de agitación al verla ilusionada en un acto tan íntimo entre ellos. Cuando vio el precioso reloj contuvo el aliento. Era una trabajada pieza de orfebrería en oro y plata con el heraldo de los Namikaze grabado en la tapa y dentro de ella su nombre finamente escrito. Su sonrisa acompañó a la de ella.

-Es magnífico.

-Lo es... le respondió.

Con su regalo en una mano se acercó y con la otra la impelió a él con suavidad desde la cadera, dándole un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias. susurró contrito.

La emoción del momento amenazó con superarla. Temerosa de decir palabras que no deseaba reconocer ni para él ni desde luego para sí misma, se separó y tomó el paquete que la esperaba a ella.

-¿No será un libro de cuentas?. bromeó - Si el señor Hatake se ha cansado de llevar tu contabilidad necesitarás mucho más que una visita navideñ...

Volvió a besarla, interrumpiéndola. Un roce travieso que en apenas dos caricias se convirtió en mucho más. Se obligaron a separarse tras unos deliciosos segundos con el aliento jadeante. Hinata volvió a su regalo y lo abrió. Cuando vio el título estampado en la tapa alzó las cejas tan encantada como sorprendida.

-"María" de Mary Wollstonecraft. En su voz se filtró la reverencia que sentía tanto por la autora como por la elección de Naruto, precisamente de él.

Alzó la vista sin pensar, mirándolo fijamente, y Naruto vio tanto en aquellos ojos que temió dejarse llevar por lo especial del momento y prometer lo imposible.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, se volvió denso y continuaron mirándose el uno al otro emocionados y sin encontrar nada adecuado que decir en aquel momento. Como por acuerdo mutuo cerraron a la vez el espacio que los separaba y se volvieron a besar. Y aquel beso dijo lo que había quedado atascado en sus gargantas: fue un beso lleno de ternura, de necesidad, de deseo y de amor. Fue pleno y fue suficiente. Se separaron subyugados.

-Te prometo que no se lo prestaré a Sakura. bromeó Hinata con la voz entrecortada.

-Preferiría que me hubieras prometido que no lo leerías. fingió él lamento, rompiendo definitivamente la intimidad de sus sentimientos.

-Ah, tentación, dulce tentación. suspiró jocosa, abriendo la novela y hojeándola.

Naruto, en un gesto tomado de Hinata, resopló al tiempo que se la quitaba de las manos.

-Desde que tu hermano regresó y la mía trota a placer por la finca apenas estamos solos. Así que este libro queda confiscado durante... alzó las cejas y miró el lecho -¿las próximas dos horas?.

Rio arrebolada.

-No debemos. No aquí.

-No debemos. acotó él.

Y era cierto. Hacía ya más de cinco meses que se encontraban en secreto, y el deseo entre ellos lejos de menguar se había ido acrecentando cada día. Por tácito acuerdo no hablaban de nada que significara más allá de Berks. Londres y la temporada, así como la realidad que les esperaba fuera del pequeño refugio que se habían acondicionado, no existía para ellos.

-Mañana temprano. En la casita. Al amanecer.

-Hinata... No quería esperar.

Le colocó la mano en el pecho, obligándole a mantener las distancias.

-Por favor. No aquí, Naruto.

Bajó los ojos oscurecidos a la mano que le obligaba a no tenerla. La miró fijamente sintiendo como ella tomaba aire y esperaba. Finalmente aprehendió la pequeña mano y se la llevó con reverencia a sus labios.

-Al alba. Y por Dios, pequeña, no me hagas esperar. Y se marchó por la ventana sin querer volverse porque si lo hacía no podría dejarla.

A Hinata la invadió una terrible sensación de pérdida al verlo salir sin mirar atrás.

Tal y como se prometieran la noche anterior, habían acudido a su cita pero, para su descontento, esta tenía que ser corta. Con Sasuke en la Hacienda Uchiha y Sakura en la Namikaze cualquier encuentro entre ellos era un riesgo, y aun sabiéndolo cada vez se buscaban más a menudo. Los libros de cuentas habían quedado olvidados semanas atrás y salvo alguna noticia importante desde el otro lado del Atlántico se limitaban a sentirse el uno al otro sin posibilidad de saciarse del todo. No tenían nunca suficiente.

Naruto era más insistente al respecto: le había propuesto en varias ocasiones que acudiera a Londres con una excusa banal; allí podrían verse sin límites. Hinata, no obstante, seguía negándose para exasperación del duque. Ajenos ahora a nada que no fueran sus cuerpos ya relajados se prodigaban caricias perezosas. Fue Hinata quien pasando los dedos por su hombro izquierdo preguntó curiosa:-¿Qué te ocurrió?. Hacía tiempo que quería saberlo. Ante su silencio insistió -: Por la forma diría que una vez recibiste un balazo.

Se sintió ridícula al decirlo. ¿Cómo podía él haber sido disparado? No luchó en la Península ni en el continente, ningún heredero lo hacía. Y la otra opción para recibir una bala... no quiso pensar que se había batido en duelo. A pesar de estar prohibidos "Tothill Fields" seguía recibiendo visitas todos los años.

Naruto frunció el ceño involuntariamente al recordar el insensato duelo en el que se vio envuelto en la biblioteca de su propia casa. Sentía los ojos sobre él y tratando de sonar indiferente respondió con voz casual:-Fue una bala. Una bala perdida, de hecho.

Ella ahogó un grito.

-¿Te dispararon? Naruto, ¿cómo...?, ¿quién...?

Se volvió y la besó, acallándola, tranquilizándola, intentando que olvidara nada relacionado con aquella fatídica cicatriz y todavía más esa nefasta noche. Pero cuando separó sus labios sus ojos seguían siendo inquisitivos.

-Fue un duelo estúpido, nada más.

Hinata temía preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Fue por una mujer?

Naruto volvió a componer un gesto adusto al recordar la escena, aunque menos severo esta vez.

-Fue mucho más complicado que todo eso.

-Fue por una mujer. La escuchó concluir.

Maldita fuera la cicatriz de... de quien fuera que le hubiera disparado y maldito él por no detener aquella chifladura. Enfadado consigo mismo por lo que ocurriera y por la decepción que causaba en ella, repitió:-Fue mucho más complicado que eso, Hinata. Temari...

Ante la mención de la condesa de Nara se puso en pie, apartándose de él.

-¿Lady Temari?, ¿la condesa de Nara?. Lo miraba incrédula - ¿Te batiste en duelo con tu amigo a causa de su esposa?.

También él se puso en pie enfadado y tomó su camisa. Ella se estaba vistiendo, así que también él lo haría. No entendía por qué algo tan ridículo y que formaba parte de su pasado ponía fin a un amanecer en brazos el uno del otro. Pero si así tenía que ser que lo fuera.

-No, no me batí con Nara.

-¿Con otro hombre, entonces? ¡Mis deseos de conocer a la condesa se incrementan a cada palabra que escucho de ella!

Ofendido le quitó el vestido de las manos y las cautivó entre las suyas con fuerza.

-No, no fue con otro hombre. Lo cierto es que...

-¿No hubo nadie más? Entonces te disparaste a ti mismo. -Lo miró burlona.

Detestaba a aquella lady Temari, la odiaba. Y que dijera su hermano Sasuke lo que quisiera de ella; una mujer que despertaba tanta admiración y había provocado un duelo... sería sin duda una coqueta. Había escuchado sobre ella durante la temporada anterior, sobre su pasado y el trágico accidente de sus padres. Se había educado en Prusia, lejos de la probidad que Inglaterra...

Se vio impulsada al cuerpo de Naruto y besada con fiereza. Trató de apartarse pero él le había tomado la barbilla previendo su rechazo. Intentó mantenerse impávida pero cuando su lengua alcanzó la suya se dejó envolver y olvidó a la condesa, la cicatriz y nada que no fuera a Naruto. Ahora no había nadie más, solo ella. Ambos tenían un pasado.

-Tú has estado casada y nunca te he preguntado por tu matrimonio. le espetó él algo resentido.

Resopló incrédula.

-¿Realmente lord Shikamaru se ha casado con una mujer que con anterioridad estuvo cont...?

Volvió a verse impelida a él y besada de nuevo. Con mayor fiereza.

-No te atrevas a decirlo siquiera. gruñó. Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula intentando serenarse - Lo que quise decir es que ambos tenemos un pasado.

Sonrió con ironía cuando escuchó en voz alta y con exactitud su propio pensamiento.

-Olvidémoslo. se dijo más para sí que para él.

Naruto no la vio convencida. ¡Condenación! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

-Pequeña, no es lo que piensas.

-No sabes qué es lo que pienso.

-Sea lo que sea es imposible que se acerque a la verdad.

No queriendo enfadarse ni enfadarle se pasó el vestido de lana gris por la cabeza y se dejó envolver por él. Se volvió de espaldas para que se lo abotonara.

-No me gusta que sigas vistiendo de oscuro, Hinata. le susurró en el oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-No me gusta que te batas en duelo por otras mujeres, Naruto. replicó sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

Naruto soltó una imprecación y se hizo atrás.

-Te he dicho que no es lo que piensas.

-Cuéntamelo entonces. respondió sin volverse, invitándole a que terminara de cerrarle la espalda.

No podía contarle por qué se batieron en duelo. No podía decirle que la esposa de su amigo estuvo...

-Deberías dejar de vestir de oscuro de una vez... sonó cáustico.

-No es lo que piensas. El tono de ella fue burlón.

La tomó por la cintura y la giró hacia sí.

-Maldita sea, Hina...

Le besó. Como él había hecho con ella, le tomó por la nuca, bajó su boca y devoró sus labios sin querer discutir más. No sabía cuándo volverían a verse a solas y no quería una despedida con rencores. Cuando se separaron respiraban con dificultad. Sus cuerpos no querían entender de resentimientos.

-¿De veras tienes que irte ya?. La acercó a él o lo intentó. Recibió un manotazo y una sonrisa

\- Si te quedaras cinco minutos más...

-Llegaré tardísimo. se mofó buscando sus guantes.

-Solo dame cinco minutos.

-Nunca son cinco minutos, Naruto.

Enrojeció. Se sintió orgullosamente complacido. Ella resopló más fuerte ante su vanidad, confirmada por sus siguientes palabras:-No he recibido ninguna queja por eso...

Quiso preguntarle si tampoco la condesa de Nara se había quejado, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Hacía meses que estaban juntos y sabían mucho el uno del otro pero nada de sus vidas, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Sabía interpretar sus gestos, sus palabras; conocía sus gustos y manías; cómo funcionaba su mente..., pero apenas nada de su pasado. Tenía más información sobre ello a través de los comentarios que había devorado de Sasuke durante su enamoramiento de juventud que por él.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Naruto la conocía exactamente igual. Sabía todo de ella, todo excepto lo que más deseaba y temía saber: su matrimonio con aquel americano. El nombre de Kiba Inuzuka estaba prohibido.

-No nos despidamos así.

No pretendió no saber a qué se refería.

-Mejor veámonos pronto y olvidemos esto con nuevos recuerdos juntos.

repitió la frase que le prometiera en Londres meses atrás, esa promesa que ella desechó inicialmente. Ocultando su abatimiento, Naruto terminó de vestirse y se puso el gabán.

-¿La duodécima noche?

Sonrieron ambos. Haría un año desde aquella primera noche.

Su segunda noche, en realidad.

-La duodécima noche.

Sin saber que en su próximo encuentro habría consecuencias.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_**María:** Es considerada la primera obra del feminismo en la que se hace referencia a la diferencia de clases y el acercamiento de mujeres de distintos estratos sociales. Es, además, una obra de fuerte carácter dramático; y, por cierto, es una novela sin terminar, pues la autora murió. Es la misma que encuentra Sakura en la biblioteca de los Uchiha, pero Naruto le regala una a Hinata._


	19. Realidades

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.17.**

* * *

Sasuke había madrugado. La noche anterior se había acostado temprano, aburrido, y las luces del alba lo habían despertado. Media hora después, desvelado, había llamado a su valet y, tras vestirse y desayunar, había ensillado su caballo y salido a montar por la finca sin rumbo, deleitándose con el placer de galopar al límite sin pensar en nada que no fuera fundirse con el viento.

Su cada vez más complicada relación con Ino, las exigencias de su padre, todo se evaporaba de su mente cuando surcaba las tierras de Berks sin más compañía que su alazán. Tiempo después aflojó, dando un respiro a su montura y a sí mismo. Alzó la vista más allá de la testuz del color de la canela y vio el molino. Las lluvias torrenciales que comenzaron el mismo día de la coronación, recordó con ironía la fecha, pues en el Parlamento seguían lloviendo críticas casi seis meses después, y que habían obligado a la nobleza a permanecer en la ciudad durante varios días ya que anegaron caminos e inundaron riachuelos convirtiéndolos en torrentes desbordados, había afectado también a sus tierras. Y aquel molino había resultado especialmente dañado, tanto que había tenido que ser reconstruido, el edificio y el puente cercano que permitía el paso a los arrendatarios de la finca de los Namikaze, pues ambas heredades hacían uso de él. Había sido el último acceso en ser reparado al haber sido considerado el menos urgente.

Curioso azuzó las riendas y se acercó al paso. La rueda del molino era nueva y sus palas azotarían con fuerza el agua moviendo la piedra interior cuando llegara el momento de moler el grano tras la cosecha. Siguió avanzando hacia el puente, que comprobó estable. También lo cruzó traspasando el lindero que por el bien de ambas fincas se había obviado y entrando en las tierras ducales.

Miró más allá y divisó a lo lejos el antiguo refugio de pastores en desuso. Habría que buscarle una nueva utilidad o derruirlo para evitar que desconocidos pudieran instalarse allí. Lo comentaría con Naruto, no quería que su padre lo interpretara como un signo de interés hacia aquellas tierras. Había visto a Namikaze convertirse en un hacendado tras el viaje del anterior duque a la India del que jamás regresó y él no estaba preparado para ser ese otro hombre todavía.

Iba a regresar cuando algo en la casita llamó su atención. La miró de nuevo, atento, hasta percatarse de qué se le hacía extraño: el tiro de la chimenea parecía estar funcionando como si su alcabor ardiera. ¿Habría alguien dentro?

Con más extrañeza que preocupación apretó con las rodillas el lomo de su caballo y este se puso al trote. Se acercó a la casa por detrás no queriendo ser visto por quien fuera. Quería sorprender al intruso, no ser sorprendido. Bajó de la montura, la sujetó en un árbol cercano y caminó sigilosamente hasta el cobertizo.

Se negó a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban cuando lo alcanzó. Felicity, su yegua predilecta, relinchó a modo de saludo. Le acarició el hocico pidiéndole silencio e hizo lo mismo con Thor.

Queriendo convencerse de que existía una explicación plausible a lo que su mente imaginaba sin su permiso, salió del cobertizo y rodeó el refugio con sigilo. Antes de llegar a la puerta se obligó a serenarse y a mirar por un pequeño ventanuco que unas cortinas de lino y croché cubrían parcialmente.

Y los vio. Y vio muchísimo más de lo que desearía haber visto. Una imagen que quedaría en su retina durante meses si no años.

Vio a su hermana y a su mejor amigo frente al fuego, tumbados, cubiertos por unas sábanas y... No quiso mirar más. Con paso firme, la furia en sus ojos más negros que nunca, llegó a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza sin llamar siquiera, haciendo que esta se estrellara contra la pared y resonara con estruendo precediendo un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos antes de que estallara el caos.

En cuanto Naruto y Hinata escucharon el duro golpe de la puerta al abrirse se separaron y miraron hacia la entrada. En apenas un instante ambos estaban en pie, Naruto desnudo y escondiendo detrás de él a Hinata, quien se tapaba con la sábana que momentos antes les cubría.

La furia de Sasuke se centró en el duque. Cuando llegó frente a él alzó el puño y le golpeó con fuerza en la mandíbula en un derechazo que poco tenía que ver con los que se cruzaban cuando practicaban en el cuadrilátero. Para su frustración, este no trató de esquivarlo. Iracundo alzó de nuevo el puño pero esta vez una mano le atenazó.

-Uchiha, un golpe es suficiente. Hablemos.

El vizconde maniobró para soltarse y al hacerlo vio más allá y se encontró con su hermana. No quería ver a Hinata cubierta únicamente por una sábana ni la tristeza de sus ojos. Frustrado, se soltó y se hizo atrás, apartándose de forma involuntaria de la escena que tanto le repelía.

-¿Hablar? ¿Es eso lo que me vas a decir que estabas haciendo, Namikaze? ¿Hablar?

-Sasuke, por favor. intentó decir Hinata, pero ninguno la escuchó.

-Sabes qué estábamos haciendo. No pretenderé otra cosa. Pero nada más conoces. Cálmate y tengamos una conversación civilizada.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ni viendo. Sentía que la realidad se estaba riendo de él. Sacudió con furia la mesa intentando en vano descargar su ira, buscando la calma para afrontar de algún modo lo que ocurría.

-¿Conversación civilizada? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Estabas... estabas... estabas haciendo el amor con mi hermana, Namikaze, ¡con mi hermana! Las hermanas de los amigos no se tocan, maldita sea. Y maldito seas tú. -La voz de Sasuke se fue elevando a cada palabra, perdida completamente la serenidad de la que hubiera pretendido hacer acopio-. ¿Querrías acaso que tratara yo de seducir a la tuya? ¿Cómo te sentirías si la sacara a bailar en Almack's dos veces sin razón aparente? ¿Y si la besara? ¿Y si tratara de... de...?

Señaló hacia su hermana. No podía decirlo. No podía asumir la enormidad de lo que acababa de descubrir. Se sentía traicionado.

-Sasuke, por favor. repitió Hinata con la voz entrecortada.

Sasuke la miró y ella no reconoció su mirada. Lo vio trastornado como nunca lo había visto. Ni en las peores discusiones con su padre, su hermano... algo en su mirada era distinto, peligroso incluso.

Pero Naruto sí lo conocía y sabía que estaba herido y que cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Necesitaba que se sosegara antes, pero ni él mismo era capaz de pensar más allá de aquel instante. Se temía lo peor. Sabía que de sus siguientes frases dependería que ocurriera o no algo irreparable.

Probó otra táctica.

-Uchiha, tengo que insistir en que te calmes y hablemos. Sal un momento, permítenos vestirnos, que tu hermana se vista, y vuelve a entrar. Tendremos una charla los tres.

Por un momento le vio dudar, vio cómo miraba a Hinata y el espanto se dibujaba en su rostro. Pero no cedió. Regresó la ira, por el contrario.

-¡¿Una charla?! No es una charla lo que quiero de ti. -Su voz volvió a elevarse, sulfurada. Su enfado crecía de nuevo y el desprecio afloraba en cada palabra-. No hablaremos y no será ahora cuando te espere, sino mañana al amanecer en la orilla del lago.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó Hinata con voz ahogada.

El recuerdo de otro duelo años atrás enfureció a Naruto a pesar de lo precario de la situación. Con voz dura pero firme respondió:-¿Pretendes dispararme de nuevo, Uchiha? Ya pasamos por esto una vez. No consentiré un nuevo agujero por tu parte. Creo que ya pagué antes de cometer ningún pecado.

La memoria de aquella aciaga noche en la que casi se pierde la amistad de años entre Naruto, Shikamaru y él mismo trajo cierta tranquilidad. Quizá fue el recuerdo amargo o tal vez la culpabilidad pero le enfriaron el temple. Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto tenso, respiró profundamente varias veces antes de mirarlos de nuevo a ambos y al final sus hombros se relajaron mínimamente.

-De acuerdo. Saldré afuera, se vestirán y volveré a entrar. -No dijo que hablarían porque no era eso lo que tenía en mente. Únicamente una fría rabia llenaba su cabeza. Se volvió y comenzó a andar. Sin volver la cabeza advirtió-: Tienen cinco minutos.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hinata dejó caer la sábana. Su mirada atravesó el pecho de Naruto y se instaló dentro de su corazón. Estaba lívida y se la veía perdida. Tiró con suavidad de ella hasta pegarla a su torso y la abrazó con ternura.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Rodeada por él volvió a sentirse segura, aunque la sensación de desolación siguiera inundándola.

-Nada saldrá bien, Naruto. Mi hermano te ha retado a duelo.

Le besó la coronilla y se separó de ella. Tomó su camisola de la silla más cercana y se la pasó por la cabeza, vistiéndola mientras le hablaba. Continuó con el vestido.

-Tu hermano es impulsivo cuando sufre, cuando algo le duele de veras. Pero es un hombre inteligente y razonable. -Se colocó a su espalda para abotonárselo y hacerle la lazada, acariciándole las costillas antes de dejarla y buscar su propia ropa-. Todo saldrá bien -le repitió, aparentando una seguridad que lejos estaba de sentir.

Apenas se había puesto pantalones, camisa y botas cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar con furia renovada y golpeó de nuevo a Naruto, en la mejilla esta vez. Y como hiciera ya antes, este no intentó esquivar el golpe.

-¡Sasuke!

Algo en Hinata se revolvió. En un momento pensaba en suplicar a su hermano sosiego y en el siguiente deseaba abofetearle. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, después de todo?, se dijo, ¿salvar su honor?

-No te atrevas a mirarme con censura, Hinata. se defendió Sasuke de sus ojos enfurecidos.

-No te atrevas tú a censurarme.

Confuso, le explicó la situación. O lo intentó.

-Estás teniendo una relación extramatrimonial, Hin...

-Sé perfectamente que estoy teniendo una relación y sé perfectamente que no estoy casada. Para constatar obviedades no era necesario entrar...

-Hinata, no te atrevas a justificar lo que estabas haciendo...

-No tengo que justificar nada de lo que hago...

-¡Soy tu hermano!

-Y yo tu hermana y no por eso te he preguntado nunca por Ino.

La miró sorprendido, como si hablaran idiomas distintos. Miró a Naruto, incluso, en busca de apoyo en un acto de camaradería acostumbrado antes de recordar por qué estaba él allí.

-Ino no es amiga tuya.

Hinata suspiró profundamente.

-Sasuke, entiendo que puedas sentirte traicionado pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarme.

De nuevo se sulfuró.

-No te juzgo a ti. se defendió - es a él. señaló acusador al duque - a quien culpo de todo esto.

Hinata volvió a llamar su atención.

-He participado de buen grado en todo esto.

El vizconde se frotó la cara con las manos borrándola de su visión ya que no podía desoír lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo era posible que no le entendiera? ¿O que reconociera abiertamente que ella, una dama, estaba... estaba...? Se volvió a Namikaze.

-Harás lo correcto, Naruto.

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-Haré lo correcto, Sasuke. corroboró el otro con voz firme.

Y no era necesario especificar más.

Ambos caballeros se miraron a la cara ahora, reconociéndose, asimilando lo que aquello significaba para ellos. A pesar de las circunstancias, en sus miradas vieron un atisbo de la familiaridad habitual. Todo estaría bien. Sería una anécdota en su amistad que se vería fortalecida con una unión entre ambas familias en cuanto se celebrara la boda.

-La harás feliz, Namikaze. advirtió por si acaso los términos no eran claros.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, Uchiha.

Ahora sí, se permitieron incluso una ligera sonrisa. También Naruto aligeró su rostro con una mirada confiada.

No obstante, Hinata no estaba contenta en absoluto con la situación. Y así se lo hizo saber a ambos.

-¿Tendrías la bondad de hacerme saber qué supone que es lo correcto? Pues si me incumbe me gustaría estar informada. Puso los brazos en jarras. Miró a Naruto - ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacerme feliz, milord?

Naruto se levantó e intentó tomarla del brazo. Recibió un manotazo.

-Hinata, esto podía pasar. Y si ocurría sabíamos que tendríamos que asumir las consecuencias.

-Nunca hablamos de consecuencias. Nunca hablamos de nada que no se circunscribiera a este refugio. Nunca hablamos de futuro, Naruto, y los dos sabemos bien por qué.

No quería decir que en realidad lo que ocurriría, lo que los separaría, sería la necesidad de él de casarse y formar una familia. El estómago se le cerraba ante la mera idea de pensarlo; decirlo en voz alta era sencillamente inviable.

-Pero todo ha cambiado. Ahora no solo lo saben ustedes, Hinata. intervino Sasuke -. Y en cuanto la alta sociedad conozca de vuestro romance...

Se volvió a su hermano con ferocidad.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo alguien?

-Hinata, Sasuke lo sabe. Naruto le habló despacio, dándole tiempo para asimilarlo, creyéndola todavía conmocionada.

Él, por su parte, había asumido que se casaría con ella y se mantenía sereno, expectante incluso. Era un caballero y haría lo que se esperaba de él. Así eran las cosas. Y de entre todas las damas que conocía si tenía que ser obligado a desposarse con alguna, Hinata era, sin duda, la más adecuada para él.

-¿Y qué importa que Sasuke lo sepa?. respondió airosa, dejando patente que estaba molesta y no afectada - ¿Acaso piensa decírselo a alguien?

Miró directamente a su hermano, quien la miró a ella estupefacto. Incluso Naruto parecía confundido ahora.

-No es cuestión de que lo cuente o no, es cuestión de...

-Desde luego que depende de que lo cuente o no. Si no se lo dice a nadie, si no es un chismoso, nadie lo sabrá. Y ese es, como todos sabemos, el quid de la cuestión. La opinión de otros. Él. señaló a un cada vez más atónito vizconde- mantiene desde hace tiempo una relación con una actriz, es sabido por todos, y no va a hacer lo correcto. masticó las palabras- con Ino.

-Ino es una actriz como has destacado, y disculpa que sea tan crudo, Uchiha. Le contesto Naruto.

-No te disculpes. O no por eso. Hinata, que hayas vivido en Boston no puede haberte vuelto tan obtusa.

Curiosamente, Sasuke y Naruto se apoyaban ahora cuando minutos antes el primero había retado a duelo al segundo. Hinata era consciente de dicha ironía, pero no quería hacerla notar. Que el enfado entre ambos se rebajara era importante. Tanto como que entendieran su punto de vista: no se casaría por obligación; y no lo haría con alguien que esperaba descendencia. Prefería sufrir ahora por dejar escapar al hombre que sí, amaba, a sufrir el resto de su vida un matrimonio estéril. Había vivido un infierno en Boston.

Se aferró a aquellos malos recuerdos para hacerse fuerte en su resolución.

-No soy obtusa, soy viuda. Viuda. Sí, mantengo una relación con un hombre soltero, con el duque de Namikaze. Una relación de la que nadie sabe nada ni va a saber nada porque entiendo que serás discreto, Sasuke. Y una relación que se va a mantener durante el tiempo que Naruto y yo consideremos sin que tú tengas nada que decir al respecto.

La cara de Sasuke le dolió; se le veía lastimado, decepcionado.

-Hinata, tienes una aventura con mi mejor amigo. respondió quejumbroso.

-Estupendo, así todo queda en un círculo íntimo, ¿no te parece? -La insolencia era tan buena arma como el desdén. Si no terminaría derrumbándose y confesando que deseaba aquel matrimonio que no podía permitirse.

Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla. Era sentarse o zarandearla. Naruto tomó el mando.

-Pequeña. le susurró Naruto-: tenemos que casarnos.

Le miró fijamente.

-¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

Cayó el silencio. Nadie habló. Sasuke los observaba mirarse a los ojos: la mirada de Naruto inescrutable, la de su hermana inconmovible.

El duque se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-Es una cuestión de honor. Si un hombre mancilla a una dama...

-¡No soy una dama inocente a la que mancillar! Soy una dama viuda. Prefiero no preguntar con cuántas otras en mi situación se han relacionado vosotros. Los vio sonrojarse y se sintió más segura- y todavía permanecen solteros.

Sasuke señaló a su amigo, probando otra táctica.

-Él tiene que casarse. En breve. ¿Por qué no contigo? Provienes de un magnífico linaje, vivirías cerca de tu familia...

-Tiene que casarse con una joven de familia intachable -le interrumpió.

-La tuya es una familia intachable -replicó el duque.

-Gracias -respondió el vizconde.

-Y con una joven, y yo ya no lo soy, que le dé herederos.

Naruto no supo cómo seguir. Si era el honor lo que le movía, el orgullo por un rechazo en plano, un segundo rechazo de hecho, o por algo más no quiso analizarlo, no con Uchiha allí. Se sentía vulnerable como nunca se había sentido y no quería hablar sin estar seguro de qué decir y especialmente de qué callar.

-Hinata. Sasuke se mantenía firme en sus argumentos - también tú has de casarte.

Su enfado alcanzó su punto álgido. La indignación se dejaba oír en cada palabra, que trataba de pronunciar despacio, con claridad.

-Yo no tengo que casarme. No tengo por qué hacerlo. No lo necesito. Me casaré si así lo deseo, y solo si así lo deseo...

-Si esto se supiera no podrías casarte nunca. insistió su hermano.

-Eso es cierto. se vio en la necesidad de corroborar Naruto.

-Esto no se sabrá porque ni tú. Señaló a uno - ni tú. Y después al otro - dirán una sola palabra sobre nada. Me marcharé ahora y ustedes lo harán después y no habrá más golpes ni sandeces acerca de duelos. Tú aceptarás que tengo un romance con él, y tú y yo nos veremos aquí tal y como hemos estado haciendo dos veces por semana desde hace meses.

-¿Desde hace meses? Maldita sea, Namikaze.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Dijo este a la vez.

-Te lo ha parecido durante mucho tiempo y que mi hermano lo sepa no cambia nada.

Los desafió con la mirada y ambos apartaron los ojos de ella.

-Hinata. Casi suplicó Sasuke- piénsalo bien.

-No necesito pensarlo. Sé lo que quiero. Quiero que mi vida siga tal y como es ahora. Porque me gusta tal y como es ahora. Y que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurra tratar de impedirme lograr lo que deseo. Y te deseo a ti, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. No estaba preparado para oír tan crudas palabras de la boca de su hermana. Naruto se sintió utilizado. No sabía cómo, pero menospreciado y utilizado.

-¿Y si algún día lo que deseas es un esposo? -la retó.

No quería presionarla pero sí que pensara en él como tal. ¡Qué demonios! Quería presionarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarle de nuevo? Cualquier dama ansiaría hallarse en su situación. Nunca había pedido matrimonio a una mujer; bueno una sola vez... dos ahora, aunque lo hubiera hecho Uchiha por él... pero cuando lo hiciera la dama en cuestión se sentiría honrada. En cambio ella estaba ofendida. De nuevo. ¿Qué le ocurría a Hinata? ¿Acaso no lo creía suficiente para ella? Antes de poder valorarlo vio la determinación en ella y se preparó para su respuesta.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto. -Se acercó a él paso a paso hasta situarse a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo, la furia en sus ojos perlas que se veían lilas como cuando le hacía el amor - Tengo una dote de medio millón de libras. Es un reclamo para cualquier caballero. El día que quiera casarme, ¡me compraré un esposo! Hasta entonces seguiré sintiéndome libre para vivir un romance. Y si no eres tú quien desea estar conmigo, quizá busque otro con quien...

La tomó por la nuca y la besó. Olvidó a Sasuke, olvidó dónde estaba y la obligó a olvidar cualesquiera otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

Hinata era suya.

Sasuke se convirtió en espectador a su pesar. Pero reconoció en aquel beso desesperación, pasión y mucho más. No sabría decir después si se mantuvo impávido por lo que vio en aquel beso, porque ver un beso tan crudo entre su mejor amigo y su hermana lo paralizó o porque antes de que hubiera podido hacer nada el beso había terminado y se miraban uno y otra fijamente, habiéndose olvidado de él.

-No habrá otro que no sea yo.

-No me casaré contigo, excelencia.

Y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra más se marchó de allí con paso firme, aniquilando a su paso con la mirada al duque primero y al vizconde después.

No fue hasta que escucharon a Felicity relinchar e iniciar el galope que volvieron a hablar.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ser así.

No podían decirse más al respecto. Callaron unos minutos.

-Tal vez deberías marcharte a la ciudad.

Naruto se pasó la mano por la mandíbula, pensativo. Finalmente cedió. Era lo menos que debía a los Uchiha. Y ¡qué demonios!, si Hinata no lo valoraba como posible esposo, que lo añorara mañana, tarde y noche.

¿Realmente tendría una dote de medio millón de libras? Esperaba que no fuera cierto. O que realmente no deseara casarse. Incluso Sakura quedaría en desventaja ante semejante cantidad si se supiera. Claro que no sería él quien lo comentara. Y si el año anterior no se había rumoreado...

-Namikaze, tengo que insistir: márchate de Berks -ahora sonaba mucho más firme-. Si no vas a casarte con ella...

-Ella no quiere casarse conmigo, Uchiha.

-Como sea, pero márchate.

-Si es eso lo que me pides, lo haré.

Sasuke se convencía a cada minuto. -Creo que será lo mejor. Algo de distancia enfriará la situación y para cuando vuelva a verte todo habrá terminado.

Naruto no quiso contradecirle. Si temía que quisiera o no, también él la añoraría mañana, tarde y noche. Pero maldito sería si le aguardaba... negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, riéndose de sí mismo. En aquel momento la idea de otra mujer le repelía. Y sabía que necesitaría muchas semanas para que cambiara de parecer.

Consintió porque no podía negarse.

-Muy bien, entonces. Pero Sasuke. Dedujo el vizconde por cómo lo llamó que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar - para cuando vuelva a verla en Londres, si no me rechaza, reanudaré mi romance con ella.

Sasuke se había calmado lo suficiente para pensar. Si Namikaze buscaba a la misma mujer tres meses después... Imposible, en la ciudad encontraría un nuevo entretenimiento.

Y aun así...

-¿Por qué mi hermana, Naruto?

Se volvió y afrontó su pregunta con la mirada desnuda.

-No podía ser otra. Ninguna otra mujer.

Y desapareció por el vano de la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó un rato allí, a solas, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_Esto se pone cada vez mas complicado... _

_Esto es una serie como deben suponer, así que les aclaro un punto... Temari, es la esposa de Shikamaru, tienen su propia historia, es la primera novela, en realidad solo se relaciona con Naruto, porque ella era la dama de compañia de la tía de este, no tuvieron nada de nada, Lo único era que el personaje de Naruto fue como su cupido, y los ayudo a juntarse... Ahora hablan de un duelo también lo aclaro... todo fue una idea del personaje de Sasuke y reto a duelo a Shikamaru por ella, y ese duelo lo hicieron en la biblioteca de la casa de Naruto, estaban tomados y decidieron hacerlo ahí, pero en vez de dispararse entre ellos, fue muy de malas Naruto que una bala le dio a él... chistoso porque él nada tenia que ver, era el mas inocente de todo y recibió la bala... eso es lo que puedo decir, en realidad a ella solo la nombran, aquí no tiene ninguna relevancia. :D_


	20. Desencuentros

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.18.**

* * *

La primera noche de la temporada había despertado distintos sentimientos en la residencia Uzumaki y en la Uchiha.

Sasuke afrontaba con fastidio lo que estaba por venir: su padre había decidido quedarse en el campo y cederle a él la escolta de Hinata. A pesar de que el año anterior la presencia del conde en los bailes había sido escasa y también había estado ausente en la mansión, pasando las mañanas en el club, nunca fue conocedor del hecho de que durante ese tiempo su hija había mantenido un idilio con lord Naruto Uzumaki. Se corrigió con rabia al momento: si lo mantuvo o no durante ese tiempo nadie supo de él en realidad. Había tratado de convencer a su padre de lo conveniente de su visita a Londres, discutiendo cada vez. Aquel le acusaba de desear una mayor libertad para pasar más tiempo con «la actriz», que era como llamaba a Ino, pues se negaba a pronunciar su nombre. Y dado que no podía explicarle que no era de su relación con ella y de que esta pudiera terminar en un altar por la que se tenía que sentir preocupado, sino por la que mantenía su hija con el vecino duque y del empeño de Hinata en no pisar un altar, tuvo que asumir finalmente que durante aquella temporada de 1822 habría de convertirse en la sombra de su hermana, maldita fuera su suerte.

Su única tranquilidad era que en los tres meses que Namikaze llevaba en la ciudad debía de haber encontrado ya a otra mujer para calentar su lecho. Y se sentía dividido a pesar y a causa precisamente de esa tranquilidad. Deseaba fervientemente que así fuera y estaba convencido, además, de que así habría sido. Naruto disfrutaba de las mujeres tanto como él, y semanas y más semanas de celibato no iban con ninguno de los dos... y aun así recordaba lo que le había dicho en el refugio: «No podía ser otra; ninguna otra mujer», y se negaba a creer que hubiera considerado a su hermana como a cualquiera de sus otras amantes por más que le conviniera que así fuera.

Maldito fuera Namikaze. Y maldito el espíritu independiente de su hermana, también.

Sasuke no podía saber que los pensamientos de Hinata seguían esa misma dirección. Entendía que Naruto se hubiera marchado de Berks. ¡No, claro que no lo entendía!, se decía en los momentos de mayor frustración. Debió quedarse y luchar por ella, por lo que tenían. Las semanas pasadas en el pequeño refugio habían sido especiales para ambos. Al marcharse sin mirar atrás y no contactar siquiera por carta creería haber demostrado su honor y su lealtad para con los Uchiha pero en realidad solo había demostrado dicho honor y lealtad por uno de ellos: por su hermano. Ella era de esa familia también y sin embargo se sentía traicionada.

¿Habría encontrado a otra mujer en su ausencia? Una vez le prometió fidelidad, le juró incluso haberle sido fiel antes de habérselo prometido. ¿Habría habido otra ahora? Si era así no se lo perdonaría. ¿O sí?

Maldito fuera Naruto. Y maldito fuera también Sasuke, así como su empecinamiento en meterse a toda costa donde no debía. El duque, por su parte, no sabía qué esperar de los Uchiha. Había cumplido su palabra con Sasuke y esperaba que su amistad continuara intacta. Habían pasado por momentos peores y los habían superado. Quizá seducir a su hermana había rebasado ciertos límites, pero no era comparable a que él se pudiera proponer seducir a Sakura como había amenazado preso de la furia aquella espantosa mañana, se convencía. Sakura era joven e inocente, Hinata era viuda. Y además había participado voluntariamente en aquel romance. Y con entusiasmo.

Como prometiera, se había mantenido al margen pero, como prometiera también, si una vez en Londres ella deseaba reanudar lo que habían compartido, nada les detendría. Ni nadie tampoco. ¿Habría pensado en ellos cada día, cada minuto, como le había ocurrido a él? No, se corrigió con despecho. No lo habría hecho porque no había intentado contactar en ningún momento, no había acudido a la ciudad con ningún pretexto banal para poder verle. Ella no había hecho ninguna promesa a la que hacer honor y aun así no había querido saber de él. Le había rechazado después de todo. Le había pedido matrimonio y ella le había negado el derecho a comportarse como el caballero que era y al diablo si eso le convertía en menos hombre a sus ojos. Estaba harto de sus prejuicios americanos contra el orden británico de las cosas.

Maldita fuera su independencia. La de Hinata y la de las Colonias, también.

Los pensamientos de Sakura, ajena a todo lo que ocurría entre sus familias, se centraban en su edad, sus veinte años, y la necesidad de encontrar esposo durante aquella primavera. La temporada anterior su hermano no la había presionado en ningún sentido pero ahora debía casarse y lo sabía. Y aquella noche comenzaba el fin de todo lo que había conocido por más dramático que pudiera parecer.

Maldito fuera el orden británico de las cosas. Y maldita su suerte, también.

Llegaban elegantemente tarde según Sakura. Llegaban condenadamente tarde según Naruto. El maestro de ceremonias los anunció acompañando su grave voz con un golpe de bastón preciso y sordo contra el mármol del suelo, y cogidos del brazo bajaron las escaleras y se acercaron a los Fargersen, anfitriones de la velada, para ser recibidos y comentar alguna banalidad. Momentos después Sakura fue rodeada por un nutrido grupo de admiradores que saludaron como correspondía al duque para tomar acto seguido la mano de la joven y pedirle su carné de baile. Naruto se hizo a un lado durante unos minutos asegurándose de que su hermana se sentía cómoda. Cuando el marqués Sasori se acercó todos parecieron cederle el paso en cierta forma. Gruñó para sus adentros; no le gustaba aquel imitación de caballero con delirios de magnificencia. Pero sabiendo que su presencia ya no era necesaria se apartó aliviado y alzó la vista.

No le fue difícil localizar a su madre. La duquesa solía rodearse de algunas de las patrocinadoras de Almack's y de otras damas igualmente elitistas en una zona cercana a la terraza y no lejana de la sala de juegos para asegurarse aire fresco y no perderse los movimientos de nadie en la fiesta. Como se esperaba de él se acercó, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y a sus amigas con adecuada galantería, hizo las preguntas habituales y en apenas cinco minutos se sintió libre para ir a buscar a Uchiha.

Y a Hinata.

La había visto desde lo alto de la escalera y por un instante sus miradas se habían cruzado. Se había obligado a serenarse y a comportarse según la etiqueta, pero una vez cumplido el ritual acostumbrado podía moverse a su voluntad. Y que Uchiha la custodiara manteniéndola a su lado, que era indudablemente lo que hacía dado lo adusto de su gesto, era un acto de irresponsabilidad por su parte. Se la había servido en bandeja de plata como rezaba el dicho. No necesitaba de ningún pretexto para acercarse a ella con naturalidad. A nadie en el vasto salón le sorprendería que saludara a su íntimo amigo y quien con él estuviera.

-Uchiha.

-Namikaze.

-Milady.

-Milord.

Por una vez aquella palabra sonó dulce en sus labios.

Le tomó la mano. Deseó besársela pero supo que sería del todo inapropiado así que se conformó con acariciar apenas la delicada piel del interior de su muñeca antes de desprenderse de ella con pesar.

Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia y bajó la mirada para no enfrentarse a él, temiendo lo que pudiera leer en sus ojos.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, callados los tres, no sabiendo bien qué decir. Fue Naruto quien se decidió a romperlo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, temeroso de que su voz delatara sus nervios si era a ella a quien hablaba, sintiéndose por unos segundos como un jovencito de los que adulaban al otro lado del salón a Sakura.

-Hasta donde sé, las siembras se han desarrollado sin problemas en las fincas. tanteó- Espero que tu padre no te haya obligado a hacerte cargo de nada.

Sasuke sonrió y aceptó la broma. Todo estaba bien.

-Mis disgustos me ha acarreado, no creas. No logro entender de dónde viene su empeño en hacer de mí un hombre de provecho.

Naruto rio, cínico.

-Es triste que un padre conozca tan poco a su vástago. Y yo al parecer también soy generoso en mis juicios sobre ti: iba a pedirte un pequeño reporte al respecto.

El vizconde exageró un gesto de alarma.

-¿Cómo piensas que pueda saber nada sobre ello? Si quieres información de los cultivos tal vez debieras preguntar a mi hermana. Es obvio que está más interesada que yo en casi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi heredad.

-¿Casi?

Ahora fue el turno del otro de mostrar picardía, e iba a responder cuando ella se adelantó.

-Si el duque hubiera tenido un interés real en sus tierras habría acudido a Berks a supervisarlas de algún modo. Es obvio que se burla abiertamente de ti, Sasuke.

-Hinata. Le advirtió su hermano, conciliador.

Naruto se molestó ante su acusación. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo aceptaría que ya estaba molesto con ella antes de llegar a la mansión de los Fargersen. Pero pensaba defenderse, desde luego, de sus responsabilidades ducales. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerlas en duda? ¿Ella precisamente, que había visto con qué dedicación se volcaba en su patrimonio?

-Si no me hubiera visto forzado a marcharme a la ciudad habría hecho mucho más que supervisar las siembras, milady.

Hinata se abstuvo de resoplar pero puso los ojos en blanco y tanto uno como el otro pudieron apreciarlo. Su hermano comenzaba a temerse un estallido.

-¿No pretenderás decirme que hubieras tomado un buey y un arado para...?

-Hinata. La interrumpió de nuevo menos conciliador y más amenazante ahora.

-Quiero decir que hubiera acudido a los campos con mi capataz para ver cómo se desarrollaban. -El tono envarado mostraba que superaba el estado de molesto.

-Por lo que padre cuenta lleva haciéndolo cuatro años, Hinata. Le defendió Sasuke casi por costumbre - y no solo en sus tierras sino también en las nuestras.

-Si te hicieras cargo tú no necesitaríamos agradecerle...

-Tú también no, por favor.

-No necesito del agradecimiento de nadie. Respondió a la vez Naruto.

-Estupendo, pues es lógico pensar que no recibirás agradecimiento alguno por vuestra ausencia en las siembras de este año. Y le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de añadir  
-: excelencia.

Se midieron por un momento. Naruto hubo de respirar profundamente.

-Quizá no la vuestra, milady, pero estoy convencido de que vuestro hermano aquí presente valora dicha ausencia por más que haya recibido por ella los reproches de lord Fugaku. Él sí entiende qué se considera una cuestión de honor para vuestro apellido.

Sasuke le conocía bien y que hablara de vos... ¡desde luego que a su hermana debía hablarle de vos! Era una dama... recordó entonces que habían mantenido relaciones íntimas y que la familiaridad se daba por entendida, y la imagen que vio a través de la ventana del refugio se filtró en su mente sin permiso. Queriendo olvidarla tanto como enfriar la charla prosiguió:

-Debo decir que en realidad sí...

Sasuke fue interrumpido por ella.

-Yo misma formo parte de esa familia y no me siento honrada en absoluto por vuestra ausencia.

-Celebro que reconozca de nuevo el apellido de vuestros ancestros y haya dejado de desear ser llamada por el de un hombre al que nada debe.

Ahogó un gemido.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Me atrevo porque tengo derecho.

-No tiene ningún derecho...

-Tengo derechos. La miraba a los ojos desafiante, casi deseoso de que negara sus palabras para rebatírselas una a una- Y también privilegios, por si no los recuerda. Aquellos que me concediste una noche...

-Suficiente. El siseo de Sasuke, categórico, los calló momentáneamente.

Pero solo por unos segundos para su desgracia.

-Francamente, Sasuke no sé cómo puedes considerar un caballero al duque.

-Estoy hasta más allá de la coronilla de vuestro concepto de hombre o caballero, lady Hinata. Quizá debería ejemplificar vuestro comportamiento para conmigo y tildarlo de...

-A la terraza. Los dos. Ahora.

Y tomó a su hermana del codo y la sacó de allí sabiendo que Naruto les seguiría. La superficie porchada estaba ocupada por distintos grupos de caballeros y alguna pareja a pesar del frío, que a primero de abril era todavía considerable. Sin detenerse tomó una escalera lateral escuchando los pasos que iban tras ellos y tomó un sendero hasta una pequeña pérgola. Solo una vez dentro le soltó el brazo.

Esta se volvió, le miró con resentimiento y encaró a Naruto, que llegaba justo después. Durante un minuto interminable nadie dijo nada. Sintiéndose el único adulto y atónito por la sensación rompió la tirantez.

-Hinata, Namikaze se marchó de Berks porque es un caballero. No lo entenderías, pero se trata de una cuestión de honor que...

-¿Quieres decir que las mujeres no sabemos de honor, Sasuke?

Este decidió callar con precaución. Naruto, sin embargo, replicó irritado:-Quizá se refiere al hecho de que me comporté con honor al pedirte matrimonio cuando fuimos sorprendidos en la cabaña y que tú no entiendes de dicho honor dado que me rechazaste.

Las cejas del vizconde se arquearon de genuina sorpresa. O no conocía a su hermana o era un insensato al despertar su furia de manera frontal.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que buscas en una esposa es su honor, Naruto?

Eran un par de insensatos, corroboró, mencionando ahora ella el tema del matrimonio a Naruto. Era preferible hablarle de su padre que de su máxima obligación en su condición de duque.

-Deja de comenzar las frases por «quieres decir que». Sabes perfectamente que no debimos iniciar una relación...

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo puedes negar...?. Calló. Su voz sonó dolida, muy dolida.

Para Naruto saber que refutar su romance le hacía sufrir fue un alivio. Para Sasuke el dolor de Hinata y la mirada de triunfo del duque significaban, no obstante, el preludio de problemas.

-... sin ser conscientes de las consecuencias que podría acarrear. Terminó Naruto su frase como si no hubiera sido interrumpido según su costumbre cuando no le interesaba escuchar lo que fuera que hubieran dicho.

Costumbre que irritaba especialmente a Hinata.

-Nunca hablamos de matrimonio. Se defendió.

-Se daba por entendido. La aleccionó con petulancia.

-Tú lo darías por entendido. Vuelvo a repetirte que soy una dama viuda, Naruto. Aprecio tu honor pero no es necesario. No conmigo. E imitó su pedantería - Gracias en todo caso.

Su mirada azul se oscureció.

-Y si no es necesario, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que me marchara a la ciudad y no regresara? Me rechazaste, Hinata. Por segunda vez.

Sasuke absorbió ese dato y lo clasificó de esencial.

-¿Te había pedido matrimonio con anterioridad?

Para su desgracia fue ignorado.

-¿Y qué importa eso, Naruto? ¿Es ese el problema? ¿No puedo tenerte sin casarme contigo? ¿Entiendes lo inconsistente de tu razonamiento cuando tienes una larga lista de amantes en tu haber?

No pensaba entrar en terreno pantanoso. Y su historial amatorio eran definitivamente arenas movedizas. La acusó de nuevo.

-Lo que es inconsistente es que no quieras saber de mí y me incrimines por no contactar contigo. La última vez que nos vimos fuiste muy taxativa.

-Desde luego que lo fui. Exigí a mi hermano que no se entrometiera y a ti que seguiríamos viéndonos como habíamos hecho hasta entonces.

-¿Así que lo que milady tiene es una pataleta porque sus órdenes no fueron cumplidas y yo no regresé según sus designios?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con insolencia.

-¿Así que lo que milord tiene es una pataleta porque ha sido rechazado dos veces y no me he deshecho en gratitud por el privilegio que me ha concedido al ofrecerme su mano y le he besado los pies?

Sasuke temía que Naruto perdiera la compostura por primera vez en su vida y retara a duelo a su hermana. Vio cómo se pasaba la mano por la mandíbula y el esfuerzo hercúleo que hacía por serenarse o intentarlo al menos.

-Pudiste venir a Londres a verme, Hinata.

Saltó el vizconde como un resorte.

-¡Al diablo que no!.

A pesar de que de nuevo se hiciera caso omiso a sus palabras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. Lo repetiría si ella o él aceptaban verse sin su permiso.

-Y tú a Berks.

-¡Al diablo que no!. Las veces que fueran necesarias, por más que hicieran como que no le escuchaban.

-No, no podía. No cuando prometí a tu hermano que no regresaría. Que tú y yo no nos veríamos hasta que la temporada diera comienzo.

Lo miró victoriosa.

-Por lo tanto deberías estar agradecido de que no haya acudido a la ciudad a buscarte. Hubiera podido tentarte para que quebrantaras tu promesa y con ella perdido tu preciado honor.

Naruto tensó la mandíbula y la miró fijamente.

-Maldita sea, Hinata ¿qué esperabas?

Ella se hizo un paso atrás sin saber qué responder a eso, sintiéndose golpeada por la brutalidad que escondía la honestidad de aquella pregunta y de su respuesta. Pasaron los segundos y nadie dijo nada. Los dos caballeros la miraban pacientes.

¿Qué esperaba ella? Lo que esperaba era una quimera, era como pedir que la luna pudiera ser envuelta en un lazo y regalada para que adornara su dormitorio cada noche. Suspiró cansada de aquella discusión, decepcionada de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas cada vez que las circunstancias les habían separado.

-Que todo siguiera tal y como estaba. Se encogió de hombros simulando indiferencia, decidida a no hablar más.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, Hinata. Esta vez Sasuke sí acaparó su atención. Pero Naruto había visto su abatimiento y quizá no supiera interpretarlo, pero le bajaría la luna envuelta en papel de regalo si con eso volvía a ser la mujer combativa que conocía y admiraba.

-Te prometí que me iría a Londres, Uchiha.

-Lo sé.

-Y te prometí también que...

-¿No pretenderás hacerme creer...?

-Créelo.

-Maldito seas, Namikaze. Se volvió hacia su hermana - Hinata, busca tu capa. Nos vamos.

Algo había ocurrido. Algo que había enfadado a su hermano y que hablaba de nuevas intenciones por parte de Naruto. Algo que no habían compartido con ella y que a riesgo de ser considerada vanidosa tenía que ver con ella.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que no sepa qué se acaban de decir el uno al otro.

-No seas cabezota y vuelve dentro. Te seguiré en apenas un minuto.

-No. Fue su breve respuesta.

Buscó su mirada, sus preciosos ojos azules, oscuros ahora como el firmamento de aquella noche. Naruto respondió queriendo aparentar indiferencia sin saber que en su mirada se leían sus deseos.

-Le dije que me marcharía de la finca por honor y lealtad a él y a tu padre. Su voz se volvió solemne - Pero que si cuando vinieras a la ciudad todavía nos deseábamos, nada impediría que volviéramos a estar juntos. Que mi deuda de honor se consideraría saldada.

-¡Al diablo que no! -antes de pronunciar las palabras supo que sería como predicar en un desierto: sermón perdido.

Ahora fue Hinata quien le miró con intensidad. Había escuchado a Naruto apuntar a Sasuke que seguía deseándola. Ahora era su turno, ella solo tenía que decirle que también le deseaba y... pero ya lo había hecho, ¿no era cierto? ¿Acaso no le había recriminado su marcha? ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿No pretendería que fuera ella quien le buscara? No después de tanto tiempo solo en la ciudad sabría el diablo haciendo qué. Además tampoco él había dicho alto y claro que la deseara, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento. Únicamente lo había insinuado.

Naruto no pensaba decirle que su cuerpo seguía añorándola noche tras noche y su corazón día tras día. Prácticamente lo había vocalizado letra a letra al recordarle a Uchiha los términos de su promesa. ¿Acaso pretendía que se humillara? Ya lo había hecho: le había pedido matrimonio; dos veces. Y había sido rechazado; dos veces. Y la temporada anterior había asediado su casa a pesar de que no se hubiera humillado por más que las circunstancias pudieran señalar lo contrario.

Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro en tenso silencio.

El vizconde decidió aprovechar que ninguno se decidía a hablar.

-De acuerdo. Dado que al parecer no tienen nada que decir el uno al otro doy esta conversación por concluida. La voz era tensa a pesar de que pretendiera sonar casual - Y cualquier posible... situación... entre vosotros también finalizada por ende de manera irrevocable.

Más silencio

\- Espléndido. Sea. Namikaze, espero que nos disculpes pero me ha dado dolor de cabeza. Hinata, cariño, mejor nos vamos a casa. ¿Te importa?

Y abandonaron los tres la pequeña pérgola sin más compañía que el cantar de las cigarras y convencidos todos de que la... situación... distaba mucho de estar resuelta. De hecho, todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a complicarse.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Brindemos por

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.19.**

* * *

Naruto entregó a Nodly su abrigo, guantes y sombrero y estaba por preguntar en qué estancia se hallaba el señor cuando lo vio aparecer en lo alto de la escalera preparado para salir. Por la alegría de su rostro se convenció de que si se marchaba a algún lugar era a Bekerley Square y también de que le habían llegado las nuevas desde Durham.

-¿Entiendo que has recibido correo de Nara?. Preguntó Sasuke sin necesidad mientras bajaba, quitándose el gabán con descuido al saber que a quien buscaba le había encontrado antes.

-Mi ahijado ha nacido al fin, Uchiha. No intentó esconder la emoción y el orgullo que su voz revelaban.

-Ahijado tuyo porque no pudiste ser el padrino de boda, Namikaze.

Una feliz carcajada hizo eco en los corredores de la planta baja.

-La novia te catalogó como el peor padrino de todos los tiempos.

-Y el novio sin embargo como el mejor; o al menos el que escogió mejor regalo.

Al fin dejó atrás el último peldaño. Sin pudor se abrazaron felices palmeándose la espalda con afecto.

-Shikamaru padre. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo dada la pasión que despierta en él su esposa...

De nuevo rieron.

-Nodly, pida a las cocinas que sirvan cualquier cosa en el comedor. Y abra una botella del mejor champán de las bodegas. El conde de Nara ha sido padre de un niño y heredero y ninguna otra noticia llegada del norte podría ser mejor.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la estancia principal recordando el día en que el conde y la condesa se casaron en la Finca Namikaze.

El servicio se afanó en encender la lumbre y servir unos patés y unos quesos con pan mientras se calentaban viandas y se horneaba la mejor repostería. Ya no por la notoriedad de la visita, que a pesar de ser asidua era igualmente respetada con la deferencia debida, sino también porque lord Shikamaru Nara, el otro gran amigo del vizconde de Uchiha, el tercer mosquetero como solían llamar a aquel trío de ilustres granujas, había sido padre.

Apenas diez minutos después Hinata llegó a casa sin ser esperada. Nada más entrar supo que él estaba allí. El año anterior, cada vez que Naruto les había visitado el servicio se había comportado de forma distinta. No es que estuvieran tensos pero sí más atentos, más concentrados; e infinitamente más complacientes. No abundaban los duques en el reino y se consideraba un honor recibir a cualquiera de ellos.

Escuchó risotadas en el comedor y en cierto modo se enfadó. Más aún cuando vio pasar a un sirviente con una cubeta llena de hielo. ¿Champán? ¿Así que su hermano el aguafiestas y su importantísimo amigo tenían hoy el ánimo festivo? ¿Cómo podía él celebrar nada mientras ella se sentía sola y rechazada? De acuerdo, se dijo, si Naruto podía relajarse y disfrutar en la casa de ella, también Hinata sería capaz. Les saludaría como buena anfitriona y se aseguraría de que tenían lo necesario para divertirse sin su compañía. Quizás incluso pidiera a Nodly que sirviera más champán. O que trajera el chocolate que compró la mañana anterior, el relleno de naranja tan exquisito que con el espumoso sería un manjar digno de reyes.

Que supiera su excelencia que si él estaba bien a ella le parecía perfecto.

Con ese espíritu dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, se obligó a dulcificar la mirada y llamó apenas antes de entrar en el gran comedor. No quería haberle mirado; había ordenado a su cabeza que localizara a su hermano y se dirigiera únicamente a él. Pero cuando lo vio sus ojos dejaron de buscar a nadie más.

Durante un instante infinito no dijeron nada, solo se llenaron el uno del otro, embebiéndose de sus presencias. Sasuke se levantó y Naruto salió de su embrujo para hacer lo mismo.

-Hinata, entendí que irías con el cabriolé a Hyde Park.

Ni siquiera hizo una reverencia a Naruto, cabeceó apenas y lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo moviendo la mano con innata elegancia. Se volvió hacia su hermano para responderle:

-Cambié de idea. Era tal la cantidad de carruajes que hubiera resultado imposible dar un paseo. Antes de llegar a la entrada había ya un pequeño atasco. Así que he pedido a Waldo que diera la vuelta. Iba a cambiarme el calzado por uno más adecuado para pasear por la ciudad cuando he oído cierto jolgorio, he sido informada de la presencia del duque de Namikaze -volvió a fijar su atención en él- y he querido asegurarme de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar vuestra visita, milord.

La mirada ardiente que recibió le transmitía claramente que había algo que podría hacer para que se sintiera muchísimo mejor. Hinata no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, tal fue la evidencia de sus ojos.

Sasuke o no se dio cuenta o prefirió obviarlo.

-Nuestro amigo, Nara, ¡acaba de ser padre!

Sonrió también inevitablemente ante tal muestra de entusiasmo; su hermano derrochaba encanto y bien que lo sabía. Más de una dama acabaría con el corazón roto el día que decidiera buscar esposa.

-Enhorabuena entonces, a él y a lady Temari.

-¡Por los Nara!. Brindó entusiasmado, ensanchando su sonrisa y bebiendo un sorbo de champán.

Naruto alzó una ceja y señaló lo evidente.

-Me temo que tu hermana no tiene con qué brindar, Uchiha. Permíteme, Hinata, que lo remedie.

Y antes de que pudiera aceptarla o negarse tenía ya botella y copa y le estaba sirviendo. Se la entregó y le acarició con suavidad los dedos al hacerlo.

-Obligas a tu hermana a llamarme lord Sasuke y en cambio llamas a la mía sin título alguno y la tratas de tú. No terminaba de sonar jocoso - No sé si me gusta.

-¿Quieres que Sakura te llame Sasuke, Uchiha?. Se defendió, buscando el absurdo.

La mirada de este se tornó agria.

-Creo que no. Pero no me refiero a eso y lo sabes, Nami...

-Cállate, Sasuke. Sentenció ella, no queriendo discutir, alzando su copa-: Por Temari.

Y los dos caballeros la siguieron, aceptando por el momento una tregua.

Apuradas las bebidas el duque le ofreció un poco de queso y abrió la silla que tenía a su derecha, poniéndose de nuevo en pie e invitándola a sentarse con ellos. Ella miró a su hermano dubitativa y este se encogió de hombros, así que se acomodó y sonrió.

-¿Ha sido varón, entonces? ¿Y quién será el padrino?

-Yo. Le respondió con orgullo quien estaba justo a su lado, más cerca de lo debido.

-Sabia elección. Se burló de su hermano. Y a pesar de ser ella quien iniciara la broma, saber que la dama tan admirada por ambos había elegido a Naruto... el desánimo la invadió por un momento.

Intuyendo su abatimiento se apresuró a animarla.

-Me temo que salió cruz.

-¿Cruz?. Lo miró sin comprender.

-Lanzamos una moneda para saber quién sería el padrino de boda. Salió cruz y Uchiha ganó. Así que yo soy...

-El que se quedó en la reserva. Le cortó desdeñoso el aludido.

Aliviada quiso saber más. Aun a su pesar aquella mujer le intrigaba y si era honesta le gustaba más a cada anécdota suya que conocía.

-¿Realmente jugaron al azar algo tan importante?

Asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tu hermano, siendo el padrino, llegó tarde a la boda.

-¡Sasuke!

-Ya expliqué por qué. Y fui perdonado... incluso adulado cuando él. Cabeceó hacia el duque -ya no podía oírnos. Y le guiñó un ojo con picardía para molestar a su amigo.

Definitivamente, y quisiera o no, acabaría deseando ser íntima de la condesa de Nara. -Así que fuiste el padrino. Hinata aligeró la conversación, tomando un poco de paté.

-Sí. Puso cara de burla - Pregúntale a él qué papel representó.

-Uchiha. Esta vez su voz era una mera advertencia, así que ella entró en el juego.

-¿Y bien?. La miró como si estuviera completamente loca. No pensaba responderle -¿Milord?

Más silencio.

Sasuke rio por lo bajo antes de contestar con gesto complacido:

-Fue la madrina.

Hinata le miró unos segundos antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas. La vio tan feliz que le permitió burlarse de él. En un momento de debilidad que rara vez se permitía pensó que le encantaría poder hacerla reír todos los días. Fueron interrumpidos por el mayordomo. Deseaba saber si debía traer más champán o tal vez con la comida, que ya estaba preparada, preferían algún vino. Y en ese caso cuál debía abrir. Hinata se levantó para acudir con él a las bóvedas cavadas en el subsuelo de la casa cuando su hermano se le adelantó.

-¿Comerás con nosotros, Hinata?. No esperó respuesta - Avise a la cocinera de que mi hermana también comerá aquí y traiga de la bodega una botella de Burdeos de... Dudó

-Bajaré con usted, no estoy seguro de...

Calló y se volvió a mirarlos, cayendo en la cuenta de que si iba a la bodega a escoger uno de sus tintos preferidos dejaría a su hermana y a su mejor amigo a solas, lo que no era en absoluto buena idea. La mirada se prolongó sobre ellos y se fue tornando adusta poco a poco.

Naruto se limitó a sostenérsela. Hinata se indignó.

-Nodly, por favor, impulse a mi hermano en la dirección correcta. Quizás el champán le ha hecho perder el sentido de la orientación.

Y alzó la copa hacia él mientras le veía salir del comedor con cara de fastidio.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Ella quería preguntarle cómo podía tener ánimo para celebrar nada cuando ya no estaban juntos. Increparle que la hubiera olvidado tan pronto.

Él quería besarla hasta hacerle confesar cuánto le necesitaba. Pero excepto aquella primera noche años atrás, cada vez que habían estado juntos había sido él quien la había buscado. Cada paso, cada avance en su relación lo había dado él. Era el turno de Hinata de hacerles avanzar. Y si no lo hacía, se dijo con pesar, sería porque no estaba tan interesada en él como lo estaba él en ella.

Se prolongó el silencio y comenzó a agitarse. Alzó la mano y acarició el borde de la copa con el dedo índice siguiendo su circunferencia, nerviosa. Dos veces tomó aire para hablar y por dos veces lo dejó ir en un hondo suspiro al no saber qué decir. Quería gritarle, o besarle o pedirle que le prometiera que de algún modo todo volvería a estar bien entre ellos.

Naruto intuyó su lucha y aunque no dio su brazo a torcer buscó algo íntimo de lo que hablar, algo solo suyo, que él y ella hubieran construido juntos.

-¿Recibiste la oferta de inversión del señor Aburame acerca de la fábrica de envases de vidrio? Parece tan prometedora como arriesgada.

Hinata le miró con una enorme sonrisa. Una que le llenó el pecho de calor.

-Si hace cuatro años me la hubieran presentado me habría negado de plano. Sin embargo, conozco a quien lo ha patentado, es el yerno de un conocido hombre de negocios que, como tú, cree que no hay que arriesgar demasiado capital y busca inversores.

Naruto volvió la silla para mirarla de frente y continuó con dulzura:

-¿Y has decidido invertir?. Hinata mencionó una cifra; alzó una ceja - Es un capital importante.

Ella se explicó:

-¿Recuerdas la fábrica de algodón del sur?. Le vio asentir - Vendimos la mayoría de las participaciones cuando cambió de manos; todo el capital rescatado ha ido a parar a los envases de vidrio. Con ello controlamos una parte importante de la misma y podemos dirigir en cierto modo la producción.

-Yo tampoco continué con la algodonera. Vio la aprobación en ella y sonrió complacido-, pero aumenté la inversión en la nueva línea de ferrocarril.

-El imperio Inuzuka está bien asentado en otras líneas ferroviarias. El capital que se maneja en bolsa es necesariamente mayor que el de tu familia, pues apenas hay inmovilizado. Y no obstante se ha comprado un periódico. Sí, lo sé, no es una inversión. Ni un buen negocio siquiera. Pero el señor Willers, esposo de Hanah la heredera de Kiba, era periodista en el Medio Oeste. El señor Aburame le ha comprado un rotativo de tal modo que él hace lo que le gusta y nos permite a nosotros hacer lo que nos gusta sin interferencias.

-Una jugada maestra.

-Debo decir a favor del señor Willers que sabe lo que hace. El diario que se compró estaba casi en quiebra y en menos de un año ha comenzado a reflotar.

-Tal vez deba plantearme invertir en él.

-¿Un duque en un periódico? Excesivo para vos, me temo.

Y le guiñó el ojo sin pretenderlo en una costumbre que los hizo mirarse con ternura. Callaron un momento, saboreando la intimidad compartida.

-Lo he echado de menos.

-¿El qué?. Le susurró él.

-Esto. Hablar de negocios contigo. Compartir opiniones, ideas. Me gustaba sentarme contigo en el escritorio a discutir sobre economía y negocios.

-También a mí.

Ambos quisieron decir que tanto como acariciarse y hacer el amor. Y que no solo acariciándose y haciendo el amor habían disfrutado el uno del otro. Pero ninguno se decidió, tal vez los dos esperando escucharlo en la boca del otro.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó fue Naruto de nuevo quien lo rompió.

-Quizá podrías venir mañana por la mañana a mi casa y...

-¡Al diablo que no!. En ese preciso instante entraba Sasuke en el salón con una botella en la mano.

-No es lo que piensas. Hinata se defendió.

-No sabes lo que estoy pensando, Hinata.

-Sea lo que sea no...

-Sea lo que sea incluye a Naruto y a ti a solas en su casa, así que mi respuesta es la misma: Al diablo que no.

Tomó el sacacorchos y se aplicó con el tapón.

-No estaríamos solos, Uchiha. Mi hermana...

-Tu hermana no entraría en tu estudio si se lo prohibieras. Salió el corcho, lo olió y aprobándolo tomó su copa.

-Sasuke...

-De acuerdo, quizá su hermana entraría solo para saber qué tan importante tarea llevas a cabo para no permitirle entrar...

-Por lo tanto... Quiso continuar Naruto.

-Cerrarías con llave. Respondió con vanidad y brindó al aire y bebió un sorbo - Exquisito.

Hinata le miró con enfado.

-¿Qué tarea tan importante crees que haríamos en su biblioteca?

Se atragantó y tosió. Se ruborizó, incluso. No quería recordar la escena que se encontró en el refugio en enero y que había exigido a su cerebro que hiciera desaparecer de sus retinas.

-No te molestes, pequeña. Tu hermano no sabe qué se puede hacer en una biblioteca.

El apelativo cariñoso no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los tres. Ni el amago de insulto tampoco, pues no terminó de ser divertido si es que lo intentó siquiera.

-Sasuke, no puedes prohibirme que vaya a casa de los Uzumaki mañana por la mañana.

-Soy tu hermano. Sí puedo.

-Y yo una dama viuda y...

-Una dama viuda, Hinata. Dama. Respetable.

Naruto se puso en pie y con voz seria replicó:-¿Qué insinúas, UChiha?

También él se levantó.

-Namikaze, después de lo que ocurrió en enero no...

-Tu hermana es una dama. Y es respetable. Y cualquiera que insinúe lo contrario...

-Me preocupa más -el tono de Sasuke también se volvió grave- que alguien pretenda hacer de ella lo contrario.

-Uchiha. El tono sonó amenazador.

-Namikaze. Retador.

-Sasuke y Naruto, es suficiente. Sientense los dos. Sentados he dicho. Muy bien. Y ahora escuchen: si quiero defenderme lo haré yo sola. Muchas gracias. Y no, no me miren como si no fuera capaz. Tengo una botella de champán y una de vino en la mesa, si es necesario se las romperé en sendas cabezas.

-Romper una de Burdeos de más de diez años en el cabeza hueca de tu hermano...

-¡Deja a mi hermano! Y tú. Miró a su hermano- deja de mirarlo a él. Son los dos igual de alcornoques. Mañana por la mañana acudiré a casa de Naruto a ¿las diez de la mañana?, ¿sí? Perfecto...

-No, Claro que no...

-Y tú estás invitado a venir también. Es más, sería maravilloso que lo hicieras porque vamos a hablar de finanzas y debieras intentar aprender algo. Padre se alegraría de saber que tienes un cerebro debajo de tu pelo perfectamente bien cortado.

-Padre no podrá alegrarse por nada porque tú no irás a ningún sitio.

-Desde luego que iré. Y no trates de impedírmelo. Te espero mañana en la puerta cuando el reloj marque los tres cuartos de las nueve. Avisa tú a Waldo de que prepare un coche de caballos.

Se levantó y Naruto también lo hizo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?. Preguntó Sasuke, sofocado.

-A mi alcoba. Me has hecho enfadar y ya no quiero verlos.

-Le digo a él. ¿Dónde cree que va él?. Namikaze alzó una ceja, sorprendido- Te has levantado.

-Tu hermana se ha levantado y yo la he imitado. Y también tú por si no te has dado cuenta. -No pudo evitar sonreír - Es lo que se hace cuando una dama se pone en pie, Uchiha.

Este se sintió tan ridículo por la situación que sonrió también.

-Una dama respetable.

-Respetable y respetada. Corroboró Naruto.

Hinata resopló y salió de la estancia entornando la puerta. Cuando ya no pudieron verla se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió con los ojos brillando de ilusión.

Dentro alcanzó a escuchar todavía.

-Tan dama respetable y respetada como Temari.

-Pues brindemos por ella también. Alcánzame el burdeos, que te recuerdo que todavía no me has ofrecido. A mí, a tu ducal invitado...

Hinata subió las escaleras tarareando.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Promesas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.20.**

* * *

Como prometiera, Hinata había acudido a la casa de los Uzumaki a la mañana siguiente y Naruto la había esperado con los libros de cuentas y un pequeño refrigerio y café en su enorme escritorio de ébano, donde había colocado además una segunda silla para que pudieran trabajar el uno al lado del otro.

Como amenazara, Hinata había acudido a la casa de los Uzumaki a la mañana siguiente y Sasuke la había esperado en el hall para acompañarla y asegurarse de que nada indecoroso ocurriría.

Casi tres horas después no sabía qué pensar. Namikaze y su hermana estaban disfrutando juntos. Disfrutando de verdad. Sabía que a Hinata le gustaba la economía, alguna vez le había comentado que se hizo cargo de las finanzas de su esposo cuando su enfermedad comenzó a mermar sus capacidades. Y sabía también que Naruto era responsable con su herencia y que en cierto modo consideraba un reto no solo garantizarla, sino aumentarla para que sus hijos gozaran de una posición todavía más acomodada que la suya.

Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella biblioteca no tenía nada que ver con el imperio Inuzuka o el patrimonio de los Uzumaki. Los primeros quince minutos quizás habían sido cautos, habían hablado con mesura, habían evitado tocarse. Incluso podría Sasuke decir en su favor que se les veía cohibidos. No obstante, en el momento en que habían puesto un único libro de cuentas entre ellos y habían comenzado a revisar líneas de números cualquier timidez había sido relegada. Poco a poco sus sillas se habían ido aproximando hasta estar pegadas la una a la otra, tanto como sus cabezas se habían acercado también. Se cogían papeles de las manos, se interrumpían, sonreían con familiaridad... Naruto se había quitado el pañuelo y desabrochado la chaqueta y Hinata había subido sus mangas hasta los codos, quiso pensar su hermano que para evitar mancharse con la tinta mientras escribía pequeñas anotaciones o números y más números.

Estaban inmersos en aquel pequeño universo de cifras, sí. Pero Sasuke supo que había más: parecían cautivados el uno con el otro en su propia burbuja donde definitivamente solo cabían ellos. Hacía más de cuarenta minutos que ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. De hecho, se dijo irónico, no entendía cómo era posible que en la pequeña cabaña de pastores hubieran dejado de mirar en algún momento todos aquellos libros para... chasqueó la lengua al recordarlo. Y llamó la atención de su hermana, que alzó la cabeza y lo miró enfurruñada.

-Si te hubieras sentado con nosotros en lugar de negarte a atender a cualquier explicación no estarías aburrido.

Como si por estar situado frente a ellos hubieran sabido que estaba allí.

-Los hubiera molestado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿No lo es?. Pero no se dirigía a ella sino a él.

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Los dos se miraron, midiéndose; Hinata, molesta, siendo testigo de su pulso pero sin saber cómo cortarlo.

Afortunadamente la hermana de Naruto, lady Sakura, abrió la puerta en aquel momento. Sin llamar.

-Buenos días, Naruto, ¿recuerdas que...?. Se detuvo al ver que su hermano no estaba solo. Se sonrojó e hizo una ligera reverencia que evidenciaba también una disculpa - Hinata, milord.

-Sakura, ayer cenando creí advertirte que esta mañana tendría invitados en la biblioteca.

-¿Acaso tu hermana molesta, Namikaze? -El tono de Sasuke fue duro.

Naruto y Hinata supieron por qué. La joven, sin embargo, se sintió ofendida creyendo ser tildada de estorbo en su propia casa.

-Es cierto. Respondió, tratando de parecer mesurada - Pero como hablaste de una reunión de negocios importante no pensé que pudiera estar aquí... él.

Y señaló con descaro al vizconde.

-Sakura. Censuró la voz de su hermano.

No obstante, una pequeña carcajada de los hermanos de cabello oscuro acompañó tal reprobación.

Condenada molestia se dijo Sasuke con afecto.

-Ha sido él quien ha comenzado insinuando que estorbaba.

-Él no ha insinuado nada.

-Le he oído.

-Explícale a tu hermana por qué no insinuaba nada sobre ella, Namikaze

¿Había pensado realmente en ella con afecto?. Se dijo Sasuke

-Uchiha.

Hinata resopló; aborrecía sus dejes de advertencia.

La joven continuó su airada defensa.

-En todo caso me pides que lo trate con respeto cuando él no me trata así a mí.

-Una dama lo es...

-Ya lo sé, Naruto.

-¿Cómo osas decir que no te resp...?

-Trátala como corresponde según la cortesía, Sasuke.

-Desde luego, Hinata. Que es tal y como tú tratas a Namikaze, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Maldita sea, Uchiha!

-¡Basta los dos!

-¡Me debe un baile!. Tras la reclamación de Sakura, casi ridícula dado lo que se discutía de forma velada en su presencia, callaron todos. Creyendo que le daban la razón insistió - Hace más de un año que le gané al faro y todavía no me ha invitado a un vals en Almack's.

-Cierto. Aceptó Sasuke - Hoy es domingo. La veré en tres noches en Almack's, milady. Guardadme el primer vals.

-¿El primero? Acordamos que no sería el primero porque vos nunca estarías para el primer vals. Dudo de que llegaras a tiempo siquiera. Almack's cierra a las once, por si no lo sabias. Le informó con engreimiento - Ni siquiera Wellington puede entrar una vez sus puertas se cierran. Y a esas horas dudo de que hayas salido de vuestro club.

-Guardadme el primer vals, jovencita molesta, que allí estaré.

-¿Jovencita moles...?

-¿Qué deseabas, Sakura?

La interrumpió su hermano queriendo evitar que su biblioteca se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

-Me envía madre para saber si tus invitados. Sonrió jocosa, mirando al vizconde - se quedarán a comer.

-¿Tan tarde es?. Hinata miró el reloj por primera vez desde que se sentara - Dios mío, Sasuke, es casi la una. No es posible, Sakura, pero por favor dale a la duquesa nuestro más profundo agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Comeremos en nuestra casa, pues esta tarde he quedado para tomar el té precisamente allí con lady Sutherly, ¿la conoces? Sus tres hijas debutan en apenas dos semanas.

-¿Todas a la vez?

-Sí. Sonrió ante la extrañeza - La mayor tiene diecinueve años y la menor, diecisiete. Poco habitual pero no fuera de orden.

-A mí no me gustaría debutar con nadie de mi familia.

-A vos no os gustaría que nadie...

-Sasuke. Fue ella quien le advirtió sabiendo lo que diría. Comenzaba a entender a Naruto y sus tonos de admonición.

-Si es así. Respondió él pero mirando al duque- será mejor que nos marchemos para que puedas descansar antes de que llegue milady.

-¿Estas segura de no aceptar la invitación de la duquesa, lady Hinata?. Le replico Naruto.

-Ejem, ejem. Tosió el vizconde alzando las dos cejas, exagerando un gesto de sorpresa ante la formalidad de trato ahora que Sakura estaba en la sala.

-Insisto en nuestro agradecimiento. Sasuke volvió a carraspear ante la cuidada cortesía de su hermana, ahora - pero creo que será mejor que regresemos a nuestra residencia en Grosvenor Street. Temo además que mi hermano se esté resfriando dada su persistente tos repentina.

Incluso el aludido tuvo que ahogar una risa. Y tras las despedidas de rigor, los hermanos dejaron la casa.

¿Cómo narices haría para colarse?, se preguntó. Aquella mañana había simulado acercarse a mirar la calle y había dejado levantado el pestillo con la esperanza de que los sirvientes que revisaban puertas y ventanales cada noche pasaran por alto aquella en concreto y pudiera acceder a la casa sin ser vista. Pero no se había fijado en que fuera tan alta. ¿Podría impulsarse? Lo dudaba. Había llegado a los jardines dando un corto paseo tras marchare de su residencia saliendo por los establos. Matsuri era la única que sabía de su marcha y era suficiente con que la americana la conociera. No la delataría y la cubriría si su hermano llegaba a la casa antes que ella.

Oculta bajo la ventana se planteó dar varios pasos atrás para tomar carrerilla y saltar, asentarse en el zócalo y entrar si el pasador continuaba descorrido. Pero temía, sin embargo, ser vista si lo hacía. Había llegado hasta allí casi agazapada.

Tal vez sería mejor asomarse, pensó, a ver si podía discernir el estado del cierre antes de arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Así que alzó la cabeza apenas un segundo. Se escondió de nuevo al ver la chimenea encendida. ¿Habría alguien? Siendo la biblioteca sería él. Tenía que ser él. ¿Estaría solo o acompañado?

Su madre y su hermana estaban en una pequeña fiesta a la que ella también había acudido acompañada de lady Nohara, una antigua conocida que hiciera el año en que debutó y con quien había renovado el contacto la anterior temporada. Sasuke no la escoltaba aquella noche.

Volvió a asomarse, esta vez con el mismo tiento pero dándose más de un segundo para hacerse una composición del lugar. Vio la chimenea encendida, una licorera llena y una copa vacía, unas piernas largas frente al fuego en un enorme sillón de espaldas a la ventana. Y nada más. Miró las sillas y el sofá y también la botella de oporto. Así que o bien Teuchi aprovechaba cuando no estaba su señor para abusar de este, lo que no podía creer, o había acertado y Naruto estaba en casa y además se encontraba solo en su estudio, lo más proclive para sus planes.

Juguetona, tomó una pequeña piedra a modo de proyectil y la lanzó contra el vidrio. Esperó un instante, pero nada ocurrió. Así que repitió la acción. Y una tercera vez también. Estaba planteándose tomar una piedra del tamaño de su puño y romper el cristal olvidando cualquier sutileza cuando advirtió una sombra tras las cortinas, estas abrirse y el inconfundible sonido de la hoja de la ventana al ser impulsada hacia arriba.

Se hizo un paso atrás y se dejó ver. Hizo de hecho una reverencia digna del palacio de Namikaze antes de susurrarle:-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Había escuchado pequeños golpes fuera pero los había ignorado por molestos. Finalmente la curiosidad y la remota posibilidad de que fuera ella emulando lo que hiciera él en la Finca Uchiha le habían hecho levantarse. Sabía que difícilmente sería posible, que tenía una velada íntima. Su madre y su hermana lo habían comentado durante la comida a la que tanto ella como Uchiha habían declinado unirse. Y este estaría vigilándola además.

Así que cuando abrió y la encontró al otro lado, su ilusión, que iba más allá del mero placer de verla, animó a Hinata. Tanto como necesitaba.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Su sonrisa pícara le animó a él.

-¿Debería? No estoy seguro de que tengas intenciones decorosas.

Resopló, divirtiéndole.

-Si mis intenciones lo fueran entraría por la puerta principal, a horas de visita y debidamente acompañada. Y sin embargo elijo la noche...

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia. El corazón de Hinata se saltó un latido ante la imagen que proyectaba. Si fuera una joven inexperta diría que Naruto era feliz por el simple hecho de que ella hubiera acudido a visitarle.

-Espera. Le susurró el duque. Y desapareció de su vista.

Hinata no sabía que iba a cerrar la puerta de su estudio con llave para evitar sorpresas no deseadas. La única sorpresa que había deseado durante días se había materializado ya y estaba precisamente en su ventana. Regresó y le pidió que se hiciera a un lado.

-¿Para qué?

-Deja de cuestionar cada cosa que hago, por favor.

Le convenció el tono, la sonrisa y que se lo pidiera correctamente. Pero su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando lo vio sacar las piernas por la ventana y saltar al jardín.

-Pretendía entrar yo, no que salieras tú. Le acusó.

Deseó besarla. Sin querer le decía que buscaba intimidad. Con él y solo con él. Se resistió únicamente porque tenía la seguridad que en como máximo diez minutos la tendría entre sus brazos. Aunque, como ya la amenazara una vez, tuviera que tumbarla sobre la alfombra y hacerle suplicar. Tentación, dulce tentación, se prometió.

Hinata seguía sin entender nada cuando fue tomada en brazos. Gimió por la sorpresa, un pequeño grito que los dejó quietos un momento a la espera de que alguien que pudiera haberlos oído intentara abrir la puerta del estudio.

-Lo siento. Susurró - Confío en que nadie entre en tu biblioteca.

-No lo harán. La he cerrado con llave. La acercó más a su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor; ella se dejó arropar - Cógete a mí; eso es. Y la alzó hasta la ventana y la ayudó a entrar. Era alto y no tendría el mismo problema para acceder también tras ella.

Una vez dentro le ofreció una copay se acomodó en su sillón.

-¿Sabe tu hermano que has venido?

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Dónde está? ¿Y cómo has sabido que esta noche no saldría? ¿Y por qué no estás tú en la velada de los Dexter?

-Eso son muchas preguntas, Naruto.

Sonrió avergonzado ante su propia impulsividad.

-¿Lo son?

-Sí, pero te las responderé igualmente. He acudido a la velada de los Dexter y al ver a la duquesa y a Sakura mas no a ti, he esperado veinte minutos, he dicho no encontrarme bien y me he despedido. Esa misma excusa me servirá también mañana si esta noche se me hace tarde.

Su sonrojo mereció la pena por la mirada ardiente que recibió a cambio de su descaro-. Y en cuanto a mi hermano, la realidad es que no lo sabía. Hoy es domingo y los domingos no hay teatro. Sasuke se ha pasado todas las horas del día y la noche cerca de mí desde que vinimos a la ciudad, así que dudo mucho de que haya podido ver a Ino. Supuse que en esta velada, creyéndome diligentemente vigilada, querría una noche para él.

-Y has acertado. Pero ¿qué te hizo pensar que yo me quedaría en casa?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No podía saberlo.

Y su tono decía en silencio que a pesar de ello merecía la pena intentarlo. La miró con deseo, con esa intensidad que la hacía sentir única, y se le encogió el estómago de expectación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?

El apelativo cariñoso que solía susurrarle en los momentos de mayor intimidad le provocó un escalofrío de anticipación. Supo, los dos supieron, que estaba derribando sus defensas sin tocarla siquiera.

-Sabes a qué he venido.

-Quiero oírtelo decir.

-Naruto... Protestó.

Se puso en pie y se acercó al largo sillón que ocupaba, acuclillándose frente a ella, poniendo sus cabezas a la misma altura.

-Hinata, a excepción de aquella primera vez, tan lejana ya... No, por favor, no te sonrojes por aquella noche de placer, no cuando yo la atesoro en mi memoria... Pero desde entonces siempre he sido yo quien ha acudido a ti. Quiero oírtelo decir. Lo necesito.

-Estoy aquí. Su voz sonó algo atormentada; no quería reconocer cuánto le necesitaba. No para él; no para sí misma- ¿No te basta?

-No. Le susurró, tomando su mano y besándola, colocándola en su propio rostro, invitándola a que le acariciara.

-Yo... yo...

Su cabeza se acercó tanto a la suya que se vio en la obligación de apartar la mano. Recibió como recompensa en cambio la mano acariciadora de Naruto en su nuca. Sin saberlo se acercó a sus labios.

-Dímelo, por favor.

Y Hinata se rindió a su ruego.

-Hazme el amor, Naruto.

Más tarde le haría confesar cuánto le había añorado, ahora la necesidad de sentirla, de vestir su piel con sus manos, su boca y su cuerpo, le superaban. Cerró la escasa distancia que todavía les separaba y un estallido de pasión se adueñó de ellos. Se besaron y acariciaron y se quitaron la ropa desuniendo sus labios solo cuando era estrictamente necesario para buscar sus bocas con más ansias, como si estuvieran hambrientos y solo el otro pudiera saciarlos.

-Te haré el amor sobre la alfombra como te prometí una vez, pequeña. Y a fe mía que suplicarás; que ambos imploraremos porque el gozo nos llene y porque sepamos que una noche nunca será suficiente.

Con el fuego de la chimenea como testigo sus pieles, sus alientos, sus cuerpos y sus corazones se fundieron en uno solo. Y se dejaron llevar por el placer y la dicha.

Arropados el uno en el otro Naruto finalmente escuchó cuánto le había añorado Hinata y le repitió la promesa que le hiciera a Uchiha: si querían estar juntos una vez en Londres nada ni nadie lo impediría.

Al día siguiente le enviaría la dirección de una pequeña casa que había alquilado en el Inner Temple al llegar en enero con la esperanza de que sus anhelos fueran los mismos a pesar de tantas semanas de separación impuesta. Una pequeña casa que regentaba una sirvienta discreta y de confianza. Allí podrían verse a menudo sin que Sasuke sospechara nada.

Y arropados el uno en el otro Hinata finalmente escuchó también que una vez más él le había guardado fidelidad.

Se acostó tarde, casi al amanecer. Pero para entonces su hermano todavía no había llegado a la casa. Y apenas se tumbó se quedó dormida. No madrugó al día siguiente. Matsuri la justificó: la señora no se encontraba bien, la noche anterior había regresado temprano de la velada de los Dexter.

La carta de Naruto, entregada por un joven directamente a su doncella personal, llegó como le dijera llenando de promesas los tres siguientes meses.

Hinata se permitió creer durante un poco más de tiempo.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Ojo por Ojo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.21.**

* * *

Las campanas de la iglesia de St. James tañían tres veces gritando a la ciudad que en apenas quince minutos serían las nueve de la noche cuando Sasuke se detuvo frente a la fachada palladiana al sur de King Street, en el número 28. Sus puertas blancas se abrían los miércoles y únicamente a aquellos miembros de la Alta Sociedad dentro de la alta sociedad. Fastidiado saludó al lacayo de la entrada, quien una vez seguro de que su atuendo fuera el adecuado le abrió y le permitió el paso. Miró a su alrededor: un salón de cien pies de largo por cuarenta de ancho hacinado, donde hombres y mujeres se afanaban en ver y ser vistos. Las paredes cubiertas de enormes espejos, las ventanas vestidas con pesados cortinajes azules y los suelos abrigados con alfombras de motivos florales, y más de quinientas velas iluminando el salón. En eso, se dijo con cinismo, debían de gastarse las patronas la escasa guinea que costaba la entrada al club; no sería en comida, pues la cena, que se servía a las once, consistía en pan con mantequilla y la bebida, limonada o té, excluía el alcohol. En eso y en la música, pues un octeto de cuerda, aire y percusión parapetado en un balcón interior tocaba una melodía y en el centro del salón un nutrido grupo se mecía a su son.

Y aún se preguntaban por qué solo acudían a Almack's los nobles que buscaban esposa. ¡Como si un caballero en su sano juicio tuviera algo que hacer allí! ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que no pisaba aquel club?, se preguntó. El año anterior su hermana había regresado a Berks antes de que sus patronas decidieran el lunes de turno admitirla, así que debía de hacer al menos... Por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, demasiado tiempo. O mucho se equivocaba o al día siguiente se hablaría de él en más de una salita matutina, y si no iba con cuidado en las siguientes veladas en las que acompañara a Hinata comenzarían a presentarle a jóvenes casaderas como le había estado ocurriendo a Namikaze durante los últimos dieciocho meses. Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaría? De un vistazo rápido no lo había localizado en ninguno de los extremos del recinto. Quizás estuviera en la terraza, aunque lo dudaba. Se apartó en la medida de lo posible de los dragones y buscó algo con lo que ocupar sus manos antes de que alguna joven descarada pusiera en ellas un carné de baile. ¿O acaso no decían que el diablo trabajaba con aquellas manos que se mantenían ociosas? Tomó un vaso de limonada e iba hacia las marquesinas a buscar a Naruto cuando la hermana de este le encontró a él.

Sonrió sin querer. Sakura Uzumaki era todo genio y carácter y aun así debía de haber aprendido a contenerlo de algún modo dado el pequeño séquito que la seguía fielmente.

-Milord. Le hizo una perfecta reverencia inclinando la vista, aparentando timidez, incluso.

-Milady. Le respondió con la misma formalidad.

Los caballeros que la acompañaban, todos ellos menores que él y al parecer capitaneados por el marqués Akasuna no Sasori, notó con fastidio, esperaron unos pasos atrás.

Si quería ser justo la dama era preciosa. Su piel clara y nívea en contraste con su melena rosa eran ya un reclamo en sí. Pero tenía además los ojos verdes y unas pestañas espesas, y unas hermosas cejas arqueadas también. El mentón engañaba, pues no era tan decidido como su arrojo y daba a su cara una apariencia angelical. Y aunque le llegaba a los hombros tenía una magnífica figura redondeada en los lugares adecuados.

Si no supiera que aquella jovencita tenía un temperamento de mil demonios y una naturaleza indomable incluso él mismo la consideraría una buena candidata si algún día se decidía a casarse.

-¿Lord Sasuke?

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró azorado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Sakura Uzumaki y él? No solo era ridículo sino un suicidio también. Naruto lo mataría. Vio cómo movía apenas la muñeca ofreciéndole su carné de baile. Con gesto desenvuelto tendió la mano para recibirlo.

-Confío en que el primer vals lleve mi nombre escrito, lady Sakura.

Solo él la escuchó resoplar.

-No sabía que quisiera pedírmelo, milord.

Su voz, sin embargo, fue escuchada por los que les rodeaban. Y sonó inocente. Dichosa muchacha que le miraba con burla sabiendo que nadie podía ver su gesto.

Iba a negarse cuando miró su carné y vio en blanco precisamente el que tenía reservado para él. Sintiéndose generoso, siendo que hacía más de un año que se lo había prometido, le permitió regodearse en su victoria.

-Nada desearía más que el honor de un vals con vos, milady. Cogió su mano y se la besó haciendo una pequeña floritura.

Se escuchó algún suspiro tras ellos y se miraron con una sonrisa malévola.

Tomó el pequeño lapicero y anotó; y los dos supieron que había anotado bastante más de dos palabras. Cuando se lo devolvió, ella, desconfiada, leyó lo que había escrito y apenas pudo simular su carcajada con una discreta tos. «El mismo pecado debe ser no pagar una apuesta o valsear con lady Sakura.»

Cabeceó para marcharse pero su voz le retuvo.

-No vaya demasiado lejos, lord Sasuke. La próxima pieza es la vuestra. Cuando se volvió a mirarla prosiguió-: Ha llegado con apenas diez minutos de adelanto.

-¿Sufriría por si no llegaba a tiempo? Le susurró.

-Jamás. Respondió ofendida en el mismo tono discreto.

La beligerancia en sus ojos le advirtió que dejara de provocarla. Estaban en Almack's y allí todo era observado, interpretado y comentado al día siguiente desde todos los ángulos posibles... e imposibles.

-¿Sabe dónde está vuestro hermano? Tengo una conversación pendiente con él que apenas me llevará un par de minutos. Improvisó.

Sakura le indicó la pista de baile con una sonrisa y se fue, y con ella partieron la media docena de caballeros que la habían seguido hasta allí. Solo Sasori se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo inquisitivo. Obviándolo según su costumbre, ya fuera en el gimnasio de boxeo de lord Jackson o en el White's, o en Almack's esa noche.

se concentró en los bailarines. Y los vio.

A Naruto y a su hermana. Era una cuadrilla, un baile inocente, pero ellos no eran inocentes. Ni sus miradas, ni sus roces, ni su actitud tampoco. Ajenos a lo que no fueran ellos, como ocurriera unos días antes en la biblioteca, estaban centrados el uno en el otro; pero esta vez era distinto. Habían intimado. No sabía explicar cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Aquellos dos habían... habían... no podía decirlo, pero lo habían hecho.

Y sabía cuándo: la noche del domingo, en la que fue a ver a Ino. Hinata había ido a la velada de los Dexter o eso le había explicado. Su doncella, la americana, había dicho que había regresado temprano y al día siguiente... Recordar que al día siguiente se había despertado más tarde que él hizo que la sangre le hirviera.

Le habían traicionado. A él y a su confianza. Si Namikaze no iba a casarse con su hermana por la razón que fuera, aunque dicha razón constituyera que había sido rechazado, debía apartarse. Y si Hinata rechazaba a un caballero, debía mantenerse alejada de él también.

¿A qué demonios jugaban aquellos dos? ¿Y acaso creían que podían engañarle impunemente?

La música cesó y vio cómo él le ofrecía el brazo y Hinata lo tomaba posando su delicada mano sobre este, y cómo su amigo cubría dicha mano con la suya propia en un gesto acariciador.

Su primer impulso fue llevarse a su hermana de allí y al infierno los presentes. Dio dos pasos hacia ellos y justo entonces otra idea cruzó su mente. Una más comedida y mucho más efectiva. Compuso su sonrisa más encantadora y se acercó a lady Sakura a reclamar su baile.

Namikaze no era estúpido y entendería el mensaje.

-¿A qué narices está jugando tu hermano?

El tono de Naruto, que hubiera podido congelar el averno, logró captar toda la atención de Hinata. Alzó la vista y trató de buscar a Sasuke. Sonrió al encontrarlo en la pista de baile manteniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos. Los observó unos segundos y su sonrisa se tornó embelesada. Hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Están bailando.

-Mi hermana está bailando. El tuyo no sé qué está haciendo.

Le habló sin mirarla. Ella en cambio sí se volvió a mirarle y se encontró con un gesto hosco y una ceja apenas enarcada.

-Naruto, como sea cálmate. Y le rozó apenas el brazo en un gesto cariñoso que esperó que nadie percibiera.

Se obligó a serenarse. Por un momento había perdido la compostura y si alguien se había fijado en él y en la dirección de su mirada...

-Tu hermano está...

-Pagando al fin su deuda de honor. Le atajó, no segura de querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Si tú lo dices.

Suspiró molesto y siguió con la vista puesta en ellos, ojo avizor.

-Naruto. Le advirtió Hinata de nuevo segundos después cuando Sasuke abrió un paso exageradamente llevando a Sakura con él en un gran arco, tomándola de la cintura con firmeza para ayudarla a girar.

-Está siendo encantador.

Rio ante lo ridículo de su acusación.

-Mi hermano es encantador. Y tu hermana se está divirtiendo.

La corrigió al punto.

-Tu hermano está siendo encantador. Y mi hermana está disfrutando.

Sintiéndose reprendida sin saber por qué preguntó seria:-¿Acaso no es lo mismo?.

Naruto alzó la mano. Ella supo que su intención había sido pasársela por la mandíbula y que se había retenido. Tanto como que aparentaba serenidad, pero que estaba enfadado por algo que a ella al parecer se le estaba escapando - ¿No lo es?. Insistió menos segura ahora.

-No, maldita sea, no lo es.

De nuevo Sasuke hacía girar a Sakura. Su risa encantada resonó por encima de la música. Hacían una magnífica pareja de baile. Se compenetraban a la perfección, como si hubieran bailado docenas de veces y no fuera esa la primera vez.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a algunas damas hablar tras sus abanicos.

-Están llamando demasiado la atención pero no le des importancia. No volverán a bailar juntos.

-¿No lo harán?. Inquirió sarcástico.

-No, no lo harán. Afirmó extrañada. Y ante su silencio preguntó directamente-: Naruto, ¿qué crees que está ocurriendo?

Ahora sí se volvió hacia ella.

-¿No ves lo que está haciendo tu hermano?. Y volvió sus ojos a la pista una vez más.

Creyendo comprender sonrió.

-Los dragones, como te gusta llamarlas, hablarán. Pero en unos días los olvidarán porque otra pareja llamará más su atención. O porque algún incauto será sorprendido con una debutante y se verá obligado a casarse como ya ocurriera el año pasado y también el anterior en el baile de los Tremaine. -Inevitablemente él sonrió al recordar los que comenzaban a ser llamados los jardines malditos. Sabiéndolo más relajado suavizó el tono-. Deja que inventen romances donde no los hay.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-No son los dragones los que me preocupan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es Sakura, Hinata. Lo que Sakura crea ver en un baile.

Quedó impactada. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Y mi hermano? Eso no...

-Obsérvalos. La instó.

Hinata puso toda su atención. Los vio mecerse, Sasuke con una mano en el talle de Sakura y la otra en su propia espalda, Sakura con una mano tomando su falda y la otra en el hombro de Sasuke.

Hacían una hermosa pareja, se repitió. Se compenetraban bien, confirmó. Le costó más de cinco minutos entender a Naruto.

En algún compás Sasuke se movía hacia el centro sin marcarle a ella el paso con la mano, así que Sakura le tomaba del hombro con más fuerza. Y sonreía divertida y él le devolvía la sonrisa, esa sonrisa capaz de encandilar a cualquier dama que respirara. En otro compás Sasuke dijo algo que hizo sonreír a Sakura y lo que fuera que ella replicara le hizo reír a él y su respuesta le llegó a la joven en forma de susurro. Intuyó el inocente rubor de placer.

No hacía falta saber demasiado para adivinar, como había preguntado Naruto inicialmente, a qué narices estaba jugando su hermano: Sasuke estaba flirteando con Sakura.

-¿Qué demonios...?. Se preguntó más para sí que para Naruto.

-Está cortejándola.

-Por supuesto que no. Negó la evidencia con la lógica - Mi hermano no busca esposa.

-Eso no significa que no pueda galantearla, Hinata.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?. Le defendió, molesta sin saber por qué-. No se arriesgaría a que todos los presentes hablaran de sus intenciones mañana solo por diversión. Y si estás pensando en una petición...

-Uchiha no quiere que todo el salón crea que está coqueteando con mi hermana, aunque le importa bien poco si hablan o no al respecto.

-¿Entonces quién quiere que crea que está haciéndole la corte a Sakura? -Si le decía que Sasuke pretendía poner celosa a otra dama con una debutante le pisaría el pie allí mismo, simulando un descuido. Al ver que no respondía repitió-: ¿Naruto?, ¿quién querría él que creyera...?

-Sakura.

Y dicho esto la dejó sola, yéndose del salón. Lo vio alejarse hacia la terraza y traspasar sus puertas.

Poco después supo que se había marchado.

Su hermano, Sasuke, se fue también sin despedirse.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Pensamientos Ocultos

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.22.**

* * *

Hinata pidió a Nodly que acudiera a la segunda planta con un pretexto banal y tomó el gabán de manos del mayordomo. Cuando el viejo sirviente desapareció fue ella quien se lo ofreció a su hermano. Este la miró a través del espejo con curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros y mover atrás los brazos. Deslizó la prenda por ellos y se la colocó correctamente.

-Vuélvete, por favor.

Cuando lo hizo le pasó las manos por la nuca en un gesto inútil.

-Hinata, es un gabán, no tiene cuello ni solapas. Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros y centrarse en la manga- Tampoco una sola mota de polvo. Mi valet habrá repasado al menos cinco veces la prenda antes de bajarla.

-¿Tantas veces? ¿Tienes acaso una cita importante? Vas especialmente acicalado.

Su semblante le hizo saber que no se había creído su palabrería. Aun así le respondió.

-He quedado con una dama para pasear en carruaje por Hyde Park.

-Debe de ser una dama si has quedado allí. A las -miró el reloj- once de la mañana es la hora predilecta para acudir al parque con los coches abiertos.

Sasuke la tomó de las manos y la alejó a un metro de distancia sin rudeza, pero con seguridad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber y no quieres preguntar?

Meditó su respuesta. ¿Sería prudente ser directa con su hermano? O, tal y como solía hacer, valoró precisamente lo contrario: ¿sería prudente no serlo? Supo cómo proceder.

-Quisiera saber si la dama con la que has quedado es lady Sakura.

Sabía que era ella. La tarde anterior la misma joven se lo había confiado mientras tomaban el té en casa de lady Spencer.

Sasuke pareció reflexionar antes de confirmárselo.

-Sí, es en efecto lady Sakura. No, no hables todavía. Es mi turno de preguntar y espero la misma honestidad. ¿En qué te afecta si es ella u otra dama a quien he pedido que me acompañe?

De nuevo se tomó su tiempo. Si la conversación mantenía aquel ritmo, al menos le haría llegar tarde. Y la hermana de Naruto no era conocida por su paciencia y quizá se marchara sin él, se consoló.

Buscó no mentirle.

-La dama me gusta. Su voz sonó suave.

-También a mí. En caso contrario no la invitaría a pasear con mi tílburi.

-¿La llevarás en el carruaje pequeño?. Inquirió antes de poder evitarlo.

-Sí -asintió desorientado por la súbita importancia de su carruaje.

Respiró hondo, queriendo abordar la cuestión correctamente.

-Debe de gustarte la dama para salir con ella en un carruaje que llamará especialmente la atención y a la hora en que la alta sociedad que madruga se reúne allí.

-Hinata. La amonestó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el espejo y comprobando que el intrincado nudo de su pañuelo, conocido como el matemático, estuviera perfecto.

-Debe de ser la primera vez que te gusta una dama, pues es la primera vez que haces algo así.

-El rostro masculino había demudado y no mostraba emoción alguna cuando le devolvió la mirada sin volverse siquiera. Presionó-: Padre se alegrará de saber que has iniciado el camino hacia...

Se negó a escuchar siquiera la palabra altar en nada que tuviera que ver con él.

-Padre no se alegrará por nada porque nada sabrá.

-Difícilmente, dado que Las Fincas Namikaze y Uchiha están a una distancia de apenas quince minutos a caballo la una de la otra.

-No hay nada que contar, Hinata. Su voz reflejaba fastidio. Y una clara advertencia.

-Y si no hay nada que contar, ¿por qué le has pedido una cita?

La esquivó literalmente y abrió la puerta. Sin disimulo miró hacia el camino a las caballerizas. Ella salió tras él.

-Sasuke, si no hay...

-No es una cita, es un paseo.

-En Hyde Park. En tu tílburi. A las once de la mañana.

-Exactamente.

-Y no obstante no hay nada que contar.

-Absolutamente nada.

-Nada. Repitió incrédula.

-Nada en toda su extensión. Le confirmó petulante.

Su tono disipado la encendió como sabía el vizconde que ocurriría.

-¿Y lo sabe la dama?

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla y así pudo ver cómo sus ojos se aclaraban en señal de disgusto.

-Debería saberlo -chasqueó la lengua arriesgándose a un pisotón, pues Hinata estaba al límite-. Nunca me acercaría a la hermana de un amigo sin intenciones honorables. Y yo no tengo intenciones honorables hacia ninguna dama...

-Sasuke. Su voz sonó a ruego.

-... porque podría hacerle daño.

-Sasuke. Repitió.

-Pero no te preocupes. Como te he dicho, un amigo no se acercaría a la hermana de otro sin las intenciones más puras. Ah, aquí llega Waldo. Que tengas un buen día, Hinata.

Y sin más bajó las escaleras, se encaramó al pescante de su impresionante vehículo y sacudió las riendas.

En la parte norte del Inner Temple, como muchas mañanas, se habían encontrado Naruto y Hinata. Estaban acostados, ya saciados, ella hecha un ovillo y pegada a su cuerpo y él acariciándole las costillas con descuido.

-Me gusta ese cuadro.

Él había hecho traer el que portara inicialmente al refugio desde la finca Uchiha, el de la joven corriendo en la orilla de la playa y un jinete ataviado con ropas militares mirándola desde los acantilados.

-También a mí... -Sonrió mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Se acariciaron un par de minutos más sin hablar, disfrutando de la mera presencia del otro.

-¿Dónde le has dicho a tu hermano que ibas?. Sintió cómo su espalda se volvía rígida - ¿Pequeña?. La urgió, preocupado.

Hinata se apartó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Se cubrió con la sábana antes de responder.

-No le he dicho nada.

-¿Y no te ha preguntado?. Frunció el ceño - Hubiera jurado que sospechaba que...

-Naruto. Lo interrumpió, continuando con tiento - ¿no sabes adónde iba mi hermano esta mañana?

-No. Su gesto de alarma le preocupó - ¿Crees de veras que podría venir aquí? No te agobies pensando en ello. No conoce la existencia de esta casa, no podría sospechar...

-Celebro saber que no es esta la casa que has alquilado al resto de tus amantes. -Se sintió molesta con él y más con ella. No era esa la cuestión a tratar en aquel momento.

-Nunca he tenido una amante.

Resopló sin poder evitarlo.

-En cualquier caso, no es eso lo importante. Mi...

-No he tenido una amante. O no una el tiempo suficiente como para mantenerla. Su gesto ofendido, porque dudara de su palabra, le hizo pensar que quizá fuera cierto-. Sí, he estado con mujeres más allá de encuentros casuales, pero ellas tenían sus medios como yo los míos. Eran mujeres...

-¿Casadas?. Preguntó en un resuello.

No quería hablar de aquello, se repitió. Ni saber de otras, se recordó. Y tenían que hablar de Sasuke y Sakura, se apremió.

-No, maldita sea, no casadas. O tal vez sí. Solo digo que nunca había mantenido a una. -Le miró con enfado ahora-. No me juzgues, Hinata.

-No lo hago. Y no me mantienes.

-Sí me juzgas. Y yo pago la renta.

-Si es por eso manda a mi abogado de Londres la mitad de la factura.

-No quiero la maldita mitad de la maldita factura...

-Ahora que lo has mencionado creo que sería lo justo, así que...

La aferró por la nuca y tomó su boca. Ella intentó continuar su diatriba mientras recibía el beso en un acto tan ridículo que terminó por hacerles reír a ambos. Cuando se separaron seguían sonriendo.

-No te juzgo. Le repitió.

Sus ojos le dijeron que le creía y aprovechó que parecía receptiva para preguntarle por su vida anterior.

-Nunca me hablas de tu matrimonio.

No, era cierto. Ni lo había hecho ni quería hacerlo. No fue un matrimonio desgraciado, pero tampoco un matrimonio feliz. Prefería no decir nada, no ahora que Kiba había muerto y los recuerdos se habían quedado en la costa Oeste del Atlántico. Cambió de tema con tal falta de tacto que le molestó.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana esta mañana?

-Hinata, no me evites.

Había tratado de hablar sobre Inuzuka en media docena de ocasiones y ella había rechazado el tema de plano. Temía que siguiera enamorada de él y que hablar de ello todavía le causara dolor. Lo temía tanto como aborrecía la idea. Ella era suya y de nadie más. Y no iba a competir con la memoria de un fallecido. De un fallecido americano, para colmo.

-No lo hago. O no ahora. Reconoció reticente-. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?. Le repitió.

Se encogió de hombros resignado. Por el momento. Algún día...

-Creí que hablábamos del tuyo. Y no lo sé. No acostumbro a preguntar por su agenda, es mi madre quien la supervisa. A mí se me hace saber a qué bailes debo acudir y poco más.

El fastidio que mostraba le hubiera divertido en otras circunstancias. Ahora, sin embargo, suspiró resignada. Sería ella quien se lo revelara. Y no iba a gustarle lo que iba a escuchar.

-Mi hermano se ha citado con tu hermana esta mañana.

-¡¿Cómo?!. Se incorporó por completo.

-La ha llevado a Hyde Park. En su tílburi. A las once.

Se puso en pie ahora. La miró fijamente durante unos momentos incapaz de decir nada. Al fin recuperó el habla.

-¿Solos?

Su tono era una clara amenaza. Hinata se paralizó.

-Desde luego que no. Iba Waldo, claro. Y entiendo que tu hermana habrá ido acompañada de su doncella.

Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-Solos, entonces -sentenció.

Comenzó a vestirse. Cogió los calzones, la camisa, los pantalones. Actuaba como si padeciera de claustrofobia o temiera que el techo pudiera caerle encima. Su ansiedad por marcharse parecía superarle.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al parque.

-Magnífica idea. Estaba enfadada y no se detuvo a razonar por qué-. Puedes decirles que después de hacer el amor hemos tenido una charla sobre nuestros respectivos hermanos, y al descubrir que habían quedado a la vista de todos, en una cita que la matrona más exigente de Londres consideraría del todo decorosa, te has ofendido por su descaro.

La taladró con la mirada, sus preciosos ojos azul brillando de furia.

-Tu hermano pretende lastimar a mi hermana.

Ofendida, replicó:-Mi hermano no lastimaría a tu hermana. Y tu hermana es una mujer, no una niña.

-Dado que conozco mejor que tú a mi hermana y también a tu hermano créeme cuando te digo que está tratando de hacer daño a Sakura. Y ahora te lo estoy diciendo.

Se levantó también ella de la cama y comenzó a buscar su camisola.

-Disculpe su excelencia por no decir «sí, amo», pero hasta donde sé la esclavitud fue abolida en Inglaterra.

-Pero no en tus queridos Estados Unidos.

Ni siquiera supo a qué vino hablar de las Colonias. Estaba enfadado. Uchiha quería herir a Sakura porque Hinata no quería casarse con él. Y Hinata se negaba además a darle ninguna explicación a su rechazo más allá de su independencia, pero que se callara todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kiba Inuzuka le parecía más razón que cualquier otra de la que sí quisiera hablar.

-¿Es una esclava lo que quieres?

Iba a contestar una barbaridad, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de volver a mirarla. También ella estaba alterada.

-Tu hermano pretende separarnos a través de mi hermana. Nos está advirtiendo. Si yo me cito contigo, él se citará con Sakura. Sabe de lo nuestro, Hinata. Te lo dije hace dos noches en Almack's.

-Mi hermano quiere protegerme.

Resopló él.

-¿Protegerte? ¿De mí? ¿Realmente crees que necesitas protección?, ¿de mí? -repitió, golpeándose el pecho. El silencio de ella le sacó de quicio-. En todo caso sería yo quien requeriría de protección dado que eres tú -la señaló con grosería- quien quiere una relación sin consecuencias.

La ira la traspasó.

-Yo no quiero una relación con consecuencias porque no la necesito. Eres tú -si él era grosero también podía serlo ella, así que le apuntó con el dedo- quien necesita una relación. Una esposa, de hecho. Y a tenor de tus comentarios una dispuesta a convertirse en tu esclava, además. Así que no entiendo qué haces conmigo en lugar de llamar a la puerta de lady Sâra Thorny y concederle el honor de tu mano. Aquí ya has sido rechazado.

Una furia helada le sobrevino. Hinata se arrepintió de cada palabra cuando vio su mirada desnuda, cuando sus ojos mostraron confusión, incredulidad y, especialmente, desconsuelo.

-Naruto.

Se acercó a él, quiso tocarle pero la apartó.

La miró durante más de un minuto. Sintió que le registraba el alma e intentó mantenerse impasible. Pero cuando lo vio tomar su abrigo y dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse dos lágrimas enormes resbalaron por sus mejillas sin hacer ruido. La situación le resultó abrumadoramente dolorosa.

Sencillamente insoportable.

Naruto abrió la puerta y salió. Justo antes de cerrar se volvió para mirarla.

Y la vio llorar.

Con una imprecación entró de nuevo dando un portazo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Hinata corrió a sus brazos y se dejó rodear por ellos.

-Lo siento. Atinó a decir antes de que el llanto la dominara, mientras él le besaba la cabeza con cariño.

Al llegar a casa se encerró en su estudio. Después de consolar a Hinata y de disculparse, de que ambos se disculparan, se habían amado lentamente y habían obviado todo lo que se habían dicho. Pero obviar no significaba olvidar. Ella seguía sin querer hablarle de su difunto esposo. Y le había rechazado. Y él tenía que buscar una esposa. Y Hinata no quería ser esa esposa.

Ni podía ser esa esposa.

No tras seis años de matrimonio sin un solo hijo.

No cuando había mantenido relaciones con él en Berks durante meses sin quedar embarazada.

¿Por qué no iba ya a casa de lady Sâra Thorny a pedirle matrimonio? Era la mejor candidata: hija de marqueses, hermosa y con una buena dote. Era su segunda temporada; si no la cortejaba ella elegiría a otro hombre. Toda la nobleza daba por sentado que él pediría su mano en matrimonio y que ella había rechazado ya cinco proposiciones porque al parecer estaba esperando una oferta de su casa. Su madre ya le había insinuado en varias ocasiones que era la mejor esposa que podría encontrar en los siguientes cinco años, hasta que la hija de los marqueses de Sarutobi debutara.

¿Por qué no se comprometía y terminaba de una vez con el suplicio de buscar esposa? La cara de Hinata cruzó su mente y sintió que el suplicio comenzaría cuando la hallara.

Afortunadamente escuchó a Teuchi dar la bienvenida a Sakura. La llamó. Sak calmaría su angustia. Pero al verla entrar supo que su hermana iba a causarle más congoja. Se la veía risueña, ilusionada. Maldito fuera Uchiha. Cuando se aplicaba a fondo no había dama que se le resistiera y su hermana a pesar de su picardía era joven e inocente.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?

Lo miró con descaro.

-Sabes con quién he salido a pasear.

-Lo sé. Y veo tu cara ahora, sonrosada e incluso diría que feliz, y quiero que me digas con quién has salido a pasear.

Al momento se puso seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero saber qué tal ha ido tu mañana con mi amigo íntimo el vizconde de Uchiha.

Se encogió de hombros pero Naruto volvió a reconocer una pequeña luz iluminando sus ojos. Lo mataría. No, no lo haría. Pero le devolvería el balazo fuera él o no quien le disparara cuatro años atrás.

-Bien, supongo.

Había ido mucho mejor que bien. Por primera vez un caballero la había tratado como a una mujer y no como a una debutante cabeza hueca. Sasuke la había llevado al parque y se había permitido no detenerse con ningún carruaje limitándose únicamente a saludarlos al pasar. ¡Ojalá ella pudiera hacer lo mismo en lugar de parar cada dos minutos a comentar cualquier nimiedad! Incluso le había prestado las riendas del tílburi. Fuera de la ciudad, claro, y debidamente acompañados. Se lo había ofrecido sabiendo de su pasión por los caballos y su calidad como amazona y al aceptar la había conducido hacia Chelsea.

Durante la vuelta habían estado conversando. En realidad había sido ella quien parloteara sin cesar y él quien escuchara. Y con atención.

Cuando quedaba con un caballero era este habitualmente quien le hablaba y ella quien se mostraba educadamente interesada. Ese día sin embargo se había sentido bien. Libre. Se había sentido ella misma.

-¿Sak?

Volvió al presente.

-¿Sí?

-Te decía que Uchiha no busca esposa.

Algo en aquellas palabras le golpeó el estómago; no quiso saber qué.

-Y eso me lo dices porque...

Ya había tenido suficiente de damas esquivas que se ofendían con facilidad por un día. Y su hermana no era Hinata.

-Porque no quiero que te ilusiones. No busca esposa. Eso es todo.

-Ni yo pensaría en él como esposo. Replicó con acidez-. Y ya que pareces saberlo todo, dime: ¿por qué me ha llevado al parque? Soy tu hermana, no querría que mi nombre fuera de boca en boca gratuitamente...

El desánimo regresó a él. Se acercó y la tomó por los hombros con cariño.

-No. No querría. La besó en la frente-. Solo sé consciente de que no va a casarse, ¿de acuerdo?

Y le abrió la puerta, invitándola a irse.

Maldito Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.23.**

* * *

Conocía bien a Sakura. Lo suficiente como para saber que se retrasaría unos diez minutos en bajar. Por si acaso había pedido al ama de llaves que se asegurara de que así fuera aunque para ello tuviera que formar a todas las doncellas en la sala de la colada para hablarles de... de lo que fuera que hacía el servicio.

Y conocía bien a Uchiha. Era puntual. Era condenadamente puntual excepto cuando quedaba con él. Y dado que también el vizconde le conocía a él, no pretendería un encuentro casual.

Justo cuando el reloj de la entrada tintinaba por décima vez, se oyó repiquetear la aldaba de la puerta principal. Naruto no se movió de donde estaba; siguió apoyado contra uno de los enormes pilares corintios del hall.

Cuando Teuchi fue a abrir lo miró con sorpresa. Aun así se mantuvo tan callado como quieto. Pero el mayordomo sabía quién llamaba y sabía a quién venía a visitar. Naruto solo esperaba que no supiera también por qué estaba él esperando a Uchiha.

A veces tenía la sensación de que debía disculparse con aquel hombre, que llevaba en la casa más tiempo que él mismo, por cualquier acto que se saliera de los márgenes de la etiqueta, como esperar a alguien que no venía a buscarle en el mismo hall. O como lo que tenía con Hinata.

Pero tener una relación íntima con una viuda, una relación deseada y consentida, no violaba ningún principio de buena cortesía.

-Buenos días, milord. Escuchó que desde la puerta recibía al recién llegado -Lady Sakura casi está preparada. Si me permite el abrigo y el sombrero... Tom, por favor, llévatelo... Si me acompaña, puede esperar a milady en la sala amarilla.

-No será necesario. Sentenció con voz grave al tiempo que se dejaba ver- Y Tom, no se lleve nada del vizconde, mi hermana no tardará en bajar.

El sirviente miró al mayordomo y este a su señor. Un momento después hizo un gesto, dejaron las prendas perfectamente colocadas sobre una silla y ambos abandonaron la entrada. En cuanto se cerró la puerta del servicio Sasuke compuso un gesto divertido destinado a fastidiarle.

-Namikaze, ¡qué sorpresa!

Alzó una ceja con arrogancia.

-¿Realmente te sorprende verme en mi casa?

-No me sorprende verte aquí. Lo que me asombra es verte, en realidad. Hace diez días que no he tenido el honor de ser reclamado a tu presencia.

Y sonrió burlón de nuevo, una mueca que no obstante no llegó a sus ojos.

Era cierto. Desde aquella noche en Almack's no habían vuelto a coincidir. No ellos. Naruto y Hinata sí se habían visto; a diario. Habían dejado la cuestión de sus hermanos de lado después del estallido de aquella primera discusión, lo que los hacía sentir estar viviendo en una burbuja de irrealidad todavía mayor que la de Berks al pretender que nada de lo que ocurría fuera de su relación les afectaba.

También Hinata y Sakura se habían visto a menudo. Coincidían en bailes y veladas y paseos y tés, y por lo que su hermana le contaba se estaba fraguando entre ellas una buena amistad a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Tal vez porque lady Kushina era en cierto modo la madrina social de Hinata, más probablemente por tener mucha afinidad, pero se tenían en alta estima y buscaban cualquier pretexto para gozar de su mutua compañía.

Y también Sakura y Sasuke se habían estado viendo con frecuencia aquellos diez días. Cuatro veces se habían citado a la vista de todos: en Hyde Park una mañana, en Vauxhall una tarde, en el Serpentine otra mañana y en el British Museum para ver la exposición de cartografía otra tarde más. Y hasta donde sabía, aquella mañana regresaban al museo, pues al parecer en una visita no había tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de los más de cinco mil mapas que la Casa Real había donado.

Pero para fastidio de Naruto, ellos, en cambio, no se habían visto. Uchiha no había escoltado a su hermana ninguna noche. Ni tenía tampoco la necesidad. Con citarse con Sakura era más que suficiente, maldito fuera.

-¿Namikaze?

Volvió al presente.

-¿Uchiha?

-Te decía que me sorprende verte. No he sabido de ti en diez días.

-Curiosamente yo sí he sabido de ti estos últimos diez días. Mi hermana me ha tenido puntualmente informado de tus actividades.

Si el otro presintió el reproche en su tono lo ignoró abiertamente.

-Yo también podría seguir esa misma táctica pero prefiero no preguntar a mi hermana cuándo te ve o qué sabe de tus dedicaciones.

Naruto dio un paso al frente.

-Uchiha, la situación de mi hermana y de la tuya son completamente distintas.

-Desde luego que lo son. Respondió con tono helado Sasuke - Tu hermana es inocente. De momento.

En aquel instante Naruto pudo haber cometido una locura. Pudo haberle golpeado. Pudo haberle retado. Pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, pues perdió el control ante la clara amenaza sobre Sakura procurada por su íntimo amigo en su propia casa. Pero quiso Sakura escoger ese momento para aparecer tras girar el último tramo de la escalera imperial.

-¿Milord?. Miró a Sasuke interrogante, presintiendo la tensión del momento. Este rodeó a Naruto, quien tenía los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las manos apretadas, y tendió la mano a la dama para que bajara los últimos escalones.

-Milady. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, tomándole el brazo y permitiéndole dirigirla hacia su hermano.

-Parece que su excelencia se siente algo rígido esta mañana.

Sakura le miró enfadada. Llevaba una semana insistiendo en que no debía quedar con el vizconde, que este no buscaba esposa, que no la estaba cortejando aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario. Y cuando ella le preguntaba por qué lo hacía le negaba cualquier respuesta; solo le pedía que confiara en él.

La joven intuía que su nueva táctica era mostrarse molesto frente al caballero que la recogía para amedrentarlo. Sasuke, en cambio, se estaba poniendo el abrigo sin aparentar ninguna preocupación. Lo admiró más por eso.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Sakura le miró con complicidad-. Ha quedado en dar un paseo con lady Sâra Thorny por los jardines de la mansión que su familia posee en Hannover Square. Es un secreto pero si tuviera que apostar...

-Nada sabe una dama de apuestas, Sakura.

-Las damas también juegan, Naruto -protestó.

-¿Una cita con la hija del marqués de Bernieth? - Sasuke no pudo simular cierta decepción, no supo Naruto si por enterarse así de sus planes o por su elección-. ¿Podemos bendecir ya a la feliz pareja?

La risa alegre de Sakura contrastó con el gesto taciturno de su hermano.

-Quizá no debí ser tan indiscreta. -No había arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No creo que deba amonestarte por ello. Le miraba a él, no a ella-, no cuando nuestras familias se conocen desde hace tantísimo tiempo. Estoy convencido de que no le importaría tampoco que se lo comentaras a mi hermana en la velada de esta noche.

-No haría tal cosa, milord. Explicó sofocada-. Si lo he revelado ahora ha sido con la convicción de que conocías de antemano la agenda de mi hermano.

Miró a Namikaze con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de la joven y la dirigía hacia la puerta.

-No te atormentes, milady. Desde luego que sabía de la cita de vuestro hermano. Y puedes comentárselo a mi hermana esta noche si lo deseas: te garantizo que la noticia no la tomará por sorpresa.

Y mientras le cedía el paso para que saliera miró atrás para confirmarle a Naruto lo que este ya había adivinado: si Hinata no estaba enterada de qué iba a hacer aquella mañana, sería informada a la hora de la comida.

A diferencia de la vez anterior se había preparado. Cuando él le propuso ir al British no pensó que tuviera un interés real en la exposición cartográfica, sino en un lugar distinto y seguro por el que pasear y que la lluvia no pudiera deslucir. Por el contrario, cuando habían entrado había visto un cambio en él. Había dejado de ser el caballero hastiado y se había ilusionado en cierto modo. Se había detenido en algunos grabados y al preguntarle le había sonreído y explicado con entusiasmo cómo la historia y la política habían ido cambiando las fronteras y expandiendo los límites de los mapas. Sakura nunca tuvo interés en la geografía, era tan cierto como que su tutor, el señor Huges, nunca la instruyó así. Su acompañante no la aleccionaba, no pretendía mostrarle cuánto sabía o cuán ignorante era ella; únicamente hablaba con pasión de aquello de lo que obviamente disfrutaba. El señor Huges no tenía tampoco, reconoció queriendo ser justa, unos ojos hipnóticos del color del la noche ni una voz pausada y grave que cautivara a cada palabra.

La velada anterior había declinado salir, había tomado un libro de la biblioteca de su hermano y había estado hojeándolo, imaginándose paseando con Sasuke por el museo comentando algunos grabados elegidos sin más motivo que una apariencia llamativa. Justo como estaban haciendo en ese momento. Estaba embelesada por cómo se movían sus labios, por su sonrisa, por su mirada, por la fuerza que emanaba de su mano cuando la tomaba por la espalda para dirigirla a un lugar u otro.

Tal vez fuera cierto lo que decía Naruto y aquel caballero no buscara esposa, quizá solo fuera amable al ser ella la hermana de su íntimo amigo y al estar su madre la duquesa amadrinando a Hinata. Pero a conciencia o no, si Sakura fuera una muchacha enamoradiza estaría ya bajo el influjo de sus encantos.

-Veo que has recordado algunas lecciones olvidadas de historia.

La miró con aprobación y un pequeño escalofrío la removió. Sasuke sintió el pequeño temblor y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo por inercia antes de recordar que la mujer que tenía a su lado era una dama, lady Sakura Uzumaki de hecho, y que no estaba allí para seducirla. Ni era una joven a seducir tampoco.

-Anoche encontré uno de mis viejos libros y lo abrí al azar por aquel imperio en el que nunca se ponía el sol -medio confesó, medio improvisó.

Sus ojos le retaban a que la riñera por poner de manifiesto su interés. Rio con ternura, suavemente, antes de poder evitarlo. Dichosa hechicera con melena rosa y ojos de jade.

La instó a seguir caminando, pero no dilató la distancia que había ganado.

-Mientras no le digas a vuestro hermano que soy una buena influencia para vos...

-¿Sería acaso un caballero que animara a una dama a mejorar sus conocimientos una mala influencia?

Su carcajada llamó la atención de quienes se encontraban en la sala. Sakura se ruborizó de placer al hacerle reír. Le gustaba cuando el vizconde se mostraba espontáneo. Cruzó la otra mano sobre su brazo acercándose más a él. Le atraía su calor. Si él notó la cercanía nada hizo por evitarla.

Desde luego que la percibió. Le tomó con la guardia baja y por un momento quiso volverse, hacer que se detuviera y mirarla a los ojos para reconocer en ellos cuánto sabía del deseo.

Pero estaban en un museo, Sakura era una dama y él, a pesar de todo, un caballero.

-Leo en vuestras palabras a Mary Wollstonecraft. Y vuestro hermano estará más preocupado por _La vindicación de los derechos de la mujer _que por un viejo libro de historia.

-La bibliografía de vuestra hermana sobre esta autora es mucho más completa que la mía.

-¿Lo es?. Alzó una ceja con arrogancia, ahora sí deteniéndola y mirándola en un gesto que a ella le recordó necesariamente a Naruto. Se sintió íntima y respondió en voz baja:

-Eso me han dicho. Y guiñándole un ojo se soltó de su brazo para acercarse a otro mapa.

Sasuke la dejó alejarse. ¿Sería una coqueta? Lo dudaba. Pero por Dios que tras aquel guiño había deseado... Tenía que detener aquello. Namikaze iba a casarse y con su matrimonio Hinata entraría en razón y sería el fin de aquel sin sentido. Y su mensaje, además, había quedado claro. Así que había llegado el momento de alejarse de Sakura Uzumaki. La joven le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo. El hombre que se casara con ella... Más le valía apreciar a la mujer con la que se desposaba y no pretender amaestrarla.

Y aun así, a pesar de sus propósitos de poner fin al cortejo, se colocó justo tras ella a contemplar el enorme grabado que ocupaba un tercio de la pared.

-He aquí la grandeza del Imperio español.

-Si te escuchan probablemente te acusarán de poco patriótico, milord. Lord Nelson todavía sigue en la memoria de todos.

Se acercó a ella hasta que sus ropas se tocaron y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle con delicadeza:

-Guárdame el secreto, entonces.

Y antes de que la joven pudiera hacer nada o de que él pudiera hacer algo estúpido se separó y se colocó a su lado como debía.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana sin hablar apenas, conscientes de la presencia del otro, rozándose a la menor ocasión y buscándose con los ojos cuando algún conocido los alejaba.

Sasuke se sentía un miserable por lo que hacía y por disfrutarlo.

Sakura, en cambio, nunca se había sentido más viva. Nuevas emociones a las que no sabía poner nombre la habían invadido y no podía dejar de sonreír. Pasó la tarde entre suspiros, deseando que llegara la noche, eligiendo cuidadosamente qué se pondría.

Sasuke le había prometido un vals.

...

Salió de la mansión de los Bernieth después de comer sintiéndose un hipócrita. La mañana había sido un éxito. Si albergaba alguna duda sobre las intenciones de la familia de lady Sâra, esta había sido despejada: se había insinuado una dote suficiente y desde luego aceptarían entregarle a su hija en matrimonio. No es que le sorprendiera, claro que no. ¿Qué dama soltera no querría casarse con él?. Y precisamente esa única dama soltera, viuda concretamente, que no quería casarse con él le vino a la mente y le dolió en el pecho. Hubiera cambiado cada hora con lady Sâra por un segundo con Hinata.

Por primera vez en toda su existencia el duque de Namikaze maldijo su condición de noble y heredero.

.

.

Continuará...

Ultimos capitulos :D

_Lord Nelson: Es junto al duque de Wellington el más reconocido de los militares británicos. Fue almirante del Mediterráneo durante las guerras napoleónicas y perdió su vida en la batalla de Trafalgar en 1804, cuando en inferioridad numérica vencieron los ingleses bajo sus órdenes a navíos franceses y españoles. Su último mensaje codificado a la flota antes de la batalla fue la célebre frase «Inglaterra está convencida de que cada hombre cumplirá con su deber»._


	26. Despedidas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.24.**

* * *

Apenas una hora después la impaciencia le superaba. Por el ventanuco del carruaje negro y cubierto se veían pasar veloces pequeñas callejuelas. Ajeno a ellas tamborileaba los dedos contra el mullido asiento deseoso de llegar a su destino. La necesidad de Hinata era más acuciante de lo que jamás hubiera sido. Ansiaba sentirla bajo su cuerpo, saborear su boca mientras se tragaba sus gemidos, enterrarse en ella y olvidar cualquier otra realidad que no fuera la pasión que lo engullía cada vez que estaban juntos.

La amaba. La amaba como no había amado antes. Como no sabía que se pudiera amar. Como ningún bardo supo describir jamás. Como solo algunos privilegiados podían amar una vez en la vida. Y aunque saberlo no era suficiente tenía que bastar. Aquella mañana en casa de los Bernieth había convertido el deber de casarse en una terrorífica realidad.

Sabía cómo eran los matrimonios. Había jurado que no tendría jamás uno como el que sus progenitores vivieron, pero la idea de renunciar a Hinata le resultaba impensable. Él no perdería a Hinata. No podía perderla. Ella no se casaría con otro hombre. Así lo había asegurado. Ni aun con una dote tan elevada que resultaba absurda se casaría. Y si lo que deseaba era ser madre estaba convencido de que Sasuke le daría sobrinos y le permitiría además cuidarlos y mimarlos.

Porque Hinata no sería de otro hombre. Cómo la convencería para que continuara con él tras su boda con lady Sâra, cómo lograría no hacerla sentir su segunda esposa ni tratarla como la otra todavía no lo sabía.

Pero ella era suya. Suya.

Y mataría a quien osara tocarla.

No esperó a que le abrieran la portezuela y bajaran el escalón. En el momento en que el carruaje se detuvo salió de él casi de un salto y se precipitó hacia la pequeña casa de ladrillos rojos.

Hinata esperaba dentro, angustiada. Durante la comida Sasuke había estado especialmente callado. No hablaban mucho, atrás habían quedado las largas charlas de sobremesa de la finca. Desde que supiera de su relación con Naruto apenas se decían nada, y cuando lo habían hecho había sido para discutir. Y en la ciudad el silencio se había vuelto casi opresivo, él sabiendo qué hacía ella y ella sabiendo con quién se citaba él y por qué.

Pero durante la comida la había estado mirando con algo cercano a la lástima. Así que finalmente le había preguntado y tras un par de negativas había confesado: al recoger a Sakura para ir al museo esta le había apuntado la visita de Namikaze a la mansión de los Bernieth.

Supo que su hermano no se lo había dicho con intención de hacerle daño. Sus ojos se vieron tan tristes como supuso se tornaron los suyos al saberlo. Tras más de un minuto sin decir nada quiso tomarle la mano, animarla, pero se había apartado y le había pedido olvidar el tema. La comida había transcurrido como si de un velatorio se tratara, con los dos resignados a las circunstancias.

Poco después había llegado una nota desde Bekerley Square pidiéndole encontrarse a las tres en su pequeño refugio en el Inner Temple y allí estaba, esperando no sabía bien qué, si una despedida o una propuesta tan ofensiva como desesperada.

Como fuera, iba a ser doloroso.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con estruendo y la presencia de Naruto llenó el pequeño comedor. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un instante antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella y la besara como si fuera un moribundo y tuviera Hinata el elixir de la vida. Sus bocas hicieron estragos la una en la otra, no dejando un solo rincón por saquear, y cuando no fue suficiente las manos se unieron a la incursión y las prendas cayeron conquistadas una tras otra. Apenas hubo una tregua para descalzarse Naruto antes de acometer de nuevo el uno el cuerpo del otro. Los gemidos de Hinata resultaban amortiguados por los gruñidos de él, atávicos e intensos. Desesperado, la alzó y desesperada ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas, ciñéndose el uno al otro. La apoyó contra la pared y entró en ella. Gritó de placer al sentirle tan profundamente y aquel grito espoleó su deseo hasta límites desconocidos. Embistió con fuerza perdido en ella, encontrándose en cada envite y sabiendo que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

El placer los derribó a la vez, se besaron casi angustiados hasta que llegaron a la cúspide, sollozando gemidos antes de quedarse completamente quietos, saciados, llenos el uno del otro. Se abrazaron, se regalaron mimos y caricias un precioso tiempo más antes de que lo incómodo de la posición venciera. La bajó al suelo y la besó con dulzura. Se obligó a decir, mas no a disculparse.

-Me he dejado llevar.

No simuló no saber a qué se refería ni pretendió ruborizarse cual doncella.

-Me gusta cuando te dejas llevar, Naruto.

Se ganó un beso por aquella confesión.

Pero cuando se separaron Hinata se encontró a sí misma desnuda en medio del comedor de una casa oculta para recibir noticias que no serían agradables.

Naruto reconoció cada pensamiento en su mirada.

-Lo sabes.

Tampoco fingió en ese momento.

-Lo sé.

Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula.

-Maldito Uchiha que...

-No. Le atajó-. No le culpes, pues no ha querido contármelo. He sido yo quien ha preguntado, quien ha insistido hasta hacerle confesar.

-¿Y cómo has sabido qué había algo que contar?

-Por su mirada de lástima.

Bajó la vista y se quedó callado. Ella negó con la cabeza aunque no pudiera verla. Buscó sus calcetas y su camisola y se las puso. La imitó y se visitó con los calzones y la camisa. Se sentaron en sendos sillones.

-¿Así que será lady Sâra?

-Hinata, no estoy seguro de querer hablar esto contigo...

-Y yo sé que no quiero enterarme por otra persona que no seas tú.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y vio tal firmeza en ellos que se armó de valor. Tenía razón: se merecía escuchar la verdad de su boca.

-Sí. Será ella. Cuando se lo pida.

-No te preguntaré si aceptará.

La calma de ella lo alteró. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse serena cuando su amor iba a verse sajado? ¿O es que acaso ella no sentía lo mismo?

-Lo hará. Respondió con sequedad.

Y deseó gritarle que ella no lo había hecho, que se le había negado dos veces.

-¿Para cuándo el anuncio?

-Todavía no se lo he pedido.

-Pero sabes que dirá que sí. Hinata no reconocía su propia voz, fría, monocorde. El dolor parecía haberla sacado de su propio cuerpo-. ¿Para finales de junio, tal vez? ¿Será la gran boda que pondrá fin a esta temporada?. Lo vio encogerse de hombros-. Lo será. Y deberías decírselo ya a la duquesa. Hay muchos preparativos...

-Quizá podría retrasarla a diciembre. Tampoco él reconoció la suya, tan desesperado se escuchó-. Lady Sâra no se negaría.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Hinata suspiró profundamente.

-¿Y en qué cambiaría eso las cosas?

-Tendríamos más tiempo...

-Vas a prometerte, Naruto. El tiempo se agota. En ese momento sí se le cerró la garganta y su voz reflejó toda su tristeza - Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir. No hablamos de ello porque no quisimos hacerlo pero sabíamos que ocurriría. Y aquella tristeza le derribó.

-Hinata, no tiene por qué ser así. La Finca Uchiha está cerca de la Namikaze. La casita...

-No viviré en la finca.

Acababa de decidirlo. No huiría a un océano de distancia pero no soportaría su cercanía. No cuando le iba a ser inaccesible por siempre jamás.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Siéntate, Naruto, por favor. Y no, no viviré allí. No quiero verlos jugar a la vida conyugal. No quiero que la duquesa lady Sâra me invite a tomar el té y me hable de su felicidad mientras...

-Tú podrías haber sido esa duquesa. Le reprochó.

-No, no hubiera podido.

-Te negaste a serlo. La acusó abiertamente.

-Naruto, no seas obtuso.

-¡¿Obtuso?! Se puso en pie y la levantó a ella de un tirón-. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme obtuso? Te pedí matrimonio, Hinata. Dos veces. Y me rechazaste por dos veces. No te hagas la ofendida ahora porque otra ocupe el lugar que tú no quisiste.

-Tú no querías casarte conmigo.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo quiero, Hinata. Tú decidiste por ambos. Y sigues haciéndolo.

La furia crecía en él a cada palabra, la frustración por lo que iba a ser su vida a partir de junio. Y la culpaba por no querer acompañarle en lo que estaba por venir. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella y ella en cambio no le amaba del mismo modo. La tristeza, la desesperación y el miedo a perderla se mezclaron.

Hinata se sintió acorralada. Por un momento se veía de nuevo en Boston y volvía a ser la esposa rechazada cuyo marido la ilustraba haciéndole sentirse humillada.

Intentó explicarse:-No puedo tener hijos, Nar...

Pero él ya no atendía a razones.

-Lo que es del todo conveniente, ¿no te parece?

Levantó la mano dispuesta a abofetearle. Aquel gesto le hizo reaccionar; calló y esperó el impacto, que no llegaría. Ella volvió a bajar la mano.

-Eres un bastardo. Gritó.

-Hinata, no puedes dejarme.

-¿Y qué me propones?. Chillaba presa de la histeria-. ¿Ser tu amante? ¿Que nos veamos en el refugio dos días por semana y el resto los pases en la alcoba de tu esposa? ¿Que te guarde fidelidad mientras tú le haces el amor a ella para tener un heredero, el que yo no te daré?

-No tiene que ser así.

No fue su voz sino sus ojos. Cuando Hinata alzó la vista vio una lágrima solitaria caer de uno de sus hermosos pozos azules. No supo que también ella lloraba hasta que sintió la humedad en sus mejillas.

-Sería así.

Recogió sus ropas y se encerró en la alcoba para vestirse.

Cuando salió él ya no estaba.

...

Por fin sonaba su vals. Sakura llevaba toda la noche esperándolo. Vio a Sasuke caminar hacia ella y a muchas damas mirarle, algunas incluso con descaro, y cuchichear a su paso. Sin embargo, parecía no reparar en la expectación que levantaba y tener ojos únicamente para mirarla. Sonreía mientras se acercaba, su mirada puesta en ella. El estómago se le llenó de mariposas y temió que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerla si se demoraba mucho más en llegar.

Él llevaba toda la noche esperando aquel momento. Hacía más de una hora que había llegado pero había preferido esperar en lo alto, apoyado en la baranda. Y no había podido evitar mirarla. Era hermosa. Y aquella noche estaba especialmente hermosa. El color de su vestido le favorecía y el recogido de su cabello también. Y no obstante había algo en ella que brillaba. Algo que ninguna otra dama poseía. Se había sentido un estúpido observándola mientras otros la adulaban en el salón. Supuso que se debía al hecho de que aquella sería la última noche que bailaría con ella. Su hermana... no quería pensar en cómo había llegado a casa aquella tarde. Nunca la había visto tan triste. Tan apagada.

Pero como fuera Naruto ya no formaba parte de su vida. Y por ende él ya no formaría parte de la de Sakura. Lady Sakura después de esa noche, se amonestó.

Así que cuando acabó la pieza que sonaba bajó a la enorme pista de baile y esperó. Y cuando el caballero al que no conocía y en el que no tenía ningún interés la acompañó cerca de su grupo habitual caminó hacia ella casi hechizado.

Iba a añorarla, reconoció para sí en un momento de romanticismo absurdo.

Sintió sus ojos verdes fijos en él. Cuando la alcanzó no fueron necesarias palabras. Tendió su mano y puso la suya, suave y pequeña, en ella. La rodeó con sus dedos y la llevó hacia el centro de la enorme sala.

-¿Podríamos acercarnos a las marquesinas, lord Sasuke?

Accedió. Hubiera accedido a cualquier petición. Razonable.

-Desde luego.

-Hace un calor sofocante en el salón.

Así era.

-Hay demasiada gente.

-Salgamos. Le dijo ella.

-¿Disculpa?. Su petición le tomó por sorpresa.

Aún no había comenzado a sonar la música. Era plausible. Pero ¿era razonable?

-Salgamos a dar un paseo -repitió con menos convicción Sakura.

La vio ruborizarse. Lady Sakura no deseaba pasear. Lo supo. La tentación era enorme. Pero no podía salir con ella. No debía. Al día siguiente dejaría de verla. Tal vez sí era buena idea, se persuadió. Quizá podría explicarle... o sencillamente hacerle entender... o tal vez...

-Salgamos. Aceptó.

Su boca se movió sin su permiso. Así lo hicieron sus piernas. Y antes de que su cerebro hubiera decidido si era o no razonable salir a pasear con una dama casadera por los jardines de una casa en una velada, estaba ya bajando la escalera lateral de la terraza y adentrándose en ellos.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. El vals duraría unos treinta minutos y no había comprometido el siguiente baile. No es que pretendiera pasar tanto tiempo a solas con el vizconde. Solo quería entender.

Y saber.

Pasearon por uno de los senderos iluminados por antorchas clavadas sobre la hierba cual estacas.

-Mi hermano dice que no buscas esposa.

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, así que no estuvo segura de si la había oído o no. Pero sí lo había hecho. La tomó del codo y la obligó a seguir caminando. Nunca sabría decir si fue él, ella o un destino aliado, quién sabía si con o contra ellos, quien los llevó a la parte más oscura de los jardines.

Sakura siguió paseando convencida de que no le respondería. Se equivocó.

-¿Y qué piensas?. Le dijo él

Suspiró profundamente. Como no debía suspirar una dama.

-¿Honestamente?

-No esperaría otra cosa de vos.

-Que no pareces proclive al matrimonio. Y que si lo hicieras no te lo jugarías todo a una sola carta. Y que probablemente no cortejarías a la hermana de vuestro amigo más íntimo.

-El conde Nara protestaría ante el título que has otorgado a vuestro hermano.

-Milord. Le pidió.

Había sido honesta. Merecía la misma honestidad y no la recibiría. Pero buscaría el modo de ser sincero al menos.

-No soy proclive al matrimonio, ningún hombre lo es por voluntad propia a no ser que se enamore. Y no diré que estoy perdidamente enamorado de vos, me temo.

Extrañamente, se sintió decepcionada pero no herida. Creyó entender que había sufrido más su ego que su corazón. Y aun así dolía en cierto modo.

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos.

-Aquí estamos.

Habían llegado a un lugar apartado apenas iluminado. Sasuke se consoló sabiendo que no eran los jardines malditos de los Tremaine y que el riesgo era mínimo.

Porque iba a besarla.

No se le ocurría otro modo de hacerla callar, de que dejara de indagar lo que no podía contarle. Y, ¡qué demonios!, no volvería a acercarse a ella. Le daría la mejor despedida que la joven pudiera recordar.

-Milord.

-Hablas demasiado, Sakura.

Su susurro, que la llamara por su nombre de pila, la sobrecogieron. Se quedó callada, sobrepasada por su mirada que se clavaba en sus ojos y hacía que todo su cuerpo estuviera en tensión esperando no sabía qué. Sí, supo que iba a besarla, pero ya había sido besada con anterioridad y no había tenido la sensación de que le faltara el aire o de que el suelo fuera a abrirse y engullirla.

Sasuke leyó su inexperiencia en sus ojos, se recordó quién era ella y quién era él y se obligó a mantenerse en los límites. Con una sonrisa tierna la tomó del talle con suavidad, la elevó y la subió a una pequeña pieza de mármol dejada caer con supuesto descuido, una ruina griega probablemente, conveniente ahora para colocar sus bocas a la misma altura. Se miraron frente a frente y se perdieron en el otro. Sasuke subió las manos rozándola delicadamente por las costillas y los hombros hasta conquistar sus mejillas. Las cubrió y le inclinó apenas la cabeza.

-Dejate llevar apenas unos minutos.

Su susurro la colmó de promesas. Acercó la boca hasta la de ella y le acarició apenas los labios con los suyos, apartándose y volviendo a reclamarlos con lentitud, dejando que la pasión hiciera mella en Sakura y que fuera la muchacha quien pidiera más.

Nunca había sido así. Dos caballeros se habían atrevido a besarla y ambos habían parecido esperar algo de ella. Sasuke, en cambio, solo movía los labios sobre los suyos de un modo suave y placentero. Tan placentero que necesitó más y sin saberlo se lo dijo. Cuando él sintió sus manos presionando sobre sus brazos selló su boca con mayor firmeza. Abandonó sus mejillas y la acercó a él tomándola de la nuca, dejando que su otra mano vagara por su espalda. Sakura gimió y le abrazó por el cuello, ajustando sus figuras. Sería inexperta pero su cuerpo sabía qué necesitaba.

En todo momento Sasuke se obligó a recordar dónde estaba y con quién. Pero la dama deseaba más y también él. Y no ocurriría nada excesivo: solo la besaría. Pero por Cristo que se aseguraría de que Sakura comparara aquel beso con todos los que recibiera durante el resto de su vida.

Aprovechó uno de sus suspiros apasionados para introducirse en su boca. Así debía saber el néctar de los dioses, se dijo al rozar su lengua, cálida y tímida. Ella le devolvió la caricia y enredó los dedos en su pelo y Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y la acomodó en el ángulo correcto para besarla con toda la pasión que reprimía.

Sakura dejó de pensar y se limitó a sentir. Sintió el sabor de Sasuke, su tacto, su calor... Por unos minutos se sintió envuelta por su masculinidad y nada más importó. Poco a poco esa pasión fue reduciéndose hasta convertirse en pequeñas caricias de su boca. Supo que se había apartado de ella porque sintió frío. Y finalmente el beso terminó. Alzó la mirada y encontró unos hermosos ojos de color negro mirándola con reverencia.

-Será mejor que entremos.

No pudo contestar. Se dejó guiar como ocurriera a la ida. Como había ocurrido desde que salieran. Si en algún momento creyó que sacándolo del salón podría controlar algo de lo que iba a ocurrir, la realidad le había demostrado que era una ingenua.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. No Puedo Hacerlo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.25.**

* * *

-Señora...

Matsuri sabía que ya no se verían más. Lo había sabido solo con verla llegar del Inner Temple dos días antes.

-Otra vez no, por favor. Rogó.

-Pero, señora, no tiene por qué ser así.

La miró a través del espejo.

-Sería así.

La sirvienta dejó el cepillo en la cómoda, se acuclilló al lado de Hinata y le tomó las manos. Reprimió la dama un sollozo. ¡Cuántas veces se había colocado así para ofrecerle consuelo durante su matrimonio en Boston!

Hacía dos noches y un día que no sabía absolutamente nada de Naruto.

Habían terminado.

Definitivamente.

Era como tenía que ser, como supo que sería. Pero no pudo detener las lágrimas. Matsuri la dejó llorar unos minutos antes de volver a hablarle.

-El señor Inuzuka estaba enfermo, tal vez fue él quien...

-Hace meses que mantengo relaciones con Naruto, Matsuri. Ya debería...

-Ni siquiera hace un año, señora. Y ya no es joven. Se miraron y sonrieron ante su falta de tacto -Lo lamento pero ya no tiene dieciocho años. Es normal que le cueste más ahora que hace seis años. Y hace seis años vuestro esposo estaba enfermo aunque no lo supiera, o eso dijeron los doctores.

Suspiró profundamente.

-Aun así no podría volver a pasar por ello. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo fue. Tú lo viviste conmigo. Sus decepciones, sus insultos si alguna noche se excedía con el vino, sus rechazos... me echó de nuestra alcoba. Él, que tanto dijo amarme, me echó...

Hubo de callar porque la voz se le quebró.

-El duque es otra clase de hombre, señora. Es un caballero.

De nuevo rió. Solo aquella mujer que tan bien la conocía podía hacerla pasar del llanto a la risa en una cuestión tan dramática como su infertilidad. Se conocían tan bien... Le apretó las manos con cariño y la invitó a sentarse con ella en la ancha banqueta de la cómoda.

-Eres americana, Matsuri.

Se encogió de hombros.

-El señor Uzumaki se ha ganado mi respeto. Callaron unos instantes - Él no la rechazaría.

-Naruto necesita un heredero.

-Estoy convencida de que correría el riesgo. Si le diera la oportunidad de pedirle en matrimonio...

-Ya lo ha hecho. Susurró sin mirarla, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada.

-¡Señora!. La riñó con cariño-. ¿Acaso le ha rechazado?

-Dos veces. Susurró en voz todavía más baja.

-Y han continuado viéndose. ¿Qué más prueba necesita?

Se puso en pie inquieta, incapaz de someterse a su escrutinio.

-Matsuri, acabaría decepcionado. Por más que me amara, suponiendo que fuera el caso, terminaría defraudado. El título, ese que ha sabido que heredaría desde que nació y que le han enseñado a amar por encima de su propia persona, pasaría a otra rama de la familia, a un primo. Enseñaría a alguien ajeno a amar lo que es suyo.

La doncella meditó antes de responderle con una pregunta:

-¿Y si la amara por encima de ese título, señora?

Hinata, sin embargo, no hubo de pensar para preguntar a su vez:

-Si Kiba hubiera estado en plenas facultades al morir, si hubiera entendido qué ocurría a su alrededor, ¿qué crees que hubiera pensado al saber que el esposo de su hermana, el señor Willers, periodista del Medio Oeste, tomaría posesión de su imperio financiero que él creó casi de la nada?

Ahora fue la doncella quien inclinó la vista y calló.

Un par de minutos después volvió a sentarse en la banqueta y Matsuri terminó de recogerle el cabello.

-La vida es injusta, señora.

Sonrió con valentía.

-Tengo una familia que me quiere y respeta, amigas que me estiman. La miró al espejo significativamente-, y una buena posición: soy una privilegiada.

Se sonrieron con cariño y entonces sonó la puerta. Al recibir permiso entró Anne.

-Milady, tiene visita. El duque de Namikaze la espera en la sala de música.

Doncella y señora se miraron al espejo, Matsuri con expectación, Hinata con un ánimo rayano al pánico. Contestó la americana.

-Dile, por favor, que la señora bajará en apenas cinco minutos.

Terminó de vestirla en silencio.

Naruto se encontraba en pie frente a una de las ventanas, de espaldas a la puerta, aparentemente distraído mirando algo en la calle. Pero la realidad es que se sentía inseguro. Su corazón latía con fuerza al pensar que ella bajaría en breve. Por primera vez perdía el control de su propia vida y temía no recuperarlo jamás.

Se abrió la puerta y se volvió para verla. La luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana le iluminó el cabello dándole bellos matices a su tono del color de la noche. La vio más hermosa que nunca. Y también tan nerviosa como él.

-Excelencia. Le saludó, haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba, cerró la puerta, la tomó por ambas manos, las besó con reverencia y la llevó hasta el sillón cercano a la ventana donde le pidió que se sentara sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de ella.

Hinata se sentía atrapada por su mirada azul. Tensa ante su silencio.

-¿Excelencia?. Intentó relajarse y relajarla pero no logró evitar que su voz sonara grave

\- Espero que eso no signifique que deba llamarte lady Hinata.

-Naruto. se corrigió en un susurro, sin mirarle.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder, pero solo había un modo. Había acudido allí con un único propósito y llevaba dos días haciendo gestiones para que ella no se le negara.

Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño estuche, lo abrió y lo depositó en la mesa; dentro había una sortija de oro con una enorme perla en talla baguete rodeada de brillantes. Y nada dijo. Esperó a que Hinata la mirara, a que asumiera que iba a pedirle en matrimonio, a que entendiera que esa vez no se sentía obligado a casarse con ella sino que se lo pedía porque deseaba hacerlo. Porque la necesitaba.

-Naruto, yo...

-Espera. La interrumpió, queriendo bromear, suavizar sus nervios-. La razón por la que no me arrodillo es que tengo muchas cosas que decir y sé que no me lo pondrás fácil, y no quiero pasar tanto tiempo en tan incómoda postura. Pero te prometo que para la última parte, cuando al fin te haya convencido y te lo pregunte, lo haré como corresponde, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo como marcan los cánones.

Ni siquiera sonrió. Naruto quiso abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que no temiera, que iban a ser felices. Pero sabía que con ella no servirían las promesas, sino los hechos.

-¿Te importa si me siento?. No quería que se viera intimidada por su altura.

-Claro. Su voz sonó temblorosa-. Naruto, no pu...

-Espera a que te lo pida antes de rechazarme, por favor. Le pidió en voz baja.

Hinata hubo de callar. Nadie podía negarse a un ruego así.

Se sentó en la silla y suspiró intentando no precipitarse, no equivocarse. Había pasado dos días intentando comprenderla y tratando de solucionar de antemano cualquier oposición que ella pudiera tener.

Si le amaba, todo saldría bien. Y tenía que amarle. Sentía que le amaba.

Con ese ánimo comenzó a hablar:-Te amo.

Se sorprendió. No era eso lo que quería haberle dicho. No pretendía haber empezado con una declaración de amor. Pero en cuanto dijo aquellas dos palabras las supo acertadas; perfectas.

Esperó; y no se las correspondió. Su estómago se contrajo pero se aplacó convenciéndose de que no quería prometerle un futuro teniendo como tenía Hinata tantos reparos a su matrimonio. Estaba casi paralizada. El dolor la superaba. Desearía poderse desmayar y no sufrir lo que estaba por llegar. Sabía que la amaba. Naruto la había amado con su cuerpo y cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia y cada silencio gritaban cuánto la quería. Ojalá pudiera hablar y detener su discurso. Ojalá pudiera evitarle el dolor que iba a sufrir y vivirlo todo ella, quedárselo para sí y librarle de él. Pero no podía. Solo podía escuchar. Porque estaba suspendida, tal era su tormento.

-Hinata, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. -De nuevo hablaba de sus sentimientos y no seguía el guion que había preparado; pero con ella allí no podía reprimir por más tiempo lo que su pecho guardaba-. Nuestra vida juntos: tú y yo. Eso es todo lo que necesito, nada más.

-Naruto. Sollozó y tuvo que callar de nuevo.

Él se levantó, sacó su pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas con infinita delicadeza. Le besó la frente con ternura y regresó a su asiento con la mesilla entre ellos y el pequeño estuche como único testigo de sus palabras.

-Si nuestra unión trae niños será maravilloso. Deseo ser padre tanto como tú deseas ser madre. Pero si no ocurre, si finalmente tú o yo no estamos capacitados para engendrar un bebé no importa. No, pequeña, no importa. No mientras tú estés conmigo.

Sacó un documento del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Mira: es una carta firmada por el rey. Si de nuestro matrimonio no hay herederos pasará el título al primer hijo varón de Sakura. Hinata, si te preocupa que mi legado se interponga entre nosotros olvídalo, no ocurrirá. Y si Sakura solo tuviera niñas pediré una gracia y su majestad me la concederá.

Su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada, notó. Hinata ni siquiera se había acercado a mirar el papel que le había tendido y que descansaba sobre la mesa. Lo miraba fijamente como si no lo conociera.

-Naruto... Repitió.

-Hinata, escucha -la interrumpió, no queriendo escucharlo-. Te amo. Te amo. Es mi amor lo que te ofrezco. No mi título, no mi riqueza o la de mi casa. Es mi corazón lo que te ofrendo y es el tuyo lo que pido a cambio. Solo tu corazón. Ni tu riqueza, ni tu casa, ni tu vientre.

Calló él sin saber qué más decir. Supo que iba a ser rechazado. Iba a ser rechazado, se repitió con desesperación.

Hinata no podía volver a pasar por aquello. Él le hablaba convencido, seguro de que no le importaba. Y le honraban sus promesas. Era un hombre maravilloso. Pero un día le importaría no ser padre, finalmente le importaría. Comenzaría por no acostarse temprano cuando le viniera el período y después no dormiría con ella en esos días... y un día dejaría de preguntar porque ya no le importaría y la culparía. Por más que la amara, la culparía. Y se odiaría a sí mismo por haberse casado con una dama que sabía de antemano que no podría darle hijos.

Y lo amaba demasiado para permitirle cargar el resto de su vida con tanta pena.

-Cásate con lady Sâra... Por favor, déjame hablar, Naruto. Por favor. -Se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dejado. Acarició las iniciales bordadas de su nombre con cariño hasta serenarse-. Cásate con ella, ten hijos con ella y vuelve entonces a mí. Te estaré esperando. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea nec...

Se le quebró la voz y dejó de hablar.

Naruto respiró hondo.

-No puedo.

-Naruto, no lo entiendes.

-¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende! -Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula-. No he vuelto a desear a otra mujer desde que regresaste de América y nos volvimos a ver. Para mí no hay otra mujer.

-Naruto...

-No, por favor, Hinata, escucha: llevo meses gritándome que eres mía. Que mataría a quien osara tocarte, a quien intentara separarte de mí. Porque creía que tú eras mía, porque te consideraba mía. Pero he descubierto que estaba equivocado. Completamente equivocado. -La miró a los ojos y todo su amor se dejó ver en ellos-. Yo soy tuyo, Hinata. Tuyo. Me has cautivado y ya no deseo volver a ser libre. Te pertenezco.

Quiso creer. Quiso creer que con él sería distinto. Que con Naruto todo iría bien. Que con su amor funcionaría. Que sería madre y serían felices. Y que si no tenían hijos él...

Todo el sufrimiento, la humillación, la angustia de Boston volvió a ella.

No podía. No con él. No lo soportaría. Para sobrevivir a Kiba se había aferrado al recuerdo de Naruto. Nada ni nadie le daría consuelo si se arriesgaba y perdía.

-No puedo. Susurró con voz ahogada.

Naruto se puso en pie, la miró largamente y lo que vio en sus ojos lo apartó de ella. Regresó hasta la ventana y estuvo unos minutos perdido, mirando a través de sus cristales. Hinata permaneció quieta dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por sus mejillas.

-Jamás quise que fuera así. Le confesó sin saber qué más decirle, deseosa de terminar con aquello.

Se volvió y la miró. Tenía la ventana detras de él y el sol que entraba lo cubría con un halo de luz que realzaba su figura dándole una apariencia poderosa que su voz desmentía.

-Te he ofrecido mi amor, mi título, mi existencia. Te he ofrecido todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo a cambio de tu amor, Hinata. Si me rechazas será porque no tienes para darme lo único que te estoy pidiendo.

Se sintió golpeada. No. No podía pedirle que negara que lo amaba. Nunca se lo había dicho pero tenía que saberlo. Como ella había sabido de su amor, él tenía que saber de sus sentimientos.

-¿Hinata?. La presionó, su gesto pétreo.

Y paradójicamente el amor que sentía por él le dio fuerzas para negárselo. Si era ese el modo de liberarlo... que lo fuera.

-No me hagas decírtelo, Naruto.

Vio como todo el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, le pareció que se encogía, incluso.

-Dímelo.

-Naruto.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, paso a paso.

-Dime que no me amas, Hinata. Repitió con tono estrangulado.

-Márchate, por favor. Sollozó.

Cuando le vio tomar el estuche de la mesa sintió alivio. En cuanto cerrara la puerta podría llorar hasta que se le secara el alma.

Para su horror, Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Vine aquí con un propósito y no me iré sin cumplirlo. Hinata. Su voz era dura pero sus ojos suplicaban-, ¿me concederás el honor de ser mi esposa?

El sueño de toda su vida se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. Ni regresar a América curaría su corazón. Ya nada podría curarlo. Se había roto para siempre. Y se le desangraba gota a gota.

-No.

Y cerró los ojos.

No quiso ver cómo él se levantaba, recogía su abrigo y se marchaba.

No quiso verle llorar.

.

.

Continuará...


	28. Desolación

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.26.**

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la hora de comer. El semblante de Nodly se veía más flemático de lo habitual y evitó además mirarle cuando le abrió o cuando tomó sus prendas y se las entregó a un segundo sirviente en el que él no había reparado siquiera, tan sigiloso se movía por el corredor principal. Se percató, de hecho, de que toda la casa se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa.

Atónito preguntó por su hermana.

-Lady Hinata está en su alcoba, milord.

-¿Bajará a comer?. Inquirió mientras revisaba las tarjetas e invitaciones que habían llegado y se amontonaban en un pequeño platillo de argento.

-Me temo que no puedo responder a eso, milord.

Alzó la vista y también una ceja.

-Imagino que la cocinera habrá avisado de cuántos servicios hay que preparar en el comedor.

-No tengo noticias, milord.

El viejo mayordomo podía llegar a ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía. Soltó las tarjetas, perdió el interés.

-¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, Nodly?

-Absolutamente nada, milord.

Y también sin proponérselo.

Le dedicó a la espalda erguida que se alejaba una mirada resentida. ¿Por qué le censuraría ahora? Resignado a los juicios de valor de aquel hombre, al que respetaba tanto como respetado se sentía, se encerró en la biblioteca aprovechando que extrañamente su hermana no estaba allí.

Cogió el diario, Por un momento se preocupó: ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata no hubiera entrado en la biblioteca en toda la mañana? Tal vez había decidido dar un paseo. Pero desde que supiera que Naruto cortejaba formalmente a la hija de los marqueses de Bernieth... dudaba mucho de que hubiera tenido ánimo para salir de casa.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Dejó el periódico donde estaba y deshizo sus pasos hasta la entrada de nuevo, y de allí comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la planta principal. Ya en el primer rellano la escuchó, pero fue poco antes de llegar a su puerta cuando reconoció sus llantos. Se quedó clavado donde estaba. Aquellos gemidos de sufrimiento que parecían provenir de lo más profundo de ella hablaban de una pena infinita. Negó con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Se apoyó contra una pared los hombros en ella. ¿Tal vez había intentado mostrarse fuerte durante esos dos días y finalmente había desfallecido? ¿Habría ocurrido algo anoche o aquella mañana? No debió dejarla sola, se reprochó. A pesar de que no respaldara el romance que mantenía con Namikaze sabía que lo que tenían iba más allá de la atracción. Debió quedarse y esperar a que se desmoronara y abrazarla entonces hasta que se sintiera fuerte de nuevo. Si no podía protegerla del dolor, al menos podría estar con ella para compartirlo y aligerarlo.

Con esa disposición se separó de la pared y se encaró hacia su alcoba, endureciéndose para que no le afectaran sus lágrimas y pudiera ella sentirse amparada por él. Respiró hondo y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Nadie contestó. Repitió la acción con algo más de vigor pero con idéntico resultado.

-¿Hinata?. Preguntó, pero entendió que sus lamentos ahogarían cualquier palabra que viniera del corredor.

Finalmente giró la manilla y abrió con delicadeza. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Su hermana estaba echada sobre el lecho, las manos cubriéndole la cara, y temblaba compulsivamente mientras lloraba casi a gritos. Miró a Matsuri, que estaba sentada en la cama a su lado y le acariciaba la espalda tratando de infundirle consuelo. Esta le vio y vocalizó apenas tres palabras en silencio:

«Ha venido Naruto.»

Cerró la puerta perdido en sí mismo y bajó las escaleras pidiendo a gritos su caballo y sus prendas de abrigo. Salía hacia Bekerley Square. Cierto duque iba a darle muchas explicaciones. Como siempre no tuvo que llamar. Pero esta vez no necesitó preguntar, tampoco. La cara de Teuchi y la de Nodly parecían haber sido cinceladas por el mismo escultor.

-En la biblioteca. Le confirmó antes de marcharse por el corredor lateral con su sombrero y sus guantes en absoluto sigilo.

Cuando llegó a las enormes puertas de roble tomó aire y echó atrás los hombros como hiciera en la primera planta de su casa, dándose fuerzas para lo que pudiera hallar. Pero ni en un lustro hubiera estado preparado para lo que encontró. Naruto estaba sentado en la silla; sobre el escritorio de ébano una licorera llena, un vaso también lleno y una pequeña joya que brillaba a la luz.

Y nada más.

-¿Namikaze?. Preguntó.

No podía verle la cara pero algo iba mal; muy mal. ¿Qué hacía en el escritorio sin nada en la mesa, ni un solo documento, ni un libro, ni una pluma? Parecía desangelado, vacío. ¿Y por qué no levantaba su anfitrión la mirada? Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y se sostenía la cabeza con las manos; diría que se escondía si no fuera absurdo. Aquel hombre había afrontado cualquier adversidad con valor desde que le conociera llevando ambos pantalones cortos.

-¿Namikaze?. Repitió al llegar frente al enorme buró.

Este no respondió pero pudo ver qué miraba tan fijamente. La pequeña joya que de lejos llamara su atención era un aro de oro, una perla rodeada de brillantes. Sin duda un anillo de compromiso. Y si la tenía él significaba que su hermana no lo había aceptado. Se sentó sobre el pequeño sillón que había cerca del escritorio, se dejó caer en él en realidad.

Naruto seguía sin mirarle pero deslizó el vaso de brandy al otro lado de la mesa. Sasuke lo cogió y dio un pequeño sorbo para recobrarse. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que la sangre se había detenido y no corría por sus venas.

-¿Namikaze?. Repitió por tercera vez.

Y esta vez sí, alzó el rostro.

Y la vida volvió a escapársele por un momento.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, señal inequívoca de que había llorado. Nunca pensó que pudiera llorar. Y, no obstante, no era eso lo que desolaba incluso el alma más insensible, sino su mirada. Estaba hueca, vacía. Como si la esperanza hubiera abandonado su alma para no regresar jamás.

Tomó el duque el anillo con dos dedos y se lo mostró.

-Visité a cinco joyeros hasta dar con el lila exacto de sus ojos cuando le hacía el amor.

Escuchado así le pareció el mayor de los halagos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Sabía que le había rechazado pero no comprendía por qué. No cuando era obvio que su hermana deseaba aceptarle.

-Le he pedido matrimonio. Su voz, carente de cualquier emoción al igual que sus ojos, daban a su persona la apariencia de una ánima en pena- y me ha rechazado. Esta vez le he pedido matrimonio de verdad. No porque debiera hacerlo guiado por el honor, sino porque deseaba casarme con ella. Porque la necesito. La necesito, Sasuke. Y a fe mía que jamás he necesitado a nadie.

Que confesara su debilidad y que lo llamara por su nombre indicaba que estaba al límite. A un límite que probablemente ni el mismo Naruto conocía ni sabía cómo enfrentar. Le instó a continuar en un susurro que pretendía infundirle fuerzas.

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido?

-Me ha rechazado. Se encogió de hombros y soltó la sortija, que tintineó alegre sobre la mesa ajena al drama que había provocado-. Creí que se negaría porque está convencida de no poder ser madre...

-Después de seis años de matrimonio sin descendencia y siendo tú un duque...

-Mira. Le interrumpió mientras sacaba del bolsillo el documento firmado por el rey, no queriendo atender a excusas baldías.

Sasuke aceptó la carta, la sacó del sobre y reconoció al momento el sello real. Sabía de la excelente relación de Namikaze con el rey Jorge. Le ayudaría en cualquier cuestión razonable después de que él le hubiera apoyado en sus intrigas para alcanzar apoyo suficiente e intentar divorciarse de la reina Carlota.

Lo leyó con atención; era una gracia excepcional que liberaba a Hinata de cualquier presión o culpa en el futuro. Alzó pues la cabeza, perdido.

-No lo entiendo. Siendo así, ¿por qué habría de...?

-Porque no me ama.

La respuesta cayó con contundencia. No quiso creerle. Su hermana no retozaría con un hombre si no lo amara. ¿O sí lo haría? No, se repitió. No cuando la acababa de ver completamente desconsolada, no cuando la inundó el desánimo al saber que Namikaze se casaría con otra mujer.

-No lo creo.

-Créeme.

-Es a ella a quien no creo.

-Sigue amando a su esposo, Sasuke.

-¡Y un cuerno, Naruto!

Por un momento brilló algo de esperanza en su mirada azul. Quería creerle. ¿Tenía derecho a generarle expectativas sin saber nada con certeza, en realidad?

-Sasuke... Sonó a ruego, lo que le hizo dudar.

-Solo escúchame e intenta razonar conmigo. Mi hermana nunca habla de él, jamás, y si...

-Porque todavía le duele...

-¿Después de más de tres años? ¿Después de una enfermedad que se lo llevó poco a poco? Podría amar un recuerdo, no lo negaré, y señalo que eso no significa amar a un hombre; pero en ese caso lo que desearía sería compartir todos esos recuerdos, no callarlos. Tal vez no contigo, no con su amante -de repente la palabra no le resultaba tan difícil-, pero sí conmigo, su hermano. Evita cualquier comentario sobre él. Es absurdo que en casi tres años que lleva en Inglaterra todavía no le haya mencionado ni una sola vez.

Ahora tenía toda su atención. Ya no estaba sentado de cualquier manera sobre la silla sino con la espalda erguida y los brazos apartados de la mesa, apoyados a la altura de la muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke deseaba fervientemente no equivocarse porque si no haría más daño a un amigo que parecía no poder soportar muchas más decepciones.

-Quiero decir que si evita hablar del difunto Inuzuka tal vez sea porque no quiere recordar. Y uno suele evitar recordar lo que no le gusta. Tal vez su marido no se portara bien con ella y no desea manchar la memoria de un finado.

El duque negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo.

-Le he preguntado si me amaba. Se lo he preguntado abiertamente.

-¿Y?. No quería saber la respuesta pero tenía que escucharla para creerlo.

-Ha dicho que no.

-No es posible.

De nuevo se recostó en la silla.

-Sasuke, te lo agradezco de veras pero aceptémoslo: tu hermana buscaba algo distinto a lo que yo pretendía. No la culpo; tú y yo hemos jugado ese mismo juego en docenas de ocasiones y unas veces se gana y otras se pierde...

-Naruto, tú no has visto lo que he visto yo hace apenas veinte minutos. He venido aquí dispuesto a retarte a duelo, maldita sea. Desde la escalera de la casa, desde el maldito primer rellano, se oyen sus sollozos. Está encerrada en su habitación llorando sin consuelo. Está destrozada. No sé decirte por qué te ha rechazado, pero sí puedo asegurarte que no deseaba hacerlo.

Ahora sí, Naruto lo miró con fijeza. El interés había vuelto. No era una esperanza, no una excusa a la que aferrarse. Ahora creía. Saber que Hinata sufría le había dado un fundamento sólido por el que luchar.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería ella tan cabezota como para rechazarlo? ¿Acaso no había escuchado que la amaba por encima de todo? ¿Es que su maldito esposo no la amó así, acaso, y le reprochó que no le diera un hijo?. De repente tenía sentido. Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la mandíbula. ¿Lo tenía o quería él dárselo porque necesitaba creer?

-Tienes que saber por qué me ha rechazado si tanto le duele. Pregúntale. Averígualo, Sasuke.

-Desde luego que lo haré. Me niego a considerar siquiera que mi hermana haya jugado contigo. Eso no se hace. Las hermanas no juegan con los amigos de uno -respondió, sintiéndose pueril, pero sin saber qué mas decir ante lo excepcional de la situación.

-Ni los amigos de uno con las hermanas. Respondió el duque algo más sereno, tomando otro vaso y sirviendo un poco de brandy. Necesitaba reanimarse y recuperar fuerzas.

Sasuke esquivó el tema de Sakura; también Naruto. No era el momento y los dos sabían que había quedado zanjado dos días antes.

Hinata estaba mal, se dijo él relegando a Sakura. Le habría dejado pero estaba tan mal como él según su hermano. De acuerdo. Daría unos días a Uchiha para que se enterara de qué estaba ocurriendo, cómo se sentía ella y por qué, en qué se basó su matrimonio, y una vez entendiera su rechazo volvería. La presionaría de todos los modos posibles hasta que fuera suya.

Porque él se le había entregado, sí.

Pero Hinata era tan suya como él suyo.

Ella era suya. Suya y de nadie más.

-Me marcharé dos semanas a Berks. Tengo unos asuntos urgentes que me reclaman y que he estado postergando. ¿Crees que podrías sonsacarle algo de su difunto esposo? ¿O de su matrimonio? ¿O de su rechazo?

Sasuke meditó unos segundos. No le atraía la idea de un término máximo, pues no pretendía forzarla. Quería a su hermana e iba a hacer las cosas bien... a no ser que se pusiera terca.

-Quédate hasta que te envíe una carta o acuda a Berks a hablar contigo. No le pongamos plazos. Tienes toda una vida. -Naruto sonrió y también Sasuke. Aquella premisa les hizo sentirse seguros-. Que te añore, que asuma que te ha perdido y lo que eso significa. Permíteme tratarla con suavidad hasta que esté preparada. Soy tu aliado en esto, Namikaze.

Se sintieron privilegiados. Como ocurriera con Shikamaru, el amor había puesto su amistad al límite y habían salido reforzados; nada podría destruir un lazo que a lo largo de los años se había vuelto inquebrantable. Naruto tendió la mano en señal de reconocimiento a ello, a su amistad, a su plan, a su confianza. Cuando se la estrechó, Sasuke la sostuvo y le miró fijamente. Calló, meditando si debía continuar.

Finalmente se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta:-Creo que ella me ama, Sasuke. Tanto como yo a ella.

-Jamás he dudado de vuestro amor, Naruto. O no al reflexionar sobre lo vuestro. No me ha gustado cómo han hecho las cosas, pero cuando me dijiste que no podía ser otra supe que lo que tenían era distinto. Tanto como supe que ibas a ser un problema. Y aquí me tienes... ¡de casamentera! Y yo burlándome porque fueras madrina de boda.

Sonrieron a pesar de la desastrosa situación.

Naruto finalmente abarcó el otro gran problema de sus familias.

-Uchiha... mi hermana.

-Es obvio que ya no necesito cortejarla. Le restó importancia.

-No. Ya no. ¿Ella...?

-Me he mantenido en los límites.

-No estoy seguro de querer saber cuáles son tus límites.

-Los más estrictos tratándose de tu hermana, una joven inocente. Recordó el beso que compartieran y supo que si ella no hubiera sido doncella habría hecho mucho más. Se prometió borrarlo de su memoria desde ese preciso instante y continuó-: En todo caso no volveré a bailar con ella, ni a citarme con ella. Supongo que los dragones hablarán, pero cuando sorprendan en los jardines de los Tremaine, en cinco o seis semanas que es cuando se celebra el baile, a una pareja de incautos, se olvidarán de que alguna vez la cortejé.

-Eso espero. Y que también ella lo olvide.

-Lo hará. Tiene al maldito Marqués Sasori y a su séquito detrás.

-Más nos vale, no querría que saliera herida en todo este embrollo. Y no puedo explicarle que mi íntimo amigo el vizconde Uchiha la cortejaba porque yo tenía un romance con su hermana Hinata, y ahora que esta me ha rechazado en matrimonio ya puede dejar de llevarla al British Museum.

En aquel momento el sonido agudo de un jarrón al romperse los hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Sakura estaba allí y los miraba boquiabierta, los ojos brillantes por la furia y la traición. Salió corriendo, pero para cuando Sasuke reaccionó y quiso ir detrás para disculparse apenas llegó al hall. Desde allí escuchó un portazo en la primera planta. Volvió dentro cariacontecido.

-Al parecer tu hermana me odia, Namikaze.

-Y al parecer la tuya no me ama, Uchiha. ¿Más brandy?

-Por favor.

.

.

Continuará...


	29. Todo a su tiempo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.27.**

* * *

Sakura se sentía traicionada. Traicionada y estúpida y utilizada. Deseaba culpar a su hermano, pero este le había advertido en cierta medida sobre Sasuke. Le encantaría decirle al vizconde todo lo que pensaba de él, pero para ello tendría que dirigirle la palabra y aquel maldito caballero... ¡al demonio con él!, aquel maldito patán que desde luego no era un caballero no merecía que le mirara siquiera. Y Hinata... Focalizó su rabia en ella.

Había sido su amiga, le había confesado secretos y sentimientos íntimos sobre sus miedos a elegir mal y a equivocarse con su esposo, de sus recelos sobre el futuro... y ella, sabiendo que esperaba con cierta ilusión las citas con su hermano, no le había advertido. Y no solo eso, ¡había mantenido una relación con Naruto! Una relación sin intenciones decorosas. Su madre tenía razón al decir que Hinata había pasado demasiado tiempo en las Colonias. Era obvio por su comportamiento que no era una dama. ¿Y cómo se atrevía, además, a rechazar a su hermano...? ¿Quién se creía que era para negarse a un matrimonio con su casa, los Namikaze?

Definitivamente los Uchiha tendrían un apellido noble, pero no gozaban de la clase y el tacto con el que la buena casta y el abolengo se distinguían. No tenía duda de que Naruto se habría comportado haciendo honor a su título, pues él sí era un caballero a diferencia del asno de su amigo, pero ella le explicaría a Hinata algunas cosas. De mujer a mujer. Que supiera que ella, le agradecía enormemente que rechazara a su hermano y evitara manchas en su linaje.

Con tal propósito se encontraba media hora después frente a la enorme fachada de la casa Uchiha en Grosvenor Street. Hubo de llamar y el mayordomo abrió pero franqueó la puerta.

-La familia no recibe hoy, lady Sakura.

-A mí me reciben todos los días así que déjeme entrar.

Su tono orgulloso no amedrentó al sirviente, lo que la exasperó.

-Tengo que insistir, milady, en que lady Hinata no recibe visitas.

-Dígale que estoy aquí. Estoy convencida de que me recibirá.

-Lady Sak...

-Si no me deja entrar vociferaré por qué estoy aquí, Nodly. Y estoy tan enfadada con su señor como mi hermano con su señora.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos interminables segundos. Finalmente el sirviente se hizo a un lado. No quiso darle su capa ni sus guantes, tan molesta estaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a prohibirle la entrada?. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y el inconfundible sonido del llanto la detuvo. Detuvo el pie en el siguiente peldaño y miró hacia arriba vacilante. Se volvió a la entrada. El mayordomo la miraba con rencor.

-Nodly. Dijo suave-, tal vez podría pedirle a la cocinera que preparara un poco de tisana en una tetera. Si cree que a milady podría sentarle bien.

Suavizó el rostro de nuevo hasta volverse tan impasible como de costumbre.

-Seguro que desde las cocinas pueden enviar a una criada a que...

-Creo que puedo esperar y llevarla yo. ¿Hay alguien arriba?

-Solo la americana.

Asintió.

-Que no suba ninguna otra doncella. Esperaré yo hasta que esté preparada. Ahora sí, Nodly volvió a mirarla con afecto-. Tal vez podría llevarse mi capa y mis guantes, por favor. Bajó el tramo de escalones y llegó hasta él-. Gracias. Y Nodly. se marchaba ya a cumplir lo que le había pedido-, imagino que lord Sasuke tendrá algo de whisky en la biblioteca...

-Veré si tiene una licorera con brandy en...

-Whisky, por favor. Sentía una secreta predilección por él.

-Como desee, milady.

Y tras dar las gracias como debía se sentó en una silla a esperar. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Llamó a la puerta por cuarta vez. No era una sirvienta, no sabía sostener con una mano la bandeja y abrir con la otra. Se había negado a que nadie llevara el servicio, no quería que nadie subiera a la primera planta y escuchara los gemidos y lamentos de Hinata, aunque era obvio por el silencio de la casa que todos sabían qué ocurría. Se estaba planteando dejar la bandeja en el suelo cuando se abrió la puerta y una mujer peli castaña y con gesto de enojo abrió. Reconoció a la doncella americana que alguna vez había visto.

-es usted, señorita.

Sakura quedó patidifusa. ¿Señorita y no milady?

-¿Está...? ¿Puedo pasar?

Pareció meditarlo a conciencia. Finalmente le tomó de las manos lo que portaba y se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar. La misma Matsuri cerró la puerta.

La vio sobre la cama echada, llorando.

-¿Hinata?. Susurró.

Esta la escuchó y levantó la vista.

-Oh, Sakura, lamento tanto todo lo que ha pasado. Lo lamento tanto... Y prorrumpió de nuevo en lágrimas.

La propia joven sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían también. Olvidó cualquier rechazo, cualquier ofensa. Su amiga estaba deshecha. Así que casi se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Hinata la rodeó también y se dejó llevar por el dolor.

-Shh..., estoy aquí. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Le susurraba palabras con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero si su hermano Naruto era el culpable de su disgusto tendría que darle muchas explicaciones. Y si el culpable era el hermano de ella entonces necesitaría tres vidas para expiarse, se prometió.

Se quedó mucho tiempo después de que el agotamiento venciera a su amiga. Se mantuvo a su lado mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se hizo tarde y hubo de regresar a casa. Se despedía de Matsuri cuando esta le tomó de la mano con suavidad.

-Señorita. Casi le rogó-. Dígale a su hermano que no se rinda. Que la señora está tan convencida de lo que hace como equivocada. Dígale que... Calló.

-¿Por qué se niega, Matsuri?

-Los niños. Se resignó a responder.

-Ya veo.

El ánimo de Sakura decayó. Si Hinata no podía tener hijos, no debían casarse.

-No, señorita, no lo comprende. Sus palabras era suplicantes-. No puedo contárselo. Desvelaría secretos que no me pertenecen. Y miró hacia la figura que dormía significativamente -, secretos que se quedaron en Boston.

Sakura creyó entender. Y durante las semanas que vendrían, con pequeños comentarios y preguntas dejadas caer con más o menos sutileza, finalmente entendió cómo había vivido Hinata su matrimonio.

_Una semana después_

Sasuke llamaba a la puerta de la alcoba de su hermana dando patadas con el pie derecho, intentando mantener el equilibrio para que la bandeja que portaba en las manos no le cayera. Abrió la peli castaña a la que comenzaba a detestar. Ahora entendía por qué los americanos ganaron la guerra. Debían de ser los únicos capaces de llevar a un inglés al límite de su paciencia. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo le tomaba la bandeja, le daba las gracias y volvía a cerrar en sus narices, y todo ello en un único movimiento grácil y veloz que le hizo sentir un completo inepto.

Aporreó la puerta con rudeza.

-Hinata, quiero entrar.

-La señora no se enc...

-Tú no eres Hinata. No quiero hablar contigo. ¡Hinata!

Le contestó una voz cansada.

-Sasuke, por favor.

-Solo quiero verte.

-Sasuke, déjame ahora.

-Llevas cinco días pidiéndome que me aleje. Tienes que dejar que te vea. Necesito saber que estás bien... Chasqueó la lengua -. Sé que algo te pasa, pero yo solo quiero que hablemos.

-Sasuke. Repitió lastimera -, por favor.

Y se marchó, prometiéndose que si en dos días no le abría entraría. A fin de cuentas ya la había visto sin ropas hacía algún tiempo... prefirió olvidar aquella imagen.

_Una segunda semana después_

-Celebro que hayas decidido reunirte conmigo en la sala de desayunos. El servicio comenzaba a creer que tenías una enfermedad contagiosa y estabas en cuarentena.

-No te creas inteligente; he bajado porque ayer me sacaste de mi habitación en brazos delante de todos los criad...

-La mañana anterior te pedí que estuvieras preparada a las nueve para desayunar conmigo.

-Y te dije que no lo haría.

-Yo también te dije que no irías a Bekerley Square a hablar de finanzas con Naruto y tampoco me obedeciste... Me alegro de que muestres algo de interés. Sí, Naruto, el duque de Namikaze, mi amigo. Ese amigo íntimo que se ha marchado al campo porque la idea de estar en la misma ciudad que tú le rompe el corazón.

-Si va a ser esta la conversación subiré a desayun...

-No te marches. Le pidió con voz suave.

Lo miró dubitativa antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-Pásame, por favor, el café.

-Quizá después podríamos dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín. En dos días comienza mayo y las flores...

-No, gracias.

-Mañana, quizá.

-Tal vez.

Y se llevó la tacita a los labios.

_Una tercera semana después_

-Sales.

-Sí, salgo.

-Así, sin más: sales.

-No sin más, Sasuke. Salgo con lady Sakura y la duquesa al teatro.

-Sakura ha esta...

-Lady Sakura...

-Esa mujer ha estado viniendo a verte e ignorándome abiertamente.

-Sus razones tendrá, ¿no crees?

No quiso hablar de la dichosa mujer que le miraba desde lejos con altivez.

-Así que sales.

-Sasuke, por favor. Pidió enojada.

-Te has pasado dos semanas encerrada, con la mirada errante, sin querer hablar conmigo pero sí con la hermana de Namikaze. A Hinata le dolió su reproche pero era completamente cierto - y hoy de pronto te pones tus mejores galas y vas al teatro como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Así es.

-¡Sea, pues!

Y la dejó pasar enfadado.

Llevaba tres semanas intentando hablar con ella, intentando poder enviar algunas líneas de aliento a Naruto, pero su hermana se negaba a colaborar. ¡Mujeres! Ella y su nueva amiga Sakura.

_Una cuarta semana después_

-Quiero que hablemos de tu rechazo a Namikaze.

Estaba sola en la biblioteca. Había entrado, cerrado el pestillo y la abordaba frontalmente. Había decidido que la sutileza estaba sobrevalorada.

Hinata cerró el diario y lo miró con pasmo.

-Se supone que tú no sabes nada de rechazos.

-Ni tú nada de relaciones extramatrimoniales.

Y se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta diciéndole sin palabras que no se marcharía. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa e intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. Él le dio todo el tiempo necesario.

Finalmente dijo lo obvio:-No puedo tener hijos.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Condenados los hombres que no querían ver la evidencia cuando no les gustaba.

-De acuerdo. En seis años de matrimonio nunca quedé embarazada y en más de seis meses de relaciones con Naruto tampoco.

Esperaba escuchar eso. Estaba preparado.

-Namikaze habló con el rey Jorge.

-Que pueda mantener su linaje sin hijos no significa que no quiera tenerlos.

Le costó descifrar esa frase.

-En todo caso podría educar al primogénito de Sak... lady Sakura como su heredero.

-Sería una crueldad arrebatarle a una madre su hijo por más noble que pueda parecer la causa. Y seguiría sin ser su hijo.

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún sitio por aquel camino pero teniendo al fin una conversación, aun a la fuerza, probó otro camino.

-Hinata, ¿qué es lo que temes?. Supo que se acababa de poner a la defensiva, así que se corrigió al punto -. ¿Qué es lo que crees que ocurriría?

-No quiero hablar de...

-Por favor.

Encogiéndose de hombros le hizo un sucinto resumen de lo ocurrido en Boston. Cuando acabó, Sasuke sonreía aliviado.

-Entonces sí le amas.

Enrojeció de vergüenza y de ira.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que yo... que yo... con un hombre sin estar enamorada?

-Yo no lo he dudado. Es él quien lo duda.

-Déjalo en su error, Sasuke.

-¿Qué? No. Namikaze tiene que saber...

-Jamás me casaré con él.

Y volvió a tomar el diario.

No supo qué le convenció, si el tono duro, el convencimiento de sus ojos o escucharla llorar tras las enormes páginas que la cubrían.

_Una quinta semana después_

«Regreso mañana. Cinco semanas son suficientes para que ella haya recapacitado. Espero tener noticias tuyas a mi vuelta.»

N.

.

.

Continuará...


	30. Milagro del amor

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**.Final.**

* * *

Estaban en la biblioteca de Bekerley Square, solos, desayunando. Podrían haber quedado en White's, que se mantenía abierto las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero a las ocho de la mañana, tan temprano era, probablemente quedarían solo caballeros ebrios jugando a los naipes y quién sabía si pujando las apuestas más absurdas.

-No dejaban de llegar cartas de mi madre contándome la agenda de lady Sâra Thorny y otras tantas de Sakura sobre sus salidas con Hinata. Estaba volviéndome loco y finalmente he regresado.

-Tu hermana y la mía se han vuelto íntimas -dijo Sasuke.

-Eso parece. Se resignó.

Quería que Hinata y Sakura fueran íntimas. Pero cuando Hinata fuera su duquesa, no antes. Antes de eso, juntas, podían ser un muro infranqueable.

-Tienes que hacer algo. Sigue empeñada en no casarse.

Sasuke no quería decirle que ella le amaba y darle esperanzas por si su hermana se embarcaba en un navío al fin del mundo huyendo de ellos y no lograban encontrarla. Se sentía dividido entre Hinata y su amigo. Quería lo mejor para ambos. Y lo mejor era que pasaran el resto de sus vidas el uno en brazos del otro. Pero en privado, él no quería ver de nuevo cuánto se amaban.

Sacó un documento del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

-Por si acaso, tengo una licencia especial de matrimonio. Tú se la regalaste a Shikamaru, este es mi presente para ti.

Alzó una ceja irónico.

-Lo que me hace pensar que no tienes ni idea de cómo lograr que tu hermana llegue conmigo a un altar de la forma tradicional. Por si acaso guardaré tu licencia con... -Sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abrió un cajón del buró y colocó sobre la mesa, al lado del sobre que le había entregado el vizconde, el estuche de terciopelo que contenía el precioso anillo de compromiso para Hinata.

A Sasuke le alivió escucharle bromear tanto como saber que no había lanzado la sortija en un ataque de furia. Cuando se marchó lo hizo destrozado. Venía ahora renovado y dispuesto a luchar. Y él sería su aliado. Su hermana podría negarse pero se casaría. Aunque tuviera que hacer algo tan infantil como decírselo a su padre.

-Ni la más remota idea. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio-. ¿Tú has pensado algo?

-Me he planteado el secuestro. Dijo Naruto medio en broma, medio en serio. Sasuke alzó la cabeza.

-¿Gretna Green? ¿Crees que por un buen precio ignoraran que la novia no desea casarse a pesar de tener edad más que suficiente y no querer lo que en realidad le conviene? Desde luego que en Escocia no entienden cuál es la forma correcta de celebrar un matrimonio, no cuando los caballeros se casan vistiendo una falda, pero...

-Creo que por el precio suficiente incluso te permitirían a ti apartar al herrero y forjar las alianzas sobre el yunque.

Una risotada acompañó el comentario y continuaron hablando, queriendo planear minuciosamente un acoso a la dama hasta derribarla.

Mientras, Hinata se dejaba peinar frente al espejo. La velada anterior se había quedado en casa por segunda noche consecutiva. Estaba más cansada de lo habitual. Y esa mañana se había despertado temprano con molestias.

-Creo que algo me sentó mal, Matsuri. Le decía a su reflejo-. Llevo varias noches agotada y con el estómago revuelto. Quizá sean las fiebres que han aquejado a lady Shizune. Sería un fastidio. Esta noche es el baile de los Tremaine y deseo acudir... ¿Matsuri? ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven había dejado de cepillarle el cabello y la observaba con desconcierto.

-No, señora.

Y continuó contemplándola con fijeza.

-Matsuri, ¿estás segura? Me miras como si no me conocieras.

Dejó el cepillo de plata sobre el tocador y como tantas otras veces se acuclilló a su lado y le tomó la mano. Se angustió.

-¿Puedo hablarle como a una amiga, señora, solo por una vez?

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hinata. Matsuri no tenía que hablarle como tal: lo era. Asintió por temor a no controlar el llanto, sintiéndose necia y sensiblera.

-Vuestro duque ha regresado, señora. Quizás es el momento de aceptar...

-Matsuri, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?, ¿tú que de todos los que me rodean eres la única que conoce qué ocurrió realmente en Boston? No podría volver a vivir aquello, no de nuevo. Otra lágrima cayó -. No con él.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero se sintió algo mareada. La americana la volvió a sentar y le alcanzó un vaso con un poco de agua.

-Pero las circunstancias han cambiado ahora, señora.

-¿Circunstancias?. -¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Señora... ¿no sabe...?, ¿no se ha dado cuenta?

-¿Matsuri?

La joven sonrió abiertamente, rió incluso.

-Señora, esta embarazada.

Hinata se sintió golpeada. Se quedó quieta, intentando comprender pero sin lograr hilar dos pensamientos seguidos.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Le diría algo así sin estar completamente convencida? Aquella primera semana, cuando usted le rechazo... aquella semana estuvo llorando y apenas comió. No creo que recuerde nada de aquellos primeros días, pero no le llego el período. Ambas enrojecieron a pesar de la maravillosa noticia-. Creí que dado vuestro disgusto... nunca le había ocurrido, claro, pero nunca amo al señor Inuzuka como al señor Uzumaki. Pero la semana pasada tampoco ocurrió.

Intentaba calcular, pero parecía haber olvidado los números.

-Quizá tenga un pequeño retraso. No quería creer.

-Señora, tiene dos faltas. Y tengo que decirle que he tenido que ensancharle la cintura de varios vestidos. Miró hacia su pecho con una sonrisa divertida-. Y también la pinza de vuestros escotes.

-¡Oh, Matsuri! El color había vuelto a su rostro y la luz, a sus ojos -. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a ser madre! La tomó por las manos, la levantó, le besó la mejilla y dio unos pasos de baile con ella por la habitación -. ¿No es maravilloso?

La doncella rió.

-Me temo, señora, que no lo es, pues va a ser madre soltera y un escándalo social. ¡No esta casada!

-Todavía, Matsuri, pero por poco tiempo. Saca mi vestido verde y pide a alguien que avise a Waldo de que saldré hacia Bekerley Square en cuanto me acicale.

Y siguió danzando por la alcoba.

Una hora después entraba en la mansión de los Uzumaki justo cuando Sakura salía del comedor.

-Buenos días.

La miró aturdida.

-No recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado y me temo que no estoy preparada. Si puedes esperar...

-No teníamos cita alguna. Es a tu hermano a quien vengo a ver en realidad. Está en la biblioteca, supongo.

Y siguió su camino.

Fue tras ella, curiosa.

-Está con tu hermano -protestó.

Se detuvo Hinata y le besó la mejilla.

-Lamento lo que te ocurrió con Sasuke.

Y siguió su marcha. La curiosidad de Sakura aumentó.

Al llegar a la puerta entró sin llamar. Los dos caballeros se pusieron en pie y al ver a las damas se hizo el silencio. Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro y el resto dejó de existir. Después de cinco semanas sus ojos recorrían al otro ávidos de grabar nuevos recuerdos.

Sus hermanos, no obstante, también estaban allí y se hicieron notar de inmediato.

-Lady Sakura. La voz de Sasuke sonó contrita-, aprovechando que al fin coincido con vos me gustaría poder hablarle de...

No habían coincidido porque ella le ignoraba. Y los dos lo sabían pero no iba a señalarlo; no cuando se temía que él había tensado la situación hasta convertirla en insostenible. Si no la hubiera besado...

-Sea lo que sea no me interesa, lord Sasuke.

¡Desde luego que hizo bien en besarla! Que recordara su beso durante años como penitencia a su arrogancia. Dudaba de que Sasori supiera despertar en ella la misma pasión.

-Entonces tal vez debiera irse, milady, pues tengo la intención de hablarle igualmente ya que no me ha concedido la oportunidad.

-Esta es mi casa y no puede imponerme vuestra presencia. Lo sabría si fuera un caballero.

-Y si vos...

Hinata atajó el problema confesando, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto:-Estoy embarazada.

Lo dijo con voz suave, dulce. Pero todos pudieron oírla y callaron y la miraron. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa y ella sonrió sabiendo que debía de sentirse tan confuso, tan golpeado por la alegría que no sabía qué decir. Quería mirarle hasta que lo asumiera, hasta que comprendiera lo que eso significaba, quería... pero su hermano se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Y eso es todo? Lo rechazaste, le negaste tu amor, y ahora vienes con las nuevas de un embarazo y pretendes que... Sasuke no pudo seguir.

Era la situación ideal, pero se sentía decepcionado. Hubiera querido una declaración de amor, un romance a la altura de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Naruto lo merecía después de sus rechazos.

-Mi hermano hará lo correcto. Replicó Sakura airosa.

El vizconde se lo tomó como algo personal. Entre ambos siempre sería personal.

-Vuestro hermano ya hizo lo correcto. Y fue rechazado.

-Es prerrogativa de una mujer negarse. Y las circunstancias han cambiado.

-Y de un hombre apartarse de quien no le ama. Y han cambiado convenientemente.

Ahogó un grito sulfurado.

-¿Insinúa que el bebé que porta vuestra hermana en su vientre no es de mi hermano?. No es usted un caballero.

-Ni vos una dama virginal si sabe de qué estamos hablando.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Me atrevo porque...

-Fuera. Los dos. Dijo Hinata sin alzar la voz.

Naruto reaccionó rodeando el escritorio y alcanzando la puerta, que abrió.

-Uchiha, a la salita amarilla...

-Yo iba allí a hacer...

-Sak, a la salita amarilla; Uchiha a la de música. Y no vuelvan hasta que no sean reclamados. -Los dejó salir y ya en el pasillo los llamó de nuevo-: Y no se dirijan la palabra.

Y cerró la puerta.

Con llave.

Y se volvió para mirarla.

Su semblante había cambiado, ya no parecía eufórica sino prudente. Dubitativa incluso. Evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos y tenía las manos unidas y las frotaba nerviosamente. Deseó abrazarla y prometerle que todo iría bien, que no tenía que temer, que serían felices. Pero con ella no servirían las promesas sino los hechos.

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Hubiera esperado una reacción entusiasta. No había planeado ningún discurso pero creyó que en cuanto supiera que iba a ser padre... Deberían estar uno en brazos del otro, besándose y susurrándose promesas de amor. ¿Tendría razón Sasuke y él merecía...? Lo merecía, pero no podía haber creído que no le amaba, ni pensar ahora que se casaba con él porque estaba embarazada.

Aunque la realidad era que se iba a casar con él porque estaba embarazada.

Naruto merecía a alguien mejor, se dijo triste.

-Hinata. La llamó con aquella voz que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara de anticipación.

Dejó que la tomara de las manos y la sentara en el sofa. Se sentó él en el sillón. Y la dejó pensar.

Cuando el silencio se hizo opresivo se atrevió a mirarle y dijo en voz baja:-Estoy embarazada, Naruto.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus ojos.

-No imaginas cuán feliz me hace saberlo.

Bajó la vista y replicó:-Debo imaginarlo, pues apenas reconozco tu felicidad.

Le escuchó respirar hondo.

-¿Quieres realmente casarte conmigo, Hinata?

Respondió a su suspiro con otro igual de profundo.

-Eso no parece una proposición.

-Es una pregunta honesta.

Era justo. Lo era. En su pregunta y en su propuesta.

-Sí. Sí deseo casarme contigo.

¿Por qué era así?, ¿por qué no estallaba el júbilo?, ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta la sobresaltó. Le miró asustada, realmente asustada. Y él leyó cada emoción en su rostro.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Y haré lo correcto.

Deseaba llorar. Se sentía mal consigo misma. Se sentía inferior a él. Siempre supo que no le tendría y ahora que estaba a su alcance entendía por qué no era digna de él. No era valiente. No como él.

-Te amo. Susurró. No supo qué más decir. Cómo justificar su decisión.

Naruto no se movió de donde estaba. Se moría por besarla, por volver a sentirla. Por Dios que la había añorado y no volvería a hacerlo. Cuando se casaran, y recordando la licencia que había sobre la mesa no tardarían en celebrar nupcias, no se separaría de ella más de doce horas. Nunca. La llevaría con él a donde fuera e iría con ella a donde su esposa deseara.

Su esposa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Naruto... Le rogó.

-¿Desde cuándo?. La instó con exigente suavidad.

No necesitó pensarlo.

-Desde que tenía uso de razón y tú venías a la Finca Uchiha a devolverme a la vida y a regalarme sueños. Desde que me concediste una noche de deseo que me mantuvo cuerda en Boston cuando sentí que las ganas de vivir me abandonaban. Desde que me dijiste que me recordabas envuelta en lirios y me permití volver a creer. Desde que compartimos el refugio para hacer el amor y hablar de negocios y me sentí tan amada como respetada. Desde que regresé a Londres y te vi de nuevo y supe que nada haría que dejara de amarte. Desde que me dijiste que te casarías con lady Sâra y juré esperarte porque por ti esperaría siempre; por ti dejaría mi dignidad, mi amor propio y mis principios si con eso podía seguir siendo tuya para siempre.

Quedó sin habla. Le amaba. Le amaba sin duda y con la misma intensidad que él a ella. Lo que ocurriera en Boston, en su matrimonio, que en otro momento preguntaría, había quedado al otro lado del Atlántico. Ella era suya.

Al fin suya.

Pero ¿lo sería siempre? ¿En lo bueno y en lo malo?

-Hinata, me rechazaste.

-Naruto...

-¿Y si perdieras al bebé?. La vio acariciarse el vientre con pavor y se acercó a su lado, incapaz ya de no tocarla, y colocó su mano sobre la suya, acariciando también el lugar donde crecía su pequeño milagro -. La condesa de Nara, perdió un bebé y tardó más de dos años en volver a quedarse embarazada. ¿Crees que podrías soportarlo?

Se sintió colapsada. No lo había contemplado. ¿Y si ocurría? ¿Y si él...?

Se puso en pie y tiró de ella. La rodeó tomándola por la cadera, depositando su mano en su vientre de nuevo, y la acercó al buró.

-Mira. Le susurró, enseñándole la licencia-. Tu hermano cree que serás feliz conmigo pase lo que pase. Y yo necesito creerlo. Necesito saber -la tomó por las mejillas y la miró fijamente; quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos- que seré capaz de hacerte feliz por mí mismo; que serás feliz conmigo, no conmigo y nuestra familia. Que cuando ese bebé crezca y se marche de casa para estudiar seguirás siendo feliz a mi lado. Que soy yo quien hace que tus...

No pudo terminar. Hinata cerró la distancia que los desunía en un beso lleno de promesas. Le dijo con sus labios lo que su boca no sabía contar. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían.

-Pequeña, yo...

Hinata le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada. Se acercó al escritorio de ébano, tomó el pequeño estuche y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Hinata...

-Hinata Hyuga, hija adoptiva del conde Uchiha excelencia. Y me ofrezco a ti y promete ser feliz y hacerte feliz para siempre. -Tomó aire -. Lord Naruto Uzumaki Duque Namikaze, ¿me harás el honor de ser mi esposo?

La levantó, con cierta dulce vergüenza en su gesto. Con una sonrisa tímida la miró con infinita ternura antes de preguntarle:-¿Por qué?

Hinata no dudó.

-Porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Durante mucho tiempo la biblioteca estuvo en silencio.

.

.

La luna llena iluminaba el cielo. A finales de mayo la noche era tibia y eran muchos quienes preferían pasear por los jardines cuando no bailaban. A tal efecto todos los caminos habían sido iluminados con pequeñas antorchas.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la parte más retirada del vasto parque que constituían los jardines de los Tremaine. Y aun así cualquiera que se acercara podría verlos, pues no solo la luna sino también las pequeñas piras los hacían fácilmente visibles e identificables.

-¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que deseas? Todavía estamos a tiempo de evitarlo.

-¿Temes lo que de nosotros se diga?

-No seas ridícula. Nadie osaría faltar al apellido Uzumaki ni siquiera con una insinuación...

-Ni al de los Hyuga tampoco.

-Tampoco al de tu padre -le concedió.

Hinata sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?, bésame.

-De acuerdo. Pero ¿entiendes que estás haciendo trampas?

-¿Trampas? Solo le devuelvo al destino lo que le pertenece. Estuvo jugando con nosotros durante años. Esta es mi forma de decirle que a partir de ahora nosotros creamos las normas.

Se abalanzó sobre ella. O lo intentó.

-¿Acaso no querías un beso?

-Quiero un pequeño escándalo. No ser el escándalo por el resto de mis días.

-Te hacía más valiente.

-Uff -resopló-. Cállate y bésame, Naruto.

Y la obedeció. Y durante no supo si segundos u horas estuvo besándola con deseo, intentando mantenerse en los límites, recordando dónde se encontraban.

Solo cuando escuchó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y a varias personas cuchichear a su alrededor se separó y miró a Hinata con todo el amor que le había prometido aquella tarde. Ella le devolvía la mirada con ese mismo amor. Y destellos de diversión. Los rumores corrieron hasta el salón en apenas cinco minutos.

De nuevo una pareja era atrapada en los jardines malditos de los Tremaine y sería obligada a casarse.

Y era el duque de Namikaze, ni más ni menos, el sorprendido.

La familia Uzumaki y la familia Uchiha tienen el honor de anunciarles que ayer por la tarde se celebró el enlace entre su excelencia lord Naruto Uzmaki duque de Namikaze y la honorable lady Hinata Hyuga, hija adoptiva del conde de Uchiha. Este se desarrolló en la más estricta intimidad a petición de los novios, tal y como según citan fuentes próximas a la familia se ha desarrollado su romance. El destino de su viaje de nupcias se desconoce.

Esta noticia fue leída en una pequeña nota en el periódico por toda la nobleza al día siguiente del baile de los Tremaine, conforme fueron despertándose tras una de las mejores noches de la temporada.

Algunos aplaudieron el sentido del humor de la joven pareja.

Otros se sintieron ofendidos y engañados.

.

.

**_FIN_**


	31. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

_Hay OOC [Out of character, fuera del personaje]_

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

_Londres 1825_

En Park Lane, se alzaba la mansión del duque de Namikaze, un edificio de tres plantas con un cuidado jardín, en el mismo corazón de la ciudad. El edificio había sido encargado por el sexto duque de Namikaze a Colen Campbell el siglo anterior, pues el gran incendio había destruido la vivienda original en 1666. Era uno de los mejores ejemplos de neopalladianismo de la ciudad, una soberbia construcción rectangular con un pórtico enorme sujetado por cuatro columnas dóricas.

Dentro, Naruto andaba buscando a su esposa. Pero, a pesar de la cantidad de estancias de las que disponía la casa, no necesitaba preguntar a nadie dónde se encontraba la duquesa. Estaba seguro de dónde hallaría a su mujer. Poco antes de llegar a la habitación de su hija Himawari, en la segunda planta, oyó el suave canturreo de Hinata. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando, sin ser visto, cómo arrullaba a la pequeña, que acababa de cumplir dos meses. Ella hizo un suave giro con la niña, jugando, y entonces le vio. Su mirada, llena de amor, le indicó que se acercara. Cuando él llegó a su lado le rozó apenas los labios con los suyos, y la abrazó mientras ambos contemplaban a su segundo pequeño milagro.

Su primer hijo Boruto de un año y medio, llegaba a la habitación con su niñera, deseando unirse con sus padres y contemplar a su hermanita, su nacimiento fue rodeado de alguna que otra habladuría, si la alta sociedad había creído el nacimiento de un niño sietemesino, o sospechaba que había sido concebido antes de la boda, era una cuestión completamente ajena a ambos. Desde luego nadie insinuaría nada a los duques a ese respecto.

Dejaron a los pequeños con sus niñeras y salieron de la habitación.

-Sak y Uchiha van de camino.

Hinata asintió.

La relación de su hermano y Sakura, era una situación algo complicada aun para todos, durante las temporadas siguientes su atracción se hizo evidente aunque trataran de matarse cuando estaban juntos, pero un día ocurrió, Al final de la temporada pasada, una nueva pareja caía en la maldición de los jardines de los Tremaine, Ni Naruto ni Hinata sabían si había sido adrede o si fue una situación que se dio, solo que después de eso, su matrimonio no había sido nada fácil y aún tenían problemas que superar. Los rumores sobre ellos habían afectado su relación, sobre todo a Sakura, que soportaba a los dragones como les decía Naruto con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero lo que Hinata si veía era que su hermano había encontrado la horma de su zapato, aunque el orgullo aun no lo dejara expresar que había sido atrapado inevitablemente por los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura.

Estaban preparándose para dirigirse a la iglesia, era el bautizo de su pequeña hija.

-Que hermoso mi pequeño girasol, increíble que a pesar de tu edad aun puedas darme un regalo así. Lo miró con fingida inocencia-. Mírate, eres casi un viejo.

-¿un viejo, dices? -Alzó la ceja con impertinencia.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que le había picado en el orgullo.

-Ajá -asintió, pícara.

-Pues un viejo no haría lo que yo hice hace un ratito, en la cama.

Hinata se puso roja como la grana. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a sus bromas subidas de tono.

-Bueno, eso es porque yo le puse mucho... entusiasmo.

La detuvo en mitad del pasillo, apoyándola contra la barandilla de las escaleras, se puso frente a ella y la miró con adoración.

-Yo me enamoré de ese entusiasmo.

Tomó las gráciles mejillas entre sus manos, y la besó con pasión.

-Los condes también se dirigen hacia la iglesia, debemos apresurarnos

La ceremonia en la iglesia fue hermosa, después salieron a Hyde Park corner para la celebración, habían tenido la costumbre de celebrar por lo alto el bautizo de sus hijos, ya que su matrimonio fue de lo más reservado.

Hinata estaba conversando con Lady Nohara, cuando vio salir a Sakura casi corriendo del salón, y supo que algo iba muy mal. Había buscado a Naruto con la mirada, pero se había encontrado con la de Temari, que también había presenciado la huida de ella, y le señalaba con la cabeza que salieran a buscarla. Se excusó con lady Nohara y se reunió con la condesa en el corredor. Preocupadas ambas, se dirigieron al tocador.

Salían en ese momento un grupo de señoritas soltando risitas agudas y ridículas. Las dejaron pasar y entraron. Hubieron de agacharse para ver las zapatillas de raso de ella tras uno de los cubículos.

Temari pidió a la doncella que se encargaba de reponer las toallas que saliera y dirigiera a cualquiera que quisiera entrar a los excusados de la planta de arriba. Con la intimidad asegurada, cerró con llave.

-¿Sakura?

El sollozo desgarrado de esta las hizo actuar. Abrieron la cortina y la encontraron aovillada en el suelo, con el puño en la boca ahogando el torrente incontenible de su llanto. La recogieron y la sentaron en una de las sillas, abrazándola mientras esperaban a que se calmara. Cuando Sakura pudo hablar, pidió su carruaje para marcharse a casa.

Sonó la puerta y se oyó la voz de Naruto, exigiendo entrar. Hinata abrió apenas y encontró a su esposo y a su hermano con cara de preocupación. Les pidió que volvieran al salón y dijeran a quien preguntara que las tres debían de haber salido a los jardines a pasear.

Cerró de nuevo.

-No saben lo que dicen de mí...

-Sakura...

-Hinata, dicen que Sasuke no me quiere, que yo lo forcé con un matrimonio, que soy deforme, que... Dicen...

No pudo continuar, rompió en llanto de nuevo.

Temari tomó una toalla, la empapó en agua fría y la colocó sobre la cara de ella. Se calmó al instante. Hinata la miró, intrigada.

-El internado era muy duro, y no había que mostrar debilidades, le contesto Temari.

Sakura, más calmada tras el brusco cambio de temperatura, se levantó y se miró en el espejo.

Ida, comenzó a colocarse los mechones de cabello que se habían descolocado por el efecto de la toalla, y a lavarse la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, como si no estuviera encerrada en un baño, muerta de miedo. Adecentada de nuevo, repitió su petición, con la arrogancia digna de la hija de un duque.

-Mi carruaje. Quiero irme. Ahora.

Hinata intentó convencerla, pero ella se mostró inamovible. No pensaba soportar aquello nunca más. Se encerraría en el campo para siempre.

Fue Temari quien la encaró.

-Me temo que no puedes irte. Sasuke tiene que pronunciar un discurso.

Sakura se enfadó muchísimo.

-Si no estuviera su hermana delante, te diría lo que pienso ahora mismo sobre mi esposo.

Temari sonrió. Mejor enfadada que llorosa.

-Ya, pero es que tu esposo ha pedido hacer una pequeña trasgresión durante ese discurso. Al parecer hablará poco sobre la hija de los duques y mucho de otras cosas.

Sakura seguía sin querer saber nada.

-Temari -la tuteó por primera vez-, te lo agradezco, pero de verdad no puedo seguir aquí.

La condesa se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, obviando el hecho de que le debo una a Sasuke, que convenció a mi marido para que se casara conmigo. Hinata también hablo - Y que he organizado un baile en vez de una comida porque él así me lo ha pedido, para que los rumores que sea que va a extender corran más rápido.

Temari agrego - Y de que huir es de cobardes. La miró fijamente -, está el obstáculo insalvable de que soy más fuerte que tú. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, no saldrás de aquí si no es para ir a oír lo que sea que Sasuke tiene que decir.

Sakura la taladró con la mirada. Buscó apoyo en Hinata, pero esta se encogió de hombros y le dijo:-¡Que les jodan, Sak!

Temari aplaudió, repitiéndolo.

-Eso mismo, que les jodan.

Escuchar semejante vocabulario de la boca de tan grandes damas la impresionó, y la animó.

De acuerdo, peor ya no podía ir. Pero más le valía a Sasuke tener en mente algo grande.

-¡Que les jodan! -gritó ella a pleno pulmón, desahogándose-. ¡Que les jodan mucho! Y riendo, salieron las tres hacia el salón.

Tal y como entraron, Naruto, atento, subió a la escalera y golpeando su copa con una cucharilla reclamó la atención de todos los allí presentes. Hinata se colocó a su lado, con Sasuke escoltándola.

Temari y Sakura se posicionaron a un extremo de la escalera, al lado de Shikamaru, en un lugar privilegiado donde escuchar y ver sin que nadie les molestara.

Tras agradecer a los invitados su presencia, y brindar por su hija, dio la palabra al padrino. Se hizo el silencio. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería evaluada y comentada los siguientes días.

Sasuke habló alto y con claridad. Su hermosa voz hipnotizó a la congregación desde la primera palabra. Alzando la copa, comenzó.

-Quiero agradecer a mis estimados hermanos, los duques de Namikaze, el honor que me han concedido dejándome apadrinar a la pequeña Himawari. Tengo grandes expectativas puestas en esta señorita. Estoy convencido que cuando tenga dieciocho años y debute, va a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza a su padre. -El público río-. Y créanme, el conde Nara y yo mismo, lo celebraremos. Así que, por Himawari, porque tenga una vida llena de felicidad y el debut más sonado que nadie recuerde en décadas.

Todos corearon el nombre de la niña y brindaron también.

Sasuke prosiguió, una vez que tuvo de nuevo la atención de todos. Se dirigió a la niña.

-Mi querida Himawari, si entonces tienes dudas con los hombres, habla con tu madre. Ella entiende algo de hombres cabezotas que no atienden razones. Hubo risas, y Naruto y Sasuke brindaron en silencio, a la vista de todos. Y si Hinata no sabe solucionar tus dudas, pequeña entonces acude a tu tía Temari ella sabe mucho de caballeros alérgicos al compromiso. Shikamaru alzó su copa hacia Sasuke, sonriendo. Este correspondió su gesto.

Temari y Hinata reían abiertamente. Incluso Sakura sonreía.

-Pero, preciosa Himawari, si tus problemas son tan complicados que dos mujeres tan sabias como tu madre y tu tía Temari no pueden resolverlos, acude entonces a la hermosa Sakura.

El silencio fue instantáneo. Había cierta exaltación muda en la sala.

-Ella entiende mejor que nadie de hombres que no saben reconocer el amor cuando lo tienen delante. Se acercó a Sakura, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a subir un par de escalones, hasta colocarla a su lado para tomarla de la cintura.

-Tu tía Sakura te enseñará a perdonar los errores más graves, a ser fuerte por dos personas. Créeme, pequeña Hima, no hay nada que tu tía Sakura no pueda arreglar. Ha conseguido que yo, el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, me rinda a sus pies.

Hinata y Temari lloraban emocionadas. Sakura reflejaba, en la miraba que posaba en Sasuke, todo su amor.

-¿Pero sabes qué, Himawari? No se me ocurre un plan mejor para el resto de mis días que amarla y honrarla hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dicho esto, lanzó su copa hacia atrás, tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, para pasmo de todos los presentes. No se dejó nada en aquel beso.

Ella le correspondió al instante, con la misma pasión.

Fue Shikamaru quien puso fin a la escena poco después, acercándose y golpeando a Sasuke en la espalda, y hablando a los invitados, que miraban la escena estupefactos.

\- Naruto Intervino, Y ahora creo que puede comenzar el baile. Aunque creo que los vizcondes Uchiha no se quedarán a disfrutarlo.

Así fue. Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano, y se fueron hacia la puerta de salida, sonrientes, al tiempo que el público les abría paso.

Por supuesto nadie olvido el discurso de Lord Sasuke Uchiha durante el bautizo de su ahijada y sobrina. Básicamente porque era de infinito peor gusto. Un miembro de la nobleza, ¿enamorado de su esposa? Rozaba la vulgaridad. Y para colmo, tenía la desfachatez de declararlo públicamente.

¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

* * *

_Llegamos al final, __Esta es una serie se llama **"Los tres mosqueteros"** este seria el segundo libro, se llama **"Cuando la pasión espera"** en realidad fue el tercero que salio, pues la autora no saco las novelas en un orden, Les cuento el nombre de las demás novelas que son, cuatro en total así:_

_\- Cuando el corazón perdona (Equivalente la historia SasuSaku)_

_\- Cuando el amor despierta (Equivalente la historia ShikaTema)_

_\- Cuando la pasión Espera(Nombres originales James Saint-Jones y Judith)_

_\- La ultima Temporada (Este seria la historia entre el hijo de James(Naruto) y la hija del personaje de (Shikamaru))_

_Autora: Ruth M. Lerga_

_Este fue el orden en que la autora los lanzo._

_Nos leemos :D_


End file.
